


Rainbows of Rose Petals

by Nyphette



Series: Cloud Series [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Sequel, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 131,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyphette/pseuds/Nyphette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Continuation of the "Cloud Series"  - 5th book that started with "Castle On A Cloud" (the mesh of Once Upon A Time and Pretty Woman, but has now evolved into it's own AU universe)</p><p>With the latest scandals shining on the Spencer-Jones household for a change, Belle and Gold look forward to a romantic anniversary; however Regina won't take the media scrutiny sitting down and drags others into her web of spin.  Will she succeed in causing lasting trouble for the Golds and their circle of friends?  Or will the arrival of a new threat take everyone off guard and change the game?  It's a twist the town won't see coming...</p><p>Picks up where "A Crown of Moonlight" ends, so recommend reading in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> nyphette.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter: @Nyphette_Fics
> 
> Feel free to follow me for updates and general banter :)
> 
> Note: This work may not be reproduced, reposted, or translated, in full or in part, without consent from the author. Thank you.

Coming awake as the car came to a stop at the front entryway, Belle yawned as she stretched her limbs. The flight from Italy to Scotland wasn’t too long, but she had to admit all the traveling messed with her internal clock. Seeing so many wonderful sites was truly thrilling, but Belle wanted to settle in one spot for a while. 

Glancing over at the car seat, her lips curled upwards seeing her son sleeping. He woke up only once on the plane and Robbie gladly fed him his bottle. The next time Bae opened his eyes he would probably need a change.

Over the past week, Belle travelled through London, Paris, and Venice to celebrate her one year anniversary. Robert knew how much she wanted to see the world, so he creatively gave her the traditional paper gift in the form of tickets to Europe! They flew first class through the continent, but took Robbie’s private jet from Venice to Edinburgh. This was her third time visiting his castle and each experience was wonderful, so Belle harbored high expectations. 

The castle remained as impressive as ever; the tall towers and Victorian tenements giving the structure a fairytale air. As the car pulled up to the front door, the servants stood to attention, causing Belle to recall just how much wealth her husband possessed. Back home, their four story pink Victorian was nestled in a good part of town and was certainly luxurious compared to how she grew up, but their home was hardly a mansion like the ones the Spencers or Princes owned. Personally, Belle preferred a simpler way of life. At the same time, coming to a castle for vacation wasn’t so bad. 

Exiting the car first, Gold nodded to his employees. Leaning on his cane, he turned to offer Belle a hand. Unfastening the carrier from the car seat, Belle gladly accepted Robbie’s help as she rose to her feet. Balancing the carrier on her hip with one arm, Belle thanked him with a kiss to the cheek.

As they entered, the butler stepped forward to give his boss a general update, but once they settled in one of the sitting rooms, the servants left the couple to their privacy. Putting the carrier on the floor, Belle smiled at her son before looking to Robbie.

“Is his crib still up in our bedroom?”

Remembering the one he set up when Belle was expecting, Gold nodded. “It should be.”

“I suppose I’ll go up there and get everything situated.”

Gold blinked. “Are you sure you’re ok with him?”

Smiling, Belle nodded. Picking up the carrier handle, she gave Robbie one more kiss before heading on her way. The moment the door closed behind her, Gold took out his phone, skimming though the contents until he saw Matthew’s name. Should he call?

Debating, Gold knew he didn’t owe his father a damn thing. The man abandoned him over forty years ago, meeting again at his mother’s funeral. With Belle’s urging, he tried mending fences. Gold went so far as to allow Matthew to reside in the castle, but the man’s spending and senior partying got out of control. Gold yanked the purse strings and that was the last he head from the man. His butler emailed to inform him Matthew moved out.

Having growing up with nothing, Gold made his way in life on his own merit, working hard to succeed. Though it all he had his heart broken, and endured life’s trials without Matthew’s guidance. Since his mother moved on and had another family, and those relatives never knew of his existence, Gold didn’t see a reason to shatter their illusions. Now, he debated whether or not he wanted his father in his life at all. Gold always thought his path would remain a secluded one until Belle crossed his path. 

Over the years, plenty of people warmed up to him for the sole opportunity of dipping their fingers into the treasure trove of his bank account. Learning quickly, Gold refused to be used for his money. He gave Matthew a shot and things didn’t work out, so why was he even contemplating a repeat performance?

The answer was simple: his son. Gold wanted Bae to have the benefit of a grandparent. Belle’s father was still a wildcard with his drinking, but Matthew knew about Scottish heritage and could teach Bae so many traditions. Yes, Gold knew he could do the same, but having a family tree to show his child held appeal. Bae would be able to see a lineage he could be proud of, for a few years at least. 

Before he could change his mind, Gold made the call. Leaving a brief message, he hoped he wasn’t making a mistake. Heaving a sigh, he headed up to the master suite in search of his wife. Finding the room empty, he frowned as he called her name. Checking the bathroom only to discover it too was barren, concern clutched his chest as he reached for his phone. In a castle this big, Belle could easily get lost.

“I’m three doors down,” Belle chuckled over the line.

Hurrying down the hall, Gold entered what used to be a sitting room to find a full nursery in pale blue and neutral tones. Everything his son needed, along with a chest of toys several rocking chairs, and even a window seat with matching pillows filled the room nearly to bursting. The crib was an antique, but refurbished to be safe for the baby.

“Isn’t it beautiful,” Belle gushed as she bounced Bae on her hip. 

Watching his son pulling at his mother’s hair warmed Gold’s heart. Belle untangled the lock before kissing Bae’s little hand. “Who did all this?”

“The staff,” Belle smiled. “Your father commissioned it before he left.”

Arching a brow, genuine surprised etched across Gold’s features. Matthew really went to all this trouble? Undoubtedly, Gold knew his money paid for all of this, but the thought still touched him. Maybe Matthew did care after all?

Then again, knowing his son would return eventually, his father could have made the arrangements for one last guilt trip before his departure just to twist the knife. 

Putting Bae down for a nap, Belle was eager for a swim. Briefly, Gold considered joining her, but knew she wanted to get in some exercise and not have him trying to get her out of her bathing suit. While Belle headed for the indoor pool, Gold took the baby monitor down to his study.

Crossing the rug in front of the fireplace, Gold paused remembering the night he and Belle made wild, passionate love on the floor. Now that Bae was born, Gold wouldn’t mind taking her that way again. The thought put him in a good mood a he sat behind his desk and checked his email. 

The top stories back home flashed across his news feed. Apparently, the news of Regina and Killian being on the outs splashed across all the top gossip rags. Naturally, Gold didn’t have an ounce of sympathy. As far as he was concerned, Regina just became karma’s bitch.

The main headlines featured the civil suit Eric Prince filed against Killian and _Jones Shipping _, so press went wild with speculation about whether or not Killian Jones could be a cold-blooded murderer. Emma had a footnote in the story since she unearthed the evidence, but otherwise her…connection to Killian wasn’t mentioned.__

Gold was glad for Neal’s sake. The man shouldn’t hurt more than necessary. Calling the office line, Gold caught up with David, pleased to hear business operated smoothly in his absence. Spencer Enterprises seemed to be an upward glide. Hopefully, the projected numbers would last. With Regina and Eric both occupied with Killian’s mischief, Gold hoped to be spared further antics.

In two weeks, he would return and settle back into a normal routine. They had a few social obligations, and Gold feared he would be forced to attend not only Phillip’s wedding, but Ruby’s as well. The ceremonies were sandwiched between the Thanksgiving and Christmas holidays, which were going to make life pretty hectic for a while.

Finished with his work, Gold headed back to the master suite, but stopped dead in his tracks the second he crossed the threshold. Gripping his cane until his knuckles turned white, Gold felt the flesh between his legs standing to attention. Across the room, the silhouette of Belle’s nude body danced behind the dressing screen. Throat going dry, Gold licked his lips as his eyes studied every curve.

He must have made some sort of noise, either that or Belle just felt his presence, because she popped her head around the screen, bestowing him with one of her signature smiles. 

“Is Bae still sleeping?"

It took Gold a few seconds to tear his eyes away from his wife to look at the baby monitor in his hand. Nodding, he watched Belle disappear back behind the screen and reach for her silk robe. Resisting the urge to march around that screen, yank the silk from her hands, and make love to her right here and now took more effort than Gold anticipated. No sooner did he take a step, his plans were shot to hell when Bae’s cries filled the air. Darting out from behind her coverage, tying her robe, Belle looked at the monitor. 

“I have to feed him.”

Seeing Robbie’s dark expression, amusement flooded Belle’s eyes. Giving him a wide birth, teasing him with a knowing smile, and mouthing “later” like a promise, Belle rushed from the room. In her wake, Gold caught a breath of her perfume and cursed. Hard as a rock, he felt the sweat break out on his forehead. What was it about Belle that always turned him into a lustful beast?

Limping to the bathroom, still muttering curses, he quickly disrobed, letting the designer clothes fall carelessly to the floor before turning on the shower. Making sure the water was icy cold, he yelped when first stepping under the spray. Gritting his teeth, Gold needed the shock. Closing his eyes as he ran his fingers through his wet hair, he felt his body calm.

Once Bailey was fed, burped, and changed, Belle watched him fall back asleep, figuring she had another hour before he fully woke for the day. Heading back to the bedroom, she couldn’t get the smoldering look Robbie gave her this morning out of her head. Body warming with cravings, she blinked entering the empty room. Hearing the shower, Belle opened the bathroom door, grateful for the well-oiled hinges. The sight greeting her stole her breath. Belle’s eye raked a naked Robbie from head-to-toe as stood in front of the sink shaving.

Licking her lips, Belle appreciated his profile as her gaze lingered between his legs. A pang of disappointment flooded her stomach noticing Robbie’s flaccid state, but Belle was certain she could remedy the situation. Feeling playful, Belle moved to the marble counter, turned, and hoisted her weight up to sit on the edge. Smiling at her husband when he glanced her way, Belle crossed one leg over her knee, flashing him her best smile.

Momentarily stunned, Gold’s razor stopped mid-stroke as he took in the sight of his beautiful bride. Those pools of blue were teasing him, tempting him now just as they had all morning. Well, he didn’t take a cold shower for nothing. Two could play at this game. 

With great effort, Gold returned his gaze to his reflection and resumed shaving. With every careful slide of the blade, he was all too aware of Belle’s gaze watching his every move. Finally finished, he wiped away the excess shaving cream, put away the razor, and turned to face his wife. 

“Mrs. Gold,” he said evenly.

Tired of the dance, Belle leaned forward to fuse her lips to his. Running her tongue across the seam of his lips, she urged him to open to her. Their tongues touched tentatively, tasting sweetly at first, before the kiss deepened.

Pulling Belle against his damp chest, loving the sensation of her soft hand on his shoulders, Gold felt his body responding. Remembering her silhouette behind the screen, a groan passed his lips.

“Sweetheart,” he growled.

Reaching down to cup his manhood, Belle felt her husband grow hard for her, rewarding him by squeezing her fingers just right around his flesh and giving his shaft several tugs. Robbie deepened the kiss as her hands cupped his buttocks. Gasping when he broke away, Belle stared with glazed eyes. Just when she was about to ask what was wrong, he cupped her face in his warm hands.

“I wish I could carry you to the bed," he admitted. “I wish I could hold your weight against the wall as I fuck you.”

His words thrilled her, causing more of her honey to coat her inner thighs. The picture he painted was sexy as hell, but Belle knew there were still endless possibilities for them despite his disability. “You can take me on the floor,” she whispered huskily. 

Yes, he supposed he could, but Gold resented the fact he couldn’t follow his first impulses and fuck her the way he truly wished because of an old injury. More than ever, he felt the need to fix the issue, but right now, the sensation of Belle’s hand on his penis made it difficult to concentrate. Swallowing hard, he stepped out of her reach, grabbing his cane.

“Robbie,” Belle blinked in surprise. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he growled as he limped to the linen closet to grab a towel. Drying his body served only as a temporary distraction and did nothing to alleviate his pounding erection. 

Slipping of the counter, Belle took a step toward him, but paused. Knowing he was feeling self-conscious, Belle wondered how to help him feel more secure. Telling him she loved him would only go so far. Besides, actions spoke louder than any words.

Moving to cup his face, Belle kissed him again, but Robbie flinched away. “Belle-”

“I need you,” she stated. “You’ve made me hot and needy and if you don’t make love to me soon, I’ll make you.”

Jaw dropping, the towel slipped from his fingers. Gold hardly heard her speak so frankly, and his shock had him openly staring at her face as if trying to puzzle out her next move. Taking his hand, Belle guided his fingers under her skirts to her panties, letting him feel the damp stain. “See,” she breathed as she inched closer.

“Belle,” he growled as he tried pulling back. 

Holding fast, she pushed the fabric aside to coat his fingers in her cream.

“You can’t leave me like this,” she whispered in his ear.

Unable to resist, Gold thrust a finger inside Belle’s damp core. She rewarded him with a lustful cry as she started riding his hand. Gritting his teeth, Gold desperately wanted to bury his cock deep inside her warmth, but hesitated.

“Belle,” he said. When she met his gaze, he continued. “When did you last cycle finish?”

“Four days ago,” she groaned as his thumb pressed her clit.

Withdrawing his hand, Gold kissed her as cries of protest rose in her throat. Only when his wife melted against him did he relent. “I want to take you in our bed.”

Nodding, Belle straightened on wobbling knees. Walking toward the door, she looked over her shoulder. Catching his eye, Belle slowly, teasingly removed her panties, tossing them to the floor.

“Then hurry,” she commanded before leaving the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Crying out as his release shook his body, Gold collapsed on top of his wife. Groaning against her neck, inhaling her feminine, unique scent, he laced his fingers through her hair. Softening, he withdrew from her body, rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling. Still breathing heavily, he couldn’t get the images of Belle’s little striptease out of his head. 

She left the bathroom, shedding her robe as she went toward the bed, before moving to rest atop the mattress. Hard as a rock, joining her took a little more time and effort, but the moment he was in her arms, he let passion reign.

Belle was so beautiful in her abandon. And the things she said – Gold shivered with delightful remembrance. She _begged _him over and over to fuck her; screamed her demands as he finally entered her. No, she wasn’t his little innocent anymore, but goodness knows he didn’t care. In the throes of passion, Belle was absolutely gorgeous!__

Struggling to keep her eyes open, Belle’s heart slammed in her chest as aftershocks still warmed her blood. Overwhelmed, she wondered if their sex life could get any better. Robbie was wild just now, but still gentle in the way he held her. The man knew her body so well and touched her just right inside, making her burst over and over. Belle never wanted this part of their bond to ever end. In fact, she wouldn’t mind making love again. Then again.

Accepting Robbie when he rolled to press open-mouthed kisses to her neck, she sighed with contentment as he moved lower to nuzzle her breast and cup the other in his palm. Chuckling, Belle shook her head.

“There’s none left,” she playfully chided.

“Then let’s hope Bae sleeps several more hours so you can make more.” 

Sighing, Belle worried because, with all their traveling storing her milk became problematic, so she fed Bailey directly. “I shouldn’t let you do that,” she said.

Raising his head, Gold lifted a brow at his wife. “Why not?”

“Because it’s not really meant for-” she gestured to him. 

A smile spread across his face. “Will you punish me, Mrs. Gold?”

Watching him trace a fingertip across her breast, her nipple puckering in response, Belle nodded. “I should.”

“You love the way I drink from you while I fuck you with my fingers,” he reminded with a half laugh before moving the nibble her earlobe. “And you love it even more when it’s my cock.”

Shivering, she knew he spoke the truth. Still, her maternal instincts warred with her lusts. Rolling over to straddle her husband’s waist, Belle grasped his wrists. “I will punish you,” she swore.

Gold simply chuckled. “What did you have in mind?”

Pinning his wrists above his head, she leaned forward until her mouth was a breath away from his. “I should tie you up and put you at my mercy.”

Stiffening beneath her, Gold yanked his wrists free and started sitting up.

“What’s wrong,” Belle asked, confused by his reaction. They talked about this before and Robert didn’t seem to take issue with the idea of being retrained.

Shaking his head, Gold raked a hand through his hair. “That requires a great deal of trust.”

“I know,” Belle insisted. “I let you tie me up, remember?”

“That was different.”

“Why?” Belle gasped as realization hit a second later. “You don’t trust me!”

Grabbing her around the waist, Gold pulled her onto his lap. “Belle,” he stated gently. “There is a lot to consider. If I’m immobile, then anyone could take compromising photos to blackmail me, or force me to-”

Shaking her head, Belle wasn’t in the mood to hear excuses. “Maybe I could understand all that when you were single, or with Cora, but this is _me _.”__

“Belle-”

“Did you ever let Cora-?”

“God, _no _!”__

Seeing the horror on his face, Belle decided to believe him. “Why not?”

Sighing, Gold held her closer as he struggled to find the right words. “Being so vulnerable and relinquishing control means putting my full wellbeing into someone else’s hands. Given my past, taking the chance on getting hurt again, even in a minor way, was something I could never do. A part of me was curious, of course, but I could never follow through with it.”

“But I’m your _wife _!” Belle’s eyes widened with disbelief. “You really think I would hurt you in any way?”__

Remembering the accidental sex tape he still kept secret, Gold shook his head. “Maybe not on purpose, but-”

Scrambling off his lap, Belle couldn’t believe her ears! Moving to scoop her robe off the floor, she shoved her arms into the sleeves.

“Sweetheart,” Gold said reaching for his cane. “Please listen.”

“I don’t think there is anything else to say.”

Heart heaving, Belle felt like someone pulled the rug out from under her. How could Robbie even say those things? Her, of all people, who stayed by his side thorough everything?! 

“Belle,” Gold implored as he moved to her side and took her arm. “You know it’s not like that! I’m telling you honestly why I balked at-”

“It _is _like that,” she exclaimed as she yanked her arm free. Her eyes were accusing, but she didn’t care. Temper rising, disbelief ignited prickling tears at the corners of her eyes, but her anger kept her voice steady. “If you don’t trust me, especially in bed, why are we even married?!”__

Turning her back, Belle started walking away.

“Belle,” he cried as he limped naked after her. “Belle please listen!”

“ _Why _?”__

The agony in her eyes made his heart ache. Devastated by the damage a few careless words did to the woman he loved, Gold wanted to make amends.

“I love you,”’ he rasped. 

“Just empty words.” Shaking her head, Belle started walking away, but Robbie caught up to her, grasping her shoulder and forcing her to look at him. 

“I love you, Belle. More than anything in this world.”

Her blue eyes reflected her anger, confusion, and heartache as she shook her head. “But that’s still not enough, is it?”

Voice cracking, Belle struggled not to cry even as a tear escaped down her cheek. As Robert wiped the drop away with his thumb, she wondered how things could do so wrong, so fast. They were in the middle of a glorious vacation, celebrating their first wedding anniversary, and all of _this _had to happen! Belle gave Robbie every part of herself, but he kept holding back.__

“Listen,” he pleaded as he cupped her face. Looking into her eyes, Gold would give his own life to spare her such uncertainty. Why did he keep messing up instead of trusting in their love? Swallowing hard, he licked his lips fighting to find the right words.

“I _do _trust you.”__

When she opened her mouth to argue, he put a finger over her lips. Maintaining eyes contact, he knew he needed to say his peace now, or run the risk of losing Belle forever, so he laid his heart at her bare feet. 

“I’ve learned to survive in a cutthroat business world. Trust isn’t a luxury people like me can afford. Being at someone’s complete mercy, knowing they could hurt you, compromise you, rob you blind – I’ve never been able to let go. Like I said, you know about-” he swallowed hard again, not wanting to say that woman’s name.

“I could never do it, Belle,” Gold continued. “I could never let down my guard and trust that someone wouldn’t take advantage of my weakened state. There was never anyone in my life worth the risk and what happened just now was my knee-jerk reaction.”

Refusing to back down, Gold hoped Belle could see the truth reflected in his eyes as words kept pouring from his mouth. “I trust you with my heart, my money, and my reputation. You are the one and only person whom I want to put my trust in, Belle. I was trying to explain and I did it poorly. Please,” he begged as his lower lips trembled. “Give me another chance.”

Belle desperately wanted to believe him. She didn’t want her whole marriage to crumble, but she needed _proof _one set of words meant more than the others. Unfortunately, the moment was lost, so going back to bed and picking up where they left off wasn’t an option. When Belle made her move she wanted Robbie to surrender without question or hesitation.__

On one hand, she fully understood his perspective. If she lived his past, Belle knew she would have issues as well. At the same time, after all she gave him and all the trust she put in _him _, the fact he couldn’t return the gesture broke her heart.__

“Robbie,” she managed past the lump in her throat. “You need to let me in.”

“I have,” he swore. “Belle, I love you.”

“But don’t you see? This is a problem.”

“How do I fix it,” he asked with obvious desperation. “Just tell me. I’ll do anything. _Anything _.”__

As much as Belle wanted to wrap her arms around him and tell him all was forgiven, this obstacle wouldn’t be solved so quickly and being so hurt, Belle couldn’t even look at Robbie. At a loss, she turned and walked out of the room.

Denial gripped his chest as he watched Belle walk out the door. “Belle,” Gold shouted after her. Rushing to the hall, uncaring of his naked state and the servants who might see him, Gold saw his wife disappear around a corner. 

Blast! Slamming the door behind him, Gold swatted his cane at anything unlucky enough to be in his path. This was not how he pictured this vacation!

Losing Belle would destroy him. Gold couldn’t let her give up on him! There had to be a way to make this right! There just had to be!

****

Pacing the length of the library, Belle replayed Robbie’s words over and over in her mind. Ok, she understood him not wanting to let his guard down and risk being taken advantage of but she wasn’t some random person! She was his wife! If he couldn’t let down his guard around her and fully trust her, then maybe he didn’t love her enough.

The very idea stung her eyes and made her heart clench. Robbie was the only man she ever loved. He was the father of her baby and Belle wanted to spend the rest of her life loving him, but if he couldn’t let her in, did they have a future?

Honestly, how could she not feel resentful after she placed all her trust in his hands then not have the same sentiment reciprocated? In turn, Robbie put her off – for what? How could he even think she would try to hurt him or blackmail him?!

Try as she might, Belle couldn’t reconcile what happened. Unable to even lose her thoughts in a book as a way to settle her nerves, she continued pacing, wondering what came next. Should she talk this through with Robert? Would it do any good, or was the writing on the wall?

How could this vacation have gone so wrong? Belle’s happiness in seeing the world suddenly shattered in one moment. Every time she turned around, Belle confronted yet another obstacle with Robbie.

First, there was Cora and all her antics. For that matter, she could include the whole Spencer clan for trying to cause grief. Killian drugged her, and then Cora attempted the same to force a miscarriage. Of course, Cora didn’t stop there, actually assaulting Belle and causing early labor, which would forever be imprinted on her memory.

In between Cora’s attacks came Milah. No sooner did she and Robbie survive those obstacles, Regina attacked with that stupid article. Then, once that storm passed and Belle inhaled a breath, Gaston arrived in town.

Was he still in Storybrooke, or did he move on after the truth about Killian Jones surfaced? Belle didn’t want to return and have to deal with her ex. Clearly, he only warmed up to her to cause trouble. Worse, Robbie saw Gaston force a kiss on her, which caused him pain despite that fact Belle pushed Gaston away. Belle made perfectly clear, to both men, where her feelings lay, but the damage was done.

In the face of Robbie’s hurt, Belle surrendered completely to his mercy, making clear her heart fully and completely belonged to him. Afterwards, their bond became stronger – or so she thought. 

Celebrating this anniversary for one blissful week, they now hit another bump in the road. The second she tried having Robbie under her command, he balked from fear, crushing her heart in the process.

Dealing with the Spencers and Gaston took a toll, but Belle preferred those problems to this weighing ache. How did they even begin fixing this mess? Pausing in front of the window, gazing at the beautiful garden in the distance, Belle was ashamed to admit she didn’t have a clue.


	3. Chapter 3

Heading to the cottage with Bae in tow probably wasn’t a good idea, but for this confrontation Gold wanted a buffer. He swore if Bae was in harm’s way he would leave, but Gold hoped his father wouldn’t pull any hysterics. Managing the carrier and his cane proved impossible, so Gold hefted the diaper bag over his shoulder before unfastening Bae from the car seat. Carrying his son in his hip, Gold approached the front door. 

Heart quaking, he realized the sensation making his hands tremble was nervousness. Gold mentally scoffed. He should be livid at his father, not dreading a confrontation. After all, he remained the injured party here and any guilt trip Matthew wanted to throw his way wouldn’t work. Distracted when the door opened, revealing a scowling Scotsman, Gold’s thoughts scattered. 

“Abou’ time you showed up,” Matthew grumbled.

Gold opened his mouth to reply, but Matthew saw Bailey and quickly plucked the child from Gold’s arms. 

“There’s the little bairn!”

To his shock, Bailey didn’t cry when his grandfather threw him up in the air and caught him. No, Bae laughed and wiggled in delight. 

“He looks just like you did,” Matthew said. “How old is he?”

“Five months,” Gold said as he stepped over the threshold. Closing the door behind him, Gold followed his father to the living room.

“You got me gift?”

“Yes,” Gold nodded as he took a seat. His fingers itched to take Bailey back, but his son laughed and appeared happy grabbing at Matthew’s face, so he set down the diaper bag and watched Matthew bounce his grandson on his knee. Things needed to be said and it would be better discussed if Bae wasn’t crying up a storm. 

“And where is yer bonnie mother,” Matthew asked the baby before giving his son a pointed look.

“At the castle,” Gold supplied.

Matthew humphed. “Hasn’t left yet? She must be a bloody saint.”

“I didn’t come here to talk about Belle.”

“No.” Matthew sighed as he settled Bae on his lap. “I dinna think so.”

Beating around the bush was pointless, so Gold came quickly to the point. “You spent too much money.”

Scoffing, the older man rolled his eyes. “A piss in the bucket for you!”

“That’s not the point!”

“Isn’t it?”

When Bailey started fussing, Matthew bounced him on his knee until the baby calmed. Smiling, the proud grandfather looked from Bae to his son. “He has the family eyes.”

As if Gold needed reminding. “He’ll be a handsome lad.”

Laughing at the notion, Matthew nodded. “Never a doubt.”

As the silence lingered, Gold refused to apologize and Matthew refused to take any blame. The way he saw it, his son could afford to extend him a few little luxuries.

“The castle is an expense,” Gold stressed. “The place needs to be run with efficiency or else it’s a money pit!”

“I’m in the winter of my life!” Narrowing his eyes, Matthew could be as blunt as his son. “I canna have any fun?”

Repressing a sigh, Gold shook his head. “I indulged you until I couldn’t.”

Raising a brow, Matthew clearly wasn’t buying the exploration. “You sound so mechanical about it.”

“Why shouldn't I?”

“I’m yer father!”

Gaze turning cold, he fought the urge to lash out and instead chose his words very carefully. “The last time I laid eyes on you, I was four-years-old. I barely remember you, yet I’m supposed to indulge your frivolous spending?”

“I thought we were past all that!”

Reaching for his son, Gold watched Bailey look around the cottage before putting his hand in his mouth and making cooing noises as his father adjusted him in his lap. Inhaling Bae’s powder scent, Gold remembered the reasons why he wanted to get along with Matthew. Money wasn’t as important as family, but he felt his father only stuck around now because Gold became part of the one percent. If he labored day and night and lived pay-to-pay would Matthew still be making an effort?

“The nursery was a nice gesture.” Even though he really paid for it, but Gold kept that bit to himself. 

“I’m glad you finally brought my grandson to visit.”

“It’s the first time we could get away.”

In his lap, Bae squirmed and started fussing, so Gold gave him his pacifier. Thankfully, Bae settled and rested his head in the crook of his father’s arm. Soon, Bae would be hungry and Gold debated taking him back to the castle or making him a bottle here. As awkward as the conversation was with his father, he didn’t have a clue how Belle would receive him; if at all. 

“Fatherhood suits you.”

Gold nodded. “I can’t imagine my life without him.”

“It wasn’t easy, you ken,” Mathew said gently. “Leaving you.”

Eyes snapping to attention, Gold frowned. “You made it look easy enough.”

“Yer mother wasn't happy. I left because she said it was best. I thought you were livin’ a fine life with her new family.”

“You’ve said all that before,” Gold said dismissively. “I gave you the benefit of the doubt, opened my home to you, and all you did was take advantage.”

“And that’s why I came back here,” he argued. “To prove that’s not the case!”

If Matthew was trying to get back in his good graces to gain an invitation to return to the castle, he had another thing coming. Gold never gave anyone the chance to fool him twice. If his father truly did want to make amends, then he would have to earn trust over time. When Bae started crying again, Gold seized the opening and Matthew walked them to the car. As he fastened the baby in the car seat, Gold wanted to invite Matthew for dinner one evening, but the words lodged in his throat. He wasn’t ready to do more at this point. Knowing this was also the reason for his quarrel with Belle, Gold didn’t know what to say.

Uttering goodbyes, Gold didn’t know where he and Matthew stood, but time would tell. For now, he knew enough to realize Matthew had expectations. The question was whether or not Gold could live with them.

Pulling up the drive, a servant came to take the car around to the garage. Bailey on his hip, diaper bag over his shoulder, and cane in hand, Gold headed inside to sort out what he was going to say to his wife. Lately, they were caught in a vicious cycle of fighting and making up. The whole Gaston issue started the ball rolling and now Gold feared the situation could be filed as all his fault. While he refused to be sorry for lashing out at Gaston, especially since his instincts were right, Gold did see Belle’s point about his trust issues.

Belle went above and beyond, always choosing him and being supportive even when the world was against him. She was his rock and he feared losing her more than anything. What other woman would have tolerated Cora, defended him to Milah, stood by him through media scrutiny, and submitted to him without question when he demanded? On top of all that, Belle’s loving kindness never ceased to amaze him. As a wonderful mother and wife, Gold knew he didn’t deserve her. So why couldn’t he let his guard down and surrender fully to the woman who held the other half of his soul?

He shouldn’t be hesitating. Belle meant everything to him and she would never do anything to put him in harm’s way. What happened was a knee-jerk reaction, but surely he could remedy the situation? If he could just sit down and explain, maybe she would understand? 

No sooner did he think her name the sound of clicking heels reached his ears. Smiling at Belle’s approach, hurt punched Gold’s gut when his wife’s gaze focused solely on their son as she came forward.

“There you are," she exclaimed as she seized Bailey out of Robbie’s arms to press kisses to his cheeks. Hearing her son laugh, Belle joined in, relieved to have her baby in her arms.

“I went to the nursery and you weren’t there,” she told Bae as she placed him on her shoulder, hugging him close.

“I took him to the cottage to visit Matthew,” Gold supplied. 

Finally glancing at her husband, Belle couldn’t conceal her surprise. “Really?”

Gold shrugged, hoping to appear casual when he actually felt hurt by the distance between them. “I thought it best we clear the air.”

Belle kissed the side of Bailey’s head. “And?”

Surpassing a sigh, Gold wasn’t sure if he wanted to get into all of that right now. “Time will tell.”

Nodding, Belle started to turn away, but Gold grabbed her arm. “Please,” he pleaded. “Can we talk?”

Hesitating, Belle saw the urgency in his dark eyes as well as the pain. She was hurting, too. Didn’t he realize that? Feeling Bae bury his face against her neck, his wet mouth against her skin, she knew now wasn’t the best time.

“Let me take care of him and put him down for a nap.”

Far from pleased but recognizing progress, Gold let his hand drop to his side. “I’ll be in my study.”

Watching Belle head down the hall, Gold heaved a sigh as he fished his phone out of his pocket to check his messages. Entering his study and sitting behind his desk, Gold tuned on the computer. Returning emails and phone calls, he kept up with the progress of his companies, especially Spencer Enterprises. The local scandals involving Killian Jones gained national attention. Based on a basic web search, Killian was being accused of reckless homicide, despite the fact the lawsuit was filed in civil court. The media scrutinized Killian’s every move, nit-picking his every action, refusing to leave him alone since the story leaked. 

Killian was finally getting a taste of his own medicine, and while he was glad of it, Gold didn’t want to give any of the Spencers reasons to come after him. Naturally, they would blame Emma and Neal, but Gold would back the Cassidy’s without question. As much as he wanted their pointless feud to end, there seemed to be no light at the end of this tunnel. Due to circumstances out of his control, sides were being taken and grudges cataloged.

Hearing a knock on the door, Gold paused when Belle entered the room. Just the sight of her made him smile. Rising, he automatically walked to hug her, but at the last second remembered their fight and his arm fell to his side, however, the patient look in Belle’s eyes gave him hope.

They sat on the couch in front of the mantle, but neither spoke right away. Eyes falling to the rug, memories of their honeymoon making love in that very spot rose to the surface and Gold hoped the passion between them wouldn’t be put on hold the rest of the trip. As the silence lingered, Gold shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. The ball was in his court apparently, so he better not mess up this opportunity. 

“Belle,” Gold started thickly. “I want you to know how sorry I am about what happened. Letting my fears win out is an old habit, and while I know I can trust you with my very soul, sometimes my mind doesn’t catch up with my heart. I love you so much, and I will do anything you ask of me.”

The words came across heartfelt; she could see as much in his gaze and his expression, but in the end, the sentiments were just vibrations through the air. Robbie’s actions mattered most and he denied her, which was proof enough of his mistrust. As she fed Bae, Belle remembered all the wonderful ways Robert proved his devotion over this past year, but along with the grand gestures, the little things mattered too. Sometimes more so. 

Robbie worked a lot and came home at odd hours. While Belle understood his reasons, lately, she wondered if there would always be excuses. Though she put up with Cora and Milah, Gaston was a game changer in their relationship. They didn’t talk as much as they used to, but she thought they were back on track after the…intimate moments that followed, but what happened today proved they still had work to do.

As she explained all of these feelings and points of view, Robert listened attentively, occasionally nodding. When she finished, Belle didn’t throw illusions at his feet. Instead, her eyes shine with helplessness as she explained her honest opinion.

“I don’t know where we go from here.”

“Don’t say that,” Gold begged. “Give me another chance! Let me prove I trust you! We can go upstairs right now and-”

“It’s not that simple,” Belle interrupted.

Gold took her hand, lacing her fingers through his, until their palms pressed together. “I love you, Belle,” he said sincerely. “I won’t let this break us apart.”


	4. Chapter 4

Feeling the heat rise and the thrills race through her blood, Belle resisted the urge to sink into Robbie’s touch. Their bond remained strong, which should install more confidence about their future, but to have that future, Belle needed Robbie to open the same way she did for him.

“Our relationship has to be a two-way street,” she said.

Nodding, Gold leaned closer. “I meant every word of the vows I made to you a year ago,” he swore. “For better and for worse. You’ve made my life more than I ever imagined. I will fight for this – for us. Just tell me what I have to do.”

“Trust me,” Belle said softly. “I also meant every word of my vows to you, so don’t jump to conclusions when one of my friends starts dropping by the house-”

“If we’re talking about Gaston, then I want to say for the record, I was right about him.”

“Yes,” Belle admitted. “But wrong about me.”

To that point he knew he was guilty, so Gold nodded.

“I opened up to you in so many ways,” Belle continued. “On so many levels. I don’t think I’m asking too much for you to do that same – in and out of the bedroom.”

Bringing their joined hand to his mouth, Gold kissed her knuckles. “You have my word.”

“Good.” Belle certainly hoped his actions would back up his promise. “Because the next time I want you to submit to me, you better do so without hesitation.”

A spark flashed in Gold’s eyes. “And when will that be?”

Flashing him a secretive grin, Belle refused to let him off the hook so easily. “When you least expect it,” she whispered in his ear before getting to her feet. Gently untangling their fingers, she bent to kiss his cheek, but pulled back before he could make a grab for her.

“I have some calls to make. I’ll see you at dinner.”

Stunned, Gold remained on the couch, blinking after her. “Minx,” he muttered, but his heart felt at ease for the first time since their fight. He and Belle would work through this little hiccup.

****

She felt like a prisoner in her own home! Seething, Regina stared out the window at the reporters camped in front of the house. National, and even a few international, stations were covering the Adam Prince story, and Regina would bet the treasury of her mother’s fine jewelry Eric Prince leaked his suspicions about Killian to the press. All because of Emma Cassidy!

Regina’s hatred for the woman deepened in bitterness over the last few weeks. While she dodged the reporters and consulted lawyers, Emma played the role of the media’s little darling! The little slut hammed it up for the cameras and probably raked in tons of new clients!

She knew something wasn’t right between Emma and Killian and Regina wished she listened to her instincts more on that front. The fact Emma and Killian never technically slept together didn’t make everything magically better because Regina knew deep emotions existed between the pair. Killian could swear up and down what happened with Emma was one alcohol induced mistake, but Regina wasn’t a fool.

With her iron-clad pre-nup, Regina could get a quick divorce and leave Killian penniless. Well, he would still have his shipping business, but considering its tattered state these days, she doubted the worth was as substantial as it used to be. Hanging Killian out to dry sounded tempting, but there was one small problem. 

Regina’s traitorous heart still loved the man.

Despite all the hell raining down on them she still loved him and Regina wanted her marriage to work. Was that so wrong? Especially when she was having his baby? Their son needed a father. Yes, the lawyers advised her now would be the prime time for a divorce. Regina held all the cards by being the wronged woman, but the title left a bad taste in the back of her throat. 

Moving away from the window, determination surged in her veins as she climbed the stairs. The bedroom was empty, but Regina soon found Killian in one of the sitting rooms nursing a glass of rum. 

“We need to talk,” she announced as she entered crossed the threshold.

Arching a single brow, Killian wasn’t surprised by Regina’s declaration, but he scoffed at her assumption she could control him so easily. “I’m a little too old for a scolding, love.” 

Automatically arguments danced on the tip of her tongue, but this time she suppressed the urge to shout in favor of sitting next to her husband. Folding her hands over her belly, she chose her words carefully. The time had come for an honest conversation, if nothing else. 

“Do you love Emma Cassidy?”

Snorting, Killian rolled his eyes. At the moment, he despised Emma for ruining his life! He begged her not to go public, and what did she do? Tossed him to the wolves! 

“I’m facing a huge lawsuit because of her!” Why bother hiding his disdain? Killian wished he could take Emma by the neck and show her the same level of betrayal. “I could lose everything! You want to know my feelings? I despise the bitch!”

Part of Regina rejoiced hearing the words, but the other part remained skeptical. “You didn’t always hate her if you spent nights getting drunk with her.”

Looking at his wife, memories of the good times surfaced, reaffirming to Killian the fact Regina did care about him. Emma just used him for her own ends. Sure, he was a willing participant in the game, but he never thought Emma would stab him so thoroughly in the back.

“I was infatuated,” he admitted, “but not anymore.”

“How do I know the two of you won’t kiss and make up one day?”

Killian’s jaw dropped. “Have you seen the headlines? I’m being called a murderer in the press! That’s all her fault!”

“But you thought you spent a night together,” Regina argued. “You knew there was a possibility you fathered her baby and you didn’t tell me!”

“Because all we do is fight!” Shaking his head, Killian finished his rum and poured another glass. “Emma and I sought each other for solace. Yes, it was wrong, but in the end, nothing happened and nothing will happen.”

As much as she wanted to believe him, Regina felt a sliver of doubt gnaw at the back of her brain. “Do you have feelings for Emma?”

“Yeah,” Killian said before swallowing the contents of his class, barely cringing at the burn. “Disdain. Abhorrence.”

Rolling her eyes, Regina bit back a sarcastic retort. “I mean before the story broke. Were you going to leave me for her?”

Blinking in surprise, Killian studied his wife. Would he have walked out if Emma was willing to do the same? Their marriage wasn’t what it used to be, but Killian honestly didn’t know if he would have left with a baby on the way. Especially not when, this whole time, Emma kept repeating how she loved Neal. The infatuation between them burned bright, but if Emma could sacrifice him so easily, then obviously they weren’t meant to be. 

“No,” Killian said, looking Regina in the eye. “Our marriage isn’t perfect, but you are the woman I love. We’re having a baby and I want a family with you, Regina.”

Even as the words warmed her heart, her logic reminded her to be cautious. “I want the same thing.”

“Then we can move past this Emma nonsense?”

Breaking into a smile, Regina’s heart soared at the fact Killian wanted to move forward with her and forget Emma. “Only if you swear never to go drinking with another woman again.”

Killian’s lip curled into a half grin. “That’s a deal.”

“Good.” Taking his hand, she felt better than she had in days. “Now, tell me about Adam Prince.”

Stiffening, Killian’s mood went from hopeful to coldly guarded in an instant. Pulling his hand free, he shook his head. “No.”

Unable to believe her ears, Regina blinked with disbelief. “No,” she echoed. “We just spoke about being open and honest with each other and you sit there and say no? Never mind the relationship damage! Do you have any idea how we’re being crucified in the press?! Our stock prices-”

“It’s always money and business with you,” Killian spat as he got to his feet. “Do you even hear yourself? Who cares about the damage to our relationship because the company is more important!”

“Our livelihood keeps the roof over our heads, Killian,” Regina snapped. ‘”I’m your wife! Do you trust me, or not, because this whole fiasco isn’t just about you! Its affects me, too! And our family! I think I at least have the right to know what really happened!”

“You speak of trust,” he said meeting her eyes. “But you won’t take me at my word that I’m innocent?”

“I want to, but you’re not cooperating with your lawyer-”

“I can’t explain what happened that night!”

“Why not?” Hurt and confused, Regina put a gentle hand on his arm. “What is so horrible you can’t tell me?”

Unwilling to meet her gaze, Killian shrugged away her touch. “It’s not my secret to tell.”

Stiffening at the rejection, Regina stepped back. Killian wasn’t letting her in, but she wouldn’t push. Not now. Nevertheless, the hurt threatened to choke the air from her lungs, but she managed to swallow her emotions and speak evenly. 

“Eventually you’re going to need to trust someone. I’m you’re family and I’m in your corner. Remember that.”

Leaving the room, Regina decided to catch up on some work before her emotions got the better of her. Watching her retreat, Killian poured another glass of rum, uncaring of the liquid sloshing over the rim. The burn of alcohol going down his throat didn’t make him feel any better, but at least it was something. 

Yes, Regina was his family. She carried his son, but Killian couldn’t forsake one family member for another. No one knew the exact facts about what happened that night - they just all thought they did - which was how things needed to be. The truth must never be known. Even if it meant taking the fall, Killian would bear the brunt of the blame. He couldn’t break his promise. 

****

Cleaning out his razor, David dumped the spent cartridges into the bathroom trashcan. As he started looking away, something caught his eye. Bending to retrieve the item from the garbage, he heaved a heavy sigh. Feeling wretched, he didn’t know how to fix this particular situation. 

Putting the negative pregnancy test back in the trash, he braced his hands against the counter and stared into the mirror. The results from the fertility specialist came back yesterday. There wasn’t anything wrong with his sperm count, but Mary-Margaret’s ovulation cycles were off because only one of her ovaries functioned properly. Getting pregnant wasn’t impossible, but the process just became a little more complicated.

Having answers helped, but David didn’t like how Mary-Margaret blamed herself. Fertility treatments wouldn’t make her ovary function, so they would still only have a shot every other month to try for a baby. IVF was on option, but David saw that path as a last resort. The medical procedure to extract his wife’s eggs would be a long, painful process. Now that they knew the problem, hopefully they could work around the issue and find a way to conceive naturally. 

Since getting the news, Mary-Margaret threw all of her energy into party planning. If she wasn’t preparing for a Halloween party for her students – six weeks in advance, he might add – then she was helping Ruby and Aurora plan their receptions while also taking responsibility for Emma’s baby shower.

The holiday season was going to be killer.

David knew his wife was trying to compensate, but he wished she would slow down and talk to him. Every time he tried bringing up the fertility subject, she made excuses to run errands or work. Should he let the matter drop?

What they needed was something to take the pressure off. Going out for a romantic date would be a start. They needed to put thoughts of a baby aside and focus on themselves again. Yes, they’ve been married for six years, but there was no rule about starting a family. When the time was right, it would happen. In the meantime, getting back to simply being two people in love would be a relief. 

Finishing his morning routine, David headed downstairs to find Mary-Margaret making breakfast. Kissing her cheek, David held her tight, telling her how much he loved her. Smiling as she wrapped her arms around her husband, Mary-Margaret wished she could believe him. How could a man love a woman who couldn’t bear his children? The reason they couldn’t have a baby was all her fault. The pain cut deep, but Mary-Margaret did what she usually had to in order to cope: she pushed aside her feelings, forced a smile, and portended all was right with the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Offers kept pouring in, but Emma evaded the media. Enough work filled her calendar to finish out the year and then she was taking maternity leave. Honestly, she could use the rest. The media crisis surrounding Killian mostly affected Eric, but since she discovered the smoking gun, she got thrust center stage as well.

The exposure drummed up business, but doing interviews was where she drew the line. Apparently, someone let slip how Emma found the camera footage exposing Killian and now she was being painted as a huge hero for having the guts to tell the truth about one of the country’s most powerful millionaires. Killian Jones was, after all, a spoiled member of the upper echelon who thought his social standing allowed him to get away with murder. At least, that seemed to be the opinion the newspapers were pushing. 

Personally, Emma thought there was more to the story. All the years she knew Killian, she could tell when he got caught in a lie. When he swore his innocence, he wasn’t being deceiving, but he didn’t elaborate either, which sent Emma’s senses tingling. With the whole world against him, Emma felt responsible. However, setting the record straight in an interview wasn’t her place – not until she had proof. Besides, the floor beneath her marriage remained a bit shaky, so Emma didn’t want to risk causing another crack in the foundation. 

“Hey.”

Nearly jumping out of her skin at the sudden voice, Emma looked up to see Neal standing in the doorway. Putting a hand over her heart, she blew out a breath. “You scared me.”

“Sorry,” Neal said as he approached her desk. “What are you working on?”

“Nothing,” she said casually as she closed the folder. “Are you ready for lunch? I’m starting.”

“Yeah.”

When Emma stood, Neal grinned as he put a hand over her belly and started talking to the baby. Since learning the baby was his, Neal became much more affectionate. As much as Emma’s heart warmed at the sight, part of her wondered if he would be so attentive if they didn’t learn the truth. Then again, maybe she shouldn’t look a gifted horse in the mouth. Neal was happy and they were a family again, so why question it? Isn’t this outcome what she wanted all along?

Finding a table at Ruby’s, they talked about the usual subjects and of Henry going to back to school. The summer already flew by and the holidays were shaping up to get complicated.

“I heard Regina is going to hold the annual Halloween party,” Neal commented.

“Let me guess,” Emma drolled. “In honor of her dearly departed mother?”

Chuckling, Neal shrugged. “And she probably isn’t thrilled about the commotion and attention focused on Ariel’s event.”

Emma’s expression soured. “Heaven forbid the Spencer clan gets upstaged.”

“I still can’t believe Killian was responsible for Eric’s brother’s death.” Shaking his head in disbelief, Neal couldn’t believe someone he called friend for years was capable of such a gruesome act. 

“To just leave the kid for dead? _After _hazing him? It’s crazy!”__

“Do you think he could be protecting someone?”

Neal frowned at his wife’s theory. “Like who?”

“The head of the fraternity? Maybe someone higher up in the administration?”

“You investigated the case,” he pointed out. “Any clues lead you in that direction?”

“No,” Emma answered lamely.

Hearing her tone, Neal’s frown deepened. “Did you want them to?”

“I don’t know,” she sighed. “You said yourself this whole thing doesn’t sound like Killian.”

“Yeah, but I met him _after _all that stuff went down. I obviously didn’t know the guy as well as I thought.”__

Biting her tongue, Emma picked up o Neal’s frustration. Since a fight wasn’t on the agenda, she changed the subject. Did she want to help Killian prove his innocence? Would Killian even let her, for that matter?

Why was she even considering rocking the boat? Her family needed to be her priority right now. Besides, Killian undoubtedly had a whole team of lawyers at his disposal. Best thing for all involved would be keeping her nose out of it. 

****

“Are you feeling ok?”

Blinking to attention, Ariel focused on Ruby, forcing a smile. “Yeah. Absolutely.”

Skeptical, Ruby tilted her head. “Something’s bothering you. I can tell.”

“I just have a lot on my mind,” Ariel said dismissively. 

“Ariel, you’re a socialite. How complicated can it be?”

“You have no idea.” The social ranks of this town were cutthroat at best, especially among the women. Aurora’s wedding took up the whole social section of the paper and as a bridesmaid Ariel’s calendar filled fast. Plus, after what happened at her event, Regina Spencer-Jones wanted her head on a spike.

“Regina is hosting Halloween Ball.”

Ruby nodded. “I know.” Regina already booked her services.

“I hear last year was a big deal.”

Remembering, Ruby scoffed. “Cora Spencer was the Queen of Over-the-Top. One year, she wanted to stick it to Belle and Gold, but Gold ended up winning the coveted best costume contest. Cora was livid.”

“And Regina is keeping up the tradition?”

“No one really misses Cora,” Ruby supplied. “I think this is Regina’s way of trying to stay relevant. The family has been steeped in scandal since before Cora passed and it doesn’t look like that’s ending anytime soon.”

Biting her bottom lip, Ariel shifted in her chair. “I don’t regret hiring Emma.”

“And you shouldn’t,” Ruby asserted. “Regina’s sour, but it’s not like anyone forced Killian to hurt someone. If he wasn’t honest with his wife than it’s not _your _fault!”__

“I know, but she’s gunning for me,” Ariel grumbled.

“She guns for everyone,” Ruby swore. “If it makes you feel any better, she would feel the same way no matter what. Regina is like her mother in that respect: she’s always finding one reason or another to hold a grudge. If it’s not you outing Killian’s past, it would be the fact you’re neighbors or something. Trust me, it wouldn’t take much.”

Feeling slightly reassured, Ariel visibly relaxed. “So, I shouldn’t read too much into this Halloween thing?”

Laughter bubbled from Ruby’s throat. “Actually, you need to come up with an impressive, one-of-a-kind costume _more _now because everyone tries to outshine everyone else. Want to send a message? Outdo the hostess.”__

Laughing, Ariel knew Ruby was right. She couldn’t control Regina but she could control how she reacted. In Paris, she embodied the sweetheart from America, but here Ariel had the opportunity to use her European charm to give Regina a run for her money. Things didn’t look so bad with this renewed perspective.

****

Pacing the floors, Belle was at her wits end. Bae woke up in the middle of the night screaming his head off and running a fever. Going through the usual motions, she called the doctor only to be told the cold symptoms had to run their course. Bae could have Tylenol, but little else. 

Belle tried nursing him to calm him down, but in the end, Bae was sick all over her robe. Guilt-ridden and helpless, she left the nursery hoping walking the halls would offer a distraction. Hopefully, Bae wouldn’t ruin her fresh robe as she gave him a tour of the castle. 

Bae was getting so big and her heart clenched knowing he would continue growing. As much as she wanted to see the man he would become, her heart yearned for her little baby to remain a little baby just a little longer. Cradling him over her shoulder, Belle’s thoughts shifted to her husband. The last thing she wanted was to feel uneasy around him, or insecure in their relationship, but if he couldn’t open up, where did that leave their marriage?

Loving Robbie with every fiber of her being, divorce wasn’t in her vocabulary. At the same time, trust couldn’t be forced. Like love or respect, Belle couldn’t make Robert place his trust in her hands. He had to be receptive to the idea.

Sleeping next to him felt impossible tonight. She tossed and turned while Robbie snored. Hearing Bae, she got up before Robbie stirred, almost relieved to have an excuse to leave.

Questioning her future left a sour knot in the bottom of her stomach. After one year together, they should be growing closer; not drifting apart. Belle had to have faith the man she loved would love her enough to find the courage to fully let go when she asked.

Pushing the issue would cause more damage, so Belle decided to let the subject drop, at least for the time being. When she sensed Robbie was ready to broach the subject again, they would talk. In every other way, he was in incredible husband. This last year was full of beautiful moments; from their wedding and honeymoon, to their first holidays together, to the birth of their son, and all the little moments between leading to the present. Belle refused to give up the fight when she knew Robert just needed a little bit of time.

Startled when Bae let out a bombastic wail, she bounced him in her arms, whispering words of comfort as she felt his forehead.

“My sweet boy, it’s alright.” She kissed his cheek. “Mommy’s here.”

Miserable, Bae only cried harder. At a loss, Belle went to the library. Taking out her phone, she looked up remedies, then searched a few parenting books, but no new recommendations stood out to bring Bae’s fever down. In the end, she went to the bathroom, grabbed a washcloth, and soothed his skin with the cool water.

Fatigue quieted his cries, so Belle nursed him as she made her way back to the nursery. No sooner did she put Bae in his crib, he woke up and immediately started crying again. Lifting her son back into her arms, Belle cradled him close as she started pacing the floors. 

“Belle?”

Looking over her shoulder, she saw Robbie behind her, holding out an arm for the baby. Carefully handing Bailey to his father, Belle explained the symptoms. “I’m not sure what else to do.”

“There isn’t much,” Gold admitted. “We can make him comfortable until the medicine kicks in or the fever breaks.”

Bae let out another loud howl, making his father cringe. Bouncing the baby over his shoulder, Gold bent to kiss his wife’s cheek. “Rest. I’ll watch over him.”

“Are you sure?” Fatigue warred with material instinct. Belle didn’t want to leave her son when he needed her, but her whole body screamed for rest. Pacing the floors for hours, she was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

“We’ll be fine,” Gold assured. 

Watching Robbie move to the rocking chair, she took a few steps toward the door. Guilt followed her down the hall and back to her bed. Settling beneath the covers, Belle fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

Feeling Bae’s forehead, Gold bit his lower lip. Getting to his feet, he leaned on his cane, holding Bae on his hip as he went to get the thermometer off the dresser. Seeing the triple digits, he called the doctor, gave Bae another dose of medicine, and settled back into the rocker to read his son a story.

After another half hour, Bae’s eyes started drooping and his cries weakened. Even when his son succumbed to exhaustion, Gold continued rocking him. If he could spare his child any pain, Gold gladly would have taken the hurt on his shoulders. Cradling Bae, Gold repeated over and over how much he was loved, hoping Bailey would rest easier.

Five minutes later, Bae woke up screaming again, leaving Gold with a very different mess to clean. Disposing of Bae’s diaper and taking him to the bath, Gold spent nearly an hour cleaning the baby and getting him into a fresh pair of pajamas and back to sleep. By then, Bae’s head didn’t feel as warm and his skin wasn’t so flushed.

Just after dawn, Gold crawled beneath the covers, spooned against his wife, smiling as her warmth surrounded him. Grateful she was asleep, Gold hated not knowing if Belle would welcome him if she were awake. This woman was his life. She held his heart in her hands and with one word, Belle could crush him to dust and the knowledge terrified him.


	6. Chapter 6

Taking a tour of the grounds, Belle pushed the stroller with one hand while securing her other arm around Robbie’s waist. The morning air blew mildly and not a cloud marred the sky. Hearing birds chirping in the distance while her skirts blew around her legs, contentment flowed through her being. 

Glancing at her husband, Belle smiled at his profile. His sunglasses gave him an extra debonair quality, which matched his suit. Belle also noticed Robbie rarely wore casual clothes while in residence here. Today, he selected a dark grey suit and powder blue shirt and tie. Of course, if she asked him to change, he would comply, but Belle liked his formality as king of the castle. 

For her part, Belle wore a royal blue quilted skirt that fell to her knees and a white blouse. Hair half up, she hoped she looked the part of a lady, even wearing her sunglasses. Glancing at the stroller, she peeked beneath the cover to see Bailey fast asleep. Poor little guy was exhausted.

“It’s beautiful here,” she said as they toured the rose gardens.

Smiling, Gold pressed a kiss to her temple. “Not as beautiful as you.”

“How can you be so charming after a sleepless night?”

Shrugging, Gold drew his arms a little tighter around her waist. “I have the most wonderful, gorgeous wife in the world,” he chuckled. “Why shouldn’t I be in a good mood?”

“Flatterer,” she playfully chided.

Walking along, they paused at one of the sculpted fountains. Taking a break, Belle sat on the marble edge, setting the stroller in front of her. Gold peeked at his sleeping son before sitting beside his wife.

“I’m glad his fever finally broke.”

“Thank you again,” Belle said, squeezing his hand.

“He’s our son, Belle. There is no need for thanks. You needed your rest.”

“But I think you had to deal with the worst of it.”

“I’ll tell you what,” he smiled. “Next time Bailey is sick, I’ll let you do clean-up duty.”

“How generous,” Belle laughed.

“I aim to please.”

Resting her head on Robbie’s shoulder, Belle closed her eyes as he protectively held her. Goodness knows how much she loved this man. He was an amazing father on top of everything else and Belle wondered what she ever did to deserve him. 

True, his hesitance over the trust issue still bothered her, but the predicament was fixable. Walking with her family this morning gave a new perspective. Lacing her fingers through his, she brought his knuckles to her lips. In answer, Robbie kissed her cheek.

Words balanced on the tip of her tongue, but before she could utter a single syllable, Bae woke up with a little cry. Fussing, the infant only settled when snuggled in his mother’s arms. Wearing a pale blue onesie and bib, Bae’s bare feet kicked out when his father grasped his tiny foot. 

“He’s gotten so big.” Five months already. Where did the time go?

Reaching for his father’s hair, Bailey tugged at the locks. Gold managed to untangle Bae’s fingers before giving Bae is pacifier.

“We aren’t going to have many more moments like these,” Gold sighed. 

Rubbing Bae’s back, Belle looked at Robbie. “What do you mean?”

“Once we head home, the calendar is full. You’ll be busy with the shop and the holidays will grab our attention. We have social functions and weddings and pretty much non-stop obligations all the way through the new year.”

“And this worries you?”

Honestly? He wasn’t sure. “Belle, I know you want to go back to school and I feel like I’m taking away from all your dreams. I want you to have time to pursue all the things you planned to before we met.”

Kissing his cheek, overwhelmed with love, Belle swallowed. “You’re so good to me.”

“I’ll take a sabbatical to care for Bae if you want to go back for a semester in the spring,” he offered.

“Robbie,” Belle breathed. The offer was amazing, but also sudden. Could she handle a full roaster of classes while running the shop and taking care of her family? There wasn’t enough time in the day for everything and the fact Robbie was willing to help made all the difference in the world.

“I did want a degree,” she stated. “Taking a few business classes seemed like a great idea, but then I realized a few important facts.”

Gold raised a brow. “Which are?”

“That I have the best businessman at my disposal who can help me figure out the finer points of a deal.”

Shifting, Gold felt flattered, but nervous. “Belle, you know I will help you with anything you ask, but sometimes working too closely can cause friction.”

“I understand, but I need to take charge of the shop. My father may not be open to retiring, but opening a second branch seems like the next logical move. I want to have the time to raise Bae and be your wife. I used to want to go back to school, but my life changed in so many ways when I met you. We have a beautiful family and I realize this is what I want to make my priority.”

Kissing her full on the lips, overwhelmed with love, Gold couldn’t have asked for more than to hear Belle say she wanted him more than anything else. “I love you so much,” he whispered, cupping her face in his hands.

Gazing into her eyes, Gold couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have her in his life. “You have made everything so much better. I never thought I could have my true happiness and I have no idea what I ever did to deserve you, but I’m so grateful. Every day.”

Touched, Belle closed the space between them, kissing him deeply and cherishing the heat of the connection between them. Coming up for air, she nuzzled his nose.

“You’re wonderful to me, Robbie. I love you with every fiber of my being and know you have my whole heart.”

“How did I ever find you, let alone deserve you?”

“You don’t,” Belle joked, laughing as she kissed him again.

“I know,” Gold whispered before deepening the kiss.

Tongue thrusting deep, Belle moaned as the contact sent shivers down her spine, through her core, and curling her toes. This man never failed to rouse her passions. Wanting him, Belle nearly suggested they head back inside, but the baby grabbed at them, making the couple break apart to chuckle at their son. 

Lifting Bae over her shoulder, patting his back, Belle hoped he wasn’t getting sick again hearing Bailey’s cries grew louder. Spitting out his pacifier, he kicked and squirmed as Belle put him back in the stroller. Walking back to the castle, Belle squeezed Robbie’s hand.

“So, you’ll help me expand the shop?”

“Of course.” Smiling at the idea, Gold kissed his wife. “I’ll even help you break the news to Moe.”

Though she laughed, the subject of her father remained a somber one. Belle kept him at arm’s length for months now. They spoke about the shop, and Moe saw Bailey on occasion, but Belle made sure the encounters all occurred at the shop with other employees present.

Moe seemed to be recovering, but he abused her trust one too many times. Also, he refused to accept Robbie as a part of her life, continuously giving hints about helping Belle get a good divorce settlement and starting a whole new life. If Moe wanted to be spiteful, he couldn’t blame her for staying away.

The second they were inside, Bae’s cries became demanding. Cradling him, Belle felt him nuzzling her chest. Moving to the closest sitting room, she sat to nurse, hoping to take the edge off her baby’s hunger so she could make her way to the nursery without him waiting too long. In about a month, she would wean him off another feeding and maybe incorporate some baby food.

Wow, was Bae ready for food already? Kissing his little hands, she whispered as she rocked him. “I love you so much, my sweet boy. Don’t get too big on me, though. I need time to adjust to the idea.”

Sighing as his eyelids closed, continuing to drink his fill, Bae snuggled closer to Belle’s warmth. Watching from the hallway for a second, Gold smiled as Belle cared for their child before leaving them to their solitude to enter his study.

Checking email, Gold’s surprise made him blink seeing David’s message. The impromptu business proposal was a good one, but success required him flying to London for a day to meet with the hub to get the final groundwork. Thought he was only a few hours away, Gold wasn’t sure this was an ideal time to leave Belle. They were technically on vacation and he always cut into their time together to settle one business matter or another. There had to be a line somewhere. 

Besides, couldn’t someone else go instead? Neal or Phillip? Heck, even that VP David favored could accomplish the task. Calling David to discuss the matter, the two ended up fighting over the finer points when Belle entered the room. Taking a breath, Gold temporarily lost his train of thought as his eyes lingered on her form. 

Amused, and thrilled seeing his reaction, Belle spoke into Robbie’s speaker phone. “We’ll stop by the London office on the way home. We’re leaving in two days.”

David flipped papers on the other end of the line. “I can work with that,” he concluded.

“Good,” Belle grinned. “And once we’re home, I’m sure you’ll make sure my husband keeps to his reduced hours.”

“I’ll do my best,” David promised.

Disconnecting the call, Belle moved to hug her husband. “Bae is asleep, so why don’t we have lunch?”

Nodding Gold pocketed his phone and grasped his cane. The formal dining room was large and intimidating, but Belle didn’t seem to notice the fancy trimmings as she pulled out an intricately carved chair. Sitting next to Robbie, she didn’t want gourmet food, but instead asked the cook to make soup and sandwiches with tea and biscuits. 

Watching Belle eat, Gold decided her refusal to allow money to change her one of the many reasons she never failed to squeeze his heart. Coming from nothing, Gold always thought money and wealth would be his salvation. Instead, he realized too late how riches couldn’t buy the happiness and acceptance he craved. Belle loved him for the man he was on the inside. She didn’t want his money, and never let the luxurious surroundings go to her head. She was just as content with him here in this castle as she was back home in a little town living in a house one tenth the size. His darling Belle.

“What do you want to plan for the holidays,” he asked on impulse. "Should we stay in town, or book a vacation to escape it all?”

Laughing, Belle reached for his hand. “Actually, I was thinking of a small get-together for Christmas.”

“Oh?”

“Aurora and Ruby will be away on their honeymoons. Emma will be very close to her due date and probably won’t want to go to a formal party and I was thinking of a casual night of gifts and movies and dinner.”

Chuckling, Gold kissed her knuckles. “Will I be cooking as well?”

“Only if you want to,” she teased.

“Depends. Will Thanksgiving be the same as last year?”

Smile fading, bitter memories surfaced. Last year she let down her guard and Moe stole from them while a guest under their roof. Plus, she wasn’t sure how Robbie and Mathew were getting along these days. Since they arrived, Belle only saw Mathew once when he came over for dinner the other night.

“Why don’t we have a quiet dinner with just the three of us,” she suggested. “Bae will be teething by then, and I have no idea if we’ll be able to work around it.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Gold much preferred spending time alone with his family rather than entertaining. This year, Bae would have his first holidays, so the fridge would soon be covered in a new collage of photos to mark the occasions. Gold couldn’t wait. In fact, he could already see Bae wearing a pilgrim hat…


	7. Chapter 7

“I can’t believe this,” Regina raged. Ripping the sequined fabric off her arms with a huff, she couldn’t believe how much money she paid for this abomination! “Fix it! Now!”

Stepping off the little stool, she raked a hand through her hair before grabbing her shoes. The Halloween gala was in less than a month and she didn’t even have a finished costume! The contest was the highlight of the whole event! Last year, Gold won the big prize, but Regina would get the title back come hell or high water!

People of this town, as well as her national and international conglomerates, were going to realize she was still a force to be reckoned with! Killian’s scandal may make them think her down for the count, but Regina would show them all! 

Heading to her home office after her fitting, Regina returned emails and made phone calls. Here, the press wasn’t as much of an issue. Normally, Regina wouldn’t care about avoiding the public eye, but being caught in a scandal meant keeping her head down while focusing on damage control. The problem was, here doctor said the stress was too much for the baby.

Stress, she scoffed at the very idea. She didn’t get stressed. At the same time, she wouldn’t risk her son. Needing air, Regina ended up in the gardens. Cora’s rose bushes still bloomed. Life went on, but Regina felt like the nightmares would never end.

Killian swore he didn’t have feelings for Emma, but their marriage wasn’t improving. In the back of her mind, Regina feared the man she loved no longer loved her. Killian was mad at Emma, but what would happen once his temper cooled?

Regina did want to move passed the whole Emma situation, but even if she put her emotions about the issue on the back burner, the whole matter of this pending lawsuit hung over their heads. Her reputation, her family’s reputation, was being dragged through the mud and there wasn’t a dream thing she could do about it! Killian refused to work with their lawyer, so everyone assumed his was guilty.

Killian swore his innocence, but why wasn’t he defending himself? Did he realize his resistance made her life more difficult? This party was turning into a travesty instead of a must-attend social event! Regina wanted to carry on her mother’s legacy, but most of the guests were only attending to cackle and point jabs!

The Spencer name went from being respected to being mocked! How was she supposed to salvage anything?! Looking to the sky, Regina shouted her outrage.

“You almost sound like you’re mother.”

Whirling around, Regina merely jumped out of her skin. “Daddy,” she gasped. “What are you doing out here?”

Albert lifted a brow. “Am I not allowed to wander my own gardens?”

“No, of course you are. I didn’t expect you to be here.”

“Obviously.” Amused, Albert took in the sight of his eldest child. “Still determined to host that party?”

“It’s a family tradition,” she insisted.

“Hardly,” Albert scoffed. “Just give it your own touch. Cora always went a little overboard.”

“Very well.” Regina already planned on toning down the decorations.

“And talk to Killian,” he added. “We need him to cooperate with the lawyers.”

Folding her arms across her chest, Regina stiffened. “I’ve already tried.”

“Then try harder,” he snapped.

Narrowing her eyes, Regina refused to be bullied! “He promised he’s innocent-”

Deep laughter cut off her angry words. “And you actually fell for that line?”

“I know him,” Regina insisted. “He’s telling the truth.”

“He’s involved in the mess somehow.”

“He’s never denied that part,” she pointed out.

Unimpressed, Albert didn’t give an inch. “It’s a death sentence in the court of public opinion! Didn’t Cora’s scandal prove that?”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Distance yourself form him! Garner some sympathy!”

Was he suggesting what she thought he was suggesting? “We’re not getting a divorce!”

“A formal separation then,” Albert shrugged. “Becoming another wronged party will get the public to stop attacking our interests! Stock prices should rise.”

Was he serious? Regina’s mouth fell open in disbelief. ”And how will the public feel when I take him back?”

Studying his daughter a long moment, Albert finally spoke. “Take him back if he wins the lawsuit; file the paperwork if he loses.”

“And there is no such thing as loyalty to you? We’re family-”

“No,” he cut in. “You’re family, and your son is family, but Killian isn’t my blood!”

“He’s my husband!”

Why were women so damn sentimental? Albert’s tone turned lecturing. “Our family names goes beyond-”

“No,” Regina firmly stated while looking her father in the eye. “I’m not throwing Killian out simply to save face!”

Expression turning sour, Albert never felt so disappointed. “Then you’ve ruined us.”

Disgusted, he brushed past Regina, not bothering to disguise his displeasure. “Ask yourself if Killian would be as loyal to you if the situation was reversed,” he said over his shoulder. “If he wouldn’t go running after that pretty blonde if she was free and would have him.”

Shaking with rage, Regina watched her father’s retreating back wondering if his words held merit. Would Killian remain loyal? How could she just give up on her marriage?

****

Perhaps she was jumping the gun be scoping out locations for the second shop on the internet, but Belle wondered if having a store closer to Park Street would increase revenue. Ideally, she should figure out what to tell her father firs before going ahead with plans. Belle didn’t want to _force _him to retire, but he didn’t help run the day-to-day anymore. Maybe he would be receptive to the idea? Confused, Belle moved out to the balcony for some fresh air.__

Bracing her hands on the stone railing, she loved the sensation of the warm breeze gliding over her skin. The night was warm but devoid of humidity, making it perfect for stargazing. In the distance bagpipes played “Amazing Grace”. A moment later, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Stiffening until she caught a whiff of her husband’s familiar cologne, Belle relaxed. Leaning back into his frame, feeling his warmth surround her, Belle knew there would never be anything a wonderful as knowing this man loved her. Feeling his lips nibble her neck, a moan escaped her throat as he head fell back on his shoulder.

“Do you think they’re playing that just for us?”

Chuckling against her skin, Gold liked the notion. “Should I hire you a few players to entertain you at your whim?”

Laughing, Belle shook her head as she turned around in his arms. Snuggling close, she pressed little kisses to his chin. “You know I don’t approve of such frivolous spending.”

Throwing his head back, Gold let out a hearty laugh. “Just what every man wants – a frugal wife.”

Her brows shot up her forehead. “Are you making fun of me, Mr. Gold?”

“No, sweetheart,” he swore. “It was a compliment.”

Still smiling at his antics, Belle leaned in to take his lips in a soft kiss as she started swaying to the music. Holding her closer, Gold wished they could do more than simply sway. “If I could, I would take you to the castle’s ballroom and lead you in a proper waltz.”

Nibbling his bottom lip, Belle raked her fingers through his hair. “I don’t know how to waltz.”

“I could teach you.”

Catching the seriousness in his tone, Belle pulled back just enough to see his whole expression. “What are you saying?”

“I want to fix my leg, Belle. I’m tired of being a cripple.”

“Robbie,” she breathed. “You know that doesn’t bother me.”

“But it bothers _me _,” he argued. Shaking his head, his eyes pleaded with her to understand. “I want to be able to play ball with Bailey when he’s old enough and enjoy the simple things like dancing with my wife.”__

“What are the risks?”

Sighing, Gold let his arms fall back to his sides as he stepped back to lean on the railing. “I can’t stand the sight of my cane anymore,” he spat bitterly. “I hate feeling useless.”

“Hey,” she gently as she placed a hand over the one grasping the cane handle. “You are anything but useless.”

“Belle, I-” Swallowing hard, Gold couldn’t meet her gaze. “I _feel _that way most of the time.”__

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Support me in this,” he dared ask. “If I decide to go through with the surgery.”

“Of course.” Kissing his cheek, Belle hugged him tight. “I love you, Robbie.”

Taking another kiss, hungry for her taste, Gold wanted to get lost in her softness and forget about his bloody weaknesses. As the bagpipe music sailed through the air, Gold guided Belle back into the bedroom. Kicking the doors closed behind them, he growled in protest when Belle drew back. 

“Close the curtains,” she whispered before easing out of his arms to check the baby monitor. Making sure Bae was fast asleep, Belle didn’t resist when Robbie pulled her back into his arms.

Dizzy from pleasure, Belle was hardly aware of falling backwards on the bed because Robbie consumed all her senses. Loving the sensation of his weight on top of her, weaving her fingers through his hair, Belle kept him close. The kisses went on and on, the couple didn’t want to rush their passion. Eventually, the heat became undeniable and leisurely kisses gave way to heated caresses. Undressing quickly, the couple were lost in one another.

Not forgetting her husband’s earlier hesitation, Belle did consider pressing her advantage and forcing Robbie to her mercy, but he would be expecting it, so she decided to make him suffer a little longer. Wanting to have him begging, Belle rolled until he rested beneath her and straddled his waist. Running her hands up and down his chest, she flashed a mischievous grin before bending to taste his flesh. Working her way downward, she felt his erection pressing into her, so she grasped him tight, giving a quick squeeze. Hearing him moan, she scooted down and cupped his sac in her other hand. 

“Do you want me to taste you,” she asked huskily, letting her breath glide over his engorged tip.

“Belle,” he groaned.

“Say it,” she demanded. 

“Minx,” he muttered as his hand grasped her arms, trying desperately to urge her closer.

“You have to tell me what you want,” she insisted.

Forcing his eyes open, seeing the teasing glint in those hypnotizing blue eyes, a low growl purred in his throat. There was never a more beautiful sight than Belle, especially when she was aroused. Her teasing sent waves of thrills through his blood as his arousal kicked up a notch. Belle was becoming less and less reserved and he loved it. Lord, she was making him burn!

“Suck me, lass,” he said thickly. “But slow.”

Running her tongue across his tip, Belle savored his taste, taking her time, easing her way into fully encasing him in her mouth. Twirling her tongue around his tip, then sucking his length as she caressed his balls, Belle brought him to the brink of release, but the moment he said he was coming, she pulled back, straightening as she heard him cursing as a Scottish brogue. Normally, she could understand his accent just fine, but sometimes she couldn’t make out a word.

When he calmed, she reached for the condom. Easing the protection over his shaft, she rose up to straddle him again. Locking gazes, Belle didn’t blink a she slowly lowered her body onto his shaft. Crying out as waves of pleasure rushed through her system, she kept her eyes on his as she started moving.

Setting the pace, and being in control felt good, but not enough. When Robbie cupped her breasts to tease her nipples, Belle allowed it for a few moments before she gripped both his wrists and forced his hands above his head. Leaning forward, her breast jiggled as she continued rolling her hips. Robbie tried pulling away to touch her, but she squeezed harder, keeping his hands pinned.

Rubbing faster, Belle could feel the pleasure rising as her climax approached. Seeing the frustration mix with passion in those dark depths, Belle couldn’t break eye contact as her core clenched faster and faster around her husband’s thick erection. Crying out as the first waves started flowing over her, Belle’s nails dug into his flesh, pinching his skin as her orgasm took her away. Seeing stars, Belle rode him until she was spent, finally relinquishing her hold and falling into his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Sitting in a bridal shop with Aurora looking through bridesmaids dresses, Ariel worried her bottom lip. Was it her imagination or were her friends becoming distant since the news broke about Killian Jones? The man played a part in Eric brother’s death – even he didn’t bother to deny it – but Mary-Margaret and Emma were rather dismissive of her as of late. Aurora and a few others seemed to be following their lead, but Belle still spoke to her nearly every day, even if it was only to text, and Ruby was as kind as ever, but the others gave her pause.

Ariel didn’t regret hiring Emma, but the resulting media circus wasn’t her fault! Emma was getting a lot of business and Mary-Margaret never gave the impression she was close to either Regina or Killian, so Ariel didn’t understand the issue. Eric is well within his rights to seek civil action. Since her arrival in town, Ariel, got along with almost everyone, but now the tides were turning. Aurora asked her to be a bridesmaid before the fiasco at the party, so she couldn’t take the offer back now. 

The dresses Aurora picked were various shades of green with far too make ruffles, but when Ariel pointed out a flattering lavender number, Aurora poignantly ignored her. Mary-Margaret cast an apologetic look, but Emma acted as if she didn’t notice the exchange. 

“This won’t fit over my belly.” Holding the gown up to her body, Emma looked first into the mirror, then over at her sister. “I’ll look like a float.”

“You’ll look beautiful,” Mary-Margaret assured her.

“Do fat pregnant women look beautiful?”

“Of course!” Mary-Margaret and Ariel said at the same time. Raising a brow, Emma turned to Aurora. “Do you mind if I find an expire waist?”

“As long as it’s the same color,” Aurora smiled.

The next hour was torture. Ariel smiled and nodded during tall the appropriate breaks in conversation over luncheon, but in reality she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. Storming through the door, she tossed her coat to the maid before rushing up to the stairs to the master bedroom suite. In her hast, she nearly bumped into Eric who came around the corner from the bathroom.

“Everything ok,” he asked seeing his wife’s distress. 

Throwing up her hands, Ariel was at a loss. “Everyone in this town hates me!”

Putting his arms around his wife’s shoulders, Eric hugged her close. “I’m sure that’s not true. People here love you. What about Belle?”

“She’s not coming back for two more days,” Ariel sniffled. “Ruby is nice, but since the civil suit, everyone else is giving me the cold shoulder!”

Rocking Ariel, whispering comforting nothings, Eric didn’t like the idea of anyone shunning his beloved, especially not the so-called elite in this town. If anyone was to be shunned, it should be Jones! The man was a murdering scoundrel! Ariel was sweet and blameless, yet who did these people defend?

“I’ll make everything better,” he promised.

Pulling back, Ariel cast Eric a stern look. “Don’t you dare!”

“What” he asked innocently.

“This will all blow over,” Ariel said as she drew out of his embrace. “I have to find the perfect costume for Regina’s party. Apparently, getting a good one is tough and the competition is everything.”

“Ariel,” Eric started gently. “It doesn’t matter-”

“Of course it does!” Appalled, she looked at Eric with disbelief. “Society will be paying attention! We need to put our best foot forward!”

“Which we will,” Eric assured her. “The lawsuit is food for fodder now, but it will pass eventually. Don’t let them see you sweat, ok?”

Nodding, Ariel did feel a little better. So what of the Spencers thought they ruled this roost? She as just as capable and just as worthy as anyone else. Plus, she and Eric ruled the moral high ground. She and Belle were good friends and the Spencers paled in the Gold’s shadows. Once society saw her and Belle united at the party, the rest would fall into place.

“We should think about a theme.”

Eric blinked. “Why,” he chuckled.

“Maybe something different would go over better.”

Kissing her soft lips, Eric shook his head. “We go as the same thing every year because that’s who we are, Ariel. It defines out relationship and our history. I don’t want to be anything else.”

Touched, Ariel kissed her husband warmly, pulled him in for a hug. Goodness knows she loved this man. Hopefully, they could weather this storm. In a few more weeks, they would show Regina, Killian, and the rest of this town that they wouldn’t be intimidated into silence.

****

Yawning, Belle was tempted to close her eyes and give in to her fatigue, but the car turned a corner and the house came into view. The four story, salmon pink Victorian looked the same as when they left. Happy to be home, Belle eagerly got Bailey from his car seat while Robbie removed the luggage from the trunk. Balancing a few bags on one shoulder, while holding the carrier in the other, she approached the porch noticing Bae now weighed a ton.

Dropping the bags to the floor, she carried her son to the living room, placing him in the play pen before moving to open several windows around the first floor. The stuffy air need to make way for fresh air, so while the breeze drifted through the house, Belle went back out to the car to help Robbie with the rest of the luggage. Once the last bag rested in the foyer, Robbie kicked the door closed and pulled Belle into his arms for a long, thorough kiss. 

Melting into his frame, the familiar heat weakening her knees, Belle weaved her hands through his hair as she moaned into his mouth. Eagerly curling her tongue around his in surrender, she couldn’t wait for what came next.

“It’s good to be home,” Gold whispered as he came up for air. Nibbling her bottom lip, he wanted to sink into her arms and never let go. The plane ride was long, the lines in the airport also long, that he felt like they would never get home. After seeing amazing sights across the world and staying a few weeks in their castle, he felt oddly happy to be back in this little town. Before Belle, such contentment never touched him, which made Gold even more grateful for her love.

“Hmmm,” she whispered before seizing his mouth for another kiss. They made love this morning before heading to the airport, but she wanted him again. She could have had him on the plane, but Bae wouldn’t stop fussing. Belle guessed the pressure hurt his little ears, but there wasn’t much she could do but rock feed him until he fell asleep.

Just when the kiss depended, the couple clinging closer, Bailey’s screams filled the air. Breaking away with a groan, Belle gave her husband a look of apology before rushing away to tend to their son. Heaving a sigh, Gold looked at the bags, considering if he should follow Belle and be with Bae or lug the suitcases upstairs. In the end, he headed for the living room. The sight of Bae on Belle’s lap never failed to put a smile on his face.

Seeing his father, Bae reached out his tiny arms, lurching forward, his cries growing louder when Belle kept him in her arms. Taking the baby from his mother, Gold kissed his son’s cheek before setting Bailey on his hip. “It’s alright,” he said as he bounced Bae in his arms, kissing the top of his head. “Are you tired? Don’t worry, son. You’re home now.”

Sitting on the couch, Belle removed her heels. This pair wasn’t particularly high, but after wearing them all day, her feet were starting to ache. “Are you ok with him,” she asked. “I want to air out the house, unpack, and pump. Not necessarily in that order.”

“Of course,” he nodded. Accepting Belle’s kiss, he watched her go, smiling like a besotted fool. Moving to the couch, Gold balanced Bae on his knee, smile widening when his son made a happy squeal before putting his hand to his mouth. Bae wiggled around more these days, learning what his little body was capable of. Soon, Bailey would be able to sit up on his own and in a few short months he would be crawling. Where did the time go?

“We’re home, Bae,” Gold said happily as he watched his son squirming. “We’ll be back to a normal routine soon.”

Flinging his arms, the baby let out a loud wail before openly crying. Gathering his son close, Gold rocked Bailey until he settled. Recognizing the pitch of Bae’s cry, Gold instinctively hummed to him while patting his back. A few minutes later, Bailey’s sobs settled as his eyes grew heavy. Even when the baby’s breathing evened out, Gold continued the rocking motion until he was sure Bae fell fully asleep before moving to place him in the play pen. Turing on the baby monitor, Gold paused, taking in the image of his sleeping child for several moments before finally tearing away to find Belle.

Climbing the stairs, feeling the fresh breeze from the opened windows glide across his cheeks, Gold smiled as he reached the final landing. Entering the bedroom, he discovered all the suitcases by the bed waiting to be unpacked, but no sign of Belle. Moving to check the nursery, he found her putting away the milk pump, intending to take the excess down to the kitchen to pour into bottles. Most of the milk pumped went to waste, but once Bae started on baby food, she would incorporate a second bottle feeding and go from there.

The idea of weaning her son hurt a bit, but Belle knew she couldn’t breastfeed forever. The books Belle read all gave different time-frames but she figured Bae would let her know when he had enough. Nevertheless, the knowledge her son was getting bigger every day made her want to cry. Before her emotions could transform her into a blubbering mess, Belle glanced toward the door to see Robbie waiting.

“Hey,” she smiled. “Did Bae settle down?”

“Jet lag kicked in,” Gold joked as he stepped farther into the room. “How about you, Mrs. Gold? How do you want to fill the rest of your day?”

“Get the unpacking out of the way,” she insisted. “I love travelling, but I hate having to clean up afterwards.”

Inching closer, Gold chuckled. “I could hire someone to do it.”

“And have them rummaging through our stuff? No thanks.”

Pulling Belle into a hug, Gold held her close, inhaling the sweet floral scent of her hair. “I have the rest of the day open,” he whispered in her ear.

“Good,” Belle beamed as she drew back to look at his face. “You can help me with the bags.”

Unable to stifle a groan, Gold reluctantly allowed his wife to pull him back toward the bedroom. Belle got him started while she took care of her milk and checked on Bae. Sorting out his clothes, then Belle’s, Gold moved to the closet and began putting away stacks of items while images of Belle naked on the bed swirled through his imagination. Hearing her heels on the stairs, Gold’s heart leapt with possibilities, but when he turned around to greet her, he noticed she carried a sleeping Bae in her arms.

“Belle?”

“I just wanted to cuddle him,” she said a she placed the monitor on the nightstand. Smoothing her hand up and down her son’s back, Belle inhaled his baby scent, smiling as her heart swirled with love.

Moving to her side wearing a smile of perfect understanding, Gold ran a gentle hand over Bae’s hair before leaning in to kiss Belle’s cheek. “I love seeing the two of you together,” he grinned.

Loving her baby and her husband with all her heart, Belle hugged Robbie close. Bae’s head rested on Belle’s shoulder and he started feeling heavy in her arms, but she didn’t want to relinquish her hold just yet. 

“Do you want to feed him later,” Belle gently asked.

Nodding, Gold kissed the back of Bae’s head. “I’d like that.”

Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, Belle rocked her son as Robbie unpacked a few more bags. By the end, the couple reclined against the pillows, Bae still sleeping contently laid over his mother’s belly as his parents looked on lovingly. Lacing his fingers through hers, Gold’s heart swelled with appreciation. Hard to believe a year and a half ago he was one of the hardest businessmen in the world.

Becoming the “beast of business” was necessary for survival. Though he built an empire and could now indulge in an easy life with his family, Gold didn’t want to go back to being the hardened man who only cared about the bottom line. Hopefully, all of the hard decisions were behind him and the past laid to rest. Watching his child breathing, Gold knew nothing in the world that could buy this much happiness.


	9. Chapter 9

“Do you have your costumes yet?”

Looking up from the computer to see her friend enter the shop, Belle didn’t think those would be the first words out of Ruby’s mouth. Not fully catching the meaning, Belle frowned slightly. “What do you mean?”

Leaning against the counter, Ruby pulled her shades down to level her best friend a long look. “Seriously You forgot? The annual Halloween party Regina practically threatened me to cater! I have a mountain of wedding planning to do and speaking of which,” Ruby slid an envelope across the counter. “If you’re late, I’ll kill you.”

Smiling at the feigned threat, Belle opened the envelope. Scanning the calendar, Belle saw the dates for the bridesmaid’s fittings and rehearsal dinner and wedding day itinerary. However, a few events were missing.

“Belle,” Ruby said, turning serious. “You’ve been an amazing friend and I know you have your hands full with the baby and shop, so it’s ok if you say no.”

Belle had an inkling of what Ruby was going to ask, but she feigned ignorance. “Say no to what?”

Ruby clasped Belle’s hands inhaling a deep breath. “Will you be my maid of honor?”

Grinning from ear-to-ear, Belle nodded. “I’d love to!”

Letting out a squeal, Ruby waited until Belle walked around the counter before catching her up in a tight hug. “You’re the best friend ever! Thank you!”

Happy for Ruby, and glad to be of service, Belle hugged Ruby back, remembering how they became friends when she attended that first party on Robbie’s arm. They came such a long way since then.

“I have one condition,” Belle joked as she eased out of the hug.

“What,” Ruby asked.

“I better be doing the flowers for the wedding.”

“Of course!” Ruby hugged Belle again, the happiness radiating off her in waves. “There is still so much left to do and we should talk, but I have to meet Victor for lunch and a taste testing-”

“Go,” Belle urged, waving her toward the door.

Laughing, Ruby paused at the threshold. “Thanks, Belle. You’re the greatest!”

“I know.” Waving, Belle watched Ruby leave, then looked back at the papers on the counter. Suddenly, her plate was piled high with tasks. There were flowers to arrange and order for the wedding, not to mention planning a bachelorette party and bridal shower. Knowing Ruby, she already had a registry, but there were a million details-

“Why are you the greatest?”

Looking up to see Moe entering the front area, Belle’s smile faded. Since her return from Europe, she didn’t lay eyes on him until this moment. Taking care of the shop and handling the details while Moe did goodness knows what with his time, they acted like to ships passing in the night for the last several months. However, the time had come to face the music and voice her intentions.

“Ruby asked me to be the maid of honor at her wedding.”

Moe didn’t look impressed, but he nodded. “As long as you don’t neglect the shop.”

Blinking, Belle took offense to both his tone and his words. She wasn’t some little girl to be bossed around! Besides, she was the only reason there was still a business to run! Inhaling a deep breath, Belle pushed down her temper and decided to breach the subject on her mind since Scotland.

“Father,” she began. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

“About what,” Moe asked as he moved to the front window. Scanning the display with a critical eye, he waited for Belle to continue.

“I’ve been thinking about moving locations,” Belle explained. “There is an open space on Park Street that’s twice the size-”

“Are you crazy?!” Whirling around , Moe couldn’t believe his daughter was talking like this! “This place had been my home for over thirty years! Your mother and I opened this place together! You grew up here!”

“Yes, but we’re doing such great business and keeping up with the orders is getting-”

“This is Gold’s influence, isn’t it? He’s been whispering in your ear!”

“It’s my idea,” Belle stated, leveling him a determined look. “Haven’t you considered what you would do when you retired? Where will you go?”

“I’m going to die in my shop, Belle!”

“Papa-”

“No!” Moe slammed his fist on the counter. “I won’t leave!”

“Then how about becoming a chain? We need more-”

“No, Belle! I’m done talking about this!”

Cringing as her father stomped back upstairs, slamming the door, Belle shook her head. They didn’t talk about the idea at all. Moe just put his foot down and thought his word was law. Belle knew they couldn’t keep up with the orders with only this one location.

Belle didn’t want to force the issue, but how much longer could she keep things going here? Maybe she should just expand and tell him later? Moe may not be so angry if he had enough money for his own house. Then again, he might hold a grudge on principle. Torn, Belle decided to let the matter drop for the moment. The books were balanced and the latest batch of orders were on delivery, so she was free to leave and meet up with Ariel to do some costume shopping.

Regina’s Halloween bash was right around the corner and while Belle had yet to receive an invitation, she knew Regina would snub them. If nothing else, Regina wanted to show off to her biggest rival while keeping Cora’s spirit alive. Normally, Belle would care about the party one way or another, but she wanted to make a statement that Robbie wasn’t responsible for Cora’s death and they weren’t afraid or intimidated by Regina’s so-called clout. 

Last year, despite Cora’s best attempts, Robbie won the costume contest. Hopefully, Belle could convince him to wear the same outfit. Personally, Belle wouldn’t mind repeating her appearance as a golden fairy, but expectations for women were different, so she would probably come up with a whole new concept.

Walking the shops with Ariel, Belle explained about being Ruby’s maid of honor and all the planning she would have to squeeze in before holiday commitments. Out of the corner of her eye, Belle noticed a few photographers clicking away, but figured they were out to get snaps of Ariel more than her. After all, she was yesterday’s news.

Entering the best boutique in town, Belle searched racks of offerings, but didn’t see anything eye-catching. “What are you going to be,” Belle asked her friend.

Looking up from the hangers, Ariel smiled. “Eric and I are always the same thing at Halloween parties,” she supplied. “A captain and his mermaid.”

“Oh!” Belle smiled knowingly. “Because of the way you two met, right?”

Nodding, Ariel’s eyes darted around the store. “There is so much here, but I don’t see any mermaids.”

“Do you wear the same mermaid costume?”

“Not always, but Eric prefers the same uniform.” A hint of a whimsical smile tugged at Ariel’s lips.

“Can you wear the old one?”

Blinking back to the present, Ariel shrugged. “To Regina’s party?” Ariel cast her friend a poignant look. “Not with the press and all of the blue-bloods taking notes.”

“I know what you mean.” Raising her hand, Belle flagged the manager. “Let’s see if we can’t see the exclusive collection,” she said with a wink.

Beaming, Ariel gave her friend a quick hug before the managed escorted them to the back room. Grateful for friends like Belle, Ariel could ignore the media frenzy and the whispers. Regina may think her family still ruled the roost in this town, but power shifted with the money and right now the Golds could buy and sell the Spencers ten times over. Maybe, after the party, Regina would finally get the memo.

****

“The answer is no,” Emma insisted. “I’m already as big as a house!”

“But this is a chance for us all to have fun as a family,” Mary-Margaret argued.

Jaw dropping, Emma couldn’t believe her ears. “You honestly think a fun family outing is going to Regina’s costume party?! Seriously?!”

Mary-Margaret stiffened, giving her sister a level look. “You have to face her some time.”

“She _hates _me! And expectant mothers are supposed to avoid stress at all costs!”__

“But how will it look if Neal and Henry are there and you’re not?”

“I’m sure Gold will understand if his executive team can’t make a joint appearance,” Emma said dryly.

Seeing Mary-Margaret refusing to budge, Emma sighed. “Probably,” she amended.

“Henry likes the parties,” Mary-Margaret continued. “He and Regina’s always seem to get along.”

“Yeah,” Emma frowned. “What’s up with that?”

“Maybe they understand each other,” Mary-Margaret shrugged. 

Well, Emma didn’t really care as long as Regina stayed away from her family. The Spencers had a bad knack for holding grudges and her comradery with Killian these last several months gave Regina the excuse she needed. Yeah, ok, so what if she and Killian got close? Nothing actually happened, but the emotional collateral damage caused ripple effects. Regina wasn’t about to let that bombshell be water under the bridge anytime soon. Why go to a party and make it that much easier for Regina to get in the digs?

“I haven’t heard any devious rumors,” Mary-Margaret commented.

Emma’s eyes snapped to her sister. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“It means Regina and Killian are probably working things out, so there is so reason-”

“Of course there is!” Mary-Margaret had a good heart, but sometimes Emma wanted to strangle her for being downright blind! “Regina isn’t going to just magically forget Killian and I _thought _we had a one-night stand! Plus, she’s going to hold a grudge over the fact the guy still has a crush on me after all these years! Add in her pregnancy hormones and it doesn’t surprise me they’re working things out.”__

Why did Emma have to be so mean about things? Gaze falling to the floor, Mary-Margaret gave her sister some space. All she was trying to do was get the family to stick together and show a united front. With Regina and Albert for in-laws, was it really too much to ask that her sister back her up at this party? Of course, because Emma only thought of herself. 

Sure, Belle and Ariel would be there, but it wasn’t the same. Mary-Margret did try for patience, but hers wore thin lately. Every step of the way, she supported Emma through her crisis and was planning her baby shower, while every second her heart ached to have what Emma did. Still unable to get pregnant, Mary-Margaret’s hope dangled by a thread and Emma didn’t even notice. No one did. They just all expected her to smile and carry on like a good little soldier and not feel sorry for herself. Clearly, her pain didn’t matter.

“Henry and Neal and I are going to sit this one put,” Emma declared. “I’m sure you and David will have fun without us.”

“Fine.” Mary-Margaret wouldn’t beg. Picking up her purse, she made an excuse, leaving Emma’s house to head out to her car. The drive home was a short one and as she pulled into the driveway noticing David wasn’t home yet. Flipping through the mail as she put aside her purse and keys before starting dinner. An hour later, David still wasn’t back, so she ate and left a plate warming on the stove. Heading to the computer, Mary-Margaret’s intention was to send shower invitations, but instead she got sidetracked with researching fertility options.

Mary-Margaret knew all about surrogates and freezing her eggs, but she wanted to experience being pregnant. Having someone else carry her child remained a last resort. The last round of fertility treatments didn’t work, so the next step was IVF, but Mary-Margaret honestly didn’t want to go that route either. The procedure to extract her eggs frightened her to the core. Again, she would endure that as a second-to-last resort, but here must be some sort of alternative drug that could boost her fertility.

Following links, Mary-Margaret stumbled across an obstetrician abroad who was doing wonders in the field. Taking several notes, Mary-Margaret couldn’t help but be impressed with this Dr. Zelena Weston. Where was the harm in sending an email?


	10. Chapter 10

Folding the morning edition and putting it aside, Gold glanced at the baby monitor. While Bailey napped he could get some work done. Sitting behind his desk, Gold went through the motions of checking his email and returning calls. Together, David and Neal did a decent job of running the day-to-day, but Gold kept up-to-date on all the latest deals and negotiations. Across the board they were doing very well, but the habit of watching his assets like a hawk remained a tough one to break. Thankfully, most of the upkeep could be done from home, so he could spend more time with his family. 

Bae was getting so big. Nearly six months and Gold couldn’t believe how fast the time flew. Soon, he would be teething and eating baby foods. Then again, judging by how fussy his son acted lately, Gold wouldn’t be surprised if the teething process already started. On the up side, Bae was sleeping through the night. Well, except for when he was ill, but he and Belle managed to share a few relaxing evenings. Smirking at the memory, Gold’s eyes dropped to the lock box drawer. The flash drive remained tucked safely within, but Gold had to admit he enjoyed watching the footage every now and then. 

In fact, he felt tempted now, but his phone distracted him from his intent. Stifling a curse, Gold checked the ID with arched brow. Answering, he conducted a bit of business before an alarm sounded. Wrapping up the call, Gold went to warm a bottle. Baily consumed two bottles a day, which delighted his father. When he fed his son, Bae looked into Gold’s eyes with recognition - causing his father’s heart to melt. 

As if on cue, Bae’s cries filled the air. Thankfully, the bottle was ready, so he walked into the living room prepared. Putting aside his cane, Gold lifted Bailey out of the playpen before sitting on the couch. Eagerly latching on to the bottle, Bae gave a contented sigh as his little hands grasped the plastic. Kissing his son’s brow, Gold’s chest squeezed tight. Being a father was by far the best feeling in the world; next to being a husband, of course. 

“Do you think Mommy will like her surprise, Bae?”

Smiling as the baby made a noise and closed his eyes, Gold rocked gently back and forth in a soothing motion. Hopefully, everything would go off without a hitch and Belle would enjoy what he planned. Checking the time, a small frown marred his expression. Belle was due home an hour ago. After feeding and burping the baby, Gold headed upstairs to the library to read Bailey a story. Unfortunately, Bae kept fussing, refusing to settle. After a rather dirty changing, Bae’s frustrated cries continued, leaving his father at a loss. By the time he heard the front door, Gold was at his wit’s end.

“Belle,” he called. “Belle!”

“What,” she shouted up the stairs.

Gold nearly rolled his eyes. Could she not hear their son screaming at the top of his lungs and figure out what he needed? “A little help!”

Hearing Belle’s heels on the wood, he adjusted Bae on his hip. At this point, Bae screamed to the ceiling. The moment Belle came through the door, Gold sent her a helpless look. “He won’t stop.”

Taking Bailey from his arms, Belle cradled her son to her chest, feeling his head for a fever. Next, she examined his gum. “He’s teething,” she said.

Going back downstairs, Belle took one of Bae’s teething rings out of the freezer. The baby gripped the ring as Belle held it to his mouth. Eagerly gnawing on the frozen toy, the baby’s fussing muted several notches. Heading back to the nursery, she showed Robbie where she kept the teething medication. “The doctor said a small dose of Tylenol is ok.”

Reading the instructions, Gold nodded. “How long will this process take?”

“Several months until he gets all his baby teeth.”

Eyes going wide, Gold wondered if there was any end in sight. “That bad?”

“It’s not bad,” she laughed. Kissing his cheek, Belle nuzzled his neck. “It doesn’t happen all at once.”

Hugging them both, Gold rested his chin on top of Belle’s head. “But he just started sleeping through the night.”

“And he will,” Belle assured her grumpy husband. “We just need to anticipate the fits and realize there will be a few bumpy nights.”

Gold scoffed, not liking the sound of that one bit, but he supposed the circumstances came with the territory. Since returning from Europe, the pace of their lives turned hectic, allowing the normal routine of alone time to fall by the wayside. Gold shouldn’t complain because Belle did take the time to see to his needs, but Gold wanted more than rushed sex. Yes, waking up with her mouth sucking his cock was always a pleasure, but he wanted to cuddle on the couch as they watched TV, hold her hand as they walked Bailey in his stroller, and talk about their days over dinner. He wanted time, he supposed. 

“How is Ariel,” he asked as Belle stepped out the hug to adjust Bailey in her arms. 

“Good,” Belle smiled. “The press followed us though.”

“Don’t worry about them,” Gold asserted. “They can’t hurt you if you don’t let them.”

“I’m not worried for me.” Kissing Bae’s cheeks, seeing him smile as he rested his head on her chest, still chewing on his toy, her heart swelled with happiness. “Ariel didn’t do anything wrong, but she’s caught up in this whirlwind.”

Moving closer, Gold cupped her cheek, forcing her gaze to his. “People knew what was said about you was wrong. They’ll know the same for Ariel.”

“Will they?” Practically being called a whore in that scathing article still hurt. Worse, when it happened, Robbie was so caught up in his own crisis; he barely acknowledged her wounded feelings. While she understood, a small tad part of resentment clung to the back of her mind. Robbie was a fantastic husband and father and Belle loved him deeply, but sometimes she wished he paid a bit more attention. 

“The main focus will be Killian,” Gold commented. “Everyone wants to know if he’s a killer. The fact he’s married to Regina probably only adds fuel to the fire.”

“Speaking of which,” Belle juggled Bae again when he started feeling heavy. “Did we get an invitation to the Halloween party?”

“Not that I recall.” Gold's eyes narrowed suspiciously. “You want to attend?”

“Yes,” Belle nodded. “To make a statement.”

For his part, Gold didn’t give a fig about standing up to Regina. “If I set foot in that house again it will be too soon. Besides, I don’t want Bae anywhere near there.”

“Emma said she would watch him,” Belle offered. “She and Neal are taking Henry trick-or-treating instead and can take Bae with them.”

Studying his wife a long moment, Gold was at a loss. “Why does this mean so much to you?”

Moving to put Bae in his crib, Belle tucked her son under his ivory blanket and turned on the mobile. Hopefully, he would go down for his nap without a fuss. Taking Robbie’s hand, she quietly led him to their bedroom where they could finish the conversation. Closing the door, making sure the baby monitor was on, she faced her husband. 

“Regina is out of blood,” she began. 

“All the more reason to shun the event,” Gold shrugged.

“Robbie!”

“What?”

Not buying his innocent act for a second, Belle folded her arms across her chest. “Eric is going to face Killian; Ariel is going to be there and if she doesn’t have allies-”

“So this is all about you wanting to support Ariel?”

“Partly,” Belle admitted.

Stepping forward, Gold cupped her cheek. Capturing her gaze, silently urged her to tell the full truth. “Partly?”

Letting out a breath, Belle stared into his eyes, feeling their bond rise, knowing she could confide her secrets because he would catch her if she fell.

“I need to face Regina on her own turf,” Belle confessed. “After the article and all her lies, I feel like I need to go and show her that she didn’t beat me or make me feel ashamed of my life choices.”

“Is she worth it,” Gold asked. “Regina will always be…Regina. She isn’t going to change.”

“Robbie,” Belle sighed. Grasping his hand, easing her fingers away from her cheek, she inhaled a deep breath. “It’s not about changing her. It’s about her seeing me; knowing she can’t walk all over me. Over _us _.”__

Regina should already know she didn’t stand a chance against him, but Gold didn’t point out that part. If Belle felt it necessary to face Regina after everything that happened after Cora’s death, then she would naturally have his full support. Leaning forward to gently touched his lips to hers; Gold breathed in her scent and, wanting more, quickly deepened the kiss. When they came up for air, panting from the intensity, Gold’s lips trembled into a smile.

“Then we will go,” he whispered.

“We haven’t been invited,” she reminded. 

“Part of the game,” Gold chuckled. “Don’t worry. Regina won’t have the nerve to turn us away.”

“You’re talking about crashing,” she gasped.

“Thrilling, isn’t it,” he teased as he pulled her closer. 

“Robbie,” Belle breathed as her knees melted. Clinging to his shoulders, she took his lips for another kiss, letting her tongue sweep against his ever-so-slightly. “You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?”

“Depends,” he whispered as he nipped her bottom lip. “Is it working?”

Moaning, Belle stole another kiss, her fingers tangling in his hair as she inhaled his cologne and felt her blood heat. As they basked in one another, a little voice in the back of her mind said she didn’t have enough time to indulge her impulses, but Robbie started inching her toward the bed. Seconds later, the memory snapped to the forefront, making her gasp as she broke from his hold. 

“I almost forgot!”

Holding in a groan, Gold’s hands went to her shoulders. “Belle?”

“I have to plan Ruby’s bridal shower and-”

“You don’t have to do all that right this second.”

Dodging Robbie’s seeking lips, and feeling awful, Belle darted around him and headed for the door. “I have calls to make! Invitations to send! Not to mention-”

“Belle,” Gold said, gently grabbing her arm. His cock pulsed and all he could think about was getting his wife naked beneath him, especially since Bae was sleeping.

“Tonight,” Belle said with a peck his cheek. “I promise! I have to go! Maid of honor duties!”

Gold couldn’t possibly have heard that right. “Maid of honor?” Did that mean he had to be a groomsman? Heaven forbid! “Belle-”

“I love you, Robbie,” Belle said as she rushed out the door. “Kiss Bae for me!”

The door closed and Gold stood alone in the room trying to come to grips with the fact his wife just left him hanging. Hearing the front door, his eyes fell to the monitor. Bae was out like a light and would remain so for another hour at least. Heading back downstairs, he decided now was the perfect time to view the flash drive.

****

Looking at the latest numbers report, Regina heaved a sigh. Feeling like a prisoner in her own home, she needed to find a way to turn this latest media nightmare to her advantage. Booking meetings this afternoon with publicists, Regina wasn’t below using her pregnancy to her advantage. Killian’s exposure should be limited, so the task of leading the charge against the media fell at her feet. Of course, Regina felt like all she did these days was damage control.

Working from home couldn’t last forever, so facing the music and showing a brave face, should quiet some critics, but first he had to have a game plan. Normally, she would consult her husband, but she could barely look at Killian lately. How could he prefer that silly blonde to her?! Emma Cassidy’s uncouth, ill-bred teen mom status made her white trash!

The pain sliced through her heart, but Regina couldn’t afford to feel vulnerable right now. If the media spotted a single weakness in her armor, they could lose everything. Standing by Killian, hiring the best lawyers, and spinning the media story meant keeping her composure under pressure. Regina refused to fall so low, especially with a baby on the way.

First, she would remedy the situation, and then deal with her marriage. Doing several interviews and playing the sympathy card could potentially risk the future of her own company, but what was the alternative?

Second, she would have to act like her family wasn’t dumped into a sea of hungry sharks. Society could be the cruelest enemy of all, which is why keeping up appearances were vital. This Halloween party had to go off without a hitch. Inviting a few key reporters was a gamble, but one she would discuss with her new publicist. 

Lastly, and probably the most disturbing of all, Regina would have to sit down with her father and plan the family’s future. Why did she still think Albert Spencer had several tricks up his sleeves? Because her father pounced when everyone least expected.


	11. Chapter 11

Glancing out the window to see the photographers hiding in the bushes, Killian bit back a curse. Getting in touch with his offices abroad, he learned the story of his supposed murderous past became just as juicy a tidbit overseas as here. Never one to rot away in an office going over details, Killian now regretted not checking in on his assets like Regina asked. Ignoring his wife’s sound advice bit him in the ass.

“Feeling the pressure yet?”

Glancing over his shoulder to see his father-in-law giving him a harsh stare, Killian suppressed a heavy sigh. This conversation wasn’t going to be pleasant, but perhaps it was best to rip of the band-aid and get it over with. “Morning,” Killian said with mild pleasantness.

“Save it,” Albert snapped as he moved father into the room. Wearing a light grey suit with a powder blue tie and white shirt, Albert still embodied the aura of a sophisticated businessman. He may not have his own company anymore, but only a fool would think Albert didn’t have resources.

Hands in his pockets, Albert looked over Killian’s black jeans and form-fitting black tee. The guy dressed and acted like some sort of pirate-playboy-rock star when in reality he acted spoiled, lazy, and too privileged to ever grow up and handle responsibility. Scoffing, Albert didn’t see the point in disguising his disgust. 

“There was a time I thought you would be an asset to my family,” Albert started. “A man of good pedigree with a long line of family connections. Your reputation left much to be desired, but Regina loved you.”

Not fooled for a second by the half-compliments, Killian refused to be hurled under the bus for the latest scandal. “Let’s be honest,” he stated as he looked directly at Albert. “You don’t care about Regina’s happiness. You never did. You wanted my name and my money attached to yours.”

“All desirable attributes,” Albert conceded. “But instead of gaining a competent businessman in the family, I got saddled with a lay-about whose affinity for partying has come back to bite this family’s ass!”

“Hey! Need I remind you that you’re no saint! And Cora! Let’s take out her record and scrutinize it! 

“Cora was an asset to me for over two decades!”

“And died in disgrace!” Killian flashed a small grin saying those last words. 

Gritting his teeth, Albert should give Killian a black eye while teaching him a lesson, but managed to keep his temper in check by keeping his goal in mind. “Cora’s efforts backfired,” he said in a more even tone. “She wanted to help this family by finding a way to get our company back. Your shenanigans have done nothing but run us into the ground.”

“All of this happened long before I even met Regina,” Killian argued.

“But your affair wasn’t,” Albert snapped back. 

“For the love of – I didn’t have an affair!”

Stepping closer to Killian, Albert paused only when they were nearly nose-to-nose. “I’m no fool, Killian. Your little escapade with Emma Cassidy may not have been sexual, but that is to her credit, not yours.”

Hearing such judgments from his father-in-law of all people made Killian want to laugh. “How many dubious things have you done in your life,” he challenged. “How many people have you ruined?”

“Maybe you would have the privilege of lecturing me, Killian, but you don’t know the first thing about business. You don’t know the sacrifices that need to be made. All you do is reap the benefits of what others built.”

“I didn’t hear your complaining when I married Regina and gave you access to my millions!” After all this time, Albert wanted to hold these things against him? “You have my company’s money and resources at your disposal-”

“And because of your lock of discipline and foresight, you lost those resources to Gold when I needed them the most!”

“And that’s what really rubs you the wrong way, isn’t it?” Barking a laugh Killian couldn’t believe the hypocrisy! “You stand there all high and mighty and say my past is marring your good name, but all you really care about is my dropping the ball where Gold was concerned! This is all an excuse to get back at me for that because all that matters to you is your stupid vendetta!”

Eyes turning as cold as steel, Albert leveled them on Killian in silent warning. “Be very careful, Killian. You have your own vendetta circling. Eric Prince is out for your blood and he won’t stop until he destroys you. Now you’re getting a little taste of what it felt like to have Gold chase me all those years, always struggling to stay just one step ahead.”

Having the parallel pointed out didn’t sit well on Killian’s shoulders because he didn’t like being so aptly compared to Albert. “What will you have me do,” he snarled.

Shrugging, Albert’s chin titled slightly in thought. “You have two options.”

Raising a brow, Killian shrugged. “Which are?”

“You can surrender now and give Eric what he wants, which is your complete ruination, _or _you can fight back.”__

“How would you suggest I do that?”

“Tell your side of the story.”

Suppressing a heavy sigh, Killian wasn’t sure what to say. Telling the full truth was complicated at best. He didn’t want to dig up the past after all this time. “What happened to hiring the best lawyers to dig up dirt on Eric and his brother to get the case settled?”

“You do that too,” Albert stated. “Make sure the expense comes out of your accounts though.”

“Obviously,” he dryly responded. 

“But there is another issue” Albert continued. “The public sees you as a homicidal criminal, so telling your side, showing absolute remorse, will go a long way in softening your image. So will being a devoted family man and expectant father.”

“Regina and I are working through our issues,” Killian assured.

“Glad to hear it.”

“Are you?” Killian raised a brow in challenge. “Are you glad to hear it because it will appeal to the public eye? Because I find it hard to believe it’s because you actually care about your family.”

“Watch it,” Albert snapped. “You are here by my good graces!”

“You won’t dare throw me out,” he smirked. “Not when it’s vital for the Spencer household to put up a united front.”

“We shouldn’t be enemies, Killian,” the older man calmly stated. “When this all blows over, I’m confident you’ll make sure the image remains a reality, or you’ll feel the full weight of my wrath.” 

The old dog thought he had powers and influence? Killian very nearly laughed in the man’s face, but self-preservation kept his sarcastic remarks under wraps as he rolled with the punches. When the tides turned, as they one day would, Killian wouldn’t forget this conversation.

“Regina is hiring a publicist.” Focus sharpening on Killian, Albert continued as if he didn’t see the resentment flash in the other man’s eyes. “I want the two of you to put on that ‘united front’ as you call it and come up with a sympathetic angle to spin this bad publicity.”

“You don’t give me orders!”

“It’s advice,” Albert clarified. “I’m sure Regina will back me up.”

“Because Regina still hopes to earn your approval one day.”

“You don’t know the first thing about my relationship with my daughter.”

“I know that you dangle your good opinion in front of her like a carrot on a stick.”

“She has a lot to learn,” Albert shrugged dismissively.

“And that’s all you have to say?”

“We’re done.” Albert turned to leave. “Make your choice, Killian.”

Biting back curses, Killian wanted to land a left hook to Albert’s jaw, but kept his fists at his sides. One day the man would get his comeuppance, but until then, Killian needed to play his cards right. For now, he begrudgingly admitted Albert had a point. The time came for taking action. Oh, and he had to hire a lawyer.

Hearing the raised voices, Regina couldn’t resist pausing to listen to her father and Killian. The content of the conversation cut her to the quick, but hearing her father walking out of the parlor, she dove for the shadows. Luckily, Albert didn’t spot her as he headed down the hallway to his study. Smoothing her hands over her belly, one fact became crystal clear. The only person who was solely in her corner was her unborn baby. Her son was the only person not trying to work an angle. 

Feeling him kicking, Regina took the movement as a sign of affirmation. No matter how Killian pined after another woman, their child was _hers _. Her father may only like her when it was convenient, but Regina’s fulfillment won’t come from gaining Albert’s approval, but rather from becoming a mother.__

Weathering the storm would be a first step, but dealing with those hurts and the betrayal of the man she loved would be tough, but becoming the best mother she could and giving her son all the emotional support she never had, would go a long way in healing her wounds. Swallowing her sentimental tears, Regina pulled together the strings of her composure and headed to her meetings. The public would see her brave face and her private pain will never show. 

****

Closing the latest edition of the gossip rag, Gaston wondered if his employer would ask him to stay in town or send him abroad. True, their work certainly seemed left up in the air where Killian Jones was concerned. Gaston could do a little recon and dig up more dirt that could help Eric’s civil suit. An added bonus meant staying in Storybrooke a little longer to pursue Belle.

Eric no longer needed to keep tabs on Gold, so following Belle wasn’t part of his work agenda, but Gaston hated the idea of losing out on her twice. Belle’s beauty shined bright and he didn’t know how wonderful those attributes were in the long run. Perhaps he saw Belle illuminated in different light now because she was a woman of means with a successful business. Ten years ago, Belle was the daughter of a drunk without connections or potential. She wasn’t an asset and honestly her game of playing hard to get made it easier for him to walk away.

Maybe he and Belle weren’t made to last, but Gaston couldn’t get her out of his head. Maybe the lure of the one who got away would never truly fade. The challenge of possibly seducing her away from Gold added to Gaston’s love of the chase, and mounting Belle to his wall of conquests would be the crown jewel in his collection.

Unfortunately, Gaston didn’t see a way to persuade Belle they still possessed chemistry after he rushed that kiss. Her admiration of her husband ran too deep, so Gaston’s pursuit could take a while. Maybe he should pack up and move on? The world was full of many beauties and the more he fixated on Belle, the more he missed out on other opportunities. Being successful in matters of conquest would help him put his desire for Belle into perspective.

Yet, at the end of the day, Belle was still the only woman to resist his charms – twice! Back in high school, Belle’s idealistic dream about love made her a prude in his eyes and now she was too much in love and too committed to be open to the idea of a fling. Belle may have married and lost her virginity, but she was still a prude.

Burning bridges never boded well in his line of work, so Gaston always made a point of staying on good terms. He and Belle were friendly, but not close. When he first arrived, she possessed no qualms about having him around the baby, but now kept him at arm’s length. Working his way back into her good graces would take a lot of effort. Torn between making that effort and cutting his loses, Gaston figured Eric would be the deciding factor. 

Killian Jones wasn’t brought down low yet. The civil suit was starting to heat up and the Spencers weren’t likely to take events sitting down. Regina’s search for a publicist hinted she was already in the prowl. Killian would follow his wife’s orders no matter what, so Gaston could observe and keep records in case Eric needed an advantage. Stumbling upon some information to keep up his indispensable status would suit Gaston’s purposes all around. Either way, he was determined to get something for all his hard work. He didn’t take rejection sitting down.


	12. Chapter 12

The calendar filled to the brim for the next four months! Looking at her personal schedule, she wasn’t sure how the days all became colored in with events and juggled time tables. In just a few weeks was Regina’s Halloween party, which kicked off a frenzy of activity. In November alone, Belle had to plan a bridal shower and bachelorette bash all while expanding the flower shop and finding gifts for another bridal shower, and then attend a second bachelorette all before the Thanksgiving holidays!

After slicing the turkey, there wouldn’t be time to breathe because within the next two weeks was Aurora’s society wedding to Phillip Smith and Ruby’s nuptials to Victor. Immediately following were holiday parties, the Christmas celebration, then New Year’s, with her birthday in between, and then Emma’s baby shower. The list felt a mile long and Belle wasn’t sure how she could fit everything in during such a small timeframe.

Kicking off her heels, she opened the fridge to see if there were any leftovers she could quickly heat up in the microwave. She didn't expect to be gone so long, but booking space and sending invitations and finding a costume for Regina’s party took much longer than expected. By now, Bailey should be fast asleep and Robbie was…where was he? Leaving the cold pizza in the fridge, Belle checked his home office, but seeing the empty chair, she headed upstairs. Unable to resist, Belle peaked in on Bae. Heart swelling with love, she brushed a finger over his chubby cheek, careful not to wake him. Tip-toeing out of the nursery, Belle frowned finding her bedroom empty. Where was her husband?

Oddly enough, she discovered him standing in one of the guest bedrooms staring out the window. “What are you doing in here,” she asked, moving to his side.

“Stargazing,” he answered wistfully. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he drew her close to kiss her cheek. “You’re home late.”

“I know,” Belle sighed. “I didn’t realize how much a maid of honor has to do and with so little time.”

“Need any help?”

Belle smiled her thanks. “I have most of it covered.” 

Looking at the stars, Belle recognized a few constellations, smiling at the view. “Was Bae a handful?”

“No,” Gold said gently. “He had his bottle and watched the news with me.”

“Already teaching him about business,” she joked before pressing a kiss to his neck.

Swallowing hard, Gold turned so he could bring his arms around Belle for a full hug. “Learning early will be to his advantage.”

Holding her husband tight, Belle’s eyes closed as she savored the sensation of being in his arms. They swayed slightly as they held each other; simply enjoying the sensation of being together.

“There are leftovers downstairs,” Gold said as he weaved his fingers through her hair.

“I saw,” she said easing back to look at his face. Cupping his cheek, her thumb gently caused the crinkles around his eyes. Robbie was so handsome he stole her breath away. “I’ll have time to eat before his midnight feeding.”

“Bae’s been sleeping through the night,” Gold pointed out.

“Yes, but if he wakes up, I want to be ready.”

Who was he to argue? The parents went to check one more time of their son before heading back downstairs. Belle heated the pizza as Robbie put away the clean dishes. The couple chatted about their days, went over the calendar, and discussed activities for tomorrow.

“If you’re free in the afternoon, I have something I want to show you,” Gold said as he leaned against the counter watching Belle finish the last bite of crust.

“What,” she asked as she went to wash her hands in the sink.

“It’s a surprise.”

Drying her hands, Belle shook her head as a playful smirk curved her lips. “You and your surprises! Robbie, you know-”

Cutting off her words with a kiss, Gold pulled her into his embrace, loving the way her body melted into his. “Indulge me, sweetheart,” he rasped against her lips. “Please.”

Feeling Robbie angle his body so the evidence of his arousal rubbed between her legs, a soft moan escaped her lips. Meeting his eyes, seeing the lust reflected there, an answering shiver raced through her blood. Wrapping one leg around his waist, Belle rubbed into his erection as she reached to cup his cheek, stroking the slight stubble.

“I’m sorry I left in such a hurry earlier.”

Hearing her soft words, Gold held her more firmly against him as he backed her up to the counter. As heat and lust fuelled her system, her hooded gaze emphasized the beauty of her face. How could this one woman manage to unman him with a single touch, rendering him desperate to be one with her? “Belle,” he rasped moments before seizing her mouth for a hot kiss.

Crying out at the kiss deepened, Belle’s arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers tangling in his air, holding on for dear life as her head started spinning. Feeling the moisture pool between her thighs as the friction between them shot jolts of pleasure through her nub and into her blood, Belle’s knees went weak and the harsh surface of the counter dug into her back. 

“Not here,” she whispered in Robbie’s ear.

“Where,” Gold asked hoarsely, his grip tightening around his wife.

“Someplace soft.”

Easing back, breathing ragged, Gold kept an arm securely around her waist as his other hand gripped his cane until his knuckles turned white. Guiding her out of the kitchen, Gold wracked his brain to think of a soft place that wasn’t too far away. The ended up on the living room couch, kissing deeply, yet leisurely, as they took their time undressing one another. Finding the condom in his jean pocket, Belle laughed.

“Is this becoming a habit?”

Chuckling, Gold kissed a path down her jawline. “I want to always be prepared where you’re concerned, sweetheart.”

Hands going to his boxers, Belle pulled the elastic down his waist, encouraging him to kick them away. Once Robbie was naked above her, she pulled him down for a heart pounding kiss as her other hand grasped his shaft, stroking his erection until he moaned. Feeling even more of her honey leak from her body, the heat of desire becoming even more demanding, Belle shifted beneath him, eager for what came next. However, when Robbie unclasped her bra and moved to take one of her nipples into his mouth, her hand covered her breast, blocking the move. 

“Belle?” Blinking, Gold didn’t understand why she refused him a taste of her sweet flesh.

“That’s not for you,” she whispered. Softening the blow with a kiss to the cheek, she gave his shaft another long stroke. “I still need to feed Bae later,” she clarified.

Pulling back, panting heavily, Gold moved to sit at the end of the couch. Unsure of why he pulled away, Belle sat up to read his expression. “What’s wrong?”

Shaking his head, uncertain of how to properly say what he was thinking, Gold probably shouldn’t broach the subject. He should forget his discomfort and go back to kissing his wife as if nothing happened. The condom lingered in his palm and he wanted nothing more than to sink into her warmth. 

“Robbie,” she pressed.

“It’s nothing.”

Arching a brow, Belle didn’t believe him. Just when she started arguing the point, Bailey’s cries came through the monitor. Glancing at the clock, she couldn’t believe it was midnight already! Scrambling to her feet, Belle grabbed her shirt.

“I’ll take care of him,” she said as she moved to her husband. “Why don’t you warm up our bed for me?”

Sighing, Gold nodded. Averting his eyes from her form, he felt guilty for wanting to pull rank and claim possession over Belle now that Bae did well with the bottle feedings. As long as Bae got Belle’s breast milk, did it matter the method? Belle’s body was… _his _.__

Heaving a sigh, Gold raked a hand thought his hair. Sharing Belle with their son these last six months didn’t bother him, so why did he suddenly feel so possessive? Bae would start on baby food soon; he already babbled some words, so maybe Gold assumed he would regain more privileges with Belle.

Well, Bae would always be a priority in their lives. Reaching for his cane, Gold left the remains of their clothes scattered across the floor and headed upstairs. By the time he reached the bedroom, his erection deflated. Crawling under the covers, Gold closed his eyes to dispel his turbulent thoughts and remember the pleasure of being in Belle’s’ arms. Unfortunately, by the time Belle returned to their room, he fell asleep.

Smiling at his sleeping face, Belle went to grab a quick shower before joining him in bed. Snuggling close, she hoped to wake him, but Robbie didn’t stir. They both had a pretty long day, so Belle relaxed in his hold and let her fatigue take over. Before long, dreams swept her away. Several hours later, Belle woke to the sensation of fingers stroking between her thighs. Rolling over, she met Robbie’s dark gaze. “Robbie,” she croaked in question.

“I need you,” he whispered as his fingers yanked her panties down her legs. Belle didn’t resist, so he took advantage of the opening to feel her folds. To his utter delight, he found her slick from arousal and his mouth watered in response. 

Shifting position so she rested on her back, Belle wrapped one arm around his shoulders while reaching out with her other hand to feel his erection. Finding him thickly engorged, Belle groaned aloud remembering what pleasures his penis brought her. Clenching, clit throbbing, Belle wanted him inside her now! The urgency heated her blood, but thankfully her husband felt the same and gladly kept up the pace. Belle guiding his tip to her heat, crying out his name when Robbie sank slowly into her core, inch by sweet inch, until they were fully joined.

Kissing her hard and deep, Gold’s thrusts were slow and easy, unhurried. As her heat surrounding him, he remembered the condom. Easing out of her, they both cried out at the loss of pleasure, but he moved quickly to sheath the protection over his erection before returning to kiss his wife. The give and take between them remained unrushed and their mouths tasted and hands explored. This lovemaking remained tender and they savored every second of contact. 

“God,” Gold rasped in her ear as she clenched him tight. “I love being with you like this! Filling you!”

“Robbie,” she sobbed as he passed over her clit, sending just enough waves of pleasure to tease as he writhed above her. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she held him close, arching to meet his thrusts, crying out every time they rubbed her clit.

Shuddering, Belle gasped as another pass ignited more pleasure. The combination of him rubbing perfectly over her clit and pressing firmly into her secret spots made her climax start to crest as waves of ecstasy swept over her senses. “Yes,” she breathed. 

Feeling his fingers lacing in her hair, tilting her head, Belle’s gaze lifted and their eyes locked. The intimacy of the moment ripped another cry from her throat. Looking into Robbie’s eyes, seeing the love, devotion, and rough determination mixed with pleasure, felt so intimate that Belle’s soul felt stripped bare for his attention. She didn’t know how many minutes passed as they swayed together in such a way, but eventually, Robbie’s head dipped to taste her lips and Belle eagerly accepted him.

Nothing felt so exquisitely wonderful as the sensation of her husband’s thick, hard penis thrusting so perfectly into her body, sweeping and filling her just right, making her writhe and beg for more. Both loved the steady pace, and this time, when Robert moved to taste her nipple, Belle didn’t resist. Each sweep of his tongue made her cry out, digging her nails into his back. Oh, and the way he molded her flesh in his hands! How did he know how to touch her like this?

His lips didn’t yield any milk, but it wasn’t for lack of trying. A much as Gold wanted this moment to go on and on, his body neared the end of its endurance. Glancing at the clock and realizing he tasted in her for hours, he knew he couldn’t hold back a moment longer. The speed increased, his thrust growing frantic as he sobbed her name. 

Meeting him thrust for thrust, Belle knew what was happening. Holding Robbie close as his body quivered from the force of his orgasm, Belle continued moving beneath him. Her release felt so close if only – as the colors burst behind her eyes and her pulse pounded the pleasure throughout her nerve endings, Belle’s orgasm went on and on until her world went dark.


	13. Chapter 13

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Gold grumbled as he accepted the silver ball walking stick Belle handed him. Gold hoped the prop got lost forever in the clutter of the hall closet, but unfortunately, Belle found the thing. Worse, all she had to do was bat lose full eyelashes to convince him to have all this glitter green make-up spread over his face, hands, neck, and chest. The leather pants weren’t so bad though, once he had them on, of course.

“You look amazing,” Belle beamed. The sight of Robbie wearing his “beast” costume from last year had her thinking very wicked thoughts. Remembering their lovemaking after last year’s party caused a pretty blush to coat her cheeks. Hopefully, they would conclude their evening in much the same manner.

Eyes dancing, Gold’s gaze raked Belle from head-to-toe, enjoying the view of her pale blue period milkmaid costume. The heart shaped bodice showed a generous amount of cleavage, the corset displayed her small waist before fanning out at the hips to fall in a full shirt to her ankles and a pair of silver blue strapped heels finished off the outfit. Belle’s hair fell loose around her shoulders with a matching blue headband keeping the mess out of her face. The simple make-up and full red lips made her look even more ravishing. As much as he appreciated the sight, he didn’t want Regina’s house of guests to do the same. 

“We should get going,” Belle commented. “I have Bae’s bag by the door.”

“I’ll meet you down there.”

Nodding, Belle went to nursery to dress Bae. Thankfully, he didn’t put up a fuss as she put him in his little costume. Cradling him close, seeing him yawn, Belle’s’ heart melted. Heading downstairs, she couldn’t keep the smile off her face. Seeing their son in his costume, Robbie’s face lit up with surprise. 

“Where did you find that?”

“In one of the thrift stores I visited with Ruby,” she proudly informed him. “Isn’t it perfectly adorable?”

Bae‘s eyes looked to his father, peering out of his teddy bear outfit, reaching out a little hand, and adorable was exactly the right word. Taking out his phone, Gold snapped a few pictures before they tucked Bae into his carrier. Robbie grabbed the diaper bag and Belle the baby as they headed to the car. Emma and Neal were expecting them, but Henry was the first one to hold Bae when he woke up.

“That outfit’s perfect,” Emma smiled.

“Thanks,” Belle gushed. “It’s versatile, too. Good for a boy or a girl, so I can recycle it. And teddy bears don’t go out of style.”

“Good point.”

“Dad! Look!” Henry smiled proudly as he lifted Bae in his arms. “The baby’s smiling at me!”

Neal patted the top of Henry’s head before ruffling his hair. “Bae is a good kid.” Neal’s gaze then went to Gold. “He’s in good hands.”

Nodding, Gold spoke confidently. “Never a doubt.”

“We’ll be back in a few hours,” Belle told Emma before moving to lean over Bae, who still smiled happily in Henry’s arms. “Be a good boy,” she said before kissing his cheek then his little hand. 

Bae cooed, making vowel noises before turning his attention back at Henry.

Gold wrapped an arm around Belle’s waist, guiding her toward the door. “He’ll be fine,” he added when they were back in the car fastening their seatbelts. 

“I know,” she sighed. “I just hate leaving him.”

Gold felt the same, so he gave Belle’s hand a reassuring squeeze before kissing her knuckles. “We won’t stay long,” he promised. “Just until the guests notice our presence.”

Belle knew the social game of status pretty well by now, and their presence would send a crystal clear message to not only Regina, but all of society. The drive to the Spencer mansion wasn’t far, but the driveway was backed up with a line of limos carrying invited guests. They spent nearly forty-five minutes inching their way to the front door. Handing the keys to the valet, Gold watched the Cadillac drive away before taking Belle’s arm and escorting her into the party. The house practically drowned in black streamers and the usual Halloween décor of ghosts, graveyards, and monsters. 

“Is she doing this in Cora’s memory,” Belle asked as they walked through a hallway designated as a haunted house arena with fake beasts popping out of the walls. 

“Who knows,” he grumbled as they emerged into the ballroom.

Like all the famous Spencer parties, guess danced in luxurious surroundings drenched in gaudy clichéd themes. As they moved farther into the room, Belle noticed several heads turn to make note of their progress. Compared to the other guests, Gold’s costume stood out from the crowd, which pleased Belle. Taking some offered appetizers, Gold gladly ate the food, grateful he could eat in this get-up, as he surveyed the room with a critical eye. Oh, the things he endured for love.

“There you are!”

Turning at the sound of Mary-Margaret's voice, Belle gave her friend a hug. “You look fantastic!”

Dressed in white feather wings and flowing gown, she looked every inch an angel. David joined them a second later, shaking Gold’s hand. A laugh bubbled out of Belle’s throat seeing David dressed in period serf garb and wearing a wig to give him shoulder length hair. 

“Who are you supposed to be,” she asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” David showed off his prop, but when the couple stared at the staff, he elaborated. “A shepherd.”

“Oh!” Seeing the shepherd and angel together made sense now. Feeling silly for not getting it right way, she moved instinctively closer to Robbie.

“I see you pulled your award winning costume out of the closet,” David observed.

“Only fat my wife’s insistence,” Gold said as he grinned at Belle, bringing her hand to his lips. Watching her blush pretty, a zap of desire shot through his blood. The sooner they could make the rounds and leave this party, the better. Unfortunately, he was forced to observe social pleasantries and watch several men admire Belle’s outfit. Gold thought he handled the jealousy in a civilized manner – no bones were broken – but he counted down the minutes. Keeping a lid on his frustration until David pointed out Killian and Regina; Gold barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Fitting,” Gold dryly stated.

As usual, Regina wore black, but this dress was a form-fitting number channeling her inner Elvira, while blatantly showing off her baby bump. As a vampiress, Regina happily showed off her fangs in an effort to prove to one and all she still hand her bite with the scandal swirling to knock her into obscurity. Naturally, Killian wore his usual pirate costume, but with a matching pair of fangs. Gold couldn’t decide if it was over-the-top pathetic or embarrassing – perhaps both. 

As Robbie and Mary-Margaret made comments about Regina trying to make a statement to the critics, Belle thought the woman rather brave for hosting the party at all, let alone attempting to make a spectacle of current events. Knowing what it felt like to have her name dragged through the press’s mud; part of Belle empathized with Regina’s plight. Thus far, she stood by Killian, which already caused several whispers to fuel the rumor mill. Several socialites here tonight didn’t understand the concept of loyalty to a murderer. 

When Regina spotted the group, she glided over to their circle, wearing a wide grin, but the displeasure shined through her gaze. After greeting her brother and sister-in-law, paying them the appropriate complements on their costumes, her attention found the Golds and her smile faded several degrees.

“I don’t recall sending you an invitation,” she said through her too-bright smile.

Chuckling in the face of Regina’s clipped tone, Gold showed her just how little her intimidation tactics affected him. “No doors are closed to me in this town.”

Letting the statement sink in for a moment, Gold’s smile widened ever-so-slightly. “Not many doors anywhere, for that matter.”

“Is that a threat?”

“An observation,” Gold said simply.

Eyes narrowing in suspicion, Regina wanted no part of Gold’s game. “I’m surprised my mother’s murderer has the gull to crash my party.”

Hearing the accusation, Belle stepped forward to jump to her husband’s defense, but Gold put a hand on her arm, holding her back; his concentration never wavering from Regina’s. 

“You should be very careful who you slander, dearie,” he warned. “There is solid evidence proving my innocence and I doubt you need _another _lawsuit on your hands. Especially not when your husband can’t boast the same to such circumstances.”__

The second warning was subtle, but no less poignant. Gold made clear he wouldn’t tolerate Regina’s nonsense, but she wouldn’t retreat to lick her wounds. “I could have you thrown out,” she stated.

Gold’s eye twinkled as his smile deepened. “Now, won’t the press enjoy that display?”

A low growl sounded in her throat, but only she and Gold could hear it. Regina wanted this party to be a success and the last thing she needed was another front page disgrace. They both knew she was trapped between a rock and a hard place, but Regina wouldn’t be forgetting the insult anytime soon. Stepping back, she focused on Belle.

“I hope you and your milkmaid enjoy the festivities.”

Blinking at Regina’s rudeness, Belle swallowed a retort. There wasn’t a need to escalate the situation with a shouting match. Grasping Robbie’s hand, Belle shook her head, hoping to keep her husband from going after Regina. Feeling him relax, Belle’s shoulders sagged in relief. “Don’t worry about her.”

“Belle’s right,” David added. “My sister isn’t worth the effort. Maybe becoming a mother will soften her edges.”

“Or not,” Gold muttered.

Shifting on her feet, Mary-Margaret searched for a way to change the subject and thankfully spotted familiar faces in the crowd. “Look,” she happily pointed. “I see Eric and Ariel!”

Sure enough, the captain and his mermaid emerged to offer the other couples greetings. Ariel looked dazzling in her sparkling sea green fish tail gown. The golden seashell necklace gave the perfect touch. Equally, Eric looked distinguished in a navy jacket with crisp white pants and matching cap. Hugging Mary-Margaret, then Belle, Ariel asked after the baby, disappointed to hear Emma was watching him.

“Hopefully we can visit soon,” Ariel beamed. “Did you dress him for Halloween?”

Nothing, Belle took out her phone to show her friend pictures while the men stepped to the side to have their own conversation. “The Spencers giving you any trouble,” David asked.

“Right now they’re too busy showing off their superiority, but I have no doubt the shunning will begin by the end of the evening,” Eric said dryly.

Gold shook his head, speaking confidently. “Many will think twice about doing permanent damage to their standing.”

Knowing what he hinted at, Eric didn’t conceal his surprise. “You don’t think people will assume your allegiance will be taken as sign the feud is alive and well?”

“If Killian is a murderer, he will pay for his crimes,” Gold stated. “They’ll try spinning the angles to soften the blow, but unless there is sold evidence of his innocence, the stigma will follow Mr. Jones for the rest of his life. You and I are already allies and that shouldn’t shock people.”

“It’s public knowledge I’m no longer on the board of Spencer Enterprises,” Eric reminded.

“As far as I’m concerned, the feud ended when the paperwork was signed handing Spencer Enterprises to my hands. Cora made it a point to carry on her shenanigans and died in disgrace.”  
David shifted on his feet, looking uneasy at Gold’s matter-of-fact words, but didn’t argue the point. His mother made her own bed. Sure, he wished things turned out differently, but he couldn’t change the past. 

“I appreciate your support,” Eric told them. 

As the part continued, Eric’s prediction came to pass, but not packing the punch he knew Regina planned. Gold’s presence did sway several influential people to ignore Eric’s so-called shunning and continue with the festivities. When the voting stared for the costume prizes, Gold circulated the crowd with Belle. He wanted to make a hasty exit getting caught up in the crosshairs, but seeing his wife laughing with Ariel and Ruby, Gold didn’t have the heart to tear her away too soon. Belle, however, seeing the frustration in his eyes, decided to say her goodbyes to her friends made her way to his side wearing a teasing grin. 

“Afraid you’ll turn into a pumpkin?”

“I just want to get home,” he gently whispered into her ear. “The leather is starting to chaff.”

Giggling, Belle laced her fingers through his, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Going home sounded nice, especially since her feet started aching like the devil. Once Bae was down for the count, she wouldn’t mind playing a round of the beast and the milkmaid. The couple nearly made it to the edge of the ballroom when Regina ascended the stage.

“And now the moment you’ve all been waiting for! The results of this year’s costume contest, voted for by the town’s best and brightest!”

Gold muttered a curse when the crowd blocked the exit. He seriously thought about pushing through the throng, but didn’t need the frivolous lawsuits. Nevertheless, all his polite requests for pardon went unanswered. As the names were announced to resounding applause, Gold’s frustration grew palatable.

“And second place is…” Regina opened the results, her expression souring slightly as she read the card. “Mr. Gold!”

Muttering under his breath, Gold felt he spotlight find him, bullying him toward the stage. “Bloody hell.”


	14. Chapter 14

“What the hell happened?” Neal’s jaw dropped at the sight Gold presented on his doorstep.

“Long story,” he sighed.

“Is Bae alright,” Belle asked urgently as she entered the house.

“He’s asleep in the playpen,” Neal supplied, looking back and forth between the couple trying to ascertain what happened to make Gold look like a ragged mess. Gold’s shirt was torn in the front and down the left sleeve, one of his cuffs was completely missing, and beneath all the green make-up his knuckles looked bruised and bloody. Thankfully, Belle only appeared flushed, but Neal guessed some rather extreme drama went down at the party. 

Cornering Gold, Neal nodded at the guy’s hand. “You want ice for that?”

Flexing his fingers and wincing in pain, Gold nodded. “I’d appreciate it.”

“Follow me.” Neal led Gold down a hardwood hallway lined with family photos then around a corner to the kitchen. Emma leaned against the counter eating ice cream from the carton, but raised a brow when Gold entered.

“What happened to you?”

“Long story,” Gold repeated.

“He used that excuse with me, too.” Neal winked at Emma before taking an ice pack from the freezer. “These worked wonders with your kid a few hours ago,” he informed his boss.

Nodding his thanks, Gold eased the cold ice over his knuckles. “Teething?”

“The worst,” Emma grumbled.

Lifting a brow, Gold’s eyes went to the blonde. “I’d say give it a few months,” he said, gesturing to her bump.

“I know,” she sighed before eating another spoonful of chocolate surprise. “I forgot how loud babies could get.”

“Don’t try to change the subject,” Neal cut in, moving to stand next to Emma. “Give me the scoop.”

“It’s been a long night.”

“Mary-Margaret will just tell anyway,” Emma smirked. “Here’s your chance to give us your version.”

“And what makes you think our versions will differ,” Gold challenged. When the couple simply stared, Gold rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t the ringleader.”

Jaw dropping, Emma blinked rapidly in disbelief. “Is there an actual police report?”

“No,” Gold bit out. He had to pull a few strings to make sure of that though, and undoubtedly the story would run in the morning newspaper nonetheless. Of course, which version – Spencer’s or Prince’s – remained to be seen.

Folding his arms over his chest, Neal chuckled. “I have a feeling this is going to be good.”

Where was Belle? Glancing over his shoulder hoping to have an excuse to escape, Gold’s sails deflated seeing his wife enter the kitchen carrying Bae in his carrier. Still dressed in his teddy bear costume, the six-month-old slept soundly. Seeing the ice on Robbie’s hand, she moved to his side.

“Did you tell them?”

“He was about to,” Neal cut in before Gold could answer. Smiling at the glare Gold sent his way, Neal didn’t disguise his amusement. “It seems Regina’s Halloween party packed a real punch.”

Unamused by the pun, Gold handed Neal the ice pack. “Thanks for the loan. How much do we owe you for the night?”

Emma and Neal exchanged knowing smirks before looking back at Gold. “One story,” Neal smirked. “Of what happened to you hand and costume.”

Belle glanced at her husband. “It’s not a secret.”

Inhaling a sharp breath, Gold looked at his sleeping son. The mere sight of Bae calmed him. “There was an incident during the best costume ceremony,” he began. 

Emma smirked. “Did you win, Gold?”

“Second place,” Belle said proudly.

“Who won,” she asked.

Gold and Belle exchanged wearied looks.

“Come on,” Emma exclaimed. “I’m six months pregnant! Stop torturing me and spit it out!”

“Ariel Prince won the contest,” Belle said, still looking worried.

“Ok,” Neal said, exchanging a look with his wife. “That’s nice, right?”

Gold scoffed. “Regina loathes the Princes.”

Understanding dawned and the amusement drained from Emma and Neal’s faces. Ariel winning the costume contest was a recipe for disaster. Obviously, the shit hit the fan at the party. Scratching his chin, Neal glanced at Belle. “That bad?”

Uncomfortable, Belle clutched Robbie’s good hand. “Regina pulled her version of _Carrie _on Ariel.”__

Emma shook her head. “What does that mean?”

“It means Regina humiliated her in front of the entire crowd,” Gold answered.

“Oh, no,” Neal sighed.

“Yeah,” Gold looked to Belle and the both relived the events for a moment.

Looking from Robbie to the Cassidy’s, Belle nearly cried remembering the look on her friend’s face. “Regina moved to pass Ariel the trophy and ‘accidently’ tore her gown, leading to a wardrobe malfunction in front of everyone.”

Emma gasped. “That bitch!”

Belle nodded in agreement. “As cameras flashed, Eric, Robbie and I rushed to the stage to help, but Killian beat us to the punch.”

“I’m afraid to ask,” Neal muttered.

“From what we saw, Killian tried offering Ariel his coat, but she shrieked away, not that I blame her, but by then Eric already stormed the stage and landed a right hook to Killian’s jaw for touching his wife. The two came to blows and, while I helped Ariel, Robbie tried breaking up the fight.”

“For all the good it did me.” Shaking his head, Gold looked down at his swollen knuckles.

“So how did it end,” Emma asked as she handed her empty ice cream carton to Neal.

“Security dragged Eric out of the house,” Belle supplied. “We calmed Ariel down and walked them home, but the scene is bound to be splashed across the gossip rags. Poor Ariel is mortified.”

“That bad?” Feeling truly for Ariel, Emma shook her head at Regina’s callousness.

“I don’t think anyone got money shots,” Belle sighed, “but the humiliation will linger for a while, especially if it’s revisited on the front page.”

“Regina probably staged the whole thing,” Gold theorized. “She hired a publicist and they probably cooked up a plan to put Killian in a sympathetic light and make Eric out to be the monster.”

“But if it’s true Regina staged the whole scene,” Emma said. “Isn’t it obvious Regina pulled a fast one?”

“She made it look really convincing,” Belle sighed. “Maybe if there is video someone can prove Regina’s intent, but as of now, it looked like Regina is blameless in a freak accident and Killian moved to help Ariel when her husband attacked him in a fit of rage in front of a room full of witnesses.”

“What the hell is wrong with that woman?” Shaking her head at the insanity, Emma had no idea what Killian saw in Regina.

“Too many to count,” Gold commented.

“Ariel is going to need our support,” Belle added.

“Absolutely,” Emma nodded.

“Thanks again for watching Bailey,” Belle smiled.

“Not a problem,” Neal smiled in return. “Be careful of that teething phase though.”

Saying more goodbyes at the door, Belle took Bae’s carrier to the car as Gold shook Neal’s hand. During the ride home, they didn’t talk. The night didn’t turn out the way any of them anticipated. Regina stooped to a new kind of low getting petty revenge on the woman that hired Emma and got the ball rolling against her husband. The saddest part of all was that no one would punish her for her actions. Instead, Eric would get the blame and have to fend off the backlash.

Arriving home, Belle took the baby to the nursery. Hopefully, he would sleep through the night. Kissing his brow after tucking him in, she headed to her bedroom. Slipping off her shoes, her hands went to the laces of her corset. Unable to reach the back strings, she searched for Robbie. Calling his name, she headed to the bathroom. The sight she walked in on made her double over with laughter.

Robbie, in an effort to clean off the green make-up, had a pile of stained paper towels at his feet, his shirt tossed in the corner, as he twisted around to get the make-up off the back of his neck. The look of irate Scottish irritation on his face made her laugh hysterically. Poor Robbie looked so miserable.

Hearing Belle’s laughter, Gold looked up, completely unamused. He wore this nasty muck for her benefit, even ran into a fray to help protect her friend, and now she stood there laughing at his expense? So much for love and appreciation. “You’re not funny, Belle.”

“I’m sorry,” she laughed as she moved forward to grab a washcloth. Using a mixture of soap and vinegar, she cleaned his skin.

Between swipes, Gold nibbled her lips, pulling her close, then letting her pull away again, only to swoop in and nibble her earlobe until she giggled and held him close to do the same. As Belle helped clean the back of his neck, he loosened her corset, then yanked at the fastenings of her dress. By the time his make-up was fully removed, Belle’s dress was on the floor and his erection strained in his trousers. Shimmering out of the black leather pants took a solid twenty minutes, but by then, Belle stood fully naked in front of him. Gold moaned aloud as he cupped her breast. The feel of her softness in palm ripped another growl from his throat as he buried his face in her neck. Inhaling her scent, his heart leapt with anticipation in his chest.

Smoothing his hand up and down her back, Gold wanted to sink fully into the woman who stole his soul and made him weak in the knees. Belle didn’t hesitate tonight to run and help her friend. So brave and strong, Gold admired Belle more than ever. She may have been dressed as a milkmaid, but beneath the costume, Belle was a hero. Proud and awed by this woman, Gold wanted to find way to fully communicate how much he valued having her in his life.

“You always feel so right in my arms,” he whispered huskily in her ear.

Shivering in response, Belle pressed a kiss to his shoulders, smoothing her hands over his skin. Could there even be enough words capable of describing how much she loved this man? “You were very brave tonight.”

Scoffing, Gold shook his head, holding her tighter. “I was following you up to that stage,” he laughed. “Everyone just stared in shock, but you ran to help Ariel, no questions asked.”

Pulling back to look at his face, she kissed the tip of his nose. “You helped Eric,” she pointed out. “Very bravely , too.”

Shaking his head, Gold eased out of her hold, twisting to turn on the shower. “And I ended up getting assaulted by a cheap shot Killian threw at me.”

Stepping forward, mirth dancing in her eyes, Belle placed a gentle kiss to his shoulder. “Do you want me to kiss it better?”

Growling low in his throat, Gold yanked her to him. “I have other places you can kiss.”

Seeing her raise a challenging brow, Gold seized her mouth, tongue thrusting deep as he urged her into the shower. Kissing and caressing as they washed one another, the couple whispered words of love. Belle fall to her knees and took him into her mouth, making Gold cry out as his fingers laced into her hair. As much as he wanted to take her against the wall, a fantasy he couldn’t indulge with his damaged knee, Gold knew some limitations must be tolerated. Belle should be cherished on a soft surface, but her mouth felt so warm, her tongue sending shivers through his blood as he thrust into her warmth.

“Belle,” he panted. “Sweetheart…”

Easing back, giving his tip one more leisurely lick before rising to her feet, Belle smiled at the man she adored. Gold seized her lips, kissing her hard and deep as she blindly reached for the handle to switch off the water. Stumbling out of the shower, grasping for a towel, Gold ended the kiss to dry her body. Exchanging smiles, the couple didn’t bother with pajamas as they made their way toward the bed.

Snuggling under the covers, Gold cradled Belle in his arms, stroking her cheek before dipping his head to taste her nipple. Arching into his touch, Belle couldn’t remain silent as her body moistened and the pleasure surged within her being. Loving the sensation of being savored by this man, Belle kissed him with abandon, more than ready to have him inside her.

Grabbing a condom, Gold took precaution before entering Belle’s slick heat. She immediately clutched him tight, whispering his name, nearly unmanning him then and there. Making love slowly, then urgently as the pleasure intensified, they climaxed together in perfect harmony. Holding each other tight, the couple fell asleep hoping to hold off the intrusion of day.


	15. Chapter 15

“Bloody hell,” Killian muttered as he read through the morning edition. Last night’s festivities turned out to be front page news and not just for the gossip rags. He had to admit, Regina’s publicist worked wonders with the art of spin. He knew for a fact Regina set Ariel up just to get a reaction she could twist to her advantage. As predicted, Eric flipped out in defense of his wife, going straight for Regina.

His wife wanted her photo opportunity and boy did she get it! The shots used for the article depicted an infuriated Eric going s for a very pregnant Regina. Naturally, Killian moved between them, acting as the protector, but just when Eric was going to attack, Gold grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop the ensuing brawl. A wise move, but Eric’s rage blinded his better judgment, so he shrugged off Gold, further damaging his reputation by hurting a cripple, and went after Killian anyway. He blocked a few blows, but Eric wasn’t backing down until he drew Killian’s blood. Luckily, Gold managed to bring Eric to heal before too much damage was done.

Wincing as pain shot over his face, Killian tentatively touched the swelling bruises around his eye. First Neal and now Eric? If he wasn’t careful, Killian would start looking like a pansy.

“Good morning!”

Turning at the sound of his wife’s cheerful tone, Killian saw a stranger. Regina’s brightness stemmed from the tides turning in their favor, but she appeared to be enjoying the moment a bit too much for his liking. Did she not care at all about the pain she put Ariel through?

“You’re in a cheerful mood,” he commented.

“I am,” Regina smiled as she walked to the window. A few reporters still camped outside, but significantly less than yesterday. In fact, the crowd seemed to shift next door. Eric Prince’s head was now on the chopping block, which seemed fitting in her book. “The tides are turning.”

“At Ariel’s expense.”

Staring at her husband, Regina’s smile slowly faded. “A necessary sacrifice.”

“You know Eric is going to retaliate,” Killian warned. 

“And you think this is my fault?” Eyes narrowing, Regina marched to her husband, not in the mood to tip-toe around the subject. “Need I remind you this is all your doing?”

“Hurting Ariel was crossing a line,” he insisted.

Regina scoffed. “Oh really? You want to lust after her, too? Getting her to be your drinking buddy in a sleazy motel room might not be so easy considering she knows you murdered her brother-in-law!”

“I didn’t murder anyone!”

“Then why not say so, Killian,” she challenged. “Why not scream you innocence from the rooftops?”

“It’s complicated.”

Glaring at her husband, Regina sputtered a humorless laugh. “Isn’t that convenient?”

“Regina-”

“I don’t want to hear it!” Backing out of reach, her hand smoothed over her baby bump. “If you won’t lift a finger to help this family, then I’ll have to do it – as usual! We _finally _have sympathy on our side! We can build on this and put reasonable doubt in the public’s eye! Our business will bounce back! More than just a lawsuit is at stake here, Killian! Why don’t’ you get that?”__

“I do,” he insisted. “I just wish we had better methods than to rip off a woman’s dress in front of hundreds of guests!”

“Well, if you won’t help, I’m left with our publicist’s ideas. Be a man, Killian and do what needs to be done.”

Insulted and furious, he moved to block her path to the morning breakfast buffet table. “Just because I have a conscious doesn’t make me any less of a man, Regina!”

“Could have fooled me,” she spat.

Just as he opened his mouth to yell her face, Albert chose that precise moment to enter the morning room wearing a tan suit and a huge grin. “The sounds of a happy marriage first thing in the morning.”

The couple didn’t appreciate the sarcasm, so they bit back retorts and retreated to opposite ends of the room to finish their breakfast. 

“Something I said,” Albert asked innocently.

“Killian disagrees with our strategy,” Regina supplied.

“Well,” Albert’s smile faded as he turned to focus on his son-in-law. “You created this mess for us, Killian. It’s a PR nightmare and you won’t help us fix the problem, so we’re left with limited options.”

“I never said I wouldn’t help-”

“But refusing to tell even us the truth makes your family think the worst,” Albert pointed out. “Surly, you see that?”

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Killian heaved a heavy sigh. “I gave my word. The secret is not mine to tell.”

“Then point us in the right direction,” Albert stated.

Killian shook his head. “I can’t.”

“Why not,” Albert snapped. Killian’s determination to block them at every turn spiked his temper.

“He’s dead,” Killian lamely stated. 

Glancing at his daughter, then back at Killian, Albert hoped his ears deceived him. “Let me get this straight. The person who _did _play a part in Adam Prince’s death is dead, but instead of telling us their identity to save the livelihood of your family, the legacy for your coming son, you choose to protect the reputation of someone who won’t have to pay for the crime?”__

“It’s not that simple,” Killian argued. Albert made everything sound so black and white, but life wasn’t that bloody simple!

“Of course it is!” Cheeks reddening, Albert had just about enough of Killian’s nonsense. “If you refuse to help us, then keep your mouth shut about our tactics! You’re the one digging this hole!”

“I’m not the only one here with skeletons in the closet!”

“No,” Albert admitted. “But you’re the one who allowed this to be unearthed!”

“That wasn’t my doing!”

Albert’s eyes radiated fury at his son-in-law. “You allowed the vulnerability when you dealt poorly with that P.I.”

Wait, was Albert scolding him because he was too friendly with Emma or not enough? Either way, having had enough of the discussion, Killian got to his feet and marched out of the room. Albert nearly went after him to finish the discussion, but decided he wasn’t worth the effort. Turning to look at Regina, the patriarch shook his head disapprovingly.

“He needs to develop a conscious for our situation.”

“I have no idea what’s gotten into him,” Regina sighed. 

Considering his daughter a moment, Albert moved closer until he stood beside his chair. “There may come a time when you may have to…distance yourself from Killian.”

As his meaning sank in, Regina’s eyes widened. “No.”

“It may be the _only _way to salvage the family name!”__

“And how will it look if I divorce Killian while I’m pregnant?”

“Empowering.”

“Or,” Regina stressed. “I would be a narcissistic career woman depriving my child of a father.”

“Right now, Killian looks like a hero, but we need that trend to continue and this lawsuit dropped. The sooner the better.”

Regina didn’t disagree, but there were a few minor obstacles. “Emma’s evidence is pretty solid.”

“Then have our lawyers discredit her,” Albert shrugged as if he was merely commenting on the weather. “Say her…involvement with Killian overshadowed her good judgment. If her professional integrity is doubted, so is the evidence she gathered.”

“I’m sure the lawyers are already working that angle.”

“Good.” Albert’s gaze shifted to the window and out at the horizon. “We will have to make a public statement.”

“I know,” Regina sighed. “Once our publicist has something prepared, I’ll call you.”

“Very well.” Helping himself to a scone, Albert grabbed a rip red apple and exited the room.

Letting out a long breath, Regina wasn’t sure if she should be relieved or worried. Killian was protecting someone but whom? Who was so important he felt the need to put them above the rest of the family’s welfare? Regina decided to do some digging of her own, but in the meantime, she needed to play the role of the vulnerable expectant mother who still wanted to have a successful career while protecting her family. 

Her father’s position on the lawsuit was sound. They needed to win. However, a settlement with confidentiality clauses seemed a plausible path as well. Either way, the sooner this issue got swept under the rug, the better for all involved. Finishing her breakfast, Regina went to make a few calls. As usual, the men left her to clean up the mess.

****

“I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think,” Belle said as gently and as assuringly as possible.

Lifting her red, puffy eyes, Ariel shook her head, unable to stop the welling of more tears. Nothing would ever be right again! “I’m a laughingstock!” she cried. “Humiliated! How can I even show my face ever again?”

Wrapping her arms around her friend, Belle whispered words of encouragement as Ariel sobbed. Regina’s actions were incorrigible, but people were sympathizing with her. “I’m sure there isn’t anything out there that can harm you,” Belle said gently. “We covered you in time.”

“But that one second could be on people’s phones! The internet!” Ariel pulled back to look at Belle. “You know what having a nude wardrobe malfunction will do to me?!”

“It’s not as bad as all that,” Belle insisted.

“How do you know?”

“Because if it was, then footage would have surfaced by now.”

Sniffling, Ariel dabbed her nose as some of the tension relaxed her shoulders. “You think so?”

“Yes,” Belle smiled kindly. “The press is focusing on Eric as the villain in this piece though. I’m not sure that’s of better comfort.”

“Regina is the evil bitch in all of this,” Ariel snapped. “Why don’t people get that?!”

“Because people are focusing on Eric attaching a pregnant woman, instead of a pregnant woman attacking an innocent bystander on purpose.”

Ariel’s eyes shot to Belle. “You think it was on purpose?”

Biting her lower lip, Belle chose her words very carefully. “From what I saw, Regina wanted to make it look like an accident.”

“Why?” Ariel sniffled again, wiping her tissue over a fresh tear. “Revenge for hiring Emma?”

“Partly, maybe,” Belle shrugged. “Mostly because I think she wanted to generate sympathetic press.”

Ariel blinked, doe eyes going wide. “She set us up?”

“I don’t have proo-”

“That vile, disgusting, perverted bitch!” Ariel’s humiliation gave way to anger, and Belle wondered if it as best to let her friend vent. She and Robbie came by first thing this morning to offer support. While her husband spoke to Eric, Belle tried comforting Ariel. Since she knew the feeling of having the press walk all over her, Belle hoped to ease her friend’s fears, but quickly realized their experiences were two different animals and Belle wasn’t sure what to try.

As Ariel swore revenge, Belle tried calming her down, but being angry was preferable to feeling mortified of leaving the house.

“If there are any nudes out there, we’ll find them,” Belle assured her. “We’ll get the situation neutralized.”

“Before or after they go viral?”

“Before.”

Hearing the new voice, both women turned to see Gold standing in the doorway, Bailey on his hip. Moving to Belle’s side to hand over the baby, he gave Ariel his full attention. “I have my investigator on this matter. So far, nothing has leaked. Most of the footage is of Eric lunging at Regina.”

Heaving a relieved sigh, Ariel thanked him. “When will we know for certain?”

“A few more days, but I have every confidence you’ll be in the clear.”

“Thank you, Mr. Gold.”

“It’s not a problem,” he said softly. “Any friend of Belle’s.”

“So,” Belle smiled. “Let’s focus on happier things,” she said as she lifted Bae so is feet balanced on her lap. “I know a little man that wants to say hello.”

On cue, Bae let out a loud vowel noise as he smiled wide at Ariel. Laughing, the redhead took the baby from Belle’s arms, kissing his cheeks and bouncing him in her lap as he laughed. Watching the moment, Belle reached to grasp Robbie’s hand. As their fingers squeezed, the parents proudly watched their son make their friend forget her troubles, if even for a small moment.


	16. Chapter 16

Putting Bae down for his nap, Belle headed downstairs to the kitchen for a snack. Seeing Robbie fastening a magnet to a new picture of Bailey on the fridge, Belle sighed. “There must be a special place in hell reserved just for Regina.”

Opening the cupboard, she grabbed a box of crackers and turned to face her husband. “Why won’t people listen?”

“Because all they’re exposed to is the aftermath,” Gold said as he walked to her side. Leaning on the counter, he fiddled with his cane. “There’s a reason there isn’t footage of Regina ripping Ariel’s dress. Ironically, this works out in Ariel’s favor as well, but now Eric has to bear the brunt of the ridicule.”

“Will this affect the lawsuit?”

“Hard to say.”

“Well, I’m glad there isn’t any nude footage of me anywhere,” Belle said as she reached for another cracker. “The risk of stuff like that getting leaked is too huge.”

Gold’s stomach fell to his knees. “No sex tape then,” he asked in a light tone, though sweat broke out on his forehead. 

Laughing, Belle kissed his lips. “Robbie, I love you, but it’s too risky.”

“You’re probably right,” he said taking a step back. His conscious screamed to tell her about the flash drive, especially now when he knew how she felt on the subject, but Ariel’s pain was still too raw in her head. Belle would want him to destroy the flash drive, and honestly, he wasn’t ready to yet. Besides, he kept the device under lock and key and there wasn’t a reason to think anyone would think to find it. Gold was the only one who even knew it existed.

“Thank you for calling Graham,” Belle continued. “Ariel needed peace of mind.”

“Well, I was hoping to get evidence of Regina’s wrong doing, but it looks like she covered her tracks.”

“I appreciate it,” she said as she moved forward to kiss his cheek.

Breath catching in his throat, Gold grabbed Belle’s arm as she started pulling back. Hypnotized by those gorgeous blue eyes, Gold's heart raced in reaction to her closeness. As the thrills and familiarly wonderful heat rose between them, Gold’s mouth watered for a taste of her full lips. As time slowed and the moment froze between them, their gazes held as their mouths slowly moved toward one another. At the last second, the baby monitor conveyed Bae’s screams, causing the couple to jump apart.

Flustered and blushing, Belle looked at the screen showing Bae with his fists in his mouth as he kicked and cried. “He’s teething again,” she said breathlessly as she moved to the fridge. Taking a few of the frozen teething rings out of the freezer, Belle noticed her hand shaking. Desire surged through her veins, but her son needed her attention. Leaving the kitchen, Belle felt Robbie’s eyes burring into her backside and when she glanced over her shoulder, she saw him openly staring at her with a devilish grin. Cheeks flaming, Belle hurried up the sitars. 

Perhaps he should feel guilty, but Gold couldn’t summon much energy for it. He loved his wife and wouldn’t apologize for holding on to a moment between them. Odds were greatly in his favor that no one would ever discover his little secret. Pushing aside his residual guilt, Gold turned his attention to practical matters. This latest scheme Regina pulled out of a hat could end up hurting his business as well if he wasn’t careful. Regina’s focus may be fixed on the Princes, but he didn’t want her deciding to continue the feud on any level. Right now, he needed to talk to David about damage control.

****

Re-reading the automated email response Mary-Margaret swallowed hard. Blinking rapidly to fend off the stinging tears, she could only stare at the screen feeling like her world shattered. Dr. Zelena Weston’s current research demanded all of her time and therefore she couldn’t take on any new patients. The woman won awards for helping couples conceive and Mary-Margaret poured all her hopes in being able to become one of those lucky ones.

The doctor here still couldn’t pinpoint _exactly _why she couldn’t conceive. David was fine, but they didn’t know why her ovaries ran through the normal cycles without a single spark of conception. The doctors kept suggesting IVF instead of targeting the actual problem of with her infertility, but Mary-Margaret wondered if those procedures would really make a difference if the problem got compounded with an inability to carry a baby.__

At this point, Mary-Margaret wanted to give up. Six years of marriage, half of which was spent trying to conceive a child and hitting a brick wall. David worked all the time, as did she, and if their conversations didn’t revolve around work, then they talked about conception. Maybe it was time for a break. Besides, didn’t couples conceive mainly when they weren’t even attempting to? 

Pouring all of her emotions into an appeal to Dr. Weston, Mary-Margaret read over the words, making sure they sounded proper before hitting the send button. Ok, now she was done. If the doctor read her appeal and wanted to help, then Mary-Margaret would return her focus to having a baby, but until then she would get back to her life. The calendar filled to the brim with distractions, so she knew taking her mind off the baby stuff shouldn’t be too difficult. In fact, she became excited at the prospect of putting the spice back into her marriage – starting tonight.

****

Ok, yes, she was as big as a house, but the first time around, Neal wasn’t opposed to her pregnant body. Since she discovered the truth about her night with Killian, Emma honestly thought Neal would move back into her bedroom and pick up their marriage left off. Instead, they only made love if she initiated it and he still slept in his man cave. When she asked what gives, he said he needed time. Well, that was weeks ago!

Henry was sleeping over a friend’s house tonight, so they could take advantage of some alone time if they wished. Emma ordered Neal’s favorite take-out and set the scene only to get a call he was working late. Depressed, Emma ended up on the couch, eating alone, watching some bad comedy about munchkins turn crime fighters. Hours later, when Neal did stumble through the door, Emma could smell the alcohol miles away.

“Working all night, huh?” Crossing her arms over her chest, Emma confronted her tipsy, clumsy husband.

“Phillip and I went out for celebratory drinks,” he slurred.

“I had a whole night planned, Neal!”

“Really?” He chuckled, shifting unstably on his feet. “For me? Or for Killian?”

“For Christ’s sake, get over it already! I made a mistake but I didn’t cheat on you!”

“You _wanted _to,” he argued.__

“No, Killian was just a distraction from other things!”

“From the boring life you had with me!”

“I never said that!”

Neal squinted before scoffing. “Please! You implied it!”

Throwing up her hands, Emma was done talking about this subject. “You’re going to have to decide if you’re going to fight for your family, Neal, because I’m telling you right now, you keep acting like this, then Henry and I are gone!”

“You can’t do that!”

“Watch me.”

Turning on her heel, Emma headed upstairs to bed. Let Neal sleep it off in his stupid basement! Emma felt so enraged; she didn’t hear the heavy footsteps following her. In fact, when Neal stormed into the bedroom, whirling her around, and kissing her mouth hard, Emma was taken completely off guard. Body heating, Emma kissed him back as his arms twined around her neck. When Neal ended the touch, Emma’s felt so dizzy she stumbled. 

“You’ve always been mine, Emma,” he whispered in her ear. “I don’t like sharing you.”

“Then don’t,” she said as she pulled his face down for another kiss.

As they fell backwards toward the bed, Emma’s excitement seemed too much to bear. Neal was back in her arms and she never wanted to let him go. Ever.

****

Rocking Ariel until she fell asleep, Eric tucked the blankets around her legs before making a quiet exit. Heading for his home office, Eric took out his cell. Frist, he called his lawyers, then his executive team, then finally Gaston. All Eric ever wanted by coming to this town was justice for his brother. Criminal charges were out of reach, but bankrupting Killian Jones and running his company into the ground would be the next best thing. 

Obviously, he underestimated Regina Spencer-Jones. The only right move Killian made was having that spitfire in his corner. Regina really should have left well enough alone. Learning the truth, she could have easily gotten a quick divorce, kept her assets and her dignity, but instead she had to defend her husband, and in so doing, made an enemy of him.

Regina certainly was naïve if she thought her pregnancy could shield her entirely from his wrath. Eventually that baby would be born and all bets would be off. Killian’s silly wife dared attack Ariel to get to him, which was worse than cowardly. 

The Spencer family didn’t build a mighty empire without collecting skeletons for their closets. What Eric needed was recent dirt on Regina. The woman would have been spared, but her actions put her in the middle of the fray, so she would be brought low with her husband. Gaston did his job well, so while Emma managed to unearth Killian’s dirty laundry, Gaston would dig up Regina’s. 

Learning the family hired a publicist put events into perspective, but Eric didn’t care if public opinion deemed him a monster for attacking a pregnant woman. Better the focus stay on him and not Ariel. Besides, it wasn’t as if he even landed a blow to that bitch’s face. Killian and Gold kept him at bay long enough for the security guards to rush the stage, so there was no real harm done, but discovering Regina set them up to garner public sympathy left a bitter taste in the back of his throat. If Regina Spencer-Jones wanted to fight this battle in the press, then he will be more than happy to oblige.

Begrudgingly, Eric knew he owed Gold a debt. They were able to get a handle on the situation quickly and spare his wife’s dignity. Only a handful of guests at the party took shots of Ariel and they managed to get ahold of all the photos and footage, so at least he could be sure the woman he loved would be spared more humiliation. Eric also learned about the publicist through Gold’s contact. The man was a ruthless enemy, but a decent ally.

Completing his calls and getting the ball rolling on several tasks, Eric shifted his attention to Albert Spencer. The patriarch of the family let the legacy slip through his fingers, and the fact David Spencer picked up the ruins was pure coincidence. While his grudge was with Killian and Regina, Eric wanted to be prepared to defend against anything Albert might throw at him in retaliation. The man acted like he enjoyed is retirement, but Eric and Gold both knew better. Albert lingered in the wings, waiting for the right opportunity to pounce.

The feud wasn’t dead. Not by a long shot. The Spencers waged war against him, so as far as Eric was concerned, the feud would continue in his court. Whether or not he could count on Gold as a solid ally remained to be seen. The man would protect his family first, which Eric perfectly understood. However, if he discovered the ammunition to bankrupt Killian, then destroy Regina, nothing much would remain of the Spencer’s legacy. Eric would weakened them, then smash them under his heel. They should have surrendered Killian, but the dye was cast. In a way, he admired Regina and Albert’s loyalty, but in the end, such nobility won’t save them.

In the meantime, Eric would live his life as usual. Neither he, nor Ariel, would cower in a corner while he press attacked their character. Facing society, Eric refused to show the slightest weakness. Not now, not ever.


	17. Chapter 17

Waiting with bated breath while Moe read through the paperwork, Belle’s stomach flipped continuously with nerves, preparing for the fight she knew waited on the horizon. A few days ago, Robbie surprised her with new shop space on Park Street, which was breathtakingly gorgeous. The balcony, French doors, and Victorian architecture coincided perfectly with a florist shop. Belle fell completely in love with the two-story’s elegance and charm, instantly seeing the displays and arrangements in her mind’s eye.

Transforming _Game of Thorns _to a new location felt within reach. Expansion was a huge ordeal, but Robbie helped her with the basic business model. The scariest part still rested before her, which was breaking the news to her father. Two options were possible, but Belle didn’t know how Moe would react to either suggestion. Asking him to mutual ground, Belle dropped Bailey off with Ariel, who smiled more lately when she was babysitting, and asked Robbie to accompany her to the restaurant. The way the pair eyed each other as they sat didn’t escape her notice. Apparently, the lapse of a year and a grandson didn’t appease Moe’s objections to her choice of husband.__

The knots in Belle’s stomach tightened the longer the silence thickened as they blinked at one another across the table. Grasping Robbie’s hand, feeling his reassuring squeeze, Belle remembered that the business entanglements will work out the way they’re supposed to in the end. At this point, Belle worried more about the rift getting wider between her and her father. Yes, he did some despicable things to her in the past, but at the end of the day, they were still family. Gathering her courage, Belle explained why she asked him to dinner and handed him the paperwork.

After what felt like an eternity, Moe flipped over the contract she presented him and looked across the table, first at his daughter, then her beastly husband. “This was your idea, wasn’t it, Gold,” he accused. “It’s not bad enough you took my daughter away from me, but now you’re snatching away my livelihood too?”

“Papa,” Belle interjected. “It’s not like that!”

“Oh, no?” Moe snarled in Gold’s direction. “What do you call it then?”

“Expansion,” Belle desperately clarified. “Growth.”

“Without its founder!”

Cringing at his volume, Belle looked to Robbie before returning her focus on her father. “Don’t you want to retire? You’ve been working for thirty-years-”

“What would I do with my time,” Moe spat. “Golf?!”

Biting back a retort about being able to spend more time in the bar, Gold gently rubbed his wife’s arm, hoping his presence served as a comfort in the face of Moe’s tantrum. Convincing Moe to sell was a business deal, but more complicated because the man was technically family. Still, the same principles should apply.

“You’ll have enough money for your own home and be able to live well-”

“I didn’t ask for your input,” Moe snapped, pointing an accusing finger at his son-in-law. “You put this idea in Belle’s head!”

“Enough,” Belle hissed. Thankfully, her father listened to her instead of continuing to shout in the middle of Ruby’s restaurant. “Papa,” she started again calmly. “We are barely able to keep up with the orders. Expanding to another location benefits all of us. We can rent out the apartment and-”

“That’s my home, Belle,” Moe stressed. “I lived there with your mother and then you. Don’t you remember being a family there?”

Tears stung the corners of her eyes as Belle nodded. She did remember, but holding on to the past seemed fruitless. “She would want you to be happy.”

For a moment, Moe’s expression softened at her gentle words, but the look was fleeting because one glance at Gold and his temper raged. “What would make me happy is staying in my own home, running my own business!”

“You haven’t been running the day-to-day for a long time now,” Belle said flat out. “I’ve been doing the bookkeeping and payroll. The employees handle the rest while I again do the ordering and inventory because you’re never around.”

Raking a hand over his balding head, Moe couldn’t meet her eyes. “I’ve fallen into a depression, Belle, but that doesn’t mean I’m not useful. Taking away all I’ve ever known will make me worse!  
Do you understand depression? It’s a serious-”

“Are you still going to meetings?” Belle refused to allow Moe to play on her sympathies. If he struggled with a legitimate illness that was one thing, but if he said these things to excuse the real problem she wasn’t buying it.

“Belle-”

“Do you have a sponsor?”

Glaring at his daughter wasn’t convincing her to back down, so Moe begrudgingly answered. “Yes.”

“What’s their name? I’d like to give them a call and meet them.”

“This is my business, Belle!”

“Then at least tell me where you attend meetings.”

“The church two blocks from the shop.”

Belle nodded. “So if I go in and ask about you, they’ll know who you are?”

Moe hesitated long enough to tug free her disappointment. She really should have known, but the truth staring back at her made her want to cry. “This can’t continue.”

“Belle, listen-”

“You need to get help,” she declared. “I’m not going to stand aside and let you drink yourself to death!”

“I own that building,” Moe shouted. “It’s mine! So is the shop! I own it all!”

At this point, Gold cut in because Moe’s behavior became too despicable to ignore. “You may own the building, but Belle’s owns the trademark. If she leaves you to your own devices, the business will go under and you won’t be able to afford the taxes on the building. Once your shop falters, Belle will open the new branch, then where will you be?”

“Don’t threaten me,” Moe snapped.

“It’s not a threat,” Gold said evenly. “Merely the simple facts. Take the offer, by a new home, or not. Bottom line, if you try to block the expansion, you’ll lose either way.”

Ignoring Gold, Moe’s imploring gaze focused on his daughter. “You can keep both locations open and I can stay in my home. I’ll pull my weight. I promise.”

Heart aching, Belle hardly knew what to say. Close to tears with a painful lump lodged in her throat, she didn’t want to hurt her father. Despite everything, she still loved him. With a sigh, she pulled the paperwork back across the table. “Let me think about this.”

Getting a reprieve, Moe nodded and sank back in the booth. The food arrived, but Belle couldn’t eat a bite. If her father really felt so attached to the shop, would keeping the smaller place open be so bad? The new location could be the main shop, but then Belle would have to split her time between both locations. Having a chain would be nice, but being a mom, Belle didn’t want to take on too much, too soon, which was why she hoped her father would opt for the retirement package.

Parting ways an hour later, Belle sat quietly all the way home, gazing out the window wondering what to do. The last thing she wanted to ask of Robbie was to support her father financially because such an act would further enable his drinking. Letting him falter may be the only way to make him better. Didn’t addicts have to hit rock bottom?

Picking up Bae shifted her focus, at least. As Belle prepped Bae to go home, she and her friends started talking. Ariel confided about not being able to set foot outside her house since the reporters would probably dog her steps, but didn’t want to show her fear. Hearing that the nude photos were neutralized did go a long way in easing Ariel’s delicate mind set, but she still assumed people would laugh at her if she showed her face in public. 

“Why don’t we go together then,” Belle offered. “We’ll do lunch tomorrow and show everyone we’re not intimidated.”

Smiling at the offer, Ariel felt truly touched. “You would do that?”

“Absolutely.” Shifting Bae in her lap, bouncing him on her knee as he laughed, Belle lifted him to kiss his chubby cheek. “Bae will come too.”

“Then how can I refuse?”

“Great,” Belle said happily as she put Bae in his carrier. “I‘ll call you.”

“Perfect.” Ariel walked her friends to the door looking almost like her old self.

Bae fell asleep in the car, so putting him down for the night wasn’t a hassle. Tired both physically and emotionally after her long day, Belle breathed a relieved sigh the second her head hit the pillow. 

“That gesture was incredibly kind,” Gold commented as he tossed his latest contract on the nightstand. Turning to look at Belle with warm eyes, he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “I know how you loathe the press.”

“Ariel can’t be a recluse forever,” Belle said softly.

“And Bae? You want him exposed to the fanfare?”

“I’ll shield him,” she promised. “There will always be people wanting to take his picture, but I’ll make sure they don’t get face shots.”

Kissing Belle’s forehead, Gold supposed that was the most he could ask. He wasn’t a celebrity, but as a public figure dealing with the press came with the territory. As long as no one printed scathing falsehoods about his family, Gold would remain tolerant. Turning out the light, he snuggled close to his beloved. Taking comfort in one another after such a tough day, they could face tomorrow united.

****

Unable to sleep, Regina entered her home office and switched on the computer with the intention of planning a strategy for her next deal. Instead, she ended up searching the web for articles, blogs, and other social media regarding the public’s opinion about her latest party. So far, sympathy remained on her side. Tomorrow, she would give a solo interview for live broadcast recounting Eric Prince’s harrowing attack. Until she knew the truth about Killian, Regina preferred to keep him on the fringes.

What made her frown were the comments about Eric. Why did people still give him the benefit of the doubt? The very idea anyone siding with him rubbed her the wrong way. Well, Sydney would find dirt on Eric Prince. The guy wasn’t as squeaky clean as he wanted the world to believe. Everyone had weakness.

Deep down, Regina didn’t want another feud on her hands, but the lawsuit must go away so things could get back to normal. Unfortunately, someone needed to clean up the mess and she was usually the one left holding the bag. Besides, Regina had to admit the thrill of cornering her opponent came close to euphoric. Getting and keeping the upper hand gave such a surge of power that was hard to give up at the drop of a hat.

As a woman with ambition, Regina often felt like she wasn’t feminine enough, yet tapping on the glass of the boy’s club. Being underestimated helped give her an edge, but instead of praising her business skills, men badmouthed her behind her back. Even her own father refused to acknowledge her accomplishments. All the while, Killian, who rarely got involved in the business, received widespread praise. Well, at least until all the recent scrutiny.

Would she ever win?

Feeling the baby wake up, Regina smiled as she smoothed her hand over her belly. Would people think differently of her once her son was born? Would she magically transform into a renaissance woman who could do it all, or would she feel the pressure to step down and care for her baby? 

“Regina?”

Looking over her shoulder to see Killian walking into the room, his hair disheveled from sleep with one eye still closed, Regina’s heart softened. She should be mad at him, but every time she laid eyes on him, her heart yearned. As much as she may love the man, doubts weighed heavily on her mind. Did he still want Emma?

“Why are you up at this hour?”

“Getting work done,” she said matter-of-factly.

Walking around her desk, Killian knelt in front of her. “Come back to bed,” he pleaded. “The work can wait.”

Gazing at the man she loved, Regina could almost believe he asked because he wanted her close – her and only her. For now, Regina couldn’t be certain if she gave the delusion full reign, but didn’t care. Taking Killian’s hand she went back to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

As the air grew frigid with the charging seasons, the days flew by in blurs of activity. Belle spent most of her free time dealing with Ruby’s bridal shower and bachelorette party on top of her father’s stubbornness. Being supportive to Ariel took precedent, however. Since their lunch outing, Ariel slowly got used to being in back in public view, but only attended social events if she didn’t have an alternative.

On top of her already full plate, Belle didn’t want to miss a moment with Bae. He had two teeth now and was learning to balance on his hands and knees. Soon, he would be crawling and Belle knew she would cry. Her little boy was growing up much too fast. In all of the commotion, she didn’t have a clue what to plan for Thanksgiving. Should she ask Robbie to cook, or make dinner reservations? Having a holiday with just the two of them would be nice, but Belle knew the guilt would eat away at her if she didn’t invite Moe over to the house.

In the end, Mary-Margaret ended up saving the day by hosting Thanksgiving dinner at her place. Emma and Neal, Eric and Ariel, Aurora and Phillip, along with Ruby and Victor would be in attendance. The invitation described a day of turkey and board games. Belle hoped Mary-Margaret wouldn’t mind if Bae came along since Henry was most likely to there as well. They could all use some time to relax and settle down after the media frenzy. 

Regina and Eric were all over the tabloids. Some of the articles were clearly fake, but a few statements appeared accurate. Whenever Eric and Regina crossed paths at social functions, the insults would fly either face-to-face or whispered behind hands, and anyone within earshot would get enough ammunition to take to the gossips rags in exchange for a decent fee. Regina spoke out in defense of her husband at every opportunity, attacking Eric’s character and reminding the masses how he openly attacked her while in a delicate condition and could have potentially hurt an innocent, unborn child. Eric rallied by calling Killian out, rehashing his many vices, which only put Regina more on the defensive. 

The battle for public opinion took a toll on everyone, so having an intimate, stress-free get-together would hopefully ease tensions. At least, Belle felt hopeful as she dressed Bae in his little white booties and black and grey pants with a white shirt. Putting a race car bib around his neck, Belle handed him one of his favorite stuffed animals as she secured Bae on her hip. Kissing his chubby cheek, inhaling his baby powder scent, pure happiness swelled in Belle’s heart. 

No sooner did she descend the stairs Robbie called her name. Heading into the kitchen, Belle raised a brow seeing him wearing a mediocre grey suit with a black shirt and tie. “Mary-Margaret said casual.”

Glancing at his wife, Gold smirked. “It’s a holiday, we’re guests, and I’m old-fashioned.” His grin widened at Belle’s navy blue dress and matching strapped heels. “Besides, you don’t look the definition either.”

“I always dress like this,” Belle playfully reminded.

“Well, I’m always like this,” Gold said right back.

“Not around me.”

Expression growing serious, Gold caught Belle’s gaze. “You really want me to change?”

Seeing the ingredients and cookware spread across the countertop, she paused. “Maybe you should if you’re cooking.”

“Just making a quick pie to bring with us.”

“Robbie! Mary-Margaret said-”

“I know, but we won’t show up empty-handed. Besides, my pies are the best.”

Unable to argue the point, or resist his cheeky grin, Belle kissed him softly before walking the baby to the playpen. Hopefully, Bae would take a quick nap while she packed the diaper bag and finished the rest of her make-up. An hour later, fresh pie in a carrier, Gold escorted his family out of the house and to the car. Though David and Mary-Margaret didn’t live far, the weather turned too cold to walk. 

Mary-Margaret greeted them with warm hugs and a broad smile. Neal, Emma, and Henry here already here, chatting in the living room with David, Aurora, and Phillip. Accepting Gold’s pie, Mary-Margaret told them to make themselves at home before taking the dessert to the kitchen. As Belle and Gold sat on the opposite couch from the Smith’s, they watched Henry beat Phillip at a game of _Risk _.__

“Yes,” Henry exclaimed as he threw up his hands in victory. “Still undefeated!”

“How long have you two been at it,” Belle asked.

“Not long,” Phillip chuckled. “The kid’s a born strategist.”

“He gets that from me,” Neal added with a laugh.

Mary-Margaret rejoined them explaining there would be door prizes for the champion who won the big game at the end of the evening. Part of their family tradition was playing an epic game of _Monopoly _after dinner.__

“I’ve got it in the bag,” Henry bragged.

“We’ll see about that,” David challenged. “I’m pretty good and we’ve got some stiff competition here tonight.”

“Sure, Uncle David,” Henry played along.

“I have first, second, and third place prizes,” Mary-Margaret assured her guests.

When the doorbell rang, she went to answer while Henry challenged the room to _Scrabble _. Gold happily sat back, cradling Bae on his lap, to watch Belle accept the challenge as Ruby and Victor arrived. Fifteen minutes later, when Eric and Ariel joined the group, Belle held her own against Henry rather well.__

“Oh no,” the crowd echoed when Emma had to bow out of the game. 

“Some P.I. you are,” David jokingly chided.

Swatting her brother-in-law as she scooted closer to Neal, Emma relaxed as the baby started kicking. As her husband rubbed her shoulders, Emma watched Belle get another triple word score. “I think Henry met his match.”

“Unlikely,” the kid scoffed as he concentrated on the board. 

Around them, the couples branched off to chat and catch up on recent events. Ruby and Aurora discussed wedding preparations, while David and Eric debated stock prices. Ariel naturally went to scoop Bae from Gold’s arms and the baby laughed in delight at the smiling redhead. From there, Bae was passed to the arms of both his godmothers to have his cheeks kissed repeatedly. The baby laughed loudly when his feet and tummy were tickled by his many admirers. Eventually, the _Scrabble _game wore down, all eyes shifting to the competition and betting on who would win.__

 _ _Though determined, Henry’s final word was two points less than Belle’s. Belle celebrated as the crowd laughed and clapped, but Henry didn’t conceal his grumpiness by crossing his hands over his chest in a huff.__

 _ _

Moving to Robbie’s side, Belle leaned in to lightly kiss his lips. “How are you feeling?”

Knowing she referred to his knee, Gold nodded. “Fine.”

After another kiss, Belle went to reclaim her son, talking with Ruby about the bachelorette party. Hearing snippets of the conversation, Gold made a mental note to speak with his wife about putting a few ground rules in place. Though he trusted her implicitly, Gold didn’t want other men getting any ideas about the woman he loved.

“Dinner’s ready,” Mary-Margaret announced.

The guests made their way to the dining room where all the food laid upon silver trays with formal settings. Pumpkin and yellow carnation centerpieces rested at two points along the table, giving off a festive atmosphere. There was even a high-chair for Bae. The mouthwatering aroma of all the holiday favorites encouraged the guests to sit and pass around dishes of turkey, ham, gravy, hot rolls, mashed potatoes and more. David took the chair at the head of the table, while Gold sat at the other end. The couples filled in the middle, leaving Belle an opening to sit to the right of her husband. 

For once there wasn’t talk of business or current events, but rather weddings, babies, and interior decorating as they ate until stuffed. Before serving dessert, Mary-Margaret led a prayer of thanks, to which everyone echoed appropriate sentiments. Gold’s homemade apple pie proved the most sought after, being the first to disappear. As a result, Gold and Belle shared a secret smile. 

“Do you have any names picked out yet,” Ruby asked Emma.

“Not officially,” Emma answered as she helped herself to more chocolate pudding. 

“And you don’t know the gender,” Victor asked.

Neal and Emma exchanged smirks. “We do, actually,” Neal announced grinning from ear-to-ear.

“Mom!” Henry looked betrayed. “You didn’t tell me!”

“We’re keeping it secret-”

“Emma,” Mary-Margaret gasped. “Knowing whether or not I have a new niece or nephew will go a long way in planning the baby shower!”

“All the more reason to not say,” Emma sniffed. Clearly, the notion of a baby shower still rubbed her the wrong way. She meant the line as more of a joke, but her sister’s face fell. No one seemed to notice, however, as the conversation continued and Henry got scolded by both his parents for not being able to keep a secret for more than ten seconds. 

Shifting the topic from babies to weddings, Emma let Aurora take over the conversation, so hopefully people wouldn’t speculate. By the time tea, coffee, and wine were served, Mary-Margaret gathered the dishes. Handing Bae to Robbie, Belle rose to help. Half an hour later, they broke out the _Monopoly _board.__

After acting as hostess, and still a bit stung by Emma’s harsh words, Mary-Margaret took advantage of the opening to simply sit and relax while others sorted the game pieces. Belle, Ariel, and Aurora were also happy being spectators while they each took turns cuddling a smiling Bailey. Emma rolled dice with Neal to see which one would challenge Henry. Losing, Emma threw up her hands and joined her sister on the couch. In the end, Ruby was the only girl to throw her hat in the ring against the men. 

What would normally be a simple game for most transformed into a highly competitive spectacle among this crowd. Belle thought Victor would end up falling out first after all the properties were snatched up, but his stints in jail might have saved his hide in the end. For all his business savvy, Phillip went bankrupt first, but Victor quickly followed after landing on one of Henry’s red properties ate the last of his cash in rent. 

“It’s up to you,” he lovingly told Ruby before kissing her fully on the lips for good luck.

From here, the game turned ruthless. No one negotiated better than Gold, but Henry was no slouch either. The kid eagerly bankrupted Eric, then his uncle David, laughing greedily as he gathered up their property cards and remaining cash to add to his pile. 

“Pleasure doing business with you, Uncle David,” he hackled.

Shaking his head, David looked to Gold. “We may have the next generation right here.”

Gold had to admit Henry had a knack, but the boy had a lot to learn. A few turns later, Boardwalk was still up for grabs. Gold already owned Park Place and all the green and yellow properties along with all four railroads. Henry managed to retain the rest of the utilities and all other colors. Both opponents built hotels and were at the point of trying to bankrupt the other with each roll of the dice. Coming around the board, Henry’s piece poised to take the prize if he could roll a solid seven.

“High-five for good luck, Mom,” he called before moving to tag Emma, giving her a high-five and a hug. Naturally, Emma did the typical “mom move” and grabbed her son to kiss his cheeks in front of everyone. 

“Mom,” Henry whined as he broke free. “Gross!”

Everyone laughed as Henry sat back down, shook the dice, and rolled. Holding his breath, he counted out the moves. Though he dodged landing on another one of Gold’s exorbitant properties, he hit the community card, falling just short of Boardwalk. Gaining some money from the bank, Henry grinned before his gaze settled on Gold. “Your turn.”

Dice rattling in his palm, Gold tuned to smile at his wife. “A kiss for good luck?”

Laughing, Belle rose to her feet and walked to Robbie’s side, her gaze soft and loving. Cupping his face, Belle stroked his cheek before slowly lowering her lips to his. Three soft, yet passionate kisses later, she separated from him, then whispered “good luck” in his ear before retaking her seat. 

“Gross,” Henry muttered.

Unfazed, Gold rolled the exact number needed to win Boardwalk. Naturally, he bought the property and four hotels. Placing the little plastic icons on the board, he grinned at his opponent. “You were saying?”

“I’m not out yet,” Henry said defensively. “I can avoid your properties because I own more.”

“We shall see,” Gold smirked.

At first, Henry’s strategy and luck held, but fifteen minutes later he placed his last few dollars in Gold’s palm. “A pleasure doing business with you, Henry,” Gold nodded.

“Nice try, son,” Neal commented.

“I want a rematch,” Henry insisted. “I’ll see you on New Year’s, Mr. Gold.”

“I look forward to it.”

Mary-Margaret handed out gift cards to Gold, Henry, and Ruby as everyone started wrapping up their visit. Almost an hour later, after helping clean up, Belle scooped a sleeping Bailey out of Ruby’s arms and said her goodbyes. During the ride home, both remembering the dramatic board game, Belle exchanged goofy grins with Robbie before they both burst into laughter.

__


	19. Chapter 19

A week after Thanksgiving, Gold fumbled with his black bow tie, wishing he had a business excuse to whisk him away from this social obligation. Of course, if he managed to pull a rabbit out of the hat, Belle would never forgive him. As a sigh passed his lips, Gold figured he could put up with a day of formal attire and meaningless chit-chat with acquaintances of it meant making his bride happy. 

Thoughts of his own wedding day surfaced, making Gold smile in remembrance. He recalled how his hands trembled and his stomach knotted while he paced the judge’s room waiting for Belle’s arrival. He feared she would change her mind at the eleventh hour, leaving him in the lurch, but Belle not only arrived on time, but looked absolutely ravishing. The moment he looked into those blue eyes while reciting his vows, Gold didn’t think he could feel so much happiness, yet every day he spent with Belle and Bailey made the happiness of that moment increase tenfold. 

Grabbing his cane, Gold swallowed his growing resentment. Hobbling down the aisle today in front of all Ruby’s guests would be…embarrassing. Belle deserved a man who could stand up straight next to her, he thought bitterly. Lately, the more research he conducted about having surgery, the more he wanted to explore the option. Belle did say she would support his decision, but there was a lot involved. 

“Robbie,” Belle called from the nursery. “I need your help.”

Without hesitation, Gold made his way to the next room to find Belle cradling Bae on her hip. The baby was on his third tux since he kept outgrowing them, and his mother looked absolutely stunning in a sea green off-the-shoulder gown. Her bodice showed off her small waist and looked a bit more intricate than the rest of the bridal party, indicating her status as the matron of honor. 

“Can you do his tie,” she asked as she held up the black silk bow.

Nodding, Gold smiled at his son as he took the tie from Belle’s hand. Placing Bae on the changing table, Belle kept the squirming infant as steady as possible while Robbie secured the silk into a perfect little bow shape. Bailey made happy vowel noises once the task was finished, reaching his little hands to grasp Belle’s jewelry, squirming every which way he could manage. When Belle told him no, seizing his fingers and kissing them, Bae started fussing, looking to his father. By the time Gold found his tiny patent-leather shoes, Bae’s cries echoed off the ceiling. The second Gold picked him out of Belle’s arms, the baby calmed as his large brown eyes darted around the room.

“A shame we don’t have a fancy bib for him,” Gold mused as he and Belle left the nursery.

“Ariel promised to keep him clean.”

“But isn’t she a bridesmaid, too?”

Belle paused at the steps. “Eric isn’t.”

“True enough, but can he handle Bailey?”

Grasping her matching clutch, Belle smiled at her son, then at her husband. “We’ll be there if anything happens.”

Thankfully, nothing went awry. The wedding ceremony proceeded on schedule and Ruby looked beautiful in a slender, heart cut, sheath gown. Being a part of all the fanfare, however, didn’t encourage Gold to have any regrets about not having a formal wedding with Belle. The ceremony was nice, he supposed, but a hassle. The reception even more so. The entire time, Gold watched Eric like a hawk whenever he had Bae while he and Belle saw to their duties at the host table. Belle’s speech roused laughter and cheers from the crowd. Proud of how much effort she put into the toast given the short amount of time to prepare, Gold couldn’t take his eyes off Belle the entire evening. 

As the guest mingled over dinner, Gold managed to steal some time, and a few kisses, with his wife before the DJ called for the bride and groom to perform the customary garter and bouquet toss. Since their wedding was next week, Aurora and Phillip were the happy recipients of the souvenirs. As Ruby and Victor shared their first dance, and several kisses, Belle relieved Eric of babysitting duties, much to the man’s relief. 

Swaying with Bae on her hip, Belle glanced at Robbie. Seeing his frown, she caught his attention. “What’s wrong?”

“They’re all dancing,” he grumbled.

“So?”

Taking her hand to kiss her knuckles, Gold shrugged. “I wish I could ask you to dance, Belle,” he confessed. “Really dance.”

“I know,” she said as she drew closer to kiss his cheek. “I’m glad I don’t know how to dance then.”

Her joke was of little comfort. “I want to fix my knee,” he stated. “I’m sick of being a cripple.”

Capturing his gaze, she spoke sincerely. “Cripple or no, I love you for you, Robbie. Don’t take on this ordeal if-”

“I need to do this, Belle.”

Searching his expression, Belle finally nodded. “Let’s go over the specifics and fully explore all the options before making a final decision, alright?”

Gold gave a satisfied nod. “Deal.”

Hearing the music change, Gold let out a sigh as he cupped his son’s head. “I feel silly just standing here.”

Wrapping her free arm around his neck, Belle leaned closer, holding Bae between them. “Remember our first dance in the gardens?”

“That’s not what I meant, Belle,” he sighed. 

With a wicked twinkle in her eyes, Belle began swaying to the slow beat. Leaning forward, Gold kissed the tip of her nose, then her lips, ever-so-softly before smiling at their son. Bae waved his arms, bouncing in Belle’s hold, cooing happily as his parents made funny faces at him until the song ended. 

After staying an appropriate amount of time, Gold and Belle said their goodbyes. Ruby and Victor were off to their honeymoon and Gold wanted to escape the frustrating festivities as soon as possible. Bae fell asleep in the way home so he would probably go through the rest of the night without a fuss.

Slipping out of her heels, breathing a sigh of relief, Belle’s hands went for the zipper to her dress. The little handle slipped from her grip, but Robbie’s hands instantly appeared to help. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered before pressing a kiss between her shoulder blades, then continuing down her bare back. 

Tired and sore, Belle wanted a hot shower and bed, but the sensation of Robbie’s hands caressing her skin began warming her blood, tearing a moan from her throat. “Robbie,” she breathed. “Bae could still wake up.”

“Not tonight,” Gold declared. Tonight, Belle was _his _. Bae would sleep through the night and they would have their fun. Turing his wife around in his arms, Gold’s gaze instantly locked with those gorgeous blue eyes. “Do you remember our wedding night?”__

Breath catching, Belle nodded. “It feels like a lifetime ago.”

Smoothing his hands down her stomach, Gold paused over her womb. “Bae was barely a blurb at the time.”

Laughing, Belle shook her head as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. “Well, that’s because you did knock me up, remember, Mr. Gold?”

Resting his forehead against hers, Gold’s eyes fluttered closed while cherishing the feel of Belle in his embrace. “I wanted a family with you, a future with you, almost from the first.”

“Almost,” she teased. 

“Well,” he chuckled as he eased back to give her a cheeky grin. “Those pink flip-flops were a bit disconcerting.”

“Hey! Those w-”

Cutting her off with a passionate kiss, Gold didn’t waste a moment deepening the touch. Moaning in surrender, Belle melted into her husband’s hold as her dress slipped to the floor. Robbie’s clever hands made quick work of her panties, stockings, and bra, leaving her naked before him. Shivering in his arms, there was something incredibly erotic about standing stripped before him while he remained fully clothed. 

“You’re a tease,” she whispered before nibbling his earlobe.

Hissing a breath, Gold couldn’t believe how quickly his manhood hardened for Belle. One moment he was in control of the situation, and the next his lusts consumed him. Growling with desperation, his hand cupped and molded her breasts, causing Belle make little noises of delight. Needy, Gold smoothed one hand down her ribcage and over her stomach , then her monds, before slipping between her legs. His fingers gently parted her folds to feel her warm honey. Teasing her bud, holding Belle against him as her body jerked with pleasure, Gold knew he wouldn’t make it through the night without tasting her there. 

“Why do you tease me,” she panted in his ear.

Gold’s only response was a low growl as he pushed his erection into her lower belly so she knew the level of his desperation. Of course, Belle knew how to play the game and abruptly pulled free of his embrace to sit on the edge of the bed. Shaking her head, she laughed as she lay back against the pillows.

“You don’t get to touch me until you’re naked,” she commanded.

Lifting a brow, Gold almost protested, but wondered where Belle was going with this, so he started unknotting his tie. Catching the lustful gazes she cast his way, Gold decided two could play this game of cat and mouse, so he slowly unbuttoned his shirt as he slipped out of his shoes. Watching Belle’s breath hitch and her eyes glaze over, a smile curved his lips. 

Feeling her cheeks flush with anticipation, Belle’s eyes followed Robbie’s movements, seeing his shirt flutter to the floor and her mouth went dry. Her husband may not be overly muscular, but his body was well formed and firm, especially his backside. Spotting his hands going to his pants zipper her core clenched and, as she clit throbbed, the evidence of her arousal leaked from her body. Unable to resist the demands of her desires, Belle kept her eyes on Robbie as his pants slipped off his hips. Seeing the outline of his erection, she let her legs fall open. Those dark eyes flashed, making Belle smile knowing the power she held over her husband. He wielded the same over her and as his pants fell down his legs, Belle reached between hers to gently stroke her sex. Rubbing her finger along her inner folds, her gaze never wavered from Robbie as he quickly tore off his boxers. 

Erection high and proud, Gold’s eyes burned into Belle. Watching her fingers glide over her sex, he grasped his penis, tugging roughly as a moan passed his lips. Limping to the bed, his cane tossed aside, Gold fell onto the mattress and immediately reached for Belle’s knees. Spreading her wider, he watched her clever, playing fingers spread her cream over her delicate petals. Mouth watering, Gold whispered her name before dipping his head to lick her moist folds. As his tongue tasted her essence, Belle’s hands fell away, her body sinking into the pillows as she surrendered to the ecstasy of Robbie’s touch. Rolling her hips in time with every stoke of his tongue and lips, her hands wove into his hair as soft whimpers of pleasure left her throat. Shivers jerked her body with every pass of his whiskers against her sensitive skin. So aroused, she sobbed his name over and over, cherishing the moment as pleasure washed through her senses, heating her blood, and making her world spin. 

Relentless, Gold nipped and licked every inch of her sex and inhaling her sweet musk before sucking her throbbing clit. As he felt Belle undulate beneath him, he inserted a finger into her dripping core. Instantly Belle clamped around him, squeezing his finger and crying out when he stroked the delicious spot just inside her that drove her wild. The orgasm burst quickly, but Gold didn’t dare pull back, licking up every drop of her cream until Belle went limp.

“Robbie,” she breathed as she felt him climb above her. Sated, heart still pounding in her chest, Belle lifted her heavy eyes and basked in the sight of his handsome face. Cupping his cheek as he drew closer, she traced her thumb over his full lip.

They didn’t need words since one heated look conveyed their communication. Accepting his kiss, Belle didn’t think her body could awaken again, but Robbie’s appetite proved insatiable. The way his tongue suckled her breasts, drawing forth her milk, Belle didn’t bother disguising her pleasure as she arched against him. Feeling her clit throb in anticipation, she wanted to feel him filling her up and thrusting against her inner bead. 

Wrapping her legs around his waist and tilting her hips, Belle held Robbie close and instantly felt his tip rub her folds. Poised at her entrance, Gold balanced his weight on his forearms, but went still. “Belle,” he gently ordered. “Look at me.”

Though it took effort, Belle opened her eyes, gaze locking with Robbie’s as he slowly entered her warmth. Crying out in unison as bliss flooded their veins, neither broke eye contact. Once they were fully joined, the smiles faded a bit as they quickened the pace. 

“That’s it,” Gold rasped as Belle’s legs clutched him tight, holding him close as she rolled her hips in time with his thrusts. “Good girl! That’s perfect, lass!”

Hearing the thick accent drove Belle wild. She unabashedly voiced her pleasure as Gold withdrew from her slick heat only to thrust deep over and over until they could hardly stand the sensations. Head falling back, Belle writhed beneath, each thrust into her soft warmth being absolute heaven, but Gold snapped to attention realizing he forgot the condom. Making a note to be careful, he prolonged the pleasure, changing the haste to a slow rhythm to savor every inch of her body until he felt her inner walls throbbing faster and faster, milking his erection. Shifting so he hit her just right, Gold held Belle as she shattered in his arms. 

At the last possible second, crying out with as much pleasure as denial, Gold pulled out of her sheath to thrust into her soft belly. Ejaculating hard, he shouted to the ceiling as his orgasm poured through his being. Spent, he collapsed into Belle’s welcoming arms and let the darkness sweep him away.


	20. Chapter 20

Having to tolerate Aurora and Phillip’s wedding involved dodging more press, not to mention the Spencers, but Gold liked sitting in the crowd next to his wife observing the festivities as he bounced his son on his lap instead of participating in the ceremony. While Ruby and Victor’s wedding was a rather simple affair, Aurora preferred all the pomp and circumstance of a full society event.

Fully aware of the photographers, both professional and paparazzi, Gold preferred to make a hasty exit from the reception. A few columnists were brave enough to approach with questions, to which he replied with a deathly stare and two easy words consisting of “no” and “comment”. One blogger had the gull to make a b-line straight for Belle, but luckily she didn’t want any of the nonsense either. Their luck actually held as they made a swift dash to the car without crossing paths with any member of the Spencer clan.

Once home, the parents were happy to spend the rest of the daylight hours with their son, who learned how to balance on his knees while constantly linking together vowel noises and saying “dada” whenever Robbie encouraged him. Bae would be crawling soon. Where did the time go?

With both weddings out of the way, Belle could turn her attention to more practical matters like buying Christmas gifts. The holiday would be here before she could blink. Then there was the New Year and Emma’s baby shower was coming up as well. All her planning for the shop had to be put on the back burner, not that Moe spoke to her these days. Belle hoped their talk would force Moe to make up his mind about working the old shop one way or another, but he never made an appearance and never asked after Bailey. If he hoped the silent treatment would get her attention, then he was sadly mistaken.

“Dada!” Bae shouted as he grabbed his father’s nose. Phone at the ready, Belle snapped a picture. This one would most definitely make it into the album. Managing to break free of Bae’s hand, Gold laughed as he kissed the baby’s cheeks. Bae loved playing with his blocks and stuffed animals with his parents before nap time. 

Once Bailey was done for the count, Belle and Gold settled in front of the TV to watch the latest episodes of Belle’s favorite crime drama while having a light dinner of soup and sandwiches During a commercial break, Belle glanced at Robbie’s profile, her curiosity peeking. Last year, he surprised her by decorating the house for the holidays and getting a tree to make their first Christmas together special. Would he do the same this year? 

“Robbie?”

“Yes, sweetheart,” he asked looking in her direction. 

“When do you want to buy a Christmas tree?”

Gold thought a moment, then shrugged. “Next week, maybe. Why? Are you eager to decorate?”

“It will be hard to top last year.”

Laughing heartily, he should have known Belle was fishing. “If I recall, you liked the surprise.”

“I did.” Inching closer, Belle placed a hand on his thigh. “There is a just so much going on this year and I haven’t even started my shopping yet.”

“Hmmm.” Leaning in, Gold kissed her mouth softly. “Then let me take care of the decorations.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Gold’s eyes twinkled as he kissed her again. “I have a few other things I need to plan.”

Belle’s expression turned serious. “Don’t go overboard-”

Gold’s brows shot up. “When have I ever gone overboard?”

“You know what I mean.”

“I’m romantic, Belle,” Gold asserted. “The best way to keep a marriage alive is spontaneity.”

Laughter bubbled from her throat. “And you think we are having trouble keeping things alive?”

“No!” Licking his lips, Gold struggled to find the right phrase. “I don’t want us to ever get to that point, but we’ve been pretty busy since Bae was born. With all the Regina drama, we haven’t had much time for real dates.”

Belle had to give him that point. “We had our anniversary trip,” she reminded.

“Which was months ago after all the chaos that happened months before!”

“We go out together,” she pointed out. “In fact, we’ve done a lot of that lately.”

“I’m not talking about holiday gatherings and social functions. We’re hardly alone.”

A devilish gleam twinkled in Belle’s blue gaze. “And yet we don’t seem to have a difficult time spending intimate moments together,” she hinted. “Look what we’re doing now. Having quality time.”

“And what about when you open the new shop?”

Blinking, Belle’s smile faded as she leaned back, putting some distance between them. “We’re not even sure that will happen. I mean, are you worried I won’t be here?”

“It will be hard work at first,” Gold acknowledged. “There will be an adjustment period.”

“Yes, but I’m still going to be here for you and Bae. I’ll keep the same hours.”

“That may not be possible after the grand opening.”

Belle’s frown deepened. “What are you saying? You don’t want me to open the new location? Because we-”

“No, Belle,” Gold put up a hand. “I want you to have the new shop, but I’ll have to work a little, too. All I’m saying is that things could get hectic, especially raising our son. Planning time for us is important.”

Considering his words, Belle supposed she could understand his perspective, but she didn’t think they were desperate enough to begin scheduling free time. “Well, the new shop isn’t set in stone until my father signs the papers and who know if he ever will.”

“Do you mind being a chain?”

“No,” Belle sighed. “But I do mind my father getting a share of the profits if he’s just going to drink it away.”

Grasping her hand, Gold tenderly kissed her knuckles. “He has to get better on his own.”

“I know.” The idea Moe wasn’t making an effort to get well weighed heavily on her heart. She did so much to help him over the years and nothing worked. “I wish he wouldn’t fight me so hard on the business though.”

“He doesn’t want to move,” Gold stated. “He’s still very much in love with your mother.”

Looking at their joined hands, Belle managed a small smile. “It’s been a long time,” she whispered. “He has to get over it eventually.”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “If I ever lost you, I would be beside myself. There would be no going back, no any way I would ever get over the loss.”

Touched, Belle squeezed his hand. “But you wouldn’t fall apart,” she smiled. “You’ll have Bae to think about and our future children.”

Hearing those last words, the smile returned to Gold’s face. “Ah, so you have been thinking about increasing our brood, Mrs. Gold?”

Biting her lower lips, she nodded. “It would be nice to have a little girl.”

“Or two,” he commented with a wicked grin.

“Two?”

“And another boy,” he clarified. “Four total. I think that’s a perfect number.”

“And what if it isn’t even,” she teased. “What then?”

“We should try our best to have an even ratio,” he insisted.

“Why?”

“I just like the idea.”

Shaking her head, Belle knew she better put her foot down now. “I think four is our maximum, no matter the ratio. Labor isn’t fun, you know.”

Gold inwardly cringed. “I remember.”

“You weren’t there for most of it,” Belle laughed. “I cursed your name to the heavens.”

“I’ll bet.” Gold’s resentment of Cora rose to the forefront remembering how she caused Belle to go into labor while he was catching a plane for a business trip, making him scramble to get from   
the airport to the hospital. Hours passed and by then Belle was already delivering.

“I would do it all again to have Bailey,” she smiled. Caressing Robbie’s cheek, softness gripped her heart. “He looks so much like you,” she whispered. “He’s going to be so handsome.”

Kissing her hand again, Gold’s eyes drifted closed as he soaked in her words. Knowing he was nothing to look at normally didn’t bother him, but hearing Belle say the words almost made him feel worthy. If Bae did take after him, he hoped there was enough of Belle to balance his flaws. Pulling her close, Gold kissed her tenderly. 

“I love you, Belle.”

“I love you, too.”

And Gold would do everything in his power to make sure Belle always did so. Bae’s cries broke them apart, but Belle was able to find plenty of quiet time with her husband over the next several weeks. True to his word, Robbie decorated the house and bought the tree. The lights weren’t as elaborate as last year, but they were still beautiful. Belle managed to finish her Christmas shopping and couldn’t wait for Robbie to open his gifts, or Bae for that matter. This would be his very first Christmas. 

In the end it wasn’t the fancy jewelry, rare antiques, or expensive clothing and most converted toys that made the day special. No, Bae‘s laughter and excitement at opening gifts made his parents’ hearts melt. Even better, as Robbie filmed their son rolling around in the scrapes of wrapping paper they captured his first crawl. Bae’s little arms and legs were unsteady at first, but he soon picked up the knack and wouldn’t stop moving around the room, squealing in delight at his new trick. Those pictures would be front and center on the fridge by tomorrow.

“You’re such a good boy!” Picking up her son to rain kisses all over his adorable face, Belle gushed hearing him giggle. “My precious Bailey! You’re crawling! Yes, you are!”

Watching his wife and son laughing, Gold wasn’t sure he could contain the joy crushing his chest. There weren’t words to express the amount of love and devotion he possessed for his family-ever.  
A few days later, Gold went traditional when he surprised Belle with a new gown made of purple silk and layers of chiffon to go with their opera tickets. Mary-Margaret and David were more than happy to watch Bailey as Gold whisked his bride away to the show. 

Sitting in the darkened box, squeezing Robbie’s hand, Belle wasn’t sad about being another year older. In fact, she could hardly believe her life was filled with so much happiness. Coming from a plain flower shop to meeting the man of her dreams and having a family was her every dream come true. Being able to take in an opera every now and again was simply icing on the cake. 

“I love you, Mr. Gold,” she whispered during the intermission. 

Grinning from ear-to-ear, Gold kissed her gloved hand. “And I love you, Mrs. Gold. Happy Birthday, sweetheart.”


	21. Chapter 21

The days passed in a whirlwind of activity. Before Belle could blink she was packing Bae’s bag to head to Mary-Margaret’s for their New Year’s party. This year, Belle considered indulging in one glass of champagne, but since she was still breastfeeding, maybe she should err on the side of caution. Speaking of which, she should pack a bottle for Bae in case he stayed awake later than usual.

“You look lovely,” Gold complimented as he moved to kiss the side of Belle’s neck before moving around her to the closet. 

Glancing down at her pink dress, Belle hoped the ruffle fringe wasn’t too much. “You think so?”

Pulling a dark grey suit jacket off a hanger, Gold smirked at his wife. “I wouldn’t tell you just to flatter you.”

“Good to know.”

Belle would have said more but got distracted when Bae’s babble came though the monitor. The baby kept testing out the phrase “dada” over and over again these days. Belle cast Robbie a look, but Gold just shrugged, saying “that’s my boy”.

Heading for the nursery, Belle changed Bailey into a fresh onesie, then into a pair of khakis and a green and blue race car shirt. A matching blue sweater zipped over the shirt and little brown boots went on his feet. 

Grabbing a wool hat, Belle searched the drawers for the winter coat she bought him just the other day. Finding the layered little black coat, Belle draped the garment over her arm, balanced her son on her hip, and headed downstairs to find her purse. A few minutes later, Gold joined her carrying the diaper bag. The instant Bae saw his father; he threw up his hands and started repeated “dada” over and over again. 

Handing their son to Robbie, Belle shook her head. “You started it.”

“Yes, I know.” Gold couldn’t stop grinning though. Bae looked at him and knew who he was, which melted Gold’s heart in the best possible way. Bailey‘s eyes danced with recognition and love, a love Gold wanted to be worthy of by taking the best possible care of his child. When he laughed, Bae showed off his two lower baby teeth.

Kissing his son’s cheeks Gold’s eyes looked for Belle. Hearing her heels on the floor, he smiled as she handed him his coat. They traded Bae back and forth as they put on their coats, then made sure Bailey was dressed for the cold before heading out the door. When they arrived around ten, the party was in full swing. Belle and Gold took off their coats and were suddenly separated, forced to mingle. Ariel found Belle and plucked Bae from her arms to kiss his chubby cheeks, much to the baby’s delight.

Spotting Emma on the couch, Belle gave the woman a sympathetic smile. “How are you feeling?”

“Like a beached whale with a crippled fin,” Emma grumbled. “It’s been a while since I was pregnant and I forgot the annoying details.”

“You still have a few more weeks, right,” Belle asked as she sat.

Sighing, Emma looked from her round belly to Belle. “Do you remember labor?”

Eye widening, Belle nodded. “Every minute.”

“But the pain, specifically?”

Thinking a moment, her smile deepened. “I remember the pain was excruciating, but specifically, no. It’s weird, isn’t it? Like Mother Nature is trying to trick us into having more.”

“Well, this is my last,” Emma insisted. “I just want this kid out of me.”

“Have you thought of a name?”

Emma’s expression softened as she nodded. “Neal and I have one, yeah. Unless the kid looks like something completely different. Did you pick Bailey’s name out first?”

“We did.” Remembering the moment, Belle got caught up in whimsy for several seconds. “The name was Robbie’s idea, actually. He always liked it.”

“And you agreed?”

“I think it’s perfect for him.”

Emma had to agree. The kid certainly looks like a ”Bae”. Hopefully, her baby would live up to their name. 

Neal joined the women, bringing his wife a soda and a plate of food. Catching the smiles the pair exchanged, Belle hoped the couple were working out their differences. Seeing David coming forward carrying a fussing Bae, Belle excused herself before heading for her son. Taking Bae out of David’s arms, she felt his forehead.

“He just keeps crying,” David explained. “I tried calming him, but I think he needs his mommy.”

Resting his head on Belle’s shoulder, tears leaked down Bailey’s cheeks. “He’s just hungry,” Belle supplied.

Leaving David and Emma to go in search of the diaper bag, Belle rocked her baby. Finding the bag in the kitchen, Belle warmed the bottle while trying to quiet Bailey’s cries. 

“Can I feed him?”

Looking over her shoulder to see Mary-Margaret wearing a nervous expression, Belle smiled. “Of course! If you don’t mind a fussy infant.”

“Not at all.”

Taking a resisting, squirming Bailey into her arms, Mary-Margaret cradled him and accepted the bottle from Belle. The moment he had his milk, Bae calmed down, but his eyes kept going to his mother.

“You’re so lucky,” Mary-Margret breathed as she stared at Bailey.

“You will be too,” Belle assured her. “Don’t give up.”

“I don’t want to, but I need a break,” she confessed. “I’ve put the idea of a baby aside for a while and it seems to have helped David and I get back to our old selves.”

“I’m glad.”

Belle wanted her friend to be happy, but wondered if Mary-Margaret fully let go of the notion of having a child. The way her eyes filed with longing looking at Bailey told a different story. 

Bae started falling asleep, so Belle let Mary-Margaret keep him for a little longer. The ball was about to drop, so everyone gathered in the living room. Finding Robbie, Belle squeezed his hand as they counted down to a new year. As the cheers melded with noise makers, Gold wrapped an arm around Belle’s waist to pull her close before kissing her long and deep. Toes curling and head spinning, Belle clung to her husband.

“Happy New Year, Mr. Gold,” she whispered in his ear as he hugged her tight.

“Happy New Year, Mrs. Gold.”

This year would be full of e experiences and so much happiness. As long as she had Robbie and Bae, Belle knew she would be the happiest woman alive. Taking his lips for a hard kiss, letting her fingers tangle in his hair, Belle moaned as her breasts pressed into his hard frame. She wanted to take him home right this second. Sensing her desperation, Robbie grinned as he drew out of her embrace. Making small talk as the party wrapped up, Gold purposely left Belle needy and wanting. Judging by the steamy looks she cast his way, Gold knew he was going to suffer worse once Bae was down for the count. Speaking of which, Gold found Ruby tucking a sleeping Bae into his carrier.

“He’s so cute,” Ruby whispered. Secretly she couldn’t wait to have a baby with Victor. Of course, they were still in the honeymoon phase and she didn’t want to rush anything. 

“Thank you, Ruby,” Gold said softly as not to wake his son.

“Not a problem.” Handing the carrier to Gold, she went to find her husband and say her goodbyes to their hosts.

Finding Belle, Gold was more than happy to hand off the carrier. Bae started weighing a ton when he wasn’t looking. Once home, the parents put their son to bed before heading to their own room to pick up where they left off. Happy New Year, indeed.

****

“How the hell did I survive that,” Emma grumbled as she slowly eased her weight into the passenger side. Waiting patiently for Neal to load all the baby gifts into the trunk, she held her complaints until her husband climbed behind the wheel.

“I can’t believe Mary-Margaret did that,” she continued as she glanced at her husband.

“You knew she wouldn’t let you get away without having a celebration. Mary-Margaret is cheerful to a fault.”

“She needs therapy,” Emma complained. “Or a baby of her own.”

“We got a lot of cool stuff,” Neal pointed out. “I mean, that changing table will see a lot of use and the shelves are cool.”

”Maybe.” The way her sister hosted the baby shower, getting so caught up in bossing everyone around with crafts and games and gift presenting set Emma’s teeth on edge. Today, Emma sensed her big sister wanted to play the role of mother-to-be. Everything Mary-Margaret wanted for herself she projected on to Emma to experience a reaction of what being an expectant mother may be. How could she not feel resentful of being forced into a celebration when she wasn’t the one who needed all the pomp and circumstance?

“She meant well,” Neal said gently.

“Did she, Neal,” Emma snapped. “Did you _see _her?”__

“She was being a good host-”

“She sucked up all the attention! That baby shower was all about _her _, not me!”__

“Be fair,” Neal pleaded. “You didn’t act very excited to be there.”

“You know parties aren’t my thing.”

“But this one was about the baby.”

Ashamed, Emma turned to gaze out the window. Yes, she knew her sister struggled for years to conceive, but acting so…happy to play the role of hostess felt weird. Mary-Margaret accepted congratulations on her behalf! Her sister’s behavior just got under Emma’s skin!

Due in three weeks, Emma felt so uncomfortable; she couldn’t wait to get the birth over and done with. Sick of waddling around, all she wanted was to have all this baby stuff taken care of, but didn’t want to seem ungrateful. The party was kind, and Emma did appreciate the gesture, but she wanted all for this baby stuff to go away.

“I can’t wait until I go into labor.”

Hearing Neal’s barking laugh, Emma realized she spoke aloud. 

“I’ll remind you of that when you’re cursing me out in front of half a dozen medical personnel.”

Emma’s head snapped around. “I’m not-”

“You did with Henry,” he pointed out.

“I was young and it was my first kid,” she countered. “I’m more prepared this time.”

Laughing, Neal didn’t believe a word as he guided the car into the driveway. Helping his wife into the house, pushing her up the steps, Neal called for Henry to help him unload the trunk. Most of the gifts were unisex since they didn’t make the gender public and Emma liked the idea of keeping the secret between them for now. 

When all the gifts were stacked in the nursery, Neal and Henry went to finish their video game, while Emma ended up in her office going over details of the latest updates on the Prince/Jones lawsuit. Throwing Killian under the bus wasn’t her fault exactly, so why did she feel responsible? If Killian did kill Adam Prince, then he should be brought to justice.

The circumstances of the case weighed on her shoulders despite all the arguments to the contrary. Emma knew she messed up by leaning on Killian and acting irresponsibly. A mistake she compounded by digging up dirt for Ariel. She didn’t owe Killian a thing, but her sense of honor wanted Emma to fix the mess somehow. Killian swore his innocence and Emma believed him. There was more to Adam Prince’s case than met the eye and she wanted to unravel the mystery.

****

Why was there so much paperwork? Reading the fine print, Belle didn’t know how Robbie did it. How could he sit and read contracts for hours on end? Shaking her head, she flipped a page. Vision blurring, her mind wandered to the stormy afternoons she spent in the library nook, snuggled on the couch in Robbie’s arms, sometimes Bae nestled between them as she read him a story. Other times it would be just the two of them holding each other as they read quietly. Smiling at the memories, Belle reached for her phone. The wallpaper displayed a recent photo of a selfie she took of the three of them. Checking for texts, Belle debated calling her husband for help.

Finger hovering over the call button for several seconds, she decided not to bother him at work. He already took the time to draw up the contracts, so the least she could do was read them thoroughly and list her questions. After all, this was part of being an independent business woman. Opening a second location ended up being the easiest way to deal with Moe, who refused to return her calls. Expansion became necessary as the orders kept flooding in and they didn’t have the ability to keep up with the demand with just the one shop. Ironing out the finder details with her father could be dealt with down the line.

Belle needed to look over the lease agreement and the trademark ownership details carefully before signing on the dotted line. Once the building on Park Street was in her name, there was still a great deal of work to be done. The sign needed to go up; the store cleaned and stocked, the window and interior displays ordered, employees hired, not to mention advertising. Belle wanted the store open in time for the Valentine’s Days rush, which gave her barely a month to get everything done, so the sooner she buckled down and took care of details the better.

Grabbing her phone again, she fumbled with the screen before setting it back on the table. Robbie mentioned a deep negotiation meeting with a foreign acquisition today, so disturbing him probably wasn’t a good idea. Sighing, she flipped another page. Reading for pleasure never felt like a burden, but reading business jargon wasn’t her cup of tea. 

When the baby monitor sounded a few minutes later, Belle bound out of her chair, grateful for the reprieve. Finding Bae grasping the bars of his crib, babbling happily, Belle laughed as she lifted him up and hugged him close. Kissing his adorable cheeks, she moved to the rocking chair. Recently, she cut down on nursing, but still cherished these moments with her son. Bae’s teeth pinched, but they managed. Inhaling his powdery scent, Belle forgot about business and indulged in being a mother.


	22. Chapter 22

Bouncing Bae on her lap, Belle couldn’t stop smiling at her son, casting the occasional glance at a passing Mary-Margaret. David and Gold sat on the other side of the waiting room speaking in hushed tones, undoubtedly about business. When Emma went into labor, Neal called Gold and Emma called her sister. Arriving an hour ago, Belle knew they were in for a long wait, but thus far, no one came out to explain why Emma was delivering two weeks early. There probably wasn’t anything to be concerned about though since Neal didn’t venture out to give explanations either. 

Worried for Mary-Margaret, Belle tried urging her friend to sit and help with Bae. As Mary-Margaret approached the baby, her attention wavered seeing Henry walk into the waiting room accompanied by none other than Regina.

“Hey,” Henry greeted pleasantly as he looked to his aunt and uncle. “I get an early dismissal and a new sibling all in one day, huh?”

Rushing forward, Mary-Margaret took Henry by the shoulders, urging him away from Regina. “Why is she dropping you off,” she asked.

“Because,” Regina snapped at her sister-in-law. “I’m technically a relative and his closest available relation when the school couldn’t get ahold of any of you.”

David exchanged a look with his wife before leveling Regina an unveiled look of accusation before lifting his chin defiantly. “We weren’t expecting Emma to go into early labor.”

“So I see,” Regina said dryly.

“Thanks, Aunt Regina,” Henry said before giving her a hug.

Smiling at the boy, Regina’s expression relaxed, showing off her beauty, but a moment later her scowl returned when Mary-Margaret stepped in front of her nephew to stare down her sister-in-law.

“I don’t think Emma would want you here.”

Glaring at her brother, who quickly approached his wife’s aide, Regina felt gained up on, so made as graceful a departure as possible, but not before throwing a warning look at Mary-Margaret before turning on her heel. Thankfully, she didn’t waddle too much. Regina never got along with her brother, but being left out just now hurt more than she anticipated. Sighing, she ran her hands over her belly. Her son would be here soon and he was all she needed.

“That wasn’t very generous.”

Shrugging off David’s hands, Mary-Margaret wasn’t in the mod for a lecture. “I don’t care,” she snapped. “I’m worried about my sister right now, not Regina’s feelings because she did _one _nice thing for us in seven years.”__

“Emma will be fine,” David assured his wife as he pulled her into a hug. Running his hands up and down her back he held her close, he knew Mary-Margaret’s’ fear and anxiety caused her angry words. Regina wronged them in many, many ways but it wasn’t like Mary-Margaret to be ungracious.

For his part, Henry chatted with Gold before asking to hold the baby. Weary of strangers, Bailey fussed, reaching his little hands to his mother, but happily laughed when Henry started a game of peek-a-boo while Belle bounced him in her lap. Bailey soon grew used to Henry’s presence enough to grasp at his hands and the game continued. Finally, the baby fell asleep in his mother’s arms. 

Moving to sit next to his wife, Gold’s eyes kept drifting to the clock. “How much longer, do you think?”

Belle shrugged. “Hard to say. Bailey came rather fast. I think I was in labor a total of six hours after my water broke.”

Gold’s eyes widened. “That long?”

Smiling, Belle kissed his cheek to ease the sting. Robbie couldn’t get to her right way when she went into labor, but he arrived when it counted. He saw Bailey come into the world and remained by her side, so she didn’t hold a grudge. Taking in his profile, memorized by his handsome features, feeling the bond they shared spark in her veins, Belle decided she could probably forgive this man nearly anything that’s how deeply she loved him.

Sensing her scrutiny, Gold brought her fingers to his lips, kissing her knuckles before grinning wide. “I love you, sweetheart.”

“I love you, too,” she softly replied.

Gaze taking in his sleeping son, Gold stroked the infant’s head. “Should we take him home?”

“I have bottles and a jar of baby food in the diaper bag.”

Gold smiled because he never though discussing baby food would feel so satisfying. “Not the peas, surly.”

Belle playfully rolled her eyes. “No, Mr. Gold. Carrots.”

Cringing with a smile, he shook his head. “Those are awful, too.”

“Bae doesn’t know any different.”

Deciding not to argue, Gold reached for the baby. Bailey shuddered being pulled away from his mother’s warmth but didn’t open his eyes. When Gold cradled him and the warmth returned, the baby easily settled. Half an hour later, Neal walked into the waiting room to announce the birth of his second child.

“It’s a girl!” Laughing as he accepted cheers and pats on the back, he filled them in on the details. “Born at 9:21, she’s six pounds, ten ounces, and the most adorable baby in the world.”

“Dad,” Henry shouted. “When can I see her?”

“Soon, buddy. They’re taking her to the nursery now.”

“Neal” Mary-Margaret called. “What’s her name?”

The new father beamed. “Kayla Lillian Cassidy.”

“That’s beautiful,” Belle complimented. 

“Thanks,” Neal chuckled. “I need to get back. Thanks for waiting and supporting us. Come on, Henry.”

Belle and Gold lingered until Emma was in recovery, offering congratulations and gifts to the couple before taking their leave. Neal did show them the newborn, proudly holding her up to the nursery window. The little girl had his head of hair and nose.

Happy for the Cassidy’s, but just as thrilled to be home, Belle kicked off her heels and carried Bae upstairs. Hopefully, he would sleep soundly, but she was prepared in case he woke before dawn. Heading to the kitchen, she saw Robbie putting away the leftover baby food and bottles. On impulse, she stepped forward and held him tight. Blinking in surprise, Gold cradled Belle’s head as his other arms wrapped around her waist. Closing his eyes as he inhaled her scent, Godly buried his face in her hair. After several moments, they eased back exchanging smiles.

“Long day,” Gold commented.

Nodding, Belle stoked his cheek before turning to check the leftovers in the fridge. “Are you tired,” she asked over her shoulder.

“Depends” he replied, moving closer. “What do you have in mind, Mrs. Gold?”

Straightening, a bowl of chilled pasta in her hands, she faced her husband. “Well, after a quick dinner, I was hoping you were free to go over some paperwork with me.”

Groaning in disappointment, Gold curled his lip. “It’s late,” he protested.

“I know,” Belle said as she skirted around him to grab a plate from the cupboard. “But the contract for the new shop doesn’t make sense and I think the distributer deal is skinning me.”

Wrapping his arms around Belle from behind, Gold kissed the side of her neck and cheek before resting his chin on her shoulder. “I love the dirty talk, sweetheart.”

Laughing, she scooped pasta from the bowl to the plate. “Behave, my love,” she playfully chided. “I’m hungry.”

“So am I,” he said huskily before nibbling her earlobe. 

Shivering in delight, Belle put down the spoon in favor of turning in his arms to press a light kiss to his lips. “You’re not behaving.”

Pressing his body against her, Gold back Belle up against the counter. “I need you, Mrs. Gold,” he growled. 

“Robbie,” she breathed as she struggled to maintain her countenance. “I need to get this paperwork done. Later, I promise.”

Sighing, he nuzzled her cheek. “You’ll make it worth my while?”

Belle’s heated gaze met his. “Don’t I always?”

Cock hardening, Gold nearly pulled Belle to the floor with him, but sheer willpower enabled him to step back with a nod. He knew how much opening the second shop meant to Belle, so he would play the role of supportive husband. For now. After a light dinner of leftovers, they retreated to the library nook, but the paperwork ended up being more involved than he anticipated, and in the end, he and Belle went to bed too exhausted to do more than sleep.

Bae woke his parents the next morning, crying for a new diaper. After a groggy start, Gold dressed Bae in jeans and striped long-sleeve shirt, deciding to take half a day. Once he saw the office running smoothly, he helped Belle with cataloging for the moving process. Setting up the new shop would take time, and though Gold hired a crew, Belle wanted to see to the details on her own. 

Once Belle finished her shower and dressed, the parents switched responsibilities so Gold could get ready for the day. Nursing Bae, Belle headed downstairs to pack a diaper bag. Vocal this morning, the baby made constant noises as he rested in his swing. Checking her messages, Belle’s day was packed and she had no idea how to juggle the shop and Bailey. Entering the kitchen, seeing Belle frowning at her phone, Gold read her mind, moving to kiss her cheek.

“I’ll take him with me to the office.”

Head snapping up, Belle’s blue eyes sparkled with relief. “Really? You don’t mind?”

“No,” Gold smirked. Smoothing a hand down her arm, he took a moment to marvel at the beauty before him. His precious Belle was certainly coming into her own as a businesswoman and he couldn’t be more proud. In only a few short years, the girl he met on the street blossomed into a wonderful wife and mother. Of course, she was pretty amazing all around, but Gold knew just how lucky he was to have her in his life.

Catching the peculiar intensity flushing in those brown eyes, Belle tilted her head. “Why are you looking me like that?”

Gold moved closer so he could whisper in her ear. “Because I think you’re an incredible woman and sexy as hell, and I’m remembering the first night we met.”

Blushing, Belle enjoyed the complements, but knew if she got distracted now, then she wouldn’t make it to the shop on time. “Robbie,” she sighed as she stepped back. “You know we can’t.”  
Lifting a brow, those dark eyes studied her closely. “I seem to remember a deal being struck last night, Mrs. Gold. I hope you’re not thinking of going back on our bargain.”

Laughing at his teasing, she shook her head. “I wouldn’t dream of crossing ‘the beast of business’. I always pay my debts.”

Gold wrapped an arm around her waist, pulled her against him. “Glad to hear it,” he rasped before seizing her lips.

As the heat rose quickly, Belle fought the urge to wrap her arms around his neck and instead pushed at his chest. “Robbie,” she panted as she stepped out of his grip. “We’re going to be late.”

“Then let’s be bloody late.”

The couple managed another kiss – to which Belle knew she would be lost – but Bae chose that moment to scream at the top of his lungs. Rushing to her son, Belle noticed he dropped a toy and let out a heavy sigh. Bailey’s teething didn’t help his mood either. Between the two of them, they managed to calm their son and head out to begin their respective days.

As usual, Gold’s secretary fawned over the baby, making incomprehensible noises to get him to laugh. Meeting with David and Phillip, Gold had to respect their outlines for the next quarter, but wondered if it was enough to propel the company forward. Economic waters were getting choppy and David wanted to play it safe, but Gold saw room for some calculated risks. Expanding was a gamble, but Gold felt the risk would be worth the potential losses.

Having Bailey at work was a welcome distraction. Bouncing his son in his lap as he worked on the computer, Gold had to make sure Bae didn’t put small objects in his mouth, but the baby loved banging his hands on the keyboard. Sighing, Gold thought it best to let his son have his way. At least there wasn’t any crying.

Seeing a new email pop into his box, Gold smiled seeing the attachment from Neal. The picture of newborn Kayla curved Gold’s lips and captured Bae’s attention long enough for him to pause using the keyboard as a drum set.

“That’s Kayla,” Gold informed Bailey, pointing to the picture. “I’m sure the two of you will be good friends.”

Bae made a high-pitched noise, shaking his head, then hiding his face in his father’s shoulder. Grinning, Gold leaned back in his chair as he rocked his child. “You may not think much of girls now, but one day a special one will come by and turn your world upside down.”

In response, Bailey wiggled in Gold’s arms, reaching for the keyboard. Checking the time, Gold grabbed his cane, secured Bae on his hip, and rose to his feet. “Come on, son. We have to meet Mommy.”

Hearing those words, Bae once again hid his face in Gold’s shoulder. Kissing the back of Bailey’s head, Gold put him in the carrier. The sooner they helped Belle, the sooner they could have some family time together.


	23. Chapter 23

The store front’s banner promised a grand opening “coming soon”, but Gold walked through the door carrying his son on his hip uncaring of the unfinished atmosphere. Cane tapping on the floor as the door closed behind him, Gold adjusted a wiggling Bae as his eyes scanned the surroundings. Belle did an amazing job decorating the Victorian-esque motif and setting up dazzling themed displays throughout the first floor. To the right, a wedding display advertised affordable rates with superior results. To the left, a Valentine’s Day banner and theme boasted eye-catching arrangements and great pricing which would easily bring customers flocking through the doors. Naturally, the rates here were higher than the old shop, but that was to be expected.

Approaching the counter in the center of the room with cash registers on every corner, Gold noted the refrigeration cabinets lining the back wall where loose flowers would be kept so customers could make their own bouquets. Calling Belle’s name, Gold limped to the spiral staircase to the left. Between the refrigeration displays was a door leading to the back rooms, but Gold’s curiosity propelled him toward the second floor. Managing the stairs with a cane and a struggling baby was tougher than he anticipated. Out of breath, Gold paused at the landing to glare at his knee. A few doctors’ appointments were on his calendar, and depending on what they said, he would move forward with surgery.

The second floor displayed a garden display and another with romantic settings like a fancy restaurant in Paris. In the far corner was a little play area for parents to leave their children long enough to peruse the store and place orders. The place looked absolutely fantastic. Impressed, he noticed Belle step down from a window she just decorated with decals spelling “coming up daisies” and paused. The couple exchanged bright, giddy smiles, conveying mutual heat and understanding.

Hurrying forward, Belle hugged Robbie tight, her excitement bubbling over as she clutched his shoulders. “I’m glad you came!”

“Of course, sweetheart,” he chuckled. Seeing Belle so happy made his heart soar.

Easing out of the hug, she smiled at Bailey, who immediately stretched out his arms; making a loud “ah!” noise Belle knew was meant for her. Bae couldn’t quite mimic the “m” sound of “mama”, but mother and son shared an understanding. Plucking Bae from Robbie’s arms, she kissed his chubby cheeks, loving the sound of her baby’s laughter.

“What do you think,” Belle asked as she settled Bailey on her hip.

“Amazing,” Gold said sincerely. “How did you do all of this?”

“I had a lot of help,” she admitted. “Ruby lent a hand.”

Raising a brow, Gold adjusted his stance on his cane. “I’m surprised she could tear away from her honeymoon phase,” he said dryly.

Playfully smacking his arm, Belle’s smile deepened. “Behave.”

“I’ve been hearing that a lot form you lately,” he teased with a toss of his hair and a devilish gleam in his eyes. “I thought you liked my darker side.”

Sighing, Belle shifted Bae to her other shoulder. “Under certain circumstances,” she grinned.

Gold opened his mouth to counter, but Bae started crying, squirming in Belle’s arms to be put down. Relenting, Belle let him sit on the floor, watching closely as he started crawling, big eyes taking in his surroundings before looking up at his parents in question. A second later, Bae’s curiosity kicked in and he rapidly crawled toward the closest window. Belle followed closely, watching to make sure Bae didn’t get too close to dangerous or unsafe objects.

“The crew should be here shortly,” Gold said as he followed his family. 

“How long, do you think,” Belle asked, still watching Bae.

“To hang banners and put on the finishing touches? A few hours.”

“Do you think I should call a sitter?” Grabbing Bae before he could topple her basket of decals, Belle lifted him into her arms despite his protests and kicking legs.

“Between the two of us, we should be able to manage.” Taking out the raddle from his inner breast pocket, Gold handed the toy to his son’s eager hands. Naturally, Bae put the rattle right into his mouth.

“He’s getting so big,” Gold marveled.

“And heavy,” Belle agreed as she adjusted him again. Bae had to be about twenty pounds now.

“Want me to take him?”

Shaking her head, Belle grasped Bae’s little hands before he could grab her hair. “I’m going to make sure we’re ready for the workers. Hopefully, they can hang the banners and get everything situated without so much of a fuss.”

“You’ve never worked with contractors,” Gold joked.

Shaking her head, Belle walked to the stairs, leaving Robbie to follow. On the first floor, Belle spotted Bae’s carrier and went to fasten him in tight, tucking his rattle next to him. Hearing a crash, Belle’s body jerked and Bailey started crying. Turning, Belle grasped seeing Robbie on the floor. Running to his side, seeing him struggle to stand, Belle grasped his arms. 

“What happened?”

Grunting, biting back his temper, breathing through his pain, Gold shrugged off Belle’s helping hands. His damn knee twisted on the last step and now embarrassment flooded his system having to accept Belle’s help. “I’m fine,” he snapped.

“No, you’re not,” she said gently as she picked the cane up off the floor. Spotting the chair in the corner, she helped Robbie limp over and sit. Red-faced due to more than excursion, Belle wanted to hug him close and offer reassurances, but knew his male pride was bruised, so instead Belle gave her husband some space.

“Let me get you some ice.”

Before he could protest, Belle picked up Bae’s carrier and headed for the back room. Emerging with an ice pack a few minutes later, she turned to the diaper bag to get a bottle. Bae wasn’t calming down and with workers coming she didn’t have time to nurse.

Rubbing at the pain, Gold’s eyes followed Belle as she paced and swayed with Bae in her arms. Their son quieted as he took his bottle, and Gold couldn’t tear his eyes away as he realized he didn’t have time to indulge in a tender family moment. Not one to appear weak in front of strangers, Gold rose and hobbled behind the counter. He could keep the weight off his leg and still issue threats if need be. When the work crew arrived, Belle explained what needed to be done, but the men looked to Gold for direction. Thankfully, his reputation kept them in line, but the clean-up took longer than expected.

By the time Belle locked up it was nearly dinner time. “Want to head to Ruby’s,” Gold asked.

“Can we pick up Leonardo’s on the way home instead,” she asked. “I want to curl up on the couch after all the activity today.”

“Of course,” Gold smiled. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders to guide her toward the car, he managed to recover enough not to limp too noticeably. “Our usual?”

“I’ll get it,” Belle said, kissing his cheek. “Go home and rest your bones.”

A scoff passed his lips. “I’m perfectly capable of getting a pizza.”

“Are you sure?”

Gold pressed another kiss to her full lips. “I’m sure.”

“Alright.” Belle didn’t want to leave if he needed her, but nagging wouldn’t help, so she packed Bailey in the car seat to head home. Thankfully, her baby looked drowsy. With any luck she could give him a bath and tuck him to sleep before Robbie returned with dinner.

Watching Belle pull out of the lot, Gold climbed behind the wheel of the Cadillac, waiting until the door closed before taking out his cell to call the orthopedic surgeon he consulted about the surgery. His broken knee didn’t set right after the car accident and setting the problem to rights would require multiple surgeries and months of physical therapy. Though the idea of going through with the procedure felt daunting, Gold knew the sooner he got started, the sooner he would be able to walk again on his own two feet.

Thought he had to make a few threats, Gold got his way with an appointment scheduled for tomorrow morning. In the meantime, he would have to cope with the usual treatments like ice to numb the pain. Calling ahead for the pizza, Gold picked up the half pepperoni, half sausage. Hopefully, he and Belle would have a nice evening at home, without any distractions or interruptions. All Gold wanted right now was his wife in his arms.

****

“The bag is packed,” Killian proudly announced. 

Looking up from her reading, Regina managed a small smile. The closer she came to her due date, the more attentive he acted. Regina should be touched by his attentive sweetness, but her lingering resentments blocked her goodwill. Emma Cassidy’s birth announcement lined the social section of the paper today, along with a photo of the happy family. Did Killian see the article? Did part of him still wish Emma’s baby was his?

“Regina?” Wondering why she wasn’t smiling anymore, Killian walked to her side of the bed. “Everything ok?”

“Just going over a few memos.”

Spotting the newspaper streaming on her tablet, Killian suppressed a sigh. When would Regina quit suspecting him of carrying a torch for Emma? What they had, or potentially _could _have had, passed them by. He still loved Regina very much and wanted to raise their son together. Lately, he stepped up to the plate, even going so far as handling long neglected business and help lighten the load. Killian did everything he could think of the get back in this family’s good graces, but Regina made it crystal clear she wanted more. Unfortunately, cooperating with their lawyers was where he drew the line.__

“Public opinion is still against us,” she remarked as she put aside her tablet. “The party helped, but we need to do more.”

Blinking in disbelief, Killian could hardly believe his ears. “More than set up an embarrassing display for Eric’s wife?”

Rolling his eyes, Regina didn’t have time to coddle her husband. “What happened to you, Killian? You used to be ruthless with this sort of thing.”

“Maybe being a father has changed me.”

“Well, hopefully our own birth announcement will garner some goodwill. I’ll have our publicist add a line about no ill effects from Eric’s rough assault.”

“He didn’t assault you, Regina!”

“Thanks to my heroic husband,”’ she grinned.

Brushing off Regina’s seeking hands; Killian stood and raked a hand through his hair. “We shouldn’t have to play these games.”

“What else are we supposed to do,” she snapped. “We need to repair our image and the lawyers-”

“I know!” Holding up a hand and pinching the bridge of his nose with the other, Killian didn’t want a fight. “Maybe I should talk to Eric man-to-man.”

Regina’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. “Don’t you dare! At least, not without our lawyer!”

“Regina-”

“No, Killian! Eric is suing us for _millions _and if he wins, it will ruin us! Do you understand? Your family name, and mine, will go down in disgrace! Then what will be left for our son?”__

Killian nearly suggested a normal suburban house and a minivan, but Regina had a point. His family’s shipping business existed for centuries, not to mention Regina could trace her family back to the first settlers. Their son should share in the proud legacies their ancestors fought to build up from scratch. Ironic, since family pride and sense of duty is what kept his hands tied regarding the civil suit.

“Fine,” he relented. “What would you have me do?”

“Be a doting father,” Regina said as she settled back against the pillows. “Do what you’ve been doing.”

“Fine.” Pulling his shirt over his head, Killian climbed bare chested under the covers. Folding his arms under his head, Killian stared at the ceiling. Seeing today's announcement, he couldn’t help wondering about Emma and her baby. Kayla was a beautiful name, but not something he would have come up with. He and the babe did share a first initial, but that was pure circumstance, not a hidden sign. Having never done more than kiss Emma, there wasn’t a possibility of the child really being his blood. So why couldn’t he get the photo out of his head?

“Killian,” Regina said into the darkness.

“Yeah?”

“I…thank you.”

Hearing her sincerity surprised him enough to turn and look at his wife. For a moment, Regina was he vivacious, savvy woman he met by an accident of circumstance. “For what?”

“For putting up with me and all the stress. This whole situation isn’t ideal and I’ve been so jealous over Emma-”

“Hey,” he said as he cupped her face. “There is nothing to be jealous of. I love _you _, Regina.”__

Sighing, she hugged him close, gladly accepting his kiss. “I love you, too, Killian.”

“Everything will be ok,” he promised. “We’ll weather this storm.”

Resting her cheek on his shoulder, she certainly hoped he was right.


	24. Chapter 24

“My God!”

Aching back, rolling her hips in time with the quick thrusts of her husband’s cock, Belle’s fingers weaved into Robbie’s hair as his mouth fastened over her bouncing breast. Another cry tore from her throat as his warm hand cupped her other mound, his fingers teasing her nipple just right. Unable to get enough, Belle increased the rhythm, uncaring of the water sloshing over the rim of the tub.

Oh, she loved feeling his hard penis deep inside her! The sweet friction of his thrusts, mixed with the rubbing of her clit against his body with every pass, combined with his mouth and fingers teasing her breasts was enough to make her scream to the ceiling. Grabbing the back of his neck, Belle held on as she rode his every glide.

“Harder,” she panted. “Just a little more, Robbie! _Oh _!”__

Crying out as her husband obeyed her commands, Belle opened her eyes to take in the sight of the man she loved taking pleasure from her flesh. Robbie’s eyes were closed, his mouth slightly agape, but the lines on his face conveyed his pleasure. 

“You feel so good,” Belle sobbed, rolling her hips a little faster. “I’m almost there!”

“Belle,” Gold shouted as his eyes snapped open at his movements abruptly stopped.

A shout of dismay passed her lips even as Belle gave him a questioning look. All too aware of her throbbing glands needing her to move, she didn’t want him to stop! Not with her orgasm so close! “What,” she panted.

“I don’t-” Gritting his teeth as Belle started slowly moving again, Gold licked his lips. “No condom,” he bit out.

Frowning, Belle wanted to tell him they could take the risk, but then remembered she was in the middle of her cycle, so chancing it probably wasn’t a great idea. “I just-”

“Belle-” Gold’s breathing grew unsteady. “I can’t.”

Understanding, Belle nodded, capturing his gaze. “One,” she counted with a slow roll of her hips. “Two,” another gentle glide. “Three!”

On the last count, Belle rose up, backing away as Robbie’s erection slipped form her moist core. They both cried out in denial, but knew they didn’t have a choice. As much as Belle wanted more children, she didn’t want another baby so soon. Stepping out of the tub, she put a towel on the floor to soak up the water before glancing over her shoulder. Seeing Robbie’s head thrown back, his erection standing proud, Belle knelt behind him, the rim of the tub pressing against her belly as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Cradling the back of his head in the crook of her shoulder, she saw what is hands were about.

“Let me help you,” she purred. Kissing his mouth, cradling him with one arm, she reached down with her other hand to grasp his thick cock. Together they stroked him until his seed rose forth. Tongues melding, Belle didn’t let go as his seed shot through her fingers and into the water. Instead, she held tight as he shuddered through the aftershocks. 

Recovering most of his wits, Gold’s sparkling gaze stared at Belle with undisguised wonder. Seconds later, guilt gnawed his gut. He found release, but left Belle wanting. What started out as a hot soak for his knee became quite a heated interlude. Belle was right when she said she would fulfill their bargain. Yet, Gold wasn’t satisfied - not by a long shot.

“Better?” Teasing his earlobe, Belle’s fingers stroked his hair and over his handsome face.

Moaning, Gold reached to cup her face. “You’re so beautiful.”

Laughing, Belle gave his lips a quick kiss before standing. The tile floor dug into her knees and she needed to rub away the ache. “How your knee?”

“I don’t care about bloody knee,” he sighed. 

Helping him to his feet, Belle noted his flaccid penis with disappointment. Her loins still burned for release, so much so that she nearly humped Robbie’s leg to find relief. Instead, she reached for the towels, desperately trying to ignore the ache between her thighs. 

Reading Belle like a book, Gold knew she needed her climax. His wife masked it well, but he left her desperately aroused just now and wanted to make things right. His body would need time to recover, but there were other methods. Grasping Belle’s wrist, he backed her up against the sink, leaning into the counter and used his good leg for purchase. Her widening eyes thrilled him as he seized her mouth for a rough, thorough kiss. 

Body on fire, Belle quickly melted into his touch, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and one leg around his waist as she arched into his frame. A cry of delight burst from her when his hand teased between her legs. Robbie’s fingers rubbed her clit, quickly igniting a sparking heat in her veins. Another moan erupted from her when he dipped a finger inside her wet sheath, rubbing the sweet cluster of nerves in time with her nub. Already desperately aroused, it didn’t take long for Belle’s body to shudder with the force of her orgasm. Bucking wildly as she rode Robbie’s hand, she didn’t care how the counter’s edge dug into her backside or how her balance depended on Robbie’s support.

Clinging to him as the waves settled and her knees went weak, Belle panted his name as her heart echoed in her ears. Feeling Robbie’s arm hold her close, Belle rested her cheek on his shoulder with a sigh. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“Belle,” Gold breathed in awe as he buried his face in her chestnut waves.

They held each other for several minutes, recovering before finally letting go long enough to dry their skin and headed to the bedroom. Belle’s hands reached for one of her nightgowns, but her husband took her hand, giving her a heated look as he kissed her palm. “You won’t need that tonight.”

The husky tone sent thrills of delight down her spine, but he shook her head nonetheless. “It’s freezing outside!”

Gold glance out the window, his devilish smile never wavering. “It’s snowing, in fact.”

Belle turned to see, but Robbie pulled her against his body, laughing when they fell onto the bed. Kissing Belle deeply, tangling his fingers in her hair, Gold wanted to love his precious wife into the wee hours of the morning. They continued kissing as they yanked down the bed covers and snuggled between the sheets. Switching off the nightstand lamp, Gold smiled at Belle, studying her face as his eyes adjusted.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said huskily. “I love you so much.”

Cupping his cheek, caressing his rough stubble with her thumb, Belle’s eyes reflected the depth of their bond through her sparkling blue gaze. “I love you so much,” she breathed. Lightly touching the lines of his face, taking in every small detail, her body flushed with desire.

Rolling so Robbie rested on his back, Belle eagerly straddled his waist, grinding her sex into his belly as she kissed him hard and deep. Gold’s hands and lips didn’t remain idle. No, he caressed every inch of skin he could reach, kissing his wife with abandon until she tore away to lick, nip, and tease her way from his neck, to his chest, and lower still while her soft hands smoothed over his body.

“You’re so beautiful,” Belle whispered, caressing his legs. Pressing tender kisses to his gnarled knee, she didn’t catch the doubt flashing over her husband’s face. He wasn’t anything to look at, and he knew it, but in Belle’s arms he almost felt worthy.

Panting when her lips moved to his inner thigh, Gold’s hands tangled in her hair, trying to guide her where he craved, but Belle took her time licking and savoring his taste. Finally, her breath danced over his sac, making Gold shiver with anticipation. Softly keening her name, a desperate prayer on his lips, Gold arched as Belle’s hot mouth sucked his balls. Rolling his hips, feeling his cock harden with every pass of her sweet tongue, his head fell back against the pillows, eyes closing as the pleasure soared though his being.

“Belle,” Gold cried. “Suck me!”

The minx’s clever hands smoothed over his ridged shaft, but her mouth continued sucking his sac. Only when Gold writhed beneath her, begging for her favor, did Belle rise up, the covers falling off her shoulders, as she smiled.

“Shall I suck you until you come?”

Shocked, yet pleased by her boldness, Gold shook his head, words abandoning him. Thankfully, Belle knew him well enough to read the cravings in his gaze and dipped her head to take his erection between her lips.

Robbie’s penis was long and thick, easily filling her throat with some flesh left over. Mastering the move of taking most of him in her mouth and using her hand to pump the lower root of his shaft, Belle knew how easily he could climax this way, but as her tongue swirled around his tip, Belle wanted to try something new. Swallowing drops of his pre-cum, loving the taste, Belle pushed lower, taking more of his cock deep and down her throat. Judging by the way he bucked and thrust faster, Robbie enjoyed the move, but she couldn’t keep the motion up for long. Needing to breathe, she rose for air. Giving his tip one more loving caress of her tongue, she grabbed condom from the nightstand drawer.

Tearing the wrapper as quickly as her trembling fingers allowed, Belle rolled the covering over his throbbing erection, giving his sac one more squeeze before tossing the wrapper to the floor. Growling her name, Gold grabbed her hips, pulling her up and forward, but she moved swiftly, holding his penis and rising up on her knees. 

Positioning his tip at her entrance, Belle’s eyes locked with his as she sank ever-so-slowly onto his erection. Once he filled her to the hilt, Belle tossed her head back, crying out as sensation flooded her system and started slowly riding the man she loved.

One hand still on her hip, Gold grabbed one of Belle’s breasts, kneading her flesh and pinching her nipple as he watched her set the rhythm. As her inner muscles clutched him tight, Gold grunted from the effort of holding back. The condom dulled the intensity of the sensations somewhat, but being inside her body, feeling her throbbing around his flesh, still felt like heaven. Hearing the smacking of their bodies in time with the headboard as sweat dripped off his skin, Gold fought the urge to take control. He didn’t take care of Belle in the bath and now he could make amends. 

Angling her body just right, Belle screamed when both her pleasure points pressed perfectly. Oh, God, Robbie’s cock filled her, stretched her! So good! Falling forward, bracing her hands on his chest, Belle panted his name as the pleasure kicked up several degrees. Seizing the opening, Gold pressed the advantage, pushing Belle onto her back. Thrusting hard and fast as he kissed her deeply, his lingering guilt dissipating when Belle’s legs wrapped around his waist. He swore to make her come first.

Arching when Robbie broke the kiss to fasten his mouth to her breast, Belle rolled her hips in time with each rapid thrust, loving the smack of his balls against her ass as they made wild love. The desperation between them made the pleasure so much more intense - as if they knew they needed a little extra to make up for the slight barrier between them. When one of his long strokes hit her flawlessly, Belle’s nails raked down his back as she buried her scream in the pillow.

Suckling her breast, most of his weight on his elbows, Gold wanted to taste her sweet milk, but only managed to snare a few drops. Between her pumping and breastfeeding Bae only three times a day now, Belle’s milk was weaning away. Oddly enough, he felt cheated, though in the back of his mind Gold knew such things couldn’t last forever. Releasing her breast in favor of her mouth, he read the signals and demands of her body. Pushing Belle over the edge, he held her tight as she shattered in his arms. Not far behind, Gold saw stars, loving the sensations of his wife cleaving to him as he climaxed.

Sometime later, Gold woke Belle by raining soft kisses down her spine and caressing her buttocks. Licking his way up her back, his fingers teased between her cheeks, gently rubbing her until she moaned and arched into his hand. Dare he take her this way? Gold was tempted, but feeling her arousal drip between her thighs, he desperately wanted to be encased in her warm heat. 

Grabbing another condom, Gold climbed over her back, nudging her legs apart, and turned her face to take her lips. Caught in a fervent kiss, Gold only broke away to slide the condom on, but then wrapped his arms around Belle. One hand grasping her breast as he kissed her senseless, Gold’s other hand slipped between her belly and the mattress to tease her clit as he entered her from behind.

“Robbie,” Belle moaned as she writhed. “You feel so good!”

Grunting, he kissed her again, working his fingers over her clit and nipple, teasing her to new heights he thrust steadily into her tight, clenching sheath. Losing control fast, he managed to push Belle over the edge before his own climax tore a shout from his throat. Heart pounding, the pleasure easily dwarfed the pain in his knee.

Easing out of her body, Gold disposed of the condom before gathering Belle in his arms. Belle snuggled against his chest, wrapping her arms and legs around him as she drifted back to sleep. Still trying to catch his breath, Gold happily cradled her as the darkness crept across his vision. He never wanted to leave the contentment of her arms. This bond made him whole and he prayed never, ever to be without it, or her, as long as he lived.


	25. Chapter 25

Standing across the street, glaring at the huge banner, Moe decided he didn’t like change. Not one little bit. Belle’s second location saw a steady stream of customers during the twenty minutes he lingered on the curb. Of course, the holiday probably accounted for all the business. There was no telling if it would last. His own location made a killing in sales, but Moe didn’t like the idea of Belle spending most of her time across town. In his heart, he continued to cling to the hope he and his daughter could run the business together. Gold shattered that dream. Thanks to that beast, Moe hardly ever saw his child, let alone his grandson. Man, he needed a drink.

Sick of the view, Moe turned, intending to head on his way, but someone called his name. Pausing, Moe glanced over his shoulder, blinking in disbelief seeing Gaston.

“Mr. French,” the tall man politely greeted.

Recognition dawning, Moe smiled as he reached to shake hands. “Gaston! I didn’t know you were in town.”

“We keep missing each other,” Gaston smiled. “Though I have crossed paths with Belle a few times.”

“Really?” Brows shooting up his forehead, he wondered why Belle never mentioned seeing her old flame again. “She never mentioned it.”

Gaston figured as much, but having confirmation would help him keep Moe as a potential contact. Though wisely keeping his distance, Gaston by no means gave up on his pursuit of Belle. He simply needed to find the right “in”. However, Gaston processed plenty of social connections to keep him occupied.

“I see she’s married now,” he continued. “And a mother.”

“Yes,” Moe sighed begrudgingly. “She is.”

Seeing the snazzy suit on Gaston’s shoulders, remembering he worked for Eric Prince, Moe wished Belle stayed with Gaston instead. The kid had everything going for him; a prime spot on the football team, lots of popularity, scholarships, and a drive to succeed. Gaston may not be a billionaire, but Moe guessed he was pretty well off. Belle should have waited for him.

“You don’t sound pleased about the match,” Gaston observed.

“Gold is…older, but Belle never listens to me. She has a stubborn streak.”

Chuckling, Gaston nodded. “I remember.”

“How long are you staying in town?”

“As long as my boss needs me,” he shrugged. “Probably a while. This is home in many ways and I’ve been thinking about putting down roots again.”

“Well, keep in touch,” Moe said. “I’d love to buy you a beer. Are you still a patriots fan?”

“To the core,” he chuckled.

Laughing in response, Moe nodded. “Let me know when you’re free.”

“Will do.”

“Alright, then.”

The men exchanged one more handshake before Moe continued on his way. Turning to look across the street, Gaston had to hand it to Belle. She had a savvy business sense. Of course, Gold probably did his part to get the new store up and running. The bond between the couple seemed as solid as ever, but Gaston had all the time in the world. Once he set his sights on something he didn’t back down until he got his way. Belle slipped through his fingers once because he didn’t realize what he had, but he wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. 

Yes, the job was to keep tabs on Killian, but Gaston could easily pursue his efforts with Belle at the same time. Thus far, the public opinion regarding the Prince/Spencer-Jones feud was at a stalemate. No one knew who to believe, so until the trial started, each side seemed to be minding their own business. Eventually, Killian would slip and Gaston would be there to take full advantage.

Briefly, he considered crossing the street and checking out the new shop. Maybe he could “casually” run into Belle. They were on semi-good terms last he checked, but maybe not enough time passed for Belle to let bygones be bygones. No, this time Gaston would wait for the perfect opening. Seeing Gold’s Cadillac parked out front, he continued on his way. There was plenty of time to run into Belle when her husband wasn’t hovering. In the meantime, he would work the Moe angle and see what fruit fell from that tree. 

****

Gripping Eric’s hand so tightly her knuckles turned white, Ariel’s eyes darted in every direction as they walked up to sidewalk to the Cassidy’s front porch. Were there reporters hiding in the bushes? Lately, the media circus died down, but Ariel couldn’t escape completely. Eric’s name was never the target of so much speculation before now and she wasn’t adjusting well.

“You look beautiful,” Eric said in her ear before quickly kissing her cheek. Lately, Ariel needed nudging to even leave the house. Hopefully, a visit with Emma and the new baby will cheer her up.

Emma and Neal welcomed them warmly, putting Ariel at ease. Settling in the living room, Ariel’s smile returned with full force as she caught her first glimpse of baby Kayla. The little girl was pink and squishy and adorable. Cradling the newborn, Ariel laughed as the baby wiggled in her arms. “She’s gorgeous.”

“Takes after her mother,” Neal beamed.

Rolling her eyes, though grinning from ear-to-ear, Emma shared an affirmative look with her husband. Kayla’s birth bonded them together like nothing else could, and the ease between them almost felt like old times.

“I’m surprised Regina hasn’t tried to steal your thunder,” Eric commented. “Isn’t she due any day?”

“Well, her baby shower was front and center in the society pages,” Emma supplied. “At least, that what Mary-Margaret tells me.”

Ariel couldn’t conceal her shock. “She actually went?”

Shrugging, Emma couldn't predict her sister these days. “Well, she’s Regina’s sister-in-law, and despite the huge fuss she put on during Belle’s shower, apparently Regina acted as docile as one of her many kittens.”

“Yeah, until her claws come out,” Neal muttered, to which everyone chuckled.

“She’ll probably pop any say now,” Emma continued. “Trust me, when Regina gives birth, it will be on the evening news.”

As more laughter filled the room, Emma’s cell signed new message. Seeing the name, Emma put the phone aside. Catching Neal’s frown, she said she would read the text later. However, Neal wasn’t fooled. He saw Mary-Margaret’s name. Ever since the baby shower, Emma had a very short tolerance for her sibling. Of course, pressing the issue would be suicidal considering Emma’s hormones. Once their guests were gone, Neal would talk to her. Why couldn’t the drama take a long vacation?

****

“I never thought I would be so busy,” Ruby complained over tea with scones, which hit the spot on such a cold, snow covered day. Belle joined her friend in the café located between the two shops. “There is still two weeks before Valentine’s Day and I can hardly keep up with the orders!”

“I know,” Belle gushed. “Considering the second location opened three weeks ago, the orders are pouring in, which is a great start, but I may have to hire more people than I expected.”

“Having Gold's last name doesn’t hurt,” Ruby teased.

“I would like to succeed on my own merit,” Belle argued. 

“Yes, but he’s the big fish in this town now, so a lot of people are going to float business your way because of it.”

“I want to deliver a quality product that keeps customers returning, Ruby.”

“And you do,” she insisted. “It’s simply the nature of things. Don’t get offended. Just take the money to the bank.”

Belle supposed Ruby had a point, but where is the harm in succeeding on her own merit? Stomach souring, she shifted topics. “Have you heard from Ariel lately? She seems to be transforming into a recluse.”

Ruby gave Belle a look over her teacup. “Can you blame her? The press won’t leave her alone, especially since Regina is spinning sympathy to her side.”

“I think it’s despicable the way she set Ariel up like that! Why can’t people see it?”

“No one wants to think badly of a pregnant lady.” As if on cue, Ruby’s phone chimed. Glancing at the screen, she laughed. “Speaking of the devil, just got a news alert saying she went into labor this morning.”

Belle’s eyes widened in surprise. “You’re kidding.”

“Nope.” Ruby showed her the notice.

Shaking her head, Belle poured cream into her second cup. “Watch the story take up the local news tonight.”

“Yeah, well, that’s the good thing about not having the cable hooked up yet,” Ruby grinned. “Thank goodness for Wi-Fi though!”

“How is the house coming along?” A few weeks ago, Belle helped Ruby and Victor unpack boxes in their new home. The couple didn’t settle in her neighborhood, but five minutes away, which made Belle very happy. Ruby didn’t have to bother with the hassle of borough traffic anymore. Well, except on her daily commute.

“Slowly but surely,” she answered. “Victor is taking off next weekend so we can get the bulk of it arranged.”

“If you need any help, let me know,” Belle offered.

A mischievous grin spread across Ruby’s face. “Be careful. I’ll lure you over, then put you to work while I spoil my godson. Which reminds me, Mary-Margaret gets to see him way too much.”

Laughing, Belle took out her phone to show her friend a few recent photos. “Be careful what you wish for. He’s crawling around like a little demon and getting into everything.”

Showing Ruby a video of Bae crawling around the nursery and laughing as he toppled his stuffed animals, Belle’s heart yearned to hold her baby. After she wrapped up with Ruby, she had to put in a few more hours at the shop before picking up her son from Mary-Margaret’s. Ruby gushed at the video, unable to believe how big Bailey grew in just a few months. Nearly ten months, she remembered how small he was when he was born. 

“Can you believe it’s been almost a year?”

Belle pocketed her phone with a shake of her head. “Don’t make me cry.”

“Are you planning a party? The weather may be getting mild around that time.”

Sipping her tea, Belle considered a moment. “There’s a lot to do. I mean, Emma is busy with the new baby and no one else has kids-”

“Yet,” Ruby cut in.

Belle’s curiosity peaked. “Ruby, are you-”

“No!” Aghast, Ruby shook her head. “Victor and I want to clock in at least a few years of wedded bliss before we have kids to ruin it all.”

“Ok,” Belle smiled at the joke.

“I meant Ariel will probably get pregnant next, or Mary-Margaret. Fruit has to bloom for her eventually, right?”

“I heard she wasn’t trying for a while.”

“Yeah, and that’s usually when babies get conceived.”

True, but Belle hoped her friend did have a baby when the time was right. “I mean, do you and Victor really want to hang out and celebrate-”

“Of course!” Ruby looked scandalized Belle even considered not throwing a party. “He’s my grandson, after all! Plus, he’s a Gold. I’ll make him a little crown and show him off to his subjects.”

Laughing, Belle enjoyed her friend’s enthusiasm. If her friends wanted to support and celebrate Bailey, then who was she to argue? Robert’s birthday was only a few days later, but Belle doubted he wanted any fanfare. They could easily celebrate in private like they did last year. Of course, this time around they may be able to do more...adult activates. Last year, since she just gave birth, Belle couldn’t indulge in as much as she wanted.

Chatting more about business until the hour was up, Belle hugged Ruby before they parted ways. Walking back to the shop, Belle’s smile covered her whole face. Seeing the store packed with customers, she checked in with the workers filling the orders in the back before helping at the counter. The next few hours practically flew by, making Belle gasp when she saw the time. Helping the last customer, she closed and went over receipts. So far, the new location was doing incredibly well. Hopefully, they would be able to keep up the momentum.

Heading home, Belle couldn’t wait to kick off her heels and relax on the couch. Robbie texted saying he picked up Bae, so she headed straight for the beautiful Victorian she called home. Smelling cooking meat the second she walked through the door, her mouth watered. Putting down her purse and kicking off her shoes, Belle walked to the kitchen. Seeing Bae standing up, holding the side of the playpen, she happily called his name, lifting him into her arms and holding him close before kissing his cheeks. Her baby’s laughter filled her ears as she cradled him over her shoulder and turned to see Robbie at the counter. 

“Did you hear the news?”

Belle shook her head. “What news?”

“The next generation of Spencers has entered the world.”

“Regina had her baby? I heard she was in labor.”

Nodding, Gold’s gaze softened as he took in the sight of Bailey’s smile. He adored his child, but given all the fanfare surrounding Regina and Killian these days, he prayed being parents would change the couple for the better. Maybe the feud would finally have a chance to die, but only time would tell.


	26. Chapter 26

So small and beautiful, Regina couldn’t tear her eyes from the sleeping bundle in her arms. Nothing truly prepared her for becoming a mother. Her heart softened incredibly thanks to the little baby she brought into the world. He had her nose, Regina decided. Maybe Killian’s chin?

The C-section went as planned, and she knew the news spread like wildfire across the TV channels. Their image consultant wanted Regina cast in a new mother spotlight as much as possible these days. Judging by the amount of flowers and gifts lining the room, she declared her son’s arrival a huge success. Kissing his forehead, Regina couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

“You’ll never guess what I found,” Albert said as he entered the room.

Raising a brow, Regina wondered what her father was going on about this time. He certainly didn’t mind yucking it up to the media by playing the role of the proud grandfather. Seeing him hold up a bouquet of beautiful dyed blue carnations nestled in baby’s-breath, she didn’t know why this particular arrangement caught his attention. “Who are they from?”

“Gold,” Albert spat.

A short laugh bubbled from Regina. “Really?”

“Well, his wife sent them from her new shop with a card of congratulations.”

Seeing Albert toss the bouquet in the garbage, Regina shrugged. Belle may be playing nice, but that didn’t mean Regina would buy into the ruse. Maybe the Golds did send some genuine goodwill their way, but Regina found it hard to believe they could so easily put aside the past. She surly couldn’t. Her son may have had a chance to know his grandmother if not for Gold!

Hearing the baby fuss, Regina automatically comforted him. Once the cries settled, her eyes drifted back to her father. “The Golds still consider us a potential threat if they’re making grand gestures,” she commented.

“Perhaps,” Albert muttered. “Personally, I think we can put them on the backburner and focus our full attention on winning this lawsuit.”

Sighing, Regina felt the pressure weighing heavily on her shoulders. Litigation was bad for business, especially the cases that played out in public view, which was exactly why she hired a publicist and image consultant and set up Ariel Prince. The gamble paid off and gaining public sympathy was half the battle. Stock prices for both her and Killian’s companies bounced back and remained steady, but no one knew better than Regina how quickly the tides could turn. Killian’s stubborn refusal to give them the full story about Adam Prince may not just damage them financially. Regina tried assuring him again and again that whatever secret he felt compelled to keep he could trust her to handle. She swore the lawyers would find a way to work around the issue without making the matter public, but Killian didn’t want to listen to her promises of weathering the storm as a family. Instead, seemed determined to walk the road alone, refusing to trust her. 

“We’ll win,” Regina said with a conviction she didn’t fully fell. “Our lawyers can easily get the surveillance footage thrown out and without it, the lawsuit stalls.”

“But Killian will forever live in a shadow of doubt,” Albert argued. “People will always question whether or not he’s a murderer.”

“Not if the case is dismissed,” Regina stated.

“Lack of evidence doesn’t mean innocence,” the patriarch reminded. “People will always wonder.”

“Let them,” she snapped. “At this point a full dismissal is still a win. The monkey will be off our backs.”

“Then you better have a solid public image to fall back on.” Albert knew if Regina wasn’t blinded by love for Killian she wouldn’t be questioning his position on the matter, but now wasn’t the time to force her to admit her shortcomings. “Speaking of which, I have photographers coming to take publicity photos for the official announcement. Doing a little interview couldn’t hurt either.”

Regina nodded. “Aright.”

“Killian needs to be here.”

“I’m sure he’s on his way.”

Not willing to take the chance, Albert called his son-in-law. Despite leaving a civil message, the anger boiled in his veins. Albert made an excuse to leave the room, promising to return shortly. In his wake, Regina hoped her father wouldn’t give Killian too hard a time. Turning her attention to her sleeping son, an indescribable amount of love poured through her heat. Pregnant, Regina didn’t feel attached to this baby, but finally having him in her arms changed her outlook. Regina would do anything necessary to keep him healthy and safe. Along with this new perceptive came an understanding for what Gold went through when her mother tried to make Belle miscarry. Swallowing hard, Regina forced the memories to the back of her mind. Yes, her mother could be callous in the pursuit of her goals, but that didn’t mean she deserved to die. 

Her last schemes with the article and forged documents didn’t work out, so Regina decided to give up her vendetta. As long as Gold kept away from her business, she could ignore his. Besides, there would be an opportunity to win back Spencer Enterprises eventually. Then again, the more she considered the scenario, the more Regina saw the flaws in her self-made compromise. Yes, she quit after that article, but Gold brought Eric to town in the first place! He caused the floor to fall out from under her! And she had the nerve to send flowers?! Goodness knows she loathed the man, but Regina couldn’t worry about that right this second because her father returned with Killian in tow, followed by a bunch of reporters.

Posing and smiling for the cameras would have taken much longer if the baby fussed, but thankfully he slept through all the commotion. Regina took them through the events of her labor, glossing over a few parts, while praising Killian’s support and faithfulness.

“We couldn’t be prouder to start the next generation of the Spencer-Jones brood,” she gushed. 

“What’s the baby’s name,” one reporter asked. “We’re dying to know the details.”

“Aiden,” Regina supplied. “Aiden Finnegan Spencer-Jones.”

Smiling once more for the flashes, Regina leaned into Killian’s supportive arm as she held up the sleeping baby. This softer image would be all over the front pages. No one would think ill of a new baby, after all.

When the group left, Regina handed Aiden over to his father so she could get some much needed rest. Come morning, she hoped the public relation issues would be at an end. In the meantime, she could put work out of her mind. The arrival of her son would make everything right. 

****

Racing into the house as the snowfall grew heavy, Belle gently stomped the excess snow from her heeled boots as she tossed her keys in the bowl on the little foyer table. The winter months were never her favorite, even less so now because she had to drive back and forth between two locations to make sure all operated smoothly. Moe at least didn’t give her a hard time since the she kept the first shop open, but he cast her weary looks these days.

He never asked to see Bailey or spend time with them. Belle did stop by on Christmas with Robbie and the baby, but Bailey didn’t exactly warm up to his grandfather. As much as Belle wanted to know details about Moe’s progress before spending more time with him, she knew he wouldn’t easily offer details. Moe never spoke about rehab, and while Belle didn’t smell alcohol in his breath, or find any hidden flasks, they both knew the unspoken truth.

Entering the living room, Belle’s mood instantly lifted seeing Bailey in his bouncing chair. Bae loved smacking the buttons, watching the shapes light up and play music. Seeing his mommy, he grinned, making delighted noises as he banged on the buttons. Greeting him in a high-pitched voice, Belle knelt on the floor; grasping his hands and helping him bounce before kissing his cheeks. Running a hand over his hair, she realized he would soon need a comb.

Hearing approaching footsteps, Belle smiled at the sight of Robbie in jeans and a casual sweater. He looked too scrumptious to resist, so Belle rose to walk to his side and wrapped her arms around his waist before kissing him lightly on the lips.

“How was your day,” Gold asked as he leaned to kiss Belle’s neck. She smelled of flowers and cloves, which filled his thoughts with dirty possibilities.

“Busy,” Belle said before running her hands over her husband’s shoulders. “Was Bailey good?”

“For the most part. We made it to the park before the snow started.”

“Thanks for taking the day off to watch him.”

“Belle,” Gold turned her in his arms so he could meet her eyes. “I’m so proud of you. The second shop is off to a fabulous start because of all your hard work.”

“I did have help,” she reminded.

“On a few details,” he insisted. “You did all the heavy lifting and I think we should celebrate.”

“Really?” Belle’s brows shot up her forehead. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well,” he smirked as he took another gentle kiss. “I was thinking of a nice dinner, just the two of us.”

“Valentine’s Day is right around the corner and there is still so much to do-”

“I want to take you out before then,” he insisted. “Our lives are getting hectic and we need more time to ourselves.”

Belle didn’t argue because he had a point. She missed the quiet nights on the couch as much as she missed the nights at the opera and fancy restaurants. At the same time, she wouldn’t trade moments with Bae for the world.

“It’s snowing,” she said lamely. 

“Which is why I cooked dinner and made reservations for tomorrow evening.”

Grinning from ear-to-ear, Belle hugged him tight. “You’re so good to me.”

Opening his mouth to respond, Gold’s words were cut off when Bae hit one of his toys too hard and started crying. Lifting him out of his chair, Belle hugged him close, cradling him until he calmed. After dinner, Belle and Bae were covered in baby food and needed a bath. Passing the pile of mail in the hall, she paused spotting the engraved invitation. Picking up the envelope her eyes widened. Bae’s tug on her hair distracted her, causing her to drop the invitation in favor of adjusting her son in her arms and prying his messy fingers from her curls before climbing the stairs. 

Filling the tub, Belle placed Bae on his floating pad and washed all the green stains from his face and chest while playing peek-a-boo. Once he was clean, Belle kissed his little feet as she wrapped him a towel and carried him to the nursery. His teddy bear onesie pajamas made of warm flannel should keep him snuggly warm, but she still put a cute blue cap on his head before sitting in the rocker to feed him. When he finished, his eyes drooping, Belle tucked him in his crib, turned on the mobile, and watched Bae’s chest rise and fall steadily before tip-toeing from the room.

Having finished with the clean-up, Gold settled in to catch up on the news. His face lit up the second Belle entered the room and he eagerly cuddled her close when she joined him on the couch. Kissing the top of her head, he closed his eyes in reverence.

“Is Bae down for the night?”

“Hopefully,” she smirked. Loving the way his arm wrapped around her shoulders, Belle felt so accepted and loved. There was no better feeling in the world than coming home to him and she knew Robbie felt the same. 

“I saw the invitation,” she said softly.

Gold shook his head. “That family is a mystery to me.”

Belle agreed. Three weeks after giving birth, Regina wanted to host a Valentine’s Day gala? Either the woman wanted to show off her son, or she had a screw loose. Would Regina really host a huge event if she wasn’t up to par? Worrying her lower lip, Belle’s body didn’t bounce back from childbirth in three weeks. Several months of intense diet and exercise plus heavy doses of determination got her back on track.

“Did you RSVP?”

Scoffing, Gold eyed his wife as if she grew another head. “Do I look crazy? After the stunt Cora pulled last year, there will be no social functions on Valentine’s Day. Ever. New family rule. No, sweetheart, from now on, we are going spend that day together as we see fit to celebrate.”

Elated, Belle hugged him tight, pressing kisses to his temple. “You’re an amazing husband,” she whispered. Easing back, a mischievous smile tugged at her lips remembering the way they spent most of their day last year. “However, I do recall that last year wasn’t a total loss.”

Blushing ever-so-slightly, Gold pulled Belle closer until she straddled his lap. Delicately cupping her face, he marveled at the fact this beautiful, beguiling creature loved him as much as he loved her. “If we can’t find a sitter for Bailey, then I’m afraid we’ll have to settle for stolen moments.”

Giving him a long, thorough kiss, Belle’s blood warmed, her desires rising, and she wanted nothing more than to cherish every second with this gorgeous man. “I’ll take what I can get.”

Belle went in for another kiss, but ended up laughing when Robbie tossed her back on the cushions, quickly covering her body with his, seizing her lips for a deeply passionate kiss. Curling her fingers through his hair, Belle sighed into his mouth as her legs curled around his waist. Spending the night making out in front of the TV, snuggled warm against each other, seemed the perfect way to end the day. Well, at least until they could get upstairs and crawl naked into bed.


	27. Chapter 27

Rubbing her eyes, Belle groaned seeing the time. Warm under the covers, she didn’t want to get out of bed, especially not when she knew snow lined the ground. Burying her face in her pillow, she kicked at the finger tickling her calf. 

“Rise and shine,” Gold teased as his hand moved to her soft instep. Belle always took great care of her feet.

Grunting, Belle yanked her foot away, but Robbie grabbed her ankle. How could he sound so chipper this morning? Oh, yeah, he didn’t have to go to work. Since David did a decent job of holding down the fort, Robbie opted to stay home and care for Bailey until the Valentine’s Day rush was over and done.

Knowing Belle was naked beneath the covers, Gold happily tossed aside the blankets, laughing as she squealed and scrambled to cover her body. Climbing on the bed, he hugged her tight, pressing kisses all over her face. “You’re going to be late.”

“And this is how you wake me,” she whined.

“How else would you prefer?”

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Belle hugged him before whispering in his ear. Hardening instantly, Gold suppressed a moan.

“Did I not sate you last night, Mrs. Gold,” he teased. “I seem to recall no less than five orgasms.”

Shivering when he nibbled her earlobe, Belle loved how he took care of her. Robbie knew her body almost as well as she did. In fact, she felt a little guilty for not playing with him more in turn, but by the fifth climax; she couldn’t keep her eyes open. Now, her body reawakened with new cravings.

“You’re so hot I can’t help myself,” she whispered.

Kissing her hard, Gold eased Belle back to rest on the pillows, covering her body as his tongue danced with hers and his hand cupped a soft breast. Feeling her soften, all he could think about was sinking into her tight, wet warmth. Slipping a hand between their bodies, caressing a path between her legs, his fingers teased her inner folds. A groan passed his lips feeling her slick cream coat his fingertips.

“I want you,” Belle moaned against his mouth as her hips rolled with every stroke of his fingers. “Yes,” she gasped. “Robbie, please.”

Her grip tightened in his hair, her nipple pebbling in his palm, and her soft cries echoing in his ears as he rubbed his thumb gently over her nub. “I want to be inside you,” he rasped.

“Yes!” Belle wanted him again – and again and again! Her hands snatched at his belt, frustrated by the barrier of clothing between them. Finally unfastening his fly, her hand dipped into his boxers to wrap around his thick erection. Smoothing her thumb over his tip, Belle writhed as she pushed his jeans and underwear down his hips. “Hurry, my love! Oh, God!”

Pulling away from her just long enough to grab a condom, Gold quickly rolled the protection over his shaft, then thrust Belle’s knees open. Looking his fill at her bare, glistening sex, he rubbed his fingers over her clit, watching Belle writhe. Capturing her gaze, Gold’s body shook with the intensity of the moment. Belle reached for his shoulders and he eagerly moved into her embrace. Grasping his erection, Gold found her slick entrance and slid home. 

Crying out as she felt her beloved enter her, filling her perfectly, Belle arched, fusing her body to his. The rubbing of his clothing on her bare skin added to the excitement. This coupling was fast, intense, and fiercely passionate as they kissed and clung to one another while thrusting wildly as the pleasure neared the precipice. Falling quickly, but still seeing stars, Belle gulped in air, sweat coating her body as she clutched Robbie and came down from the high.

Kissing her neck, cheeks, and forehead, Gold eased back enough look at her sated face. “You should get up now,” he playfully chided.

“No,” Belle whined, her hold tightening.

“The shop needs you,” Gold reminded.

“But you’re so warm and comfy.”

Chuckling, Gold gave her another soft kiss. “As much as I adore being your blanket, you need to get prepped for the holiday.”

Hearing her groan, Gold pushed to his feet, feeling a small pang of guilt seeing her curl up from the cold. Walking to the bathroom, he disposed of the condom and cleaned himself before righting his clothing. Following him, still naked, Belle watched Robbie’s actions with wicked pleasure. Wrapping an arm around his waist, she whispered in his ear.

“Why do you have to be so handsome?”

“It’s a gift,” he chuckled, mirth dancing in his eyes. Gold would have said more, but the baby monitor communicated Bae’s demanding cries.

“He’s hungry.” Belle long ago distinguished the difference in her child’s tone to know what he needed. 

“I’ll give him a bottle,” Gold stated. “You get ready.”

Watching him leave, Belle had to swallow her temper. The morning feedings were very special and Robbie wanted to intrude on that by giving Bae a bottle?! Yes, she was running late, but so what? Knowing her bad mood and insatiable sexual appetite had to so with her current PMS, Belle wanted to get her time of the month over with. Washing quickly, she pumped her milk before dressing in a plain, long-sleeve dress with opaque black tights and her favorite pair of black knee-high heeled boots. Leaving her hair down and her make-up simple, she rushed to the kitchen to see Robbie sitting at the table, bouncing a laughing Bae in his lap as their son happily repeated “da-da” ad nauseam. Making tea, Belle knew if she didn’t leave soon, she would be uber late, but plucked her son from Robbie’s arms to hug him tight.

“Can you say ‘ma-ma’, Bae? Ma-Ma?”

Blinking at his mother, Bae stared a moment before repeating “da-da” and grinning from ear-to-ear while kicking his legs. Bae recently “discovered” his feet and when he wasn’t crawling up a storm, he was attempting to stand up, which meant he would be walking before she could blink. Hugging her baby close, then kissing his cheeks, Belle reluctantly handed him back to his father when Robbie – again - reminded her of the time.

Putting her cup in the sink, Belle swallowed her resentment over how Robbie got to stay home with their son while she had to put in a full day. Grabbing her coat, purse, and keys, Belle marched out the door. The frosty air whisked over her cheeks, making her shiver as she darted down the porch steps toward the car. Already missing her baby, Belle drove the plowed streets to the luxurious shopping side of town.

****

Handing her son off to the nanny, Regina went back to the house gym to finish her workout while taking calls. Weaning Aiden to bottles early was more convenient for her busy schedule. There was a party to plan, invitations to send, and a business to run. Nothing stopped because she gave birth. Yes, Regina knew she could take time off, and she did, but trusting others with details just wasn’t her style.

Working up a sweat on the treadmill, Regina needed to fit into her grown for the Valentine’s Day gala. Aiden would be almost three weeks old, but Regina could sit down with Killian to do a pre-party photoshoot. Thus far, the goodwill came pouring in and the lawsuit seemed to fade into yesterday’s news. If Regina could have predicted all the sympathy that resulted from having a child, she would have started her family years ago.

No sooner did she finish her workout and wrap up a call to the office, she heard familiar footfalls cross the threshold. Her father gave her one of his rare smirks, making Regina wonder what mischief he had up his sleeve.

“The press seems to adore your lately,” Albert observed.

“It’s Aiden they want pictures of,” Regina said dismissively.

“Stock prices remain steady. If this lawsuit plays out beyond the limelight, we must have a chance.”

“The lawyers say they can discredit Emma’s findings.”

“Good.” Sitting on the bench against the wall, Albert debated on sharing his concerns with his daughter. The pile on her plate was enough for anyone to deal with, but Regina could handle burdens better than most.

“Why don’t you just spit it out, Daddy,” Regina stated. She knew the look on her father’s face and didn’t see the point in beating around the bush.

“I think you and Killian should be seen out on the town having a date.”

Laughing, Regina shook her head. “I’m making my public debut at the Valentine’s Day gala.”

“After then.”

“What are you getting at?” Picking up her water bottle, she took a sip. Albert waited until Regina swallowed before speaking. 

“The world needs to see a happy couple, united in the face of adversity.”

Eyes narrowing, Regina approached her father. “Why do I get the feeling you’re talking about more than the lawsuit?”

Figuring she was bound to hear about the rumors eventually, Albert didn’t see the harm in telling her. “Speculation is circling about Killian and Emma Cassidy.”

“Still?” Regina scoffed, shaking her head. “There is nothing there.”

“You and I know that, but the proof isn’t public, so people will continue speculating. They will need to see you and Killian out on the town looking very much in love as much as they’ll need to see the happy family angle.”

Rolling her eyes, Regina didn’t know why she had to try so hard. “Am I not doing enough to salvage the situation?”

“This family had a public relations issue, which is a delicate situation. One wrong move and you’re done. If we don’t handle this just right, then we’ll never recover.”

“So, it’s all up to me,” she snapped. “Why don’t you volunteer at a soup kitchen or something?”

“Regina, your mother always knew what needed to be done-”

“Don’t bring Mother up to me! She’s part of the reason we have to trudge uphill now! Those last months of her life were seeped in scandal!”

“She didn’t have a chance at redemption, thanks to Gold!” Albert’s face flushed red. “But the fact remains, Cora always smiled for the cameras.”

Because the family never had real issues to face in the public arena before Gold pushed them off their pedestal. One day, Regina swore that man would get his comeuppance, but taking revenge now would look disastrous. Regina didn’t want to feud to continue, but she resented the hell out of Gold for binging all of this down around their ears. 

“Get Killian to do more,” Regina said. “He’s photogenic and goodness knows he’s hardly in the office.”

“Out of sight, out of mind,” Albert argued. “It’s best if Killian keeps a low profile and only is in view around his family in controllable circumstances. We don’t want people to analyze his every move.”

Ok, her father had a point, but she still hated him for it. Why did it fall on her shoulders to fix the mess her father and husband made of the family reputation?

“Anything else on your list,” she sarcastically asked.

“Regina, I say these things because they’re true and they need to get done. We’re a family, so we need to stick together and weather this storm.”

And if they couldn’t? Regina wondered if the worst happened if her father would simply alienate them all. Perhaps David had the right idea of branching off on his own.

Satisfied Regina got the message, Albert went back to his office to make a few calls. These past few weeks were hectic with the arrival of his grandson, but he eagerly got back to work on his little side project. Searching for potential investments, he came across yet another email from Zelena. He threw money at her once before hoping she would go away and she did. Unfortunately, she now appealed to him on a business platform. Albert suspected the move was simply a way for her to get a foot in the door. Give an inch, take a mile. Well, Albert refused to fall for it.

Deleting the email, he pushed Zelena from his mind as he went about the rest of his tasks. Yet, the last meeting he had with the woman played through his mind. Her heartbreak was fresh, probably contributing to her near hysteria. Zelena said she would help him win his champagne against Gold for a prince, but at the time Albert had the upper hand and was more concerned about how his personal link to Zelena would reflect on his reputation.

Paying her off, Albert didn’t have _any _interest in seeing her again. Ever. So much so that when Gold turned the tables and the walls were crumbling around him, he refused to reach out to her for a possible lifeline.__

Zelena said if Albert didn’t want her help, then she wanted a fresh start. Earning a new career took money, which Albert provided under the condition Zelena never reveal their true connection to the Spencer family and never contact him again. Was it coincidence Albert didn’t hear a peep until Gold moved to town and set up house with a new wife and baby? He didn’t think so, but better safe than sorry. If he didn’t acknowledge her, she would get the hint.


	28. Chapter 28

Belle felt like she barely had time to stop and breathe the last few days. Preparing for the holiday between two flower shops consumed all her focus. Doing all the work while being weighed down by female concerns made the fatigue feel more crippling. Luckily, Belle had the good fortune to marry an incredible man who stole her away from the shop for a formal lunch at the Beruit Rose, just the two of them, before taking her shopping.

Returning to the store after closing, Belle wanted to tidy up a few things. The registers were already balanced, but the displays could use some tweaking. Mary-Margaret promised to drop Bae off since she had to meet David at the office. 

While the day was romantic and intimate, Belle didn’t do more than kiss her husband due to her heavy flow. Robbie took such things in stride, but Belle could sense his frustration. They were always touching and hugging and kissing and naturally he wanted more, but Belle didn’t feel comfortable enough yet.

Admiring the way her husband filled his black suit, she especially like how his tie matched the red roses by the resister. Blood warming, cravings rising, she pushed them aside. Thankfully, before Belle changed her mind, Mary-Margaret knocked on the door. Letting her in, Belle smiled at Bae buckled in his stroller. He bubbled happily as he clutched his stuffed elephant, so Belle let him be and thanked her friend.

“Oh, it was no trouble,” Mary-Margaret beamed. “How was your lunch?”

“Wonderful.”

“Good!”

Belle blinked, noticing Mary-Margaret didn’t move to hand over the stroller, but instead pushed Bae around the store as she took in the details. Moving to stand next to Robbie, Belle saw he noticed the subtle gesture as well, but shrugged. May-Margaret did them a favor, so they shouldn’t get possessive.

“It looks like a fairytale land in here,” Mary-Margaret said cheerfully as her eyes darted around to take in the displays, oblivious to the couple’s exchange as well as the flirtatious moment her arrival interrupted. “The flowers are gorgeous,” she continued as she approached the Valentine’s Day arrangements. “This place is a rainbow of flowing colors! It’s truly wonderful, Belle! You’re going to do a great job tomorrow!”

Belle thanked her friend, aware of Robbie wrapping an arm around her waist, drawing her near. As Mary-Margaret’s attention returned to the roses, Robbie whispered huskily in her ear, making a shiver of delight quake down Belle’s spine.

“I say we close up early so I can fuck you on these rainbows of rose petals.” Gold’s play on Mary-Margaret’s sugary cheerful statement earned him a sharp look from his wife, but he cast an innocent look in response.

Playfully smacking his arm, Belle shook her head. “Behave,” she whispered back.

Grin disappearing, Gold didn’t bother disguising the desire in his hooded gaze. “Make me,” he dared.

Blood heating, Belle stepped toward her friend, hastily putting distance between her and Robbie before she caved to his wicked demands and acted out his fantasy. The mental images turned her on, but they couldn’t very well ask Mary-Margaret to continue smelling the roses while they had a quickie in the back room.

Admiring Belle from a distance as she laughed with her friend, Gold’s deep feelings for his wife only intensified the state of his arousal. He wanted her - now – but gritted his teeth as his cock hardened. Until they got home and put Bailey to bed, his lusts would have to be pushed aside. As the minutes ticked by, Gold clenched his jaw in frustration. Why wouldn’t Mary-Margaret leave? Anxious to speed things along, Gold walked up to the women, but didn’t interrupt their conversation. Instead, he reached around Mary-Margaret to lift his son from the stroller. Dropping his elephant, Bae waved his arms and legs in excitement as he babbled.

Finally getting the hint, Mary-Margaret let Belle walk her to the door, accepting her thanks. Locking the door after her departure, Belle breathed a sigh of relief before walking back to her family.

“About time,” Gold mumbled as he kissed Bae’s chubby cheek.

“Be nice,” Belle chided. “She just wants to be a mom.”

“That doesn’t mean she should play house with _our _son.”__

“She wasn’t!”

Gold lifted a brow, casting Belle a really-we-both-saw-that look. Relenting, she let the matter drop, but didn’t think ill of Mary-Margaret. Getting pregnant was a shock, but Bae was one of the best things to ever happen to her. How Mary-Margaret put on a brave front after so many disappointments, Belle would never know.

“Let’s go home,” she said.

“Good idea.” Gold was more than eager to finish up their date behind closed doors. Buckling Bae back in his stroller, Gold unhooked his cane from his elbow, leaning on the wood for balance as he turned the stroller one-handed toward the door. Belle made sure all the registers were locked before heading out the front. The parking lot was to the right of the building and the couple walked arm-in-arm to their car. 

Bailey fell asleep on the ride home, but woke up the instant the car stopped moving. Belle tried quieting his fussing as they entered the house, but the baby wouldn’t let up. Naturally unbuttoning the front of her dress and pulling up her bra, Belle nursed him as she put down her purse and kicked off her heels. Gold smiled at the pair before heading to the kitchen to start dinner. Belle made her way to the living room, rocking her son with the TV in the background.

Bae needed her less and less, which raked across her heart. Soon, she wouldn’t need to feed him at all. Odd, but part of her would be relieved to no longer lactate, but she would miss breastfeeding. Of course, there would be more babies. 

Finishing nursing, she bounced Bae in her lap until he fussed and wiggled to get down on the floor. Luckily, the childproof gates were in place because he started crawling around the room, pausing now and then to look at everything. Just before Robbie called her for dinner, Bae grasped the edge of the coffee table trying to stand on his little feet.

“Not tonight, little man,” Belle said before scooping him up in her arms. Bae cried, but settled when fastened in his high chair. His big eyes sparkled as he watched Belle move to the cabinets to grab a jar of baby food. Grabbing the red and black airplane spoon from the drawer, Belle walked back to the table. Bae’s mouth opened and closed in little “baps” as his eyes followed the jar. Belle secured a fresh bib around his neck as Robbie served dinner.

The parents took turns feeding Bae. Belle made funny faces while “flying” the spoon to Bailey’s mouth. Robbie, on the other hand, fed him calmly, somehow managing to get their son to cooperate without sound effects. Looking across the table at him feeding the baby, Belle was struck by the soft love on his face. The sight of his handsomeness gripped her hard, surging warmth in her veins. Staring at her husband with appreciation, Belle felt the air thicken with awareness. As if sensing her stare, Gold glanced across the table. The appreciation and love reflected in those blue pools gave him pause. There was no mistaken the desire in her expression as she licked her bottom lip. Cock hardening in reaction, Gold shifted in his chair. The couple managed to exchange knowing looks before Bae cried out, demanding more food as his arms flared as he leaned forward in his high chair reaching for the spoon.

Blinking out of the moment, Belle finished her chicken and green beans. Once Bae ate most of his food, Belle wiped his face, noting some of the food stained his shirt despite the bib. “Looks like we have a new load of laundry, huh, Bae?”

Her son stared at her with those big brown eyes. Putting the dishes in the sink, Belle lifted Bae from the chair and headed upstairs to take care of his bath. The rubber ducky fascinated him even more than the bubbles and all his splashing left her soaked. Happy to hand him off to Robbie, Belle turned on the shower.

Sighing as the hot water cascaded over her skin, her eyes drifted shut as her muscles eased. Seeing blood circle the drain, she hoped this would be her last heavy day of this cycle. Valentine’s Day was tomorrow, after all and there was a lot to do. Washing thoroughly, she lingered a little longer under the warm water. The cold weather only made her want to curl under blankets and sip hot chocolate.

Finally summoning the willpower to turn off the pray, Belle wrapped her wet hair and body in towels. When most of the water soaked the terry cloth, she shook the towel off her head to run a comb through the tangles. Emerging from the bathroom in a cloud of steam, she was taken aback to see Robbie sitting on the edge of the bed, his cane between his legs, staring directly at her. For a moment, Belle forgot to breathe because the undisguised hunger shining in Robbie’s dark gaze promised untold pleasures. Barley remembering her condition, Belle moved to the armoire.

“Is Bae sleeping” she asked over her shoulder.

“Naturally.” Putting his cane aside, Gold grasped Belle’s waist when she passed the bed and urged her to stand before him. Looking into her eyes, his breath hitched as his heart clenched. “Belle, sweetheart, I love you. All of you.”

Frowning, not understanding his meaning, Belle studied his expression. “I know.”

“Do you?”

Sighing, Belle thought she knew what he was getting at, but wasn’t sure she had the energy to delve into the subject tonight. “I’m not feeling very well.”

“And I can help,” he insisted.

Kneeling before him, between his legs, she cupped his face. Robbie truly was a wonderful man, and Belle knew he understood there were times she wanted to be left alone. Thankfully, he didn’t see her more…embarrassing or personal moments up close. “This isn’t pretty,” she said gently. “I’m not sure I’m comfortable exposing all of it-”

“None of the details intimidate me, Belle.”

“But just opening up this door-” Breaking off, she shook her head at a loss for words. How could she explain the full discomfort of a heavy day, of the smell, of feeling disgusting and wanting to be left alone? Robbie understood and gave her the space and support she needed, so naturally she wanted to do the same for him, but somehow, despite being married and having a child, to cross this line felt too intimate.

Drawing Belle closer, Gold kissed her long and deep. As his hands smoothed over her shoulders and down her back, Gold communicated without words how much his desire for his wife never faded, while silently hinting he wanted to touch her everywhere despite her condition. Melting into his touch, seemingly receptive, Belle broke the kiss when his hand wandered between her legs. Cheeks reddening, she shook her head, apology in her eyes.

“Not tonight,” she whispered.

Arms falling to his sides, Gold didn’t conceal his disappointment, but he didn’t push the issue. Instead, he went to take a shower before dawning a pair of black silk pajamas and climbing into bed next to Belle. Tomorrow was Valentine’s Day and Gold wanted Belle to have a wonderful day to make up for last year. Considering her line of work, pulling her away from the shop would be tricky, but he made sure there would be enough coverage for all the shifts. Tomorrow, Belle will be spoiled like she deserved.

****

Unable to sleep, Emma paced the floors with Kayla in her arms, hoping not to wake Henry or Neal. Well, who was she fooling? Henry slept like a log. Heading downstairs to her office, Emma paced the floors while thinking about Killian’s case. Though she hadn’t spoken to him since that infamous night at Regina’s party, Emma watched the news and read the society pages.

Regina became a new mother and suddenly could do no wrong. Killian, playing the role of doting husband and father, seemed to be earning back brownie points, while Eric struggled to maintain the moral high ground, defending his actions at every turn against Regina’s accusations. The Spencers had one hell of a spin doctor publicist in their corner, but at the end of the day, camera footage didn’t lie. Killian was the one who anonymously dumped Adam Prince at the emergency room. He was also a member of the fraternity, seen at the same party the last night Adam walked this earth. 

What remained unclear was how directly involved Killian was with the hazing. Emma doubted he stumbled upon the situation and played the role of the Good Samaritan. Odds were Killian was one of the ringleaders. If he wasn’t alone, then perhaps someone else helped Adam along in his drinking that night and Kilian stepped in to clean up the mess when things went sideways. Emma wanted to believe Killian cared because seeing him cast in a villainous light didn’t sit well with her heart. 

She may never have the answers, but she couldn’t let the case go. Instead, she wanted to dig deeper until she uncovered every detail of that party. Neal missed his best friend, and while Emma couldn’t exactly define her instincts towards Killian, her conscience wouldn’t let her put the matter to rest. Somehow, Emma would get to the truth.


	29. Chapter 29

Bustling non-stop for four hours straight helping customers, taking orders, and directing her employees, Belle’s feet throbbed by the time the lunch hour rolled around, and all she wanted to do was sit down. Heading into the back room for a breather, Belle no sooner took a seat and the door opened. The sight of her husband in a full suit and tie pushing a stroller made her laugh with joy. Butterflies flipped within her stomach when Robbie smiled at her.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart,” Gold pronounced, stopping the stroller in front of Belle. Eyes twinkling, he bent to kiss Belle lightly on the lips before moving to take Bae out of the stroller. The ten-month-old squirmed, crying as his head twisted to look at his surroundings. Bae wore a matching suit, his little tie identical to his father’s.

“Bae wants to say Happy Valentine’s Day, too,” Gold smiled as he held Bae on his hip. “Remember what we practiced, son? Go on.”

The baby screamed, wiggling so much that Gold nearly lost his grip, but Belle took Bailey before he could fall. Settling him in her lap, Belle laughed when he turned to bury his face in her chest. 

“Not exactly as I planned,” Gold sighed as he leaned on his cane and adjusted his wrinkled suit.

“Did he have a nap?”

“Not yet,” Gold confessed. “I was too busy trying to get him ready.”

Rocking Bae in her lap, Belle touched his little shoes and noticed the box clutched in his hand. “What’s that, Bae,” she asked as she took the black velvet box from his grip.

In response, Bae threw his body back and cried, forcing Belle to quickly grab him back, bracing an arm under his shoulders. “I think we’re in for a little tantrum,” she sighed, letting the baby reclaim the box.

Gold looked apologetic as Belle rose to her feet. “I thought it would be a nice surprise,” he said solemnly.

“It is.” Smiling to reassure his feelings, Belle ignored her throbbing feet as she adjusted Bae over her shoulder and moved to kiss Robbie’s lips. Just as the kiss started to deepen, Belle pulled back, all too aware of the customers and employees just outside. “Thank you.”

“Bailey is holding your gift hostage,” Gold grumbled.

“That’s ok,” Belle laughed before shifting Bae in her arms. By now he was screaming his head off, so Belle rocked him while humming a sweet melody. A few minutes later, Belle ducked into the bathroom to quickly nurse. Bailey fell asleep sucking her breast, so she broke free and righted her clothing before carefully placing him back into the stroller. Once the baby was safely tucked under his ivory blanket, Belle moved to hug her husband.

“Thank you for coming all this way.”

Chuckling as he held her close, Gold briefly shut his eyes as her sweet scent threatened to overwhelm him. “I do have ulterior motives.”

Leaning back, Belle didn’t disguise her suspicion. “What motives?”

“I came to take you away from work for a nice relaxing lunch.”

“Oh, Robbie, you’re sweet, but I can’t leave now!”

“Of course you can,” he grinned. “I’ve already made sure every detail at both locations will be taken care of.”

“Robbie, that’s-”

“No arguments,” he said before cutting her off with a kiss.

Walking arm-in-arm out the back door, Belle did feel a tad guilty for leaving her employees alone to handle the chaos, but spending time with her family after all the activity was too much temptation to resist. They were seated at a corner table at the Beruit Rose Hotel’s restaurant, Belle’s heart melted when Robbie rocked Bae in his lap. After the waiter took their orders, Bae woke up and became fascinated by the silverware. Listening to Robbie explain the table settings to their son, Belle’s heart swelled envisioning all the things Robbie would teach their son. How did she become so lucky to have such a wonderful husband?

Taking his hand, Belle lovingly squeezed his fingers at their eyes met. The heat poured between them, ending tingles of awareness through her system. Watching Robbie inhale a sharp breath, Belle knew they should be careful. Prior experience taught her Robbie had a cane and he wasn’t afraid to use it in public. While the idea of having him rub that cane between her thighs excited her, Belle didn’t think such things appropriate with Bae here.

Reading her mind, Gold broke eye contact to adjust his son on his good knee. Now that Bae got some sleep, he behaved and babbled happily while grabbing at different objects. When Gold bent to kiss the top of his head, Bailey laughed, twisting around to look at his father. Gold smiled, looking into his son’s bright eyes just as the waiter arrived with their food. 

Watching his mother eat, Bae smacked his lips while reaching for the food. When Gold shifted the baby away, Bailey’s attention shifted to the cheerios his mother took from the diaper bag, but scrunched his face in offense before his hand darted out and grabbed a tomato from his father’s salad.

“You can’t eat that yet, Son,” Gold said, taking the tomato from his little palm.

Denied his prize, Bailey cried and no amount of bouncing could calm him. Putting down her fork, Belle took Baily and kissed his temple as she secured him on her hip and headed for the lavatory. Watching them go, Gold heaved a sigh. The Valentine’s Day lunch was not going the way he hoped. With all of their friends paired off, there wasn’t anyone to watch Bae. Even in his desperation Gold would never consider leaving his only child with Belle’s father, so here they were.

By the time Belle returned to the table the dessert was being served: a beautiful heart-shaped strawberry shortcake biscuit with vanilla ice cream and drizzle. When Bae started fussing again, Belle gave him a small taste of ice cream. Surely cream, sugar, and vanilla in a very tiny amount wouldn’t hurt his digestive system. Thankfully, after a taste, Bae quieted to tug at the spoon.

Paying the check, Gold escorted his family back to the car. Once they were home, he dug the discarded black velvet box out of Bae’s stroller. Sitting on the couch, Gold watched Belle put the baby in his playpen before moving to sit beside him. Automatically kicking off her heels, she relaxed against the cushions.

“Do you think I should go back to work?”

“No,” Gold scoffed. Seeing Belle grab her phone, he quickly snatched the device from her hand. “No you don’t,” he chided. “Today you’re mine.”

“You honestly didn’t have to go to so much trouble,” she began.

“No trouble,” Gold insisted. Stroking her cheek, he handed her the box. “I love you, Belle. Now and for always.”

The soft worlds melted her heart. “I love you, too,” she whispered as she leaned in for a gentle kiss. 

Snuggling on the couch, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her cheek on his chest, Belle was content to sit here the rest of the day and watch their son roll around his playpen. Feeling his fingers comb through her hair, Belle smiled. Outside, the winds howled, shaking the shudders. A storm was coming, making Belle wonder if the snow would hit before or after Regina’s party his evening. Considering all the drama of last year, Belle was more than happy to sit this one out.

Tired from all the running around, Gold adjusted his body to stretch out on the couch, bracing his head on the pillows and pulled Belle over his frame. Once she rested on his chest, he dangled the black velvet box in front of her nose. 

“Robbie,” Belle scolded. “We promised not to make a fuss.”

“And the gift you left on my desk this morning wasn’t extravagant?”

At his teasing, Belle sat up enough to look at his face. “The opportunity would have passed by if I didn’t jump on it.”

“Belle-”

“You liked it, don’t you?”

“Of course,” he breathed. The antique inkwells belonging to Washington himself must have cost her a pretty penny, even with the miracles his broker could arrange. “I’ll put them in plain view on my desk at the office.”

Grinning, Belle kissed his lips. “Good.”

“And yet, you won’t accept my gesture? You wound me, sweetheart.”

To soften the blow, Belle kissed the tip of his nose. “This is all I need, my love. You and I together, spending time simply being and not needing words or complications. The small things.”

A mischievous glint sparked in his dark eyes. “I can argue the same and yet you forced a gift into my hands, so now I shall do the same.”

Before Belle could protest, Robbie opened her palm, placed the box in her hand, and closed her fingers around the shape. Touched, Belle kissed his cheek before sitting up so she could open it. Peering over the railing of the playpen, Bailey looked at her with curiosity, making his mother laugh.

“Do you know what it is, Bae,” she asked.

The baby giggled as his eyes followed his mommy’s movements. Lifting the lid, the air rushed from her lungs. A pair of pale blue diamond stud earrings sparkled against the black velvet. “Oh, Robert,” she breathed. “They’re gorgeous!”

“They match your eyes, so I know I had to get them.”

“Thank you.” Leaning forward, Belle kissed him hard and deep, thoroughly enjoying her husband’s touch until Bae started shouting for attention. Breaking away, she kissed his forehead before turning to their son. He needed to be changed, so Belle lifted him up to her hip, promising Robbie she would be back soon. 

When Belle was out of sight, Gold heaved a sigh. Last year, Belle was still pregnant with Bae, so they had the time and the privacy to celebrate properly. Even after Milah dropped her bombshell about Neal, Gold could still hold Belle in his arms and take comfort in their love. Bae was a miracle and he loved his son beyond all reason, but Gold hoped for some one-on-one time with his wife at some point during the day.

Unfortunately, Gold didn’t get a moment alone with his beloved until later that evening after Bailey was asleep. Lounging in a bubble bath, his eyes automatically darted to Belle when she entered the bathroom to brush her teeth. Wearing only an oversized tee and panties, she looked sexy as hell and his cock immediately reacted. Wanting her, he called her name as he waved her over. 

“Join me?”

Stepping forward to take his hand, Belle raised a brow seeing his other hand moving vigorously beneath the bubbles. “What are you doing?”

“Join me and I’ll show you,” he teased.

Laughing, Belle kissed him full on the lips. A few nibbles later she cried out when she fell off balance. Falling into Robbie’s arms, half her body in the water with her legs dangling over the edge of the tub, she hugged her husband for purchase.

“Robbie!”

“I want you, Belle,” he rasped in her ear before nibbling her earlobe.

“But, I-”

“Don’t care,” he growled as his hand went under her tee and yanked her panties down her legs. Pulling Belle fully into the water, Gold didn’t notice the small flecks of blood as he helped her pull the damp shirt over her head. The second Belle was naked, his hand delved between her legs to stroke her aching sex.

Sighing with pleasure, Belle straddled his waist, kissing him deep as she felt his erection pressing into her belly. Clinging to his shoulders, raking her fingers through is hair; she rose up, helping him position his cock at her core. As she slowly lowered her body, they moaned as the pleasure of his hard penis filling her inch by sweet inch consumed them.

Throwing her head back, Belle rode him slowly, the added pressure of his fingers rubbing her clit making her delirious with sensation. When she started increasing the rhythm, Robbie gripped her hips to still her movements. Their eye s met, the heat spiking between them.

“Easy,” he growled as he guided Belle to roll her hips gently. “That’s it,” he panted. “Slow. Make it last.”

Kissing him hard, Belle obeyed his commands and they fully enjoyed the experience of being one as they climaxed in unison. Robbie was just as eager to play with her body despite the blood, which gave Belle an added boost of confidence when they finally made it to the bed. 

Putting down a towel to catch their fluids and not stain the sheets may have been awkward, especially tonight of all nights, but Robbie worshiped her, saying over and over how he loved being skin-to-skin. Due to her condition, Belle remained in control on top, but his enthusiasm made her see stars.

Hours later, coming out of her daze, Belle realized Robert removed the slightly stained towel and pulled a freshly padded pair of panties up her legs. “I’m surprised you know how to do that,” she said groggily.

“Not unlike changing Bae,” he joked, wincing when Belle playfully smacked his arm. Tossing the towel in the hamper, he snuggled into a spoon behind his wife. “Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart,” he whispered. Kissing her neck, he sighed happily.

“You, too,” she murmured as her eyes drifted closed.


	30. Chapter 30

The next six weeks flew by in a flash. No sooner did she blink, Belle was taking time away from the shop to plan two birthday celebrations. Every time she paused long enough to think about it, she wanted to cry. Her beautiful baby boy, who added more words to his vocabulary every day, who could now wave hello and goodbye, was going to be a whole year old.

“It doesn’t get any easier,” Emma commented as they shopped in the party aisle; baby Kayla resting in a sling in front of her belly. “Wait until their first day of school. I was a wreck.”

Belle swallowed hard, blinking rapidly. “You’re going to make me cry.”

“Sorry.” Of course, Emma’s mirk belied her sincerity.

Picking up decorations and party hats, Belle wanted Bae’s first birthday to be a smash. At the same time, she didn’t want the party to be too extravagant. The gathering would consist of family and friends without too much fanfare. Belle knew Robbie’s money could fill caves, but she didn’t believe in showing off; unlike some residents.

Over the last few months, Regina took every opportunity to be seen out and about with her family. Her Valentine’s Day party still made the society pages, though the number of attendees was at an all-time low. Every time Eric Prince’s lawyer revealed another break in the case, Regina and Killian hosted another photo op. Regina’s tactics proved rather clever because who would believe such a handsome, photogenic father a killer?

Passing one of those very magazines on display, showing off a smiling Regina and baby Aiden, Emma cringed. Why did she feel so…awkward over the idea of Killian being a happy father? Why? She loved Neal. Besides, Killian looked very, very content with his family.

“Emma?”

Hearing Belle, Emma blinked to attention. “Sorry,” she said quickly.

Frowning at the look on Emma’s face, Belle glanced at the magazine. “You’re not worried about Regina, are you?”

“What? No!” Rolling her eyes, Emma continued walking. “She has enough on her plate than to worry about me.”

“I’d still be careful. Regina can hold a grudge.”

“Like mother, like daughter,” Emma shrugged. 

Thinking of Cora caused Belle to shudder. Banishing the memories to the back of her mind, Belle finished her shopping and headed home hoping to find her family, but instead returned to an empty house. Robbie’s cell went right to voicemail, but instead of leaving a message, Belle called the office. His secretary said he was in taking care of some details while she watched Bailey. 

Pushing down her irritation, Belle thanked the woman before grabbing her coat and driving across town. Stepping off the elevator, mentally rehearsing her words, Belle rounded the corner and all her thoughts scattered hearing Bae’s laughter and shout the second he saw her.

“Mum-a!

Escaping before the secretary could grab him; Bae crawled rapidly across the carpet straight to her feet. Bending to pick up her son, Belle hugged him tight as she showered kisses over his face.

“Bae! What are you doing? Are you being good?”

Smiling at his mother and nodding, Bailey buried his face in her neck. Moving toward the secretary’s desk, Belle glimpsed the blocks and toys. “I hope he wasn’t too much trouble.”

“No,” the older woman shook her head. “He’s a good boy.”

Taking the diaper bag, Belle headed for the closed door, uncaring if Robbie was having a meeting. Belle wanted to know why he went against their agreement and why he neglected to tell her. Balancing Bae on her hip, Belle approached the desk as Robbie wrapped up a call, noticing the crisp navy suit wasn’t the sweater and jeans he wore this morning. Seeing him open his mouth to speak, Belle held up a hand. “Wait. Don’t tell me. Something came up, right?”

“I’m simply putting some affairs in order.”

“And you couldn’t tell me?”

“I didn’t think it was a big deal.” Gold shrugged as he reached for his cane. “A few hours work while you were out shopping anyway.”

“But I thought we agreed to take turns with Bailey and find a balance, but instead you pawn him off on your secretary!”

“Belle, it was just this once.”

“I can hire a nanny if you would rather spend your days here.”

“No,” Gold stated as he stood. “We don’t need a nanny.”

Considering the demands of both their jobs, Belle’s doubts surfaced. “Why was it so important to come into the office now? It couldn’t wait until I got home?”

Rubbing his forehead, Gold didn’t know what to say. Bottom line: he didn’t trust the others to handle the details. “We’re shorthanded with Neal out and-”

“You’re practically grooming David,” Belle argued. “Let him have the reigns for once!”

“He challenges my stance on most aspects because he is inexperienced, so it’s faster if I take care of business personally. What are you doing?”

Belle knelt on the carpet, laying Bailey on his back before grabbing the supplies from the diaper bag. “Isn’t it obvious,” she asked over her shoulder.

“That’s a designer rug!”

Rolling her eyes, Belle unfolded the changing pad while making funny faces at her son. Moving Bae before unfastening the snaps to quickly change him, she noticed Bae’s eyes dart back and forth between his father’s horrified expression and his mother’s determined one. Nose scrunching at the odor, Gold hoped no one decided to barge into his office.

“We do have bathrooms,” he grumbled. 

“And a changing table at home,” Belle challenged.

Pausing to blow raspberries on Bae’s tummy, the tension eased as the baby’s laughter bubbled through the air. Gold’s eyes softened as he looked at his son, but he still didn’t fully comprehend Belle’s ire. He wouldn’t be opposed to her taking Bae to the flower shop.

Cleaning up, Belle stood, her son on her hip, and handed the dirty diaper to her husband. Unsure of what to do, Gold held the dirty diaper at arm’s length. “Was that really necessary?”

“As necessary as you coming into the office?”

Walking the diaper to the trash, Gold heaved a sigh. He could finish the rest of his work from his home office. “Very well. You win.”

Pleased, Belle kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you at home.”

Watching Belle take Bailey and leave, Gold saw David and Mr. Herman enter. If he didn’t want to be in the doghouse with his wife, Gold needed to put them off. Leaving the business decisions to David’s somewhat capable hands, Gold headed to his car. Getting home a few minutes before Belle, he helped her put Bae down for his nap. Afterwards, Belle discussed the birthday plans, but Gold listened with half an ear. He adored his son and wanted him to have a perfect celebration, but could a year have passed already?

“It seems like only yesterday he was born,” he commented as his thoughts wondered to the day he rushed to the hospital. 

Wrapping her arms around Robbie’s waist from behind; Belle rested her chin on his shoulder. “I know, but we can’t stop time from passing. Bae is growing up and he’ll be a smart, wonderful man.”

Patting her hands, Gold rapidly blinked rapidly. “I know, Belle, but it’s all happened so fast.”

“There is still plenty of time.”

Turning around in her arms, Gold cupped her face to soak in her beauty. “Maybe we should consider having another one.”

Surprised, Belle wasn’t sure what to say. Yes, she wanted more children, but not quite so soon. “They’ll be awfully close together.”

“But I’m not getting any younger,” he teased.

Smiling, she kissed his mouth before commenting. “If you think one baby is work, two will be twice as hard.”

The gleam in his eyes turned teasing. “I’m game if you are.”

Laughing, Belle hugged him tight. For several seconds they held each other, swaying slowly as their bond filled them with warmth and comfort. Belle loved Robbie and did want more children, but the second shop was getting off the ground and Bae was entering an active stage. Drawing back, she met his gaze. 

“Why don’t we wait another year and see where things stand?”

Nodding, Gold supposed waiting would be best. He made up his mind to have surgery and going forward with the procedure while Belle was pregnant would be unfair. “I’ll hold you to that, Mrs. Gold.”

“I don’t doubt you will,” she smiled. “But for now let’s finish making the final details for this party. I could use some help with the decorations.”

Stifling a groan, Gold allowed his bride to pull him toward the dining room. She wanted the party to be perfect, even if it was small, so Gold would do all he could to help. 

****

Staring at the invitation, Ariel twirled a lock of auburn hair around her finger. Loving Bailey the way she did, Ariel most certainly wanted to attend his birthday. One year already? She remembered the first time she met Belle and her son in Paris. Bae was a little over a month old and the most adorable creature in the world. Now he boasted nearly a full head of brown hair, doubled in length, and crawled up a storm! He even waved to her now. Soon, he would be walking and running, but Ariel didn’t want to think about such milestones for fear of the resulting melancholy. 

Knowing nearly a year passed since meeting the Golds kicked Ariel’s depression into overdrive. By now, she thought she and Eric would be parents. The whole point of putting down roots in Storybrooke was to start a family, but Eric’s focus remained on the lawsuit. Plus, Ariel knew he worried more since the scandal Regina orchestrated at Halloween. Regina and Killian came out smelling like roses while they went on the defensive.

Ariel knew her husband only kept quiet because he planned to strike back at Killian with double the force. Eric would wait for just the right moment when Killian’s guard was down to cause the most damage. Normally, Ariel would be his voice of reason, but her bitterness toward Regina kept her from even discussing the matter. Personally, she _wanted _Eric to give the couple exactly what they deserved! They should be as thoroughly humiliated and suffer all the embarrassment of stranger’s stares just as she did these past months!__

Though the frenzy seemed to have died down, Ariel still noticed photographers following her and stealing shot from behind bushes to feature in the gossip rags. These articles were usually juxtaposed against family portraits of the Jones’s looking like the modern day family. If Eric was a father, would the media portray him in a similar light?

Shunning Regina on Valentine’s Day bash, Ariel knew the only couple to attend were David and Mary-Margaret, and only due to their family tie. Aurora and Phillip were out of the country and Ruby passed on catering duties. Nevertheless, critics wrote the society piece up as a raging success, so either Regina bribed someone, or her new status as a mother earned her a measure of continued sympathy. Admit the nightmare situation living as neighbors to the pair made Ariel nauseous.

“You’re staring a hole in that piece of paper.”

Started, Ariel looked up to see Eric smiling at her. “It’s Bailey Gold’s birthday invitation.”

“I think we should go.”

“Really?” Ariel laughed at the mental picture. “You want to attend a one-year-old’s party?”

“I know how much you love that child,” Eric smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and his eyes dancing with amusement. “I will gladly endure games of peek-a-boo and songs about bus wheels if it will make you happy.”

Sighing, Ariel hugged him tight. “I’m sorry.”

“No,” he whispered. “I’m sorry. I’ve been so consumed with bringing Jones to justice, I haven’t paid attention to how all of this is affecting you.”

“Regina is cruel,” she said thickly. “And manipulative.”

“Which is why we shouldn’t give her anymore sway over our lives.”

“It’s not that easy,” Ariel choked.

“I know,” Eric whispered as he cradled her. “But I think it’s time we focus on our future.”

Leaning back to study his face, Ariel searched his eyes. “What are you saying?”

“That it’s about time we start our own family.”

Squealing in delight, Ariel’s held him close. “Eric! Do you really mean it? Oh, you’re going to make an amazing father! I can’t wait!”

Laughing as he hugged her back, Eric lifted her off the floor to twirl her in a circle. Kissing his wife long and deep, his heart knew starting a family with Ariel would be the best decision he ever made. For now, Killian and the lawsuit couldn’t touch them.


	31. Chapter 31

The sun smiled down on the guests the day of the party. Balloons and streamers lined the trees and lawn furniture in the backyard. The gathering remained small with a little over a dozen guests. Emma, Neal, Henry, and Kayla were the first to arrive and Henry eagerly took on big brother duties watching his sister and Bae in the playpens. David and Mary-Margaret arrived with a few guests of their own. David’s chosen VP, Sean Herman and his wife Ashley brought their four-year-old daughter Alexandra. Naturally, Ashely felt skittish around Belle, but Belle didn’t know the full extent of the blonde’s deal with Regina, so she welcomed her guest with open arms.

Alexandra quickly took to Henry and the babies, dogging Henry’s steps trying to hold his hand. Mary-Margaret joked about Henry meeting his match, but Emma wasn’t amused. Henry was still her little boy, after all.

Next, the Princes arrived. Ariel greeted the Golds before heading straight to the birthday boy. Bailey laughed when Ariel picked him up, wiggling and squealing happily when she kissed his cheeks. Bae waved hello and said “hi”, but his eyes searched for his mother. Seeing her greeting Ruby and Victor, he started fussing, however, sitting on the picnic blanket to stack blocks proved the perfect distraction.

By the time Aurora and Phillip arrived, the party was in full swing. Watching Belle laugh with her friends a she played hostess, her ivory and pink lace dress accenting her gorgeous figure, sent shivers down Gold’s spine. After all this time, he felt her laughter tremble down to his very core. Belle’s’ smile still possessed the power to twist his stomach into nervous knots and wild fantasies to grip his imagination. There was nothing Gold wouldn’t do to make her happy.

Catching her eyes from across the yard, Gold slowly smiled, the heat passing between them unmistakable. Belle returned his sultry grin with one of her own before the blush crept over her cheeks, causing her to break eye contact in favor of focusing on her guests. Chuckling at her shyness, Gold knew Belle wouldn’t want to get carried away in front of their friends, but once this party concluded, all bets were off.

Leaning on his cane, Gold intended to speak to David about the projections for the next quarter, but a clicking sound came to his ear. Pausing, he titled his head as the noise came again. Eyes darting toward the driveway, he frowned seeing a photographer hiding behind the bushes and sneaking shots of the festivities. Furious, Gold flew into a rage, stomping around the house to grab the man by the back of the neck and drag him away from the foliage. Taken by surprise, the photographer wasn’t prepared for Gold’s attack, falling backward onto the paved driveway, gasping when Gold’s cane knocked the camera from his hands. Horrified seeing the smashed bits, the man struggled to his feet, shouting his outrage.

“Hey! My camera! You’ll pay for that!”

Staring down the intruder, Gold’s fury burned hot and wild. “How dare you trespass on my property! And sneak pictures of my family!”

Throwing his hands up in surrender, the photographer shied away from the cane waving dangerously close to his face, muttering about the “beast’s” temper.

“Get out of here before I call the police!”

Stumbling backward, the man glanced at the shattered remains of his camera before deciding to take the exit. “You’ll pay for this!”

“Not as much as you will, dearie,” Gold shouted after the coward. “My lawyers will bury you!”

If not for Belle’s timely arrival and restraining hand on his shoulder, Gold would have chased the man down, beating him to a bloody pulp, uncaring of the consequences. Luckily, Belle whispered calming words in his ear, saying he didn’t have to stoop to the photographer’s level and that Bae would want his daddy at his party instead. A second later, David, Eric, Neal, and Victor moved as a unit, blocking the photographer at the end of the driveway as he tried making his final dash for his car across the street. 

“The police already have your description,” David spat, holding up his cell phone. Surrounded by more than he could handle, the intruder skirted the others and made a speedy getaway. Walking up the drive to the remains of the camera, David knelt to examine the mess. Sighing, he glanced at Neal, then Gold.

“He could have backed up any photos to his Cloud, so this may not be over.”

“We’ll make a report,” Gold said. “The lawyers will handle the rest.”

Aware of the discontent behind her, Belle urged Robbie back to the party. Bae’s curious face knew something wasn’t right, but when his father smiled and hugged him, the boy started laughing again. The sound eased the tension, jumpstarting conversation. Ten minutes later, Belle gathered everyone around the main table to cut the cake. Putting a little cone hat on Bae’s head and securing him in his highchair, Belle snapped several pictures as Robbie lit the candle shaped like the number one. The guests started singing “Happy Birthday”, but Bailey looked around with confusion. His face scrunched and he looked to be on eth verge of tears, but the singing stopped and his focus shifted to the candle. His little hands reached for the flame, but Gold gently took his wrist and tried getting him to blow the flame out insisted. 

However, Gold and Belle ended up doing the honors, then kissing Bailey’s cheeks as the crowd broke into applause. After pieces of cake were passed around, they did gifts before serving coffee and tea. As the party winded down, no more negative drama intruded on the day. Mary-Margaret and Ruby helped Belle with the clean-up, while Ariel and Henry kept the kids occupied. A few hours later, with the guests gone, Bae asleep, and the yard cleaned, Belle snuggled on the couch next to her husband, unwinding with a bottle of sparkling cider.

“I have some cute photos for the fridge,” she said as her head rested on Robbie’s shoulder.

“Do you,” he asked, sipping his cider.

“You were adorable with him today.”

“Belle,” he sighed. Setting his glass on the coffee table, he turned to cup her face in his hands. “I know the look in those big blue eyes of yours. You want to lecture me about that photographer.”

Suppressing her own sigh, Belle shook her head. “I don’t want to fight about this.”

“I was protecting my family,” Gold insisted. “I won’t apologize for that.”

“But you automatically used violence!”

Shaking his head, his temper rose in his throat. “That man didn’t think twice about trespassing and snaking pictures of our son’s birthday party, no doubt to publish in some gossip rag. Forgive me, but I refuse to let that pass!”

Leaning forward to comb her fingers through his hair, Belle fused her gaze with his. “You’re a better man than that, Robert Gold,” she stated fervently. “You don’t need to play the role of the beast anymore. And what kind of example are you setting for our son?”

“He won’t remember that party today anyway,” he grumbled.

“That’s not the point and you know it! Things like this leave an impression! Do you want Bailey to grow up seeing you embodying your ‘beast of business’ persona? Because I know you’re so much better than that – especially now.”

“I vowed to you I would always protect our family, Belle,” Gold stated. “If one person gets away with trespassing with a slap on the wrist, then others will follow in his footsteps, always pushing the envelope. You don’t want Bae exposed to the media any more than I do!”

“No,” she agreed.” “However, I think there was a better way to handle the situation than to bust the man’s camera.”

“You’re right,” Gold said thickly. Meeting her gaze, he twined his arm around her waist, drawing her close so she pressed into his frame. “I can think of much better things to do with my cane.”

His flirting and soft caresses did warm her blood, but Belle’s upset was too much to simply cast aside. Sighing, she buried her face in his neck. After a few moments, she leaned back to face him. 

“You’ve been working more lately and you promised-”

“It’s an important deal, Belle,” he insisted.

“They’re all important until one day you look up and Bae has grown up and you’ve missed it.”

Shaking his head in denial, Gold’s hold tightened around his wife. “Belle-”

“Look how fast this year went by, Robbie,” she pressed. “I can’t believe our baby is a year old, crawling around talking and nearly walking because it seems like only yesterday I held him in my arms for the first time – since we conceived him!”

“I know.” Gold spoke gently as he kissed Belle’s temple, hoping to ease her distress. He didn’t want to fight, but wouldn’t apologize for putting the sneaky photographer in his place or for providing for his family. “I will try to be better in the future.”

Closing her eyes, Belle wrapped her arms around Robbie’s shoulders, holding on tight. Feeling safe and secure in her husband’s hold eased her muscles, but a nagging voice in the back of her mind questioned if Robbie would every truly put aside old habits and be the man she knew he could be.

Cradling the one person in his life who managed to see down to his very soul, Gold wanted to make Belle proud. However, if he didn’t deal harshly with some, he knew from bitter experience they always pressed the advantage. Hopefully, the press won’t be a problem any longer, but work would be a tougher ball to juggle. Business ran though his veins. Gold could always cut back, but he couldn’t abstain completely. At the same time, Belle made an excellent point about missing Bae growing up, which swept fear through his heart. Cutting back and entrusting more responsibility to David would be difficult, but for Belle and Bae he would do anything. 

“Why don’t we go to bed,” Gold suggested. “It’s been a long day.” 

Backing out of his arms, Belle raked a hand through her hair before nodding. “Alright.”

Gold blocked her hand when she went for the glasses. “I’ll clean up,” he said. “Go relax.”

Giving him a grateful look, Belle headed upstairs for a shower. Today did seem endless, but the smile on her baby’s face made it all worthwhile. Peeking into the nursery, Belle’s heart squeezed with love as she watched Bae sleeping, his little hand fisted under his chin. Such a sweet little boy. Hearing Robbie coming up the sitars, Belle managed to tear away and leave her son to his dreams. Hopefully, the next year won’t fly by too quickly.

****

“Robbie! Hurry! Robbie!”

Snatching her phone, Belle called for her husband form the living room as she fumbled with the settings, her eyes frantically going to her son. “Wait for Mommy, Bae! Just wait, sweetie. Robbie!” 

Standing holding the edge of the coffee table, Bae stared at his mother, unsure of what was happening. Why was she yelling for Daddy? As Belle fumbled with her phone, Bae seemed to shrug her off as his attention returned to the floor and “the look” entered his eyes once again.

Cane tapping on the hardwood floor, Gold rushed to the living room as fast as his feet could carry him. Rounding the corner, he saw Bae standing by the coffee table wearing a huge grin while Belle held up her phone to get a video of their son. Giving his wife a questioning look, Gold wasn’t sure what to make of the scene.

“He’s going to walk,” Belle happily exclaimed. “I know it!”

Kneeling about a foot away from his son, Gold waved Bae toward him. “Come on, Son,” he smiled. “You can do it.”

Still grinning ,Bae’s little fingers let go of the edge of the table. Through he wobbled, he maintained his balance as his eyes shifted between his parents. Smiling, Bailey knew he was about to do something to make his parents very happy.

“Go on, sweetie,” Belle encouraged.

Bae glanced at his mother, then back to his father waving him forward. Smile fading as he concentrated, Bailey looked at the floor as he lifted his right foot. Managing one wobbly step, he cried out until his balance straightened.

“That was perfect, Bae,” Gold laughed. “Just a few more! Come to your Papa. Take my hand.”

Excited, Bae moved his upper body a bit too quickly for his feet to catch up. He managed one more step, but the second propelled him off balance and Bae fell forward. Catching him before he hit the ground, Gold pulled Bae into a hug, kissing his cheeks and the top of his head. 

“Great job, Bae!”

“You walked,” Belle exclaimed as she filmed Robbie and Bae laughing.

Clapping, Bae wiggled out of his father’s arms, falling to his hands and knees, and crawling swiftly to his mother. Handing the phone to Robert, she quickly lifted Bae up into her arms, hugging him tight, and telling him to look at the camera. Smiling while filming the moment, Gold couldn’t believe he nearly missed his firstborn’s first steps.

Eyes falling to the hook of his cane on his arm, Gold ended the video, handing the phone back to Belle. He made a decision. Gold wanted to be able to run after a growing Bae, not hobble.

“I guess this means we need to start putting those gates up higher.”

Laughing, Belle gave him a hug, Bae still in her arms, and kissed him as pure happiness poured through her being. Bae was walking! There could be nothing sweeter in the world.


	32. Chapter 32

“Belle! Be-”

Cutting off mid-shout, Gold winced when Bae cried to the ceiling as he made more of a mess in the tub. This morning, Gold entered the nursery intending to get his son ready for the day, but didn’t have a clue on what he walked into. It kept coming and coming – pouring like turtle green lava, triggering Gold’s gag reflex as he made sloppy attempts to stem the flow. Bae’s crying only grew louder, his fisted hands waving as he struggled to escape his father’s grasp. Mess covering his hands, Gold winced, reaching for a fresh wipe, but the situation was clearly out of his control. Before the mess could drip down the table or make more stains, he abandoned the fresh diaper for the first blanket he could reach, swaddled his son to make sure the mess wouldn’t leak, and dashed to the bathroom. Holding his breath, his eyes darted around wondering what to do. Going to the tub because the mess seemed too huge for the toilet to handle, he wanted to comfort Bae and get him to stop crying, but Gold was at a total loss. As a result, he now held the toddler in midair, wondering how to calm Bailey and ease his sick tummy. 

It felt like an eternity before he heard Belle’s heels clicking on the stairs, the aroma of cooked sausage and eggs wafting up with her ascend. Belle took the time to make him a birthday breakfast, but Gold wasn’t sure if he could eat a bite after this chaos.

“What’s wrong,” Belle asked as she entered the bathroom.

Robbie gave her a hopeless look over his shoulder, to which she almost laughed, but a second later she registered Bae’s crying and the smell. “Oh! What happened?”

“He just…” Gold sighed. “Kept getting sick.”

“Ok.” Belle sprang into action, turning the knobs so steaming water began filling the tub. “Let him sit down over here where it’s clean and grab the bleach.”

“Are you sure he’s done?”

Hearing Robbie’s panic, Belle put a reassuring hand on his arm. “He’ll be alright.”

Trusting his wife, Gold set Bae down in the tub before washing his hands and getting the bleach. Belle, bless her, grabbed Bae when he tried standing and quickly stripped him of his dirty clothes. Thankfully, his upset stomach seemed to subside, so Belle turned on the shower, rinsed her baby quickly before wrapping him in a towel. Screaming the entire time, Bae, scared and in pain, kicked and lashed out at his mother. Switching the baby for the bleach, Belle cleaned the tub while Robbie tried calming Bailey down. 

“Do you think he’s coming down with something?”

“Does he have a fever,” she asked over her shoulder. 

Gold felt Bae’s forehead before grabbing the thermometer. “No.”

“Then it’s probably something he ate.” Scrubbing until all the remains of Bae’s waste were gone, she rinsed out the bleach, then plugged the drain and let warm water fill the tub. “I’ll take the dirty clothes, blanket, and towel to the laundry. Can you give him a thorough bath? The warm water should ease his aches.”

Gold nodded. “Yeah. Um…there are some things on the changing table…”

“I’ll take care of it,” Belle said and left the room. 

Again, he had no idea what he was in for. Bae, now happy covered in bubbles, had no qualms about splashing water everywhere while blowing raspberries at his father. Sweater soaked through, Gold gave up on distracting his son with a rubber ducky and settled on keeping him still long enough to wash his hair. Wrapping Bae in a fresh towel, Gold secured Bailey on his hip as he rose off the edge of the tub, grabbing his cane in the same motion.

“I hope that wasn’t your birthday gift to me, son.”

Bailey just smiled, looking up at his father’s face and said “Da-dee!”, to which Gold’s heart melted. “That’s good enough for me,” he laughed before kissing the baby’s cheek.

Finding Belle in the nursery picking out a new outfit, Gold’s face softened. “I’m getting too old for this.”

Laughing, Belle moved to hug him. “I love you, Robert.”

Wrapping his free arm around his wife, Gold inhaled her unique scent, saying a silent prayer of thanks. Kissing his cheek, she plucked Bae from his hold. “You’re breakfast is downstairs. We’ll meet you in a minute.”

Nodding his thanks, Gold took a moment to watch Belle’s graceful movements. Her beauty and the gift of her love never failed to astound him. Heading downstairs, he couldn’t hold back a grin knowing Belle put so much thought into the arrangement. All of his favorite foods awaited on the formally set table with a vase of fresh red and yellow roses serving as the centerpiece. Taking a seat, the aromas tickled his senses. 

Hearing Belle entering the kitchen, his eyes lifted to see her put Bailey on his little feet, holding his hand. Helping Bae walk forward, Belle smiled when the baby looked up at her in confusion, but became distracted when his father called his name and held out a hand. Smile returning, Bae giggled as he walked toward Gold. When Bae wanted to drop to his hands and knees to crawl, Belle kept him upright and once he maintained his balance, she slowly released his hands. Bae took two steady steps into his father’s arms. Swinging his son up into his lap, Gold didn’t feel another year older. No, with Bae and Belle to enrich his life, he felt quite privileged. Accepting Belle’s kiss, he would have loved to indulge, but Bae’s hand smashed into the whipped cream on his pancakes.

Moving to sit across the table, Belle couldn’t believe so much changed in what felt like so short a time. Last year, Bae was four days old and they spent a quiet day at home. This time around, Bae was walking, talking, and shaping into his own person. So much so that Belle’s eyes stung at the thought. Blinking rapidly, she ate her pancakes and sausage.

“I have an appointment today,” Gold started.

Belle’s face automatically fell. “For work?”

“No,” Gold assured her. “A doctor’s appointment. I want you to come with me.”

Belle nodded. “Alright.”

“Thank you.”

Bae twisted in Gold’s lap, trying to get down until Gold bounced him on his knee. Eating around Bae was an adventure, but he managed to finish the food on his plate. Belle gathered the dishes while Gold played a game of peek-a-boo with his son. Once the dishwasher was doing its wok, Belle relieved Robbie so he could have a break.

“You’re my hero,” she whispered into his ear. 

Chuckling, his dark eyes danced. “Do I get a reward,” he asked with amusement.

Eyes flashing, Belle nibbled his earlobe before walking to the living room.

As much as he wanted to follow his wife, watching dancing bears reviewing colors on the TV didn’t appeal to him at the moment, so he ventured to his office to return a few calls and make sure all was in place to take a leave of absence from his businesses. Once he was certain David could handle everything, Gold went to tell his wife he was ready to leave for the appointment.

Bundling Bae in his coat and snow boots, Belle juggled her son and the diaper bag while putting on her own coat. Thankfully, Bae was cooperative. In the car, he kept his stuffed elephant close, babbling happily away while his parents exchanged heated smirks at stop signs and traffic lights. Unfortunately, Belle’s happiness faded hearing details from the orthopedic surgeon. The way Robbie talked, he made the surgery to fix his knee simple and clean cut. Instead, the words coming from the doctor’s mouth were anything but reassuring.

Terrified, cradling Bae and his elephant in her lap, Belle studied the charts and the x-rays, waiting until the doctor gave them a moment to voice her concerns. “This is very, very risky.”

“I know,” Gold said gently.

“And the recovery time is half a year!”

“I know that, too,” he stated. “But Belle, six months is nothing compared to more years of being a cripple. I want to be able to run after Bae and feel whole again.”

The yearning in his eyes tugged her heartstrings, but worry choked her all the same. “You’ll be bedridden for two months, then have weeks of physical therapy, then _more _surgery-”__

“It’s an uphill battle,” he acknowledged, “but worth it. Belle, you know I’ve thought long and hard about this for a long time now and you said you would support me.”

“And I will,” she reiterated.

“I’m asking a lot of you,” he admitted as he squeezed her hand. “Caring for me will be…we should probably hire a nurse to help and the shops-”

“I can hire more help and do part time hours. That’s not the problem. Robbie, there is a chance these surgeries will make you _worse _!”__

“This doctor is the best in his field. I’ve researched him thoroughly and the odds are in my favor.”

Searching his expression, Belle knew Robbie wouldn’t make this decision lightly. Capturing his gaze, she could see how much he wanted this chance for a normal life, so how could she deny him? No matter what the future held, Belle would stand by her husband. Pressing a soft kiss to his lips, Belle hugged him tight.

“I love you.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Gold wrapped his arms around his beloved wife, closing his eyes as her warmth surrounded him. “And I love you sweetheart.”

When the doctor returned, Gold made the appointment. They stopped by the park on the way home so Bae could feed the ducks. The winter cold still lingered in the air, sporadic piles of snow clinging to the ground in a suborn act of defiance, but Bae laughed when he touched the white concoction, oblivious to the struggle. Though he crawled more than he walked, Bailey did grow steadier on his feet these days.

The family returned home to read Bae a story before nap time. Once Bae was down for the count, Belle and Gold cuddled on the living room couch to watch some TV and simply relax and enjoy being together. Soon, cuddling led to caressing, which led to kissing. Before long, Belle and Robbie tangled together, hardly able to catch their breath. Arching into Robert’s frame, Belle twisted her fingers in his hair, loving the feel of his weight on top of her, the brush of his fingertips over her breasts and hips. Tugging at his shirt, she wished to forget about the worries ignited by this afternoon and lose her mind to the sensation of his kisses. Just as she felt bare skin beneath her palms, the baby monitor went off. 

Groaning, the couple exhaled exasperated sighs. Belle didn’t move right away, but rather went still waiting to see if Bae calmed on his own, but five minutes later, Belle rose to tend to their son. Falling into the cushions with a growl, Gold would await his wife’s return, but a moment later his cell rang. Neal called to wish him a happy birthday and invite him out for drinks. Gold’s first impulse was to ask for a raincheck, but Belle urged him to go when Bae’s fussing refused to abate. He hesitated, but Belle insisted.

By the time Gold returned home, the night sky fell overhead. Belle prepared a lovely meal, topped off with a cake full of candles. Taking pictures when Bae bounced on Robbie’s knees and helping him blow out the flickering flames; Belle couldn’t keep the smile off her face. Hours later, after presents and more pictures, the house quieted. After finishing some tasks in his office, Gold made his way to the bedroom to find Belle waiting. The sight of her stole his breath. Leaning against the wall, wearing a pale yellow negligée trimmed with white lace and a matching pair of yellow satin pumps, her chestnut curls tumbling around her shoulders, Belle crooked her finger for Gold to follow. Urging Robbie to sit on the edge of the bed, Belle knelt before him, cupping his face in her warm palms. “I love this day,” she whispered. “This day gave me the man I love.”

To prove her words, Belle kissed his mouth softly, coaxing his lips open, melding their tongues, and moaning at the uniquely wonderful taste of his love. Smoothing his hands over her back, Gold let her touch surround his being. There was nothing better than having her arms hold him. As his clever wife unbuttoned his shirt, licking a path down his neck, Gold couldn’t hold back a moan of desire. Belle’s tongue dipped to swirl around each nipple, making his flesh tingle as his head fell back. Hands lacing through her curls, Gold couldn’t wait to get her naked as he guided her head lower.

A gasp erupted from his throat the second she put a hand down his pants to grasp his manhood. Under her guided touch, he grew hard as a rock. 

“I love feeling you harden for me,” she whispered while kissing his belly. “God, I want you.”

Smoothing the shape of her shoulders, Gold pushed the lingerie down her waist and to the floor. Belle released his erection to stand naked before her love wearing only her heels. Letting out a shaking breath, Gold watched her nipples pucker, then gestured to her shoes. “Keep those on?”

Nodding, Belle helped Robbie undress. Climbing onto the bed, kissing him hard, she repeated over and over how she needed to make love to him. The words proved too much, and though Gold enjoyed her foreplay, all he wanted now was to be buried deep inside her warmth. Sitting was better for his knee and Belle eagerly straddled him, taking his hard cock deep inside her moist core, arching as she rode him with unabashed pleasure.

“You’re so wet,” he rasped. “So tight!”

Smiling, Belle tenderly tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear. “Even after all this time,” she panted.

Nodding, his grip tightened on her hips. “You’re _mine _, Belle! You fit me like a glove! So perfect!”__

His thrusts came harder, sending thrills through her blood. Arching and crying out, Belle held Robbie close as his mouth fastened over her nipple. The sensations proved too much and Belle couldn’t do more than hang on as the pleasure spiked and her milk leaked in streams. Naturally, Robbie licked and drank his fill, causing waves upon waves of pleasure to drown her. Going crazy, writhing as her orgasm peaked, Belle sobbed his name in a last ditch effort to focus. Meeting his dark gaze, she tried slowing her movements. “Come, Robbie,” she gasped. “Come first.”

Tempted, Gold gritted his teeth. He always took care of Belle – always – and tonight would be no exception. With a growl, he shifted position, rolling his wife onto her back, balancing his weight on his forearms before thrusting wildly inside her wet flesh. One of Belle’s heels fell to the floor as her cries mingled with the banging headboard.

“Right there! God! Robbie! Ahhhh!”

Exploding with a flash of white light behind her eyes, Belle’s nails raked the skin on his back raw, her cries twisting with her husband’s as she fell over the edge of darkness. Gold lost all control when Belle’s throbbing walls milked him mercilessly. Seed spilling, Gold, too, fell into oblivion.


	33. Chapter 33

Pacing the hospital floors, ignoring her aching feet, Belle mentally replayed images of Robbie’s smile, the way he hugged her close in the kitchen while making dinner, or when they snuggled on the couch. Closing her eyes, she could practically feel his hands on her hips, his scent filling her senses as she cupped his buttocks while kissing him hard and deep. Lord, how she loved him! He needed to be ok. He needed to make it through surgery with flying colors.

Despite all the reassurances of low risk, Belle knew nothing in life came guaranteed. Robbie went under the knife because he wanted a better quality of life so he could be a better father to Bailey. How could she not love him for that? Remembering the sound of his laughter in her ear as they made love, Belle felt her nipples tighten in response. Her fingers itched to touch his face, comb through his hair, and feel his heartbeat against her palm. 

“Mum-ee!”

Bursting out of her revelry hearing her son, Belle walked to the playpen on the children’s side of the waiting room. Bae stood on his feet as he held his grey elephant up to show her. The second Belle took the toy, Bae raised his arms making little whining noises indicating he wanted to he lifted out of his confinement. Gladly hoisting him to her hip and giving him back his toy, her eyes went to the clock. As nurses and doctors walked the halls, Belle resumed her pacing thinking the surgery should have been over a half hour ago, but no one came to give her news. 

These last few days, Robbie acted like everything was business as usual, like he wasn’t concerned about the surgery in the slightest, but Belle knew him better than that, seeing through his carefully laid façade. Plus, the passionately frantic edge to their lovemaking said more than words. With this ordeal ahead of them, they may not have as much time to be intimate, so they were making some good memories. Nevertheless, Belle knew there were ways around such things, but they would have to be careful.

Kissing the top of Bailey’s head, she brushed his hair way from his face. He son’s cheek rested on her shoulder and his eyes looked heavy. Poor baby needed a nap, but Belle couldn’t leave the hospital until she knew Robert made it through surgery. Taking her cell from her purse, Belle scrolled through her contacts wondering who would be free to pick up Bae. Mary-Margaret was at work, and so was Emma for that matter. At four months, Kayla could easily be taken with Emma on her P.I. errands. Ruby was out of town for a romantic weekend, which left Ariel.   
Belle nearly made the call, but a nurse called her name.

“Mrs. Gold?”

“Yes,” Belle said in a rush as she hurried forward. “How’s my husband?”

“Fine,” the nurse smiled. “We’re moving him to a room now. Follow me.”

Adjusting a now sleeping Bae in her arms, Belle followed the nurse down several corridors to a suite of elevators. Stopping at the third floor, then turning several corners, Belle let out a breath she wasn’t aware of holding the second her eyes saw Robbie in the hospital bed. His skin looked pale and the wires hooking him up to machines gave him a fragile appearance. His elevated leg boasted a white cast up to his thigh, which looked pretty uncomfortable.

“The doctor will be in shortly.”

“How soon before he wakes up?”

“Hard to say. A few more hours, at least.”

Thanking the nurse, she pulled a chair to his bedside, happy to finally be off her feet. Dropping her purse and the diaper bag to the floor, she shifted Bae to her lap, cradling him as he slept. Looking from her son to her husband, Belle smiled softly at the resemblance. Bae was most defiantly his father’s son. Taking Robbie’s hand, she kissed his knuckles. Several minutes later, the doctor entered the room to give her an overview of the surgery.

“We reset his leg and inserted metal pieces help even out the bone and eliminate the limp. This is temporary until we can to the full knee replacement, but in six weeks we’ll have a better idea of mobility. After rehab, we can proceed with the knee replacement and go from there.”

“Thank you, Doctor.”

The man smiled. “You’re welcome, Mrs. Gold.”

Sinking back into her chair, Belle knew the medical staff would wait until they were certain Robert made a fully recovery before hitting him up for donations. For now, they would happily be at her beck and call. Not that their presence would change the way her stomach clenched and her nerves stood on end just being in the building, but she endured as long as she wasn’t the patient. Dismissing the anxiety wasn’t easy, but seeing her husband in the bed didn’t help matters. Rocking Bae, resisting the urge to bolt out the door, Belle wondered how long before Robbie opened his eyes.

Another hour passed with no change. Belle’s legs were falling asleep, no matter which way she shifted her son in her arms. Calling Ariel seemed pointless with Bae still sleeping, but her son should go home eventually. Fifteen minutes later, cell in hand, Belle’s thumb poised over the call button, but Robbie’s groan alerted her to the bed. Seeing his eyelids flutter, she rose, Bae on her hip, ignoring the pins and needles in her calves.

“Robbie,” she whispered as she sat on the edge of the bed “Can you hear me?”

Groggy, Gold forced his eyes open, a smile curving his lips when his vision cleared enough to reveal the angel floating above him. “Belle,” he croaked.

“Shh, you’re fine now.” Stoking his cheek, she blinked rapidly to hold back relieved tears. “How do you feel?”

“Tired.”

“It was a long surgery,” she gently replied. “But everything went well.”

“Bae?”

Lifting her sleeping son so his father could see, Belle smiled. “I should get him home, but I’ll come right back.”

“No.” Shaking his head, Gold cleared the cobwebs from his logic. Damn drugs always made things difficult and he despised lying here helpless, but this was the path he chose. “I’ll be fine,” he managed. “Bae needs you.”

“You do, too,” Belle breathed. “I haven’t forgotten the way you stayed with me after the car accident and when Bailey was born. I’m not going to leave you now.”

“It’s different,” he slurred. Licking his dry lips, he sighed in relief when Bell e held a straw to his lips. Gladly drinking the water, he forced his eyes to open once more. “Go home,” he said, “I’m not afraid and Bae needs you.”

Torn, Belle bit her bottom lip. Throughout their marriage, Robbie took care of her, making sure she had support and protection. Belle didn’t want that dynamic of their marriage to be a one way street. At the same time, being in this building put her on edge and leaving Bae overnight with a sitter didn’t sit well either.

“How about a compromise,” she suggested. “I’ll take Bae home and call a sitter for a few hours so I can come back with dinner. I’ll stay with you until you are under for the night.”

A huge grin broke out over her face as he nodded. Belle let him hug Bae as best he could manage with all the wires and drugs weighting him down, when she kissed his forehead.

“I’ll be back soon,” she promised.

Calling Ariel from the car, Belle made it home in time to prepare a bottle and some baby food for Bae’s dinner. Leaving her son in capable hands she swung by Ruby’s restaurant to pick up some take-out before heading back to the hospital. This time, Robbie was awake and alert. They chatted over burgers, fries, and iced tea.

“It doesn’t look that bad,” Gold commented, starting at his cast as he sipped more iced tea.

Belle smiled. “I’m sure you’ll get sick of it soon enough.”

“At least everything is prepared.”

“The bed will be delivered tomorrow,” Belle said. “It’s easier to set up the downstairs parlor as your room.”

Gold didn’t like the sound of that. “Belle,” he shook his head. “I don’t want to be apart.”

“Don’t worry,” she teased. “I can visit.”

“It’s not the same,” he griped. “I want to sleep next to you as I always have. I want-”

“I can spend nights down there with you.”

Swallowing hard, Gold still didn’t like the idea. “It won’t be the same.”

Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, Belle held him close, kissing his temple. “I know, but it’s only temporary. We knew this going in.”

“Half a year.” What the hell was he thinking?

“It will fly by,” she assured him. “And half a year will be worth it once you’re better.”

Yes, she was right. Gold needed to keep his eye on the prize. Nuzzling Belle’s shoulder, Gold wished he was capable of being affectionate, but the drugs, and the awkward position of his sling, felt off-putting. Besides, the nurse soon stopped by to put an end to their snuggling and give Gold his shot. Holding Robbie’s hand as he fell asleep, Belle’s heart clenched. There was a long road ahead, but they would walk together.

When the pain meds kicked in, Belle threw away the remains of their dinner before grabbing her purse. Giving Robert a soft kiss on the lips before leaving the room, she hoped he would sleep through the night. Once home, Belle couldn’t believe Ariel fed and bathed Bae before putting him to bed. The long day caught up with her and she couldn’t wait to fall into the pillows. After a quick shower, she checked on her son, then fell exhausted into her bed.

****

A few days later, Gold was discharged. Settling into the downstairs parlor-turned-temporary-bedroom would take some getting used to, but the nurse had everything well in hand. Steering Robbie’s wheelchair down the hall, the nurse helped him into the bed and put his leg up the sling. Next came a round of instructions for when she wasn’t around to help with everyday tasks. Finally, Gold was settled, but quickly grew bored. Sure, there was a TV, but being stuck on this room would drive him insane!

“We can take you out in your wheelchair,” Belle reminded, hearing his complaints. “Plus, we have the crutches for when you’re more stable.”

Gold grunted. “I don’t like being down here while my family is upstairs.”

Sitting by his side, she smoothed a hand down his cheek. “We won’t be far and this too shall pass.”

Closing his eyes and soaking in her touch, Gold wanted Belle to stay, but Bae demanded attention. David and Neal stopped by for a visit and teased their boss before giving him a rundown of business projections. They also caught him up on the latest Prince/Jones lawsuit. Opening arguments start at the end of the week and since hiring his own publicist, Regina’s motherhood status was challenged. Naturally, Regina’s camp countered the photos of her giving her son to a nanny so she could work a feminist choice, but her wholesome image ended up being pretty short-lived.

”That rumor about her refusing to change a diaper probably did her in,” Neal joked.

“Regina never could stomach a mess,” David added. “I still think it’s all a bit harsh. The arguments will be made before a judge anyway, so I’m not sure how much good public opinion will do her.”

“As long as she’s sidetracked,” Gold sighed. “The Spencers won’t come after us until the lawsuit is settled which should give us more than enough time to build up our defenses.”

“I thought we were strong,” Neal said.

“My father has something up his sleeve,” David supplied. “I can feel it.”

Frowning in thought, Gold knew better than to assume Albert Spencer gave up on revenge, but was fairly certain the man remained neutralized. Rivalries died hard deaths, and Gold doubted Spencer would forget the fiasco that was Cora’s last days anytime soon. For his part, Gold felt sorry for the way events unfolded, but the world was better off without Cora. Just remembering the hell she put Belle through was enough to cement his opinion. 

A few seconds later, Bae entered the room, wobbling a bit on his feet but smiling from ear-to-ear at Neal as Belle called his name from the hallway. Ignoring his mother, Bae threw up his arms, saying “up”, then squealing in delight when Neal threw him high in the air. 

“You’re getting so big!” Neal tickled Bailey just as his mother entered the room.

“Is he bothering you?”

“Nah,” Neal beamed.

Shying away from his mother, Bae spotted his daddy and lurched in Neal’s’ hold, shooting out an arm toward his father. 

“Alright, kiddo.” Neal handed the boy to Gold, smiling with amusement as the kid curled up on Golds chest and closed his eyes. “The cub isn’t afraid of the beast, huh?”

Putting an arm around his son, Gold couldn’t stop grinning. “That’s my boy.”

Seeing all was well, Belle quietly left the men to their talk.


	34. Chapter 34

The first night was the toughest. After sharing dinner in Gold’s makeshift room, Belle went to give Bae a bath before feeding and rocking him to sleep. Once her son settled, Belle went downstairs to snuggle with Robbie in his bed as they watched the evening news. However, when the time came for Belle to seek her own bed, Gold held her close, reluctant to part ways.

“This is the first night since our wedding we’ll be sleeping apart.”

“But you’re not alone,” Belle smiled. “I’m still here.”

“But not in my arms,” he whined.

Chuckling, Belle shook her head. “I do seem to recall a night you slept on the couch.”

Frowning, it took Gold several seconds to remember the incident, but he shrugged off her argument. “That was early in our marriage and Moe is still a tough topic.”

Resting her cheek on his chest, Belle didn’t know what to say. Moe only spared time for her to yell about the store, threatening to sue because he thought she spent more time at the Park Street location. Honestly, the new chain needed more attention because it was…well, new. Besides, Moe only threw fits when he got drunk or had a hangover. The rest of the time he hung out with Gaston - a fact she realized from spotting them together around town. As long as Gaston kept his distance, Belle didn’t care. 

Feeling Robbie rubbing her back, all Belle’s unpleasant thoughts scattered. This arrangement would take some getting used to but it was only temporary. Belle would miss waking up next to him and those quick hugs when they were both shuffling around the bathroom in the mornings.

“I’m still here if you need me,” she assured him. Bending to kiss the tip of his nose, their eyes locked and a soft look passed between them as she bent to kiss his lips. As the touch heated, Belle straddled his waist, smoothing her hands over his chest. Coming up for air, she nearly left him to rest, but noticed something very interesting. Snatching his wrists, she gently leaned forward and pinned them above his head. 

“You’re at my mercy, Mr. Gold.”

Eyes widening, Gold’s first instinct was to panic, but then he remembered their anniversary trip when Belle swore to test his trust. His love for this woman needed to outweigh his fears and, though his heart slammed in his chest, Gold summoned all his self-control to remain still in her hold. His beautiful Belle would never hurt him. Accepting her kisses with enthusiasm, he hoped to persuade her to stay the night. 

Chuckling when Belle’s hands pushed at the waistband of his sweats, he attempted to pull his wrists free, but his wife held him firmly in her grip. Reaching for his discarded over shirt, Belled tied his wrists together with the cloth before leaning back to examine her handiwork. The knot would hold but was far from the best method. Right now, Belle didn’t want an intense bondage session anyway. Instead, her motives revolved around easing Robbie so he would sleep easier alone. 

Looking at his partially erect manhood, Belle pouted as her gaze returned to his face. Leaning forward, she kissed her husband while reaching behind her to grasp his cock. Pumping him gently, she eased back when he grew hard. 

“Oh, that’s it,” she whispered against his lips. “I love it when you get hard for me, Robbie.”

Growling, Gold wanted to break free of the stupid cloth around his wrists and grab between her legs to stroke her sex until her honey coated his fingers. Just imagining how she would feel had him arching upwards in silent plea. 

“I love feeling your length,” Belle continued. “Knowing your thick penis will feel so _good _inside me.”__

Gasping, Gold arched once more, her name tearing from his lips. “Belle-”

“We’ll have to be gentle,” she said glancing at his cast. “Can you go slowly?”

Nodding, his eyes begged to be free to touch her skin, but Belle threw him a knowing grin before removing her nightshirt and panties. Naked, she straddled him, taking his cock in her hand to gently stroke his length as she rocked forward to kiss his lips. Drawing back, a cry tore from her throat when his mouth dipped to suckle her nipple. He lost contact with her flesh when she rocked backward, and after several passes, Gold slowly lost his mind from her teasing. Calling her name in desperation, he begged for mercy. 

Sweat coated her skin as Belle rose on her knees, guiding Robbie’s penis to her slick flesh. Rubbing the tip of his cock over her folds, she spread her cream all over her sex then rubbed his tip over her throbbing clit.

“God, Belle!”

The sight of her above him, her head thrown back in ecstasy as she played with him, was pure magnificence. Gold could watch her forever, but his body had other ideas. Gritting his teeth, he refused to spill too soon. As much as Gold craved being inside her warmth, feeling her wet walls clenching him tight, he wanted her to have her way a little longer. 

“Ride me,” he demanded. “Fuck, Belle! Now!”

Gazing upon him with hooded eyes and a seductive smile, Belle leaned forward to rub her nipples over his chest before kissing his mouth hard. Robbie strained against the makeshift bonds, the knot falling loose, but not enough to free his hands. Noticing how he surrendered to her wishes, Belle loved this man all the more. As the demands of her body became too much to bear, she yanked the cloth free, revealing in Robbie’s growl as she leaned back to take his cock inside her body. Positioning the tip at her dripping core, Belle slid slowly down upon his ridged flesh, throwing her head back as his hands gripped her hips. Feeling his cock stretch her, pressing against her sweet spot perfectly, Belle sobbed his name as she started her slow ride. Rubbing her clit against his belly while his penis rubbed within her walls, Belle struggled to remember his leg in the sling and to keep the pace steady when what she really wanted was to go wild with abandon. 

Forcing her eyes open, blue clashed with brown, locking hold and refusing to budge. “I’m always with you,” she panted before another slow glide tore a whimper of pleasure from her throat. “Always,” she breathed.

Gripping her hips, Gold was at her utter mercy. He didn’t have much leverage since the angle slightly awkward due to the sling, but Belle rode him easily, making sure they didn’t shake the bed too much. Fucking her warm cunt as her walls clenched around his length, Gold cried out feeling his sac tighten. Holding back his seed became a losing battle. Clasping one hand over a bouncing breast, he remembered the time he bound Belle beneath him and drank her milk. His thumb circled her nipple as his climax tore through his body. 

As his hot seed splashed inside her womb, Belle gasped his name. Shivering in delight, she shuddered with a cry. Riding just a little faster, the crest rose and her heart slammed in her chest as wave after wave of bliss surged through her veins. With a final gasp, she fell forward over her husband, spent. Robbie’s arms wrapped around her, but Belle resisted the urge to give in to the postcoital slumber. Instead, she waited until Robbie’s breathing evened out before slowly easing out of his hold. Gently rising until his semi-hard penis slipped from her body, Belle eased off the bed. Picking her nightshirt off the floor, she quickly pulled the garment over her head before carefully pulling Robert’s pants up to his waist. He shifted in his sleep when she tucked him in, but settled once she kissed his cheek. 

“Sweet dreams, my love.”

Grabbing her discarded panties, Belle tip-toed from the room, closing the door behind her, and heading to the third floor. Sated, loving the sticky wetness between her thighs, she fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. 

****

Over the next several weeks, just as the weather started to warm, Gold fell into a normal routine. Finally able to use the wheelchair, he could leave the confines of the bedroom to roll across the hall to his home office, or the kitchen, or even the front door to get the mail. Keeping up with current events wasn’t difficult, but Gold stayed appraised of the buzz of the business world hoping to have his next venture fall into place. Since his work with Spencer Enterprises was limited, his attention focused on his other assets, which saw increased market shares as a result. Once he got back on his feet, Gold really should visit the main hub.

While Gold took his mind off his physical predicament by was of distraction, Belle’s schedule filled to the brim. Making a point to put in half day hours three days a week, Belle rotated her time evenly between the two shops while Robbie’s nurse handled his physical therapy and exercise sessions. When the nurse wasn’t around, she made sure Robert had everything he needed. Juggling work and husband while taking care of a baby-proofed house and a one-year-old, who went from unsteady steps to full-on running overnight, took a toll. But the end, Belle was grateful for the part-time housekeeper Robbie hired when they first moved in. 

This morning, Bailey ended up getting most of the baby food on his face and shirt since he discovered how to blow raspberries with his mouth open. No sooner did Belle clean him up and change his clothes, another task popped up unexpectedly. Thinking Bae would be fine in his playpen while she cleaned the kitchen, Belle got a call from Ruby and promised to meet her in an hour, but judging by the mess of split pea mush on the floor, she may be a bit late. Scrubbing on her hands and knees, she didn’t see Bailey rolling from side to side in his playpen, laughing when the contraption tipped. A few more twists and the playpen toppled, landing sideways against the coffee table, leaving an opening for Bae to crawl out. Free, the toddler happily ran out of the living room and into the hallway, dragging his stuffed elephant behind him. 

“Bae!”

Ignoring his mother’s shout, he kept running – not sure of his destination, but his happy laughter echoing off the walls at causing mischief.

“Bae! You get back here right now!”

Turning the corner and heading in the opposite direction, the baby laughed with glee at this new game. Passing the open doorway to Gold’s temporary bedroom, the boy jerked to a stop hearing his father bellow.

“Bailey Lochlan Gold!”

Staring at his father, the elephant slipped from his fingers as he put his hands on his belly, uncertain. Seeing his father crook his finger, Bae cautiously walked forward, not wanting to hear the yelling again. Once his son came close enough, Gold caught him by the back of his shirt and lifted him to sit on the bed. Snuggling his son under the crook of his arm, Gold suppressed a sigh. Thinking this was another game, Bae smiled until he noticed his father’s stern expression. 

“There are rules in this house, young man,” Gold started. “We don’t run around screaming like a wee banshee and we always listen to Mommy.”

His son’s mouth fell into a little “O” as his listened, but Bailey couldn’t fully comprehend his words. Nevertheless, Gold hoped his tone would get the message across. Wriggling closer to his papa, Bae half climbed on his chest, reaching a little hand up to grab his nose. Caving, Gold pretended to be shocked by Bae’s grip, playing the game and making his son laugh. Hearing the telltale clicking of his wife’s heels, Gold looked over Bae’s head to see her pick up the elephant and enter the room.

“What do we say to Mommy,” Gold prompted.

Blinking, the toddler looked at his father with big brown eyes full of innocence. Not buying it, Gold pointed to Belle. “Say ‘sorry’, Bae.”

Following the finger, Bailey looked to his mother, suddenly shy and curling under his father’s arm to hide. Gold kept insisting until the boy finally mumbled “swaree” and stopped hiding. In response, Belle kissed his forehead and handed him his toy.

“He’s going to be a handful.” Of course, she meant the words lovingly, even stroking Bae’s hair away from his face. “It may be time for his first haircut soon.”

“Not yet,” Gold said. “I have to find the right barber.”

Shrugging, Belle glanced at the clock. “I’m going to be late.”

“Leave Bae here,” he offered.

“Are you sure? I think Ruby was looking forward to seeing him.”

“He can watch TV with me. You know how he’ll get with all the attention.”

Oh, Belle knew alright. Bae was a little ham, especially when visiting one of his godmommies. Ruby spoiled him rotten.

“Ok,” she agreed. Kissing her son’s cheeks, Belle went in for a hug, but Bailey clung to his father’s neck, nearly crying when Gold scolded him. Settling on kissing her husband goodbye instead, Belle promised to be back soon.

Driving to Ruby’s, Belle thought she spotted Gaston jogging through the neighborhood. Not many men were that tall, but she could have been mistaken. Pressing forward, Belle swore she didn’t care if Gaston loitered in town. He forced a kiss on her and, though he sincerely apologized, she didn’t see him in the same light. Preferring to stay away since he professed to having feelings for her, Belle put the incident from her mind, but hated when the memories popped up. What kind of man pursued a happily married woman? A man she didn’t want to underestimate, that’s for sure. However, since he remained a good friend to her father, Belle strived to be polite if they did cross paths. Hopefully, with the air cleared between them, there wouldn’t be any reason to worry.


	35. Chapter 35

Hitting a dead end months ago, Emma focused her attention on her other cases. Kayla thrived and her marriage only grew stronger, but Emma’s thoughts always returned to Killian’s case. She should forget it, but somehow, the notes always surfaced on her desk. Shifting her focus to her family, Emma noted how Kayla had Neal’s eyes and dimples making her a total Daddy’s Girl. Balancing work and a baby felt like more of a challenge the second time around, but Emma managed to carve out time to take Kayla to a Mommy-and-Me class. Running into Killian was a complete fluke. 

Naturally charismatic, Killian drew the eye of several mothers. A few gave him weary looks, but most relaxed witnessing the way he lovingly handled his son. All accusations of murder fell by the wayside when a handsome man showed a maternal edge. Spotting Emma, Killian stiffened, uncertain, only easing when Emma offered a smile. Conflicted, Killian forced his eyes back to his wiggling son. After class, Emma couldn’t resist seeking a private word.

“Aiden’s really gotten big.” She smiled at the boy.

“Six months,” Killian said proudly as he secured Aiden in his carrier. “Kayla is adorable.”

“Thanks,” Emma beamed, glancing down at her sleeping daughter.

“You and Neal must be proud.”

“We are.”

The silence rose and Killian sought to escape the awkwardness. “Well, then, I should be going. This little guy doesn’t like missing a feeding.”

At first, Emma was going to let him leave, but at the last second she grabbed his arm. “Killian, wait.”

Against his better judgment, he paused. “What is it, Swan?”

Ignoring his irritable tone, she continued. “The litigation is getting messy-”

“I should be going,” he interrupted. Talking about the lawsuit only ignited his ire.

Emma’s hold tightened, her eyes seeking his. “We both know you’re going to lose. Public opinion or not, the evidence is overwhelming. Let me help.”

Shaking his head, Killian did not want to discuss the matter, especially not in public. “There’s nothing you can do.”

Yanking free, he matched to his car. Watching father and son drive away, Emma released a frustrated breath. Bouncing her daughter when she woke and started fussing, Emma wondered why Killian held back. Why was he so willing to fall on his sword over the Adam Prince case? Sure, if he was responsible for the kid’s death, then she would want him to pay, but there was much more to this story. Her spidey senses tingled with certainty over the fact. 

Killian wasn’t the self-sacrificing sort, and with Regina nagging him, Emma was surprised he didn’t cave into the pressure and confess his reason for assuming guilt. The logical explanation was that he was protecting someone, but who? Pondering the situation as she headed to the car, Emma didn’t notice the curious looks of the other mothers, or the way they whispered behind their hands. Once home, she ordered a pizza and got lost in mindless TV goodness while Kayla napped. Inspiration would come and she would get the answers she wanted.

****

“But you assured me these shots would work!”

“And they should have,” the doctor stated in a monotone voice. “We’ll do more blood work and see if we can’t get the root of the problem.”

Shaking her head, Mary-Margaret was sick of needles. “Can’t you just give me a different fertility drug?”

“Not until this one leaves your system. To be on the safe side, we don’t want to mix different drugs and have the side effects take over.”

Ah, yes, her favorite part – more waiting and more tests. “Don’t I have any other options?”

The doctor shrugged. “There’s always IVF.”

Why wasn’t she surprised? This doctor tried forcing that method down her throat since day one! 

“Look,” she said impatiently. “My situation is pretty simple. One ovary is …malfunctioning, which means I only ovulate every other month. You assured me this drug would help stimulate my bad ovary into working again.”

The man held up a hand. “I said a chance,” he snapped. “There is no magical cure-all for infertility.”

“What about regular fertility drugs to make my working ovary drop more eggs?”

“You would still only ovulate every other month-”

Waving him off, Mary-Margaret heard enough. She swore she wouldn’t worry about getting pregnant and let nature take its course, which she did until this doctor came along with fancy promises and raised her hopes all over again. Apparently, getting pregnant the natural way was a radical idea. IVF came with so many complications and there weren’t guarantees. Just the part about harvesting her eggs...shuddering, Mary-Margaret refused to deal with this doctor another second. Enraged, she stormed from his office, vowing never to get sucked back in again. If she reached a certain age and still didn’t get pregnant she would explore IVF, but wasn’t yet that desperate. On the ride home, she struggled to hold in the tears. David couldn’t see her upset and suspect she went behind his back. They made a deal to stop trying for a baby for a year to focus on their marriage. He just didn’t understand what the last few months were like. Seeing her sister _and _Regina having children was enough to drive her mad!__

Becoming a mother was all she ever wanted since marrying David. After the wedding, she assumed her idea of happily-ever-after would fall into place, but instead disappointment after disappointment filled the years. Mary-Margaret knew she was blessed to have Henry and Kayla, plus being a godmother to Bailey filled her with joy, but she ached for a child of her own. This latest doctor turned out to be a quack, pushing his own agenda instead of helping his patients, which tore down her expectations, but she still had options.

Returning home to discover David’s note saying he was working late, Mary-Margaret went through her usual motions of cleaning and cooking dinner. Saving David a plate, she poured a glass of wine and ended up sitting in front of the computer researching the fertility drug the doctor gave her. Stumbling upon recent articles she did the first time around when she first started treatment, she sighed heavily. Realizing now she saw what she wanted to at the time, Mary-Margaret dug deeper, finding a few studies debunking the drug. Blinking at a particular study done in Europe, Mary-Margaret spotted a familiar name.

Dr. Zelena Weston proved the drug ineffective, adding more evasive treatment was necessary for women with Mary-Margaret’s condition. Clicking on the doctor’s website, Mary-Margaret’s heart sank seeing the same message. Dr. Weston continued her research and wouldn’t be taking on new patients. Disappointed, Mary-Margaret nearly wrote another email, but managed to resist making another heartfelt plea. Undoubtedly, Dr. Weston would cost a pile of money anyway. While she knew David could afford the expense, they did have an agreement. If Mary-Margaret went behind his back again, she wouldn’t be able to stop. For now, she must be content with being an aunt and godmother. 

****

Ashley Herman inhaled a deep breath, squeezing her husband’s hand as she approached the front door. “What if they don’t like me?”

Sean gave his wife an adoring smile. Little did he know that when David ordered him to take care of the security breach in the office it would lead to reconciliation. Ashley confessed her dealings with Regina and Sean stood up to his father. With his promotion at Spencer Enterprises, he could support Ashley and their daughter without help from his parents. Though no one knew the full details of her deceit, Ashley feared discovery, especially from Mrs. Gold.

Attending the holiday parties, Belle was kind, but aloof. She never asked Ashley why she disappeared, but rather assumed Ashley no longer wanted to be friends. Sean promised Belle didn’t know specifics, but Ashley’s conscience nagged her. The more Aurora and Mary-Margaret included her in their circle, the more she feared Belle learning the truth. 

Luckily, this little dinner party at the Smith’s home wouldn’t include the Golds. Ashley wasn’t born to money like Sean or Aurora and had more in common with Belle, so she deeply regretted burning that bridge. At the same time, making that deal with Regina was the only way she had of keeping custody of her daughter. Would Belle understand the circumstances being a mother as well?

Keeping her smile in place, Ashley survived the formal dinner, but operated on automatic until her ears perked when Aurora mentioned Belle’s name.

“What about her?”

“I just said she has her hands full,” Aurora clarified. “Running a business, caring for her husband now that he’s out of the hospital, _and _raising a baby.”__

“It’s pretty amazing how she manages,” Ashley agreed.

“She’s doing better than Regina, that’s for sure.” Shaking her head, Aurora glanced at her husband. “Did you see the latest society page?”

“How often are reporters and gossipmongers right?”

“Phillip, she only has her baby around when there’s a photo op! Poor kid’s an accessory!”

“That’s a little harsh, don’t you think,” Sean added.

“Well, she’s a Spencer,” Aurora reasoned. “Plus, she’s married to a suspected murderer.”

“That’s the key word though,” Phillip reminded. “Suspected.”

Rolling her eyes, Aurora looked to Ashley. “You know what Regina is capable of. I mean, look what she did to Ariel at Halloween! She set her up and the poor woman _still _harbors social anxiety! We saw the evidence Eric has against Killian, didn’t we Phillip? They have security footage and everything!”__

“But that evidence is all circumstantial,” Ashley ventured. “Right? And I think it was all a horrible accident-”

“Then Killian should have owned up to it,” Aurora stated. “Why did he flee to the States when it happened? Plus, he’s not a saint! Look what he did to Emma Cassidy! His supposed best friend’s wife!”

Murmurs of agreement sounded around the table, but Ashley wanted to give the benefit of the doubt. She and Sean weren’t present for the big reveal that night like Aurora and Phillip, so she only had their word to go on. No that she thought they were lying, but rumors did tend to get carried away.”

“That’s not our business,” Phillip cut in. “Emma and Neal are happy and _nothing _happened between her and Killian.”__

“But he would have taken advantage, mark my words.” Aurora’s eyes glanced at the Hermans. “I don’t think Killian is innocent. He never has been.”

Sean raised a surprised brow. “Are you saying people tolerate him because he comes from money?”

Their hostess gracefully shrugged. “We’re all from money, but none of us feel the need to take the law into our own hands.”

Hearing Aurora use the word “us”, Ashley couldn’t be certain if she was included in this group or merely overlooked. Sean’s family expected him to marry a woman with means and he broke every rule to be with her instead. At one point, Ashley doubted they would completely bridge the gap between their social classes and expectations, but they beat the odds. Of course, having a daughter helped. 

“I think Gold should have buried Killian’s company when he had the chance,” Aurora continued. “Maybe then none of this would be happening.”

“Prince is doing a decent job of it,” Phillip added. “I hear he’d made headway in the Asian market since the lawsuit, despite the blockade. Regina and company are too busy with their publicists and image consultants to notice.”

Sean nodded at the assessment. “In the end, Prince will have the last laugh, whether or not he wins in the courtroom.”

“That ought to put another dent in the family fortress,” Aurora said.

Knowing the length Regina went to when backed into a corner, Ashley wondered if she should worry. Regina Spencer-Jones was a force to be reckoned with, even if the Smiths were ready to put her out to pasture. 

“Do you think any of this will impact Spencer Enterprises?”

At Ashley’s question, Sean and Phillip exchanged looks. “Let’s just say it’s a good thing Gold separated from Prince when he did,” Phillip answered. “Hopefully, Regina will focus her rage in that direction.”

“David says Gold has some new plans for next quarter.” Speaking casually and sipping his wine, no one would have guessed Sean’s worry over sudden changes at the company made him lose sleep. 

Phillip nodded. “Gold’s ambitions are bold, and he and David will clash, but in the end this is the man who forged a multi-billion dollar empire from scratch. David may not like taking the sneaky route, but Gold will make certain the company doesn’t falter.”

“Gold’s not exactly sneaky-”

“Keeping an eye on the competition for the sole purpose of finding and exploiting weaknesses is considered sneaky in David’s book. He prefers a level playing field, which isn’t always realistic.”

“If Gold paid for insider information or sabotaged the company in some way, then I could see David’s point, but-”

“And you honestly think Gold hasn’t done that before? He smells vulnerabilities like a bloodhound. They don’t’ call him the ‘Beast of Business’ for nothing.”

“Lately, he kept part time hours and since the surgery is homebound,” Sean reminded. “I don’t think he’s much of a threat when he spends most days bedridden and out of the loop.”

Phillip’s grin took on a knowing hint. “Keep your eyes and ears open, Sean. Gold may be a family man, but old habits die hard, and I’ll bet he knows a hell of a lot more than we do. Underestimate him at your own risk.”


	36. Chapter 36

Going out of his mind, Gold glanced at the clock for the tenth time in two minutes. Why did this nurse insist on giving him a hard time? Did she realize he could fire her crocodile face in a heartbeat? Pain radiated from his leg when he balanced on his cast while using his crutches. Losing his grip and falling hard, the nurse helped him back into bed, but the lecture kept going. Disinterested, Gold barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes and tell the woman to leave. The only reason he didn’t was because Belle would be the one lecturing him next and she was worse. 

The second the nurse’s shift ended, he rolled his wheelchair across the hall to his office. Checking up on the market, he didn’t like the pattern he noticed. The acquisition he set his sights on was gaining, which didn’t bode well for his plans. Gold wanted to but the company cheap, absorb the technology into Spencer Enterprises, and sell off the rest for a profit. Unfortunately, he may have to find a new fish. 

Peeved, his eyes fell to the desktop calendar. Only a few more days before this bloody cast came off and the real physical therapy started. Three weeks after that would be the knee replacement. By the time he finished with the rehab for that part it would be nearly Halloween. He would spend his second wedding anniversary as a maimed man confined to a wheelchair. Although, he and Belle managed rather well thus far, he had to admit. As the memories consumed him, a grin spread across his face.

Checking the clock again, he noticed there was about an hour before Belle and Bae returned from the park. The summer weather may be passing him by, but there were pleasure to be had nonetheless. Unlocking the bottom desk drawer, he watched the footage on the flash drive, reliving those moments. Forty-five minutes later, flash drive safely tucked away, he wheeled to the bathroom to clean up properly. No sooner did he right this clothing, the front door opened.

“Mum-ee! Bah-ooh-boo!”

Baileys jargon carried down the hallway. Rolling forward, Gold watched his son throw his blanket to the floor and his eyes follow where it landed. 

“No, Bae,” Belle said as she knelt to retrieve the item. No sooner did she start to straighten, Bae threw his pacifier, watching it roll across the hardwood floor. Able to reach over the side of his chair and grab the pacifier, Gold cast his son a long look. Bae hid his face in Belle’s shoulder, making a fuss when she handed him to his father. 

“He’ll need a nap soon,” Belle promised. “He ran wild around the sandbox.”

Chuckling, Gold hugged his child, kissing Bae’s cheek and scruffled his hair. “Did you have fun, Bae?”

Nodding, a smile lit up the boy’s face. Tugging his father’s hair, he giggled before snuggling into his daddy’s embrace. Putting down her purse and the diaper bag, Belle took Bae from Robbie to put him in his playpen with the hope he would settle down and go to sleep. Giving him some blocks to focus on, she turned hearing Robert wheel into the room.

“Did you have lunch?”

Slipping off her shoes, she shook her head. “I’m too tired now, though. How was your therapy session?” Seeing him grimace, she laughed. “That bad, huh?”

“That nurse is Satan.”

“Her name is Judy.”

Gold’s nose scrunched. “Same thing.”

Taking pity on him, she leaned forward, rested her hand on his thigh, and kissed him lightly on the lips. “You’ll thank her when you’re walking.”

“Not bloody likely,” he murmured, but leaned in for another kiss. Before they could get carried away, Belle eased back to tell him her news.

“Henry wants a rematch.”

Gold’s brows arched. “Of what?”

“Monopoly,” she laughed. “He asks me every time I see him.”

As realization slowly dawned, Gold’s eyes widened. Shaking his head in denial, he held up a hand. “Oh, no, don’t tell you me you-”

“It’s one night, Robbie-”

“Not a chance, dearie. That’s final!”

“That tune doesn’t work on me, you know.”

Of all the people in the world he could intimidate, why wasn’t his own wife on the list? “Belle, I don’t want anyone seeing me like this!”

“It’s not just anyone,” she insisted. “It’s the Cassidy’s.”

“I don’t care,” he whined. 

Shaking her head, wondering why he was being such a big baby, Belle straightened. “Neal and Emma won’t hold your surgery against you.”

“Belle-”

“It’s one night with our friends, Robbie,” she chided. “Behave or I’ll make it a formal dinner party.”

His eyes nearly popped out of his skull. “You wouldn’t dare!”

Smiling mischievously, Belle nodded, backing out of the room. Gold called after her, but Bae started crying and since his wife vanished, he had to calm the toddler by reaching into the playpen and helping Bailey stack blocks. By the time Bae started napping, the damage was done. Belle made calls and prepared fingerfoods. Maybe if he hid all the boardgames – but then he remembered they were in the basement. 

Sulking in his room, Gold didn’t want to socialize, yet he did secretly form a strategy to beat Henry. Hearing the doorbell, Gold’s gaze fell to his bulky cast as he mutter curses under his breath. Refusing to leave, he heard Belle greet the Cassidys. Bae even said “hi” and Gold could imagine him smiling and waving. Escorting their guests to the living room where snacks were spread out and the boardgames set up, Belle happily chatted with Emma as they put Bailey and Kayla in the playpen.

“Knock, knock.”

Seeing Neal in the doorway, Gold visibly relaxed. “Hey.”

“Hey, yourself,” Neal smiled. “Thanks for letting us drop by. Henry swears his has a method for beating you and has been dying to test his theory. I think he still feels bruised by his defeat at Christmas.”

“It’s all a matter of luck,” Gold stated. “And making the most of the roll of the dice.”

“Well, it’s all he’s been talking about.”

Sighing, Gold relented and followed Neal to the living room. Henry greeted him cheerfully, barely even noticing the cast as he promised to take no prisoners. The pizza arrived during the first round and Belle served while the rest of them dished out properties. Eating, laughing, and having a good time, the friends enjoyed the moment. 

Bouncing Bae in her lap, making sure his grip never reached the tiny pieces, Belle eagerly watched as Henry pulverized both his parents during the second hour. The next roll of the dice earned Henry boardwalk and he thought his win was in the bag. The circumstances only served to ignite Gold’s fierce sense of competition. Luckily, the numbers were on his side. Though Henry owned the most prestigious corner of the board, Gold rarely landed one on of those properties, but instead, Henry landed on one of his during each cycle. Eventually, Henry was forced to barter away his own holdings before finally going bankrupt.

“Awww! No fair!”

Gold, looking smugly satisfied, promised Henry another re-match soon. 

“Why don’t we do teams next,” Henry suggested. “I can be on your team, Mr. Gold, and you can show me your tricks.”

“Ah, a good businessman never reveals his secrets.”

“Please,” Henry begged. “Just this once?”

“It’s getting late, kid,” Emma said. “We need to get your sister home.”

“But Mom-”

“Henry! You’re being a bad guest!”

Chastised, the boy hung his head, mumbling an apology before thanking Gold for the game.

“You’re welcome, Henry.” Feeling a soft spot of sympathy for the kid, Gold made a rare offer. “If you have the time after your studies, you’re more than welcome to come by and we’ll set up the board.”

“Really?” Henry beamed. “Just Monopoly or other games, too?”

Glancing at Belle, Gold shrugged. “Whatever games of strategy we can find.”

“That would be great! Thanks, Mr. Gold!”

“Sure.”

Neal cast his boss a grateful nod. “Thanks.”

“Of course.”

Escorting the Cassidys to the door, Belle waved goodbye before locking up. Heading back to the living room to clean up, her heart melted at the sight of Baily curled up on Robbie’s chest sleeping with his pacifier in his mouth.

“Are you ok with him?”

“Of course.”

Kissing his cheek, she put away the games, then the leftover food, before putting all the dishes in the washer. By the time she finished she craved a hot shower. Relieving Robbie, she headed to the nursery. Lately, Bae cooperated more with dressing, but fussed during his nightly feeding. These days, he preferred bottles and baby food to her. The idea of weaning left a pang in her chest, but maybe the time had come. She could pump for a little longer before switching to formula.

Tucking Bae into bed, Belle let the mobile play as she tip-toed from the room. After a quick shower, Belle towel dried her hair, dawned a spaghetti-strap nightie and went downstairs to make sure Robbie was settled. Having managed to hoist his body from the wheelchair to the bed, Gold struggled with getting undressed. As Belle helped him, his eyes kept lingering on her cleavage, craving a taste of her flesh.

“Stay with me,” he whispered.

Suppressing a sigh, Belle chose her words carefully. The few times she did spend the night in his bed, she ended up sprawled over him, after waking up stiff because there wasn’t much wiggle room. Tomorrow morning she had to stop by both shops and do some record keeping and the idea of doing so with a stiff neck wasn’t appealing. Kissing his lips to soften the blow, Belle smoothed her hand down his cheek.

“I love you, Robbie, but-”

“I miss you, Belle,” he pleaded. 

Gazing into those dark eyes, Belle sat on the edge of the bed. Kissing him deeply, she curled into his side before straddling his waist. With his leg elevated, she always had to be careful, but now she knew how to work their bodies together so he wasn’t in pain. Feeling his erection pressing into her bottom, Belle knew how to make him more comfortable. 

Turning so her back faced him, she eased his silk bottoms down his hips. When his thick erection sprang free, she immediately grasped his shaft, stroking him until he grunted her name. Running her thumb over his tip, Belle’s mouth watered for a taste. Licking the head of his engorged cock, she curled her tongue around the rim of his foreskin before taking him deeper into her mouth.

Blindly grasping her waist, Gold’s hips arched as Belle’s hot mouth closed over his erection. As much as he wanted to touch his soulmate to feel her softness beneath his hands, all of Gold’s focus centered on the pleasure radiating from his penis. Oh, his Belle knew just how to suck him! Growling her name, movement was limited, but he basked in Belle’s touch nonetheless. Gritting his teeth, Gold wanted to make the moment last, but his sac grew tight under her clever hands. One more suck and he was lost.

Crying out, Gold’s seed spilled into her mouth, and he gasped anew as she swallowed every drop. Spent, his eyelids grew heavy; the pain in his leg didn’t faze him as he watched Belle came to rest beside him. Her eyes lingered on his shaft, watching him deflate before helping set his clothing to rights.

“I still don’t want you to go,” he whispered.

Nuzzling his cheek, Belle whispered in his ear. “I have a long day tomorrow.”

“Cancel it,” he implored.

Tucking his hair behind his ear, Belle marveled at his handsomeness. Everything from the curve of his nose, the crinkles under his eyes, the stubble on his cheeks, to his full lips and dimples never ceased to make her heart flutter. Remembering the first time she laid eyes on him, Belle swallowed a giggle. Little did she know then that this man would change her life in so many ways.

“Life has gotten pretty hectic, hasn’t it?”

Frowning, Gold wasn’t sure how to respond. 

“Sometimes this happens,” he sighed. “Raising Bae and having careers takes up a lot of time.” Pausing before another sigh, he continued. “Taking care of me isn’t helping.”

“Robbie, we’re in this together, so I don’t want to hear you feel sorry for yourself.”

Caressing her cheek, he kissed the tip of her nose. “I promise, when all of this is over, I’m going to take you on an extended vacation.”

Laughing, she kissed him again. “Where shall we go? Back to Scotland?”

“If you wish, but there are plenty of other places. We haven’t seen Finland.”

The very idea made Belle’s smile widen. “What made you think of Finland?”

Gold shrugged. “It’s next to Sweden and I have some accounts there.”

Shaking her head, Belle drew the covers up over them. “I can go in late tomorrow.”

“Good,” Gold murmured as he pulled her closer. Having Belle back in his arms gave him the solace he needed to calm his mind and relax. Life was hectic these days, but well worth it. Gold wouldn’t trade it for the world.


	37. Chapter 37

In and out. Ariel popped into the high end store on Belle’s recommendation to get a suitable outfit for court next week. Opening arguments started Monday and Ariel’s place was by Eric’s’ side. The moment she entered the store, the manager rushed to see if she needed assistance. Heading back to the woman’s department, Ariel looked through several designer suits wondering if she should go with a pant or a skirt when she heard a voice that grated against her nerves. 

Sure enough, when she glanced over her shoulder, Ariel saw Regina standing like a regal queen before a mirror, issuing orders to the clerks. Going very, very still, Ariel relieved her moment of humiliation knowing the whole incident was staged to make the man she loved look like the bad guy and anger bubbled in her chest, then surged through her veins as she stared at her nemesis. 

Regina Spencer-Jones: entrepreneur, socialite, wife, and mother. The title people left out most was ruthless bitch! Did she have _any _idea the level of mortification Ariel endured when she was exposed in front of all those people? Did Regina have any clue the level of anxiety she suffered every time she left the house? Staring at the source of her misery, Ariel wasn’t aware of moving forward until she stood only a few paces away from the witch.__

Spotting Ariel as she gazed at her reflection, Regina lifted a brow, but didn’t turn around. “Can I help you?”

Faced with the opportunity to give her torturer a piece of her mind, Ariel fumbled finding the right words and nearly ran, but froze when Regina sensed her weakness and laughed.

“Cat got your tongue?”

The mocking turned out to be the last straw! “How do you sleep at night?”

Turning around to face Ariel, Regina raised a brow. “Excuse me?”

“Do you even have a conscience?” Voice rising, Ariel didn’t care that faces turned to see what the commotion was as she pressed her advantage. “You’re a wicked human being!”

Surprised the quiet little housewife had the gull to confront her, Regina put on her best intimidating smirk and stepped closer. “I take advantage of opportunities when I see them,” Regina unapologetically stated.

“You set me up! Set Eric up! All to make yourself look like a saint! You’re disgusting and I see right through you!”

Fully aware of the audience, Regina laughed in Ariel’s face. A careful scrutinizing session in front of the mirror a few minutes ago gave Regina more confidence seeing how her hard work at the gym paid off. With her old body back, she looked down her nose at the silly redhead. 

“It’s a cutthroat world. Your husband slandered mine! Was I supposed to just stand aside-”

“We both know Killian Jones is responsible for what happened to Adam!”

Holding up a hand, Regina’s expression conveyed offense. “Excuse me, but what ever happened to innocent until proven guilty?”

Having none of Regina’s nonsense, Ariel gave as good as she got. “Whatever happened to letting the courts determine the boundaries of justice? You’re purposely playing this game with the media, hoping to paint your pirate scoundrel of a husband in a sympathetic light in hopes of putting pressure on the powers that be, thinking all the while everyone will forget about the facts! You flash your baby in front of the cameras like an accessory, but here you are shopping and your son is no where to be found!”

“Hey! Don’t you _dare _bring my son into this!”__

“Why not,” Ariel challenged. “You started it when you used your pregnancy to ignite public outrage for my husband, never mind how you attacked me! Stripping me naked at your Halloween party to trick Eric into protecting me just so Killian could jump in and be the hero was clever, but people are seeing through you! You had no qualms about using your pregnancy to your advantage, so why should we be surprised your still using your baby now that he’s born?”

Pointing a finger in Ariel’s face, Regina spoke through clenched teeth. “Don’t you _dare _bring Aiden into this because I’m warning you-”__

“No,” Ariel shouted. “ _You _started this when you set me up! I’ve endured months of anxiety and humiliation-”__

“You’re endure a hell of a lot more if you don’t back off!”

“Or what?” Knowing she had Regina between a rock and a hard place since everyone in the store stopped what they were doing to watch the confrontation, Ariel smirked. “You’ll hit me? In front of a room full of witnesses? Tear off my dress? Spread _lies _about my husband?”__

Enraged, and not thinking clearly, Regina raised a hand as if to smack Ariel across the cheek, but when the redhead flinched, the sound of clicking registered in Regina’s ears. Blinking as the shocked gasps of onlookers joined the whispers, she let her hand drop to her side.

“You started this verbal assault upon my character,” Regina said loud enough for everyone to hear.

“I have every right to confront my tormenter,” Ariel asserted. “To tell you you’re the cause of my stress and anxiety! You hurt me, humiliated me-”

“Oh, please!” Rolling her eyes, Regina didn’t have time for the pathetic display of emotions. “Is this the part where you stand on your soap box crying buckets over the fact life isn’t fair? This world is a tough place to live and only the strong survive! I’m a successful business woman and I didn’t get that way by crying in my soup every time things didn’t go my way! People underestimate me every second I turn around!”

“That doesn’t excuse you from plotting-”

“My husband is innocent of these charges but _yours _is slandering his good name!”__

“Oh, face it, Regina! You’re running scared! If you were so confident, you’d let the truth come out in court! Instead, you hire a publicist to polish your tarnished image! You wouldn’t feel the need to flaunt the happy family card!”

“Don’t presume to know me,” Regina snapped.

Ariel scoffed. “You’re right, I don’t know you, but why don’t I judge you based on what the media has to say because they never get it wrong, right?”

Folding her hands across her chest, Regina’s tolerance wore thin. “Can the sarcasm!”

“Why? Did I hit a nerve?”

“No,” she bit out. “I’m simply trying to prevent you from making a fool of yourself – again!”

Ariel rolled her eyes, her disgust with Regina deepening by the second. “At least I have a healthy marriage and a loyal husband. The gossip rags aren’t publishing photos of Eric taking Mommy-and-Me classes with Emma Cassidy!”

Seeing the shock spread across Regina’s face, Ariel figured they were even. A thousand weights fell off her shoulders when she turned on her heel and marched out of the store. Having the last word felt amazing! When the door closed behind the redhead, Regina’s hands went to her hips as her eyes darted around at the bystanders. “Anybody else have anything to say?!”

Like little birds scared by an oncoming car, they scattered, tucking their cell phones into their pockets. Regina suppressed a string of curses, turning back to the mirror and smoothed her hands down the front of her black vest. Well, if she did lose her temper in public she at least looked fabulous while doing so. As a pounding started in her temple, Regina dug in her purse for her cell, snapping at the employees for privacy while she called her publicist, then Sydney. Several people in key media outlets owed her favors and cashing them in seemed like a good idea. Finishing her shopping, Regina went straight home. The second she was through the door she found the nanny. Scooping her six-month-old son into her arms, Regina hugged him close. “I missed you, my little man!”

Snatched away from the familiar feel of his nanny, Aiden began crying. No amount of rocking or cooing from his mother soothed him. Seeing the nanny do so almost instantly, Regina considered fining the woman’s wages, but good help was hard to come by, especially with the family’s reputation, so she bit her tongue. Giving her son one last kiss on his forehead, she retreated to her office. One quick search on the net and she found the photos Ariel mentioned. Sure enough, Emma and Killian were photographed outside of a class with the babies. Oh, they weren’t kissing, holding hands, or touching in any way, but the pictures still appeared damning. The headlines didn’t help either. What the hell was Killian thinking?

As much as Regina wanted to confront her spouse, her temper boiled over into volatile territory, which meant a routine conversation was out of the question until she turned her attention to pressing matters. Honestly, the stress of this lawsuit weighed more heavily on her shoulders with each passing day. The trial couldn’t be over fast enough. Her lawyers were good and could argue away the security footage. The suit wouldn’t stand and Killian would be vindicated. That’ll show those peasants!

Rubbing her temples, Regina needed some good news for a change. With time to think, Ariel’s words replayed in her head. Did she regret using Ariel to set up a news story? Not really. Regina would do it all again if it meant helping Killian. And how does her husband repay her? By sneaking behind her back to see Emma. Killian _swore _nothing was going on between him and Emma until he was blue in the face and she took him at his word only to be humiliated! If she confronted him, would she get another lie or a logical explanation?__

Gritting her teeth when her phone rang, she checked the screen before answering. “I hope you have good news, Sydney.”

“Yes and no.”

“Meaning?”

“Don’t be surprised if people walk up to you in the street and ask if you have a conscience.”

Muttering curses, Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. “Already? Our people were supposed to bury it!”

“One of the store employees posted a full video, but I managed to take down the source, but it’s been reblogged and retweeted and-”

“Sydney, I get the picture.” She should have taken control of the situation herself, but now the damage was done. “How do we counter this?”

“By lying low.”

Scoffing, Regina couldn’t believe her ears. “You can’t be serious!”

“Ariel Prince is now the little-engine-that-could. She’s the underdog taking a stand against her bully, and you all but admitted-”

“I did not!” Roaring through the phone wouldn’t change what happened, but Regina refused to admit her error.

Pausing, Sydney chose his words carefully. “Your guilt is implied-”

“So? We spin the video! Re-edit it and make it look like Ariel is the bully, not me!”

“Maybe we could have done that before the video went viral, but the best thing for you to do is stay out of sight.”

“Be a coward, you mean?”

“Regina, we can’t change-”

“Oh, never mind! I’ll call my other sources!” Hanging up, Regina contacted her image consultant, but their suggestions were worse than Sydney’s! Publically apologize?! Issue a statement?! Of course she could deflect blame by “admitting” to postpartum depression, but showing even a slight weakness wasn’t her style. Considering her options, Regina realized with the trial looming, Regina may have to give in and address the public. Ariel couldn’t have the last word.

Making arrangements for a press conference, she called Killian, hoping he would stand by her side with Aiden, but kept getting his voicemail. In the end, her father stood behind her holding his grandson as she made her statement to the press. Naturally, they weren’t satisfied. Questions about Killian’s absence were thrown at her, asking Regina to confirm the cheating rumors and accusing her of “parading” Aiden in front of the media for sympathy. Refusing to answer, she took Aiden from her father and walked back into her house, leaving the security to keep the reporters off the property. 

Hours passed, but still no word from Killian. Going through her nightly routine, Regina checked her phone every ten seconds like some teenager before giving up hope around midnight. Awake a few hours later when Killian stumbled into their room smelling of rum, Regina didn’t have the energy to fight.

“I could have used your support today.”

Killian burped before waving her off. “Don’t give me a guilt trip, Regina.”

“Not a guilt trip,” she started. “Just a fact.”

Raising a brow, he looked at her wearily. “Aren’t you going to yell at me about the whole Emma thing?”

“Do I have reason to?”

“It was a _coincidence _we were at the same class at the same time,” he stated. “And for the record, she talked to me, not the other way around. She only even did that because she was fishing for information on her case. I told her to get lost.”__

“Ok,” Regina said gently. “I believe you.”

Blinking with disbelief, Killian frowned as he neared the bed. “You do?”

Nodding, Regina reached for his hand. “I’m tired of allowing outside forces to dictate my marriage.”

Smiling when Killian sat beside her, Regina figured she could be vulnerable to him, especially after all they endured. “Once this trial is behind us, I say we leave the business behind and take a vacation. Just the three of us. What do you say?”

Mulling over the idea, he didn’t know why he couldn’t summon more enthusiasm. Nevertheless, he nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

Seeing Regina smile, Killian felt even worse because the affection he thought he harbored for his wife remained lost to his heart. Accepting her kiss, he had no idea what came next. Either way, he could see the rough waters ahead.


	38. Chapter 38

“Oh my God! Put it on again! I have to see it again when Regina’s eyes pop out of her head!”

Laughing at Mary-Margaret’s enthusiasm, Ariel and Belle exchanged smirks before Ariel hit the replay button. The video of the confrontation in the store streamed across the screen and Mary-Margaret’s eyes glued to every second.

“You have no idea how many times I’ve wanted to call Regina on her bull over the years,” Mary-Margaret shared, her tone light with envy. 

“Something inside me just snapped and I couldn’t hold back,” Ariel supplied. “I had no idea anyone filmed this until I saw the news clip on my phone.”

As if on cue, the house phone rang, but Ariel ignored the summons in favor of offering her guests tea. Belle and Mary-Margaret stopped by to see how Ariel was holding up in light of the media circus, but confronting Regina seemed to chase away most of the demons she battled since the indecent at Halloween. Ariel appeared more at ease and smiled more today than in recent memory. 

When she first saw the video, Ariel couldn’t believe the woman calling out Regina was actually her! At first, she wanted to crawl in a hole and be buried alive, but reading the comments gave her an injection of self-confidence. Apparently, floods of people out there despised Regina. Good to know her saint act didn’t fool the whole world. 

“Do you think we should cut her off,” Belle asked the redhead while looking at Mary-Margaret with concern.

“Give her a few more minutes,” Ariel shrugged. “Being Regina’s sister-in-law can’t be easy.”

“You have no idea!” Tearing her eyes away from the screen, Mary-Margaret smiled warmly at Ariel. ”Do you feel better?”

Nodding, Ariel considered the impact of the video, but in the end, decide it didn’t really matter. “Video or no video, I gave Regina a piece of my mind and now I feel like this weight has been lifted from my shoulders. She’ll never apologize, but I said what I needed to, so hopefully, she’ll think twice about messing with me again.”

“Here, here!” Mary-Margaret lifted her glass in a toast. “To telling Regina off!”

Laughing, Belle and Ariel repeated the mantra before clicking their glasses together and sipping their water. 

“People now know Regina isn’t so innocent,” Belle stated. “I thought she didn’t want to carry on the feud, but she acts more and more like Cora every day.”

“Tell me about it,” Mary-Margaret grumbled. “When David and I first started dating, she helped Cora pull that whole messed up scheme to break us up, the one where Cora recruited Killian to swoon Emma, hoping if she broke up with Neal, the same would happen to David and I. It was so convoluted and Regina ended up marrying Killian instead!”

“Well, who knows how long that’ll last,” Ariel commented. “Public opinion is turning, and if the lawsuit goes against them, I don’t see Regina and Killian sticking it out for better or for worse.”

“Killian has done some horrible things,” Belle added. She would never forget how that man drugged her drink at one of the Spencer’s parties when she and Robert were first dating. Who knows what else would have happened if she didn’t find Robbie when she did. “I don’t believe for a minute Killian isn’t as slippery as Regina. They seem made for each other, honestly.”

“You know, she flaunts Aiden in my face,” Mary-Margaret shook her head. “At his private, family only, christening, she actually told David, while I was standing right there, that Cora would be so proud to have a grandson to continue the family line since he refused to produce one.”

Ariel and Belle gasped.

“That’s pretty heartless,” Ariel said.

“And insensitive,” Belle agreed.

“Oh, I know. Trust me; Regina throws my fertility issues in my face all the time. She says I’m only half a woman because I may need help to get pregnant. And here she comes, popping out an heir without any effort at all! Oh, look at sweet Aiden! It makes me sick.”

“You will have your baby,” Belle insisted to her friend. “Don’t let Regina get under your skin.”

“I know,” Mary-Margaret sighed. Forcing a smile, she changed the subject. The more she lingered on the idea of a baby, the heavier her heart weighed in her chest. How many more of her friends would conceive a child before she did? Aurora and Phillip, probably. Ariel certainly wanted kids, and Belle would most likely have another in the next few years.

One day at a time, she mentally chanted. She isn’t getting _that _old. There was still time. Right? The summer was half over after all and if she wanted a baby next year-__

Mary-Margaret stopped the thought before she could complete it. The stress of having these cravings wasn’t doing her any favors. Her time would come. She just needed have faith. 

****

The next few weeks were a strain. Belle’s awareness of current events was non-existent while she helped Robbie through the next phase of his recuperation. With his cast off, Robbie had to relearn walking again, but since his knee wasn’t fixed, every step radiated pain through his body. Still needing a cane to maintain his balance, Gold felt as if he moved backwards instead of forwards. Listening to the doctor explain the next step at his checkup, Gold couldn’t hold his frustrations back another moment.

“I’m not supposed to have a cane,” he stated.

The doctor’s lips thinned, glancing at Belle before looking back to his patient. “Mr. Gold, the pins we put in your leg were to reset the bone and hold it in place to correct the limp. Once we’re ready for the actual knee replacement, we have to remove what is no longer needed, then do surgery, which is why this is more risky than a traditional joint replacement. The healing time won’t be a mere six weeks of physical therapy like most scenarios. We’ve discussed this-”

“I know we did,” Gold barked. “But I don’t want to be a cripple a moment longer than I have to!”

“That’s not the plan. We’re halfway through, but if you’ve changed your mind, now is the time to tell me.”

Glancing at Belle, eyes pleading, Gold hardly knew what to do next. Torn between giving up and pushing though, he wanted Belle to make the choice he couldn’t with the clouds of doubt hanging overhead. Reading his thoughts, Belle gave him a patient smile.

“Only you can decide,” she said. “Remember why you’re doing this.”

“You still have four weeks of physical therapy,” the doctor continued. “Then we need to schedule follow-up x-rays before the next surgery, so there’s plenty of time to weigh your options.”

Too much time, apparently. During the drive home, Gold gazed out the window wondering if he couldn’t live his life in his current state. The limp may be fixed, but his knee was still shattered so he felt worse off because he lacked his usual level of mobility. Every time Belle helped him limp to the bathroom, Gold felt like less of a man. He shouldn’t be ashamed of being vulnerable, but after years of being a formidable force, suddenly needing someone to care for him was an unsavory reversal. He should be the one providing for his wife and child instead of being the one needing to be served meals, dependent on a nurse to help him stand, or using baby wipes to take care of his hygiene.

Simply climbing the steps from the car to the sidewalk, then up to the porch and door, took nearly twenty minutes and all of his strength. Panting as he crossed the threshold, Gold wanted to smack his cane against the wall!

Sensing Robbie’s mood, Belle didn’t say a word as she helped him to the wheelchair. Pushing him into the living room, she put on the news before announcing she was making lunch. He shouldn’t take his mood out on Belle, but Gold couldn’t stop glaring at the screen. When the business reports played, Gold’s eyes sparkled even as he mentally scoffed. If he wanted to stay on top of his game, Gold always had to be one step ahead.

Thus far, all of his businesses were doing well. Spencer Enterprises floated along peacefully with David at the helm, but Gold didn’t like playing it safe. He felt…restless lately, and the cause streamed from more than cabin fever. Who was he if not the best? His name garnered respect and awe. Once he set his sights on an acquisition he didn’t stop until it belonged to him.

Gold never once regretted giving up his so-called ruthless methods until this very moment. He swore to do business David’s way and be a better man for Belle’s sake, but Gold didn’t fully grasp how much the fear of becoming irrelevant, or just one of the crowd, truly affected him. Whenever he went, people would part like the red sea, thanking their higher power if he let them be. Now look at him. Still a very wealthy man and CEO, but…lacking the same impact.

What he needed was a project. A distraction to sharpen his skills while he dealt with the next steps of this surgery sounded perfect. Gold didn’t need to fully revert to form. Once he was a potential company or asset up for grabs, he would employ David’s sound business practices. Then again, Gold only made that deal where Spencer Enterprises was concerned, not for the companies his solely piloted.

Hearing Belle’s footsteps, Gold smiled when she brought him a tray of salad, a sandwich, water, and a little brownie. Her gorgeous smile roused butterflies in his gut, making him remember all the reasons he swore to be a better man: her. For Belle’s love, and for Bae, Gold swore to choose family over business, but surely one side project wouldn’t skew that vision. Gold could keep his word, hold his family as a priority, _and _make a solid deal to put him back on the map. Belle managed balancing him, Bae, and the shop, so why couldn’t he do the same?__

“I’m going to pick up Bae.”

“Alright,” he nodded. “Have you seen my laptop?”

Frowning, Belle knew Robbie liked to keep apprised of what was going on at the office to fill his boredom, but that glimmer in his eyes suggested more was going on. In fact, Belle didn’t see Robbie looking quite so distracted since they first met. 

“Everything ok?”

“Yeah.” Gold smiled convincingly. “I just need to follow up on an email I sent David.”

Finding the laptop hidden under a blanket, Belle handed it over, seeing his usual look return. Maybe she simply imagined the change? Convinced there wasn’t anything to worry about, Belle kissed him warmly.

“I should be back in an hour. I should take Bae to get some new shoes.”

“I’ll be right here, sweetheart.” 

Giddy hearing him use that nickname again, she caressed his cheek. “Sweet talk like that may get you into trouble.”

The playful warning made him laugh. “I give as good as I get, Mrs. Gold.”

Blood warming, Belle gave him another quick kiss before turning to leave. If she stayed a moment longer poor Bae could end up spending the rest of the afternoon with Ruby.

Watching his wife’s retreat, his gaze dropping to her rear and shapely legs, Gold felt his cock jerk in response. Belle’s beauty called to him on many levels and he was always helpless to resist. A second later, guilt squeezed his chest, flowing though his conscience. Pushing down the sensation, Gold rationalized that he wasn’t breaking a promise by searching for prospects. And he swore to use sound business tactics just to prove a point. This time around, he wouldn’t have to uncover anyone’s dirty little secrets to get his way. No, he was only looking.

****

Of all the times for Bailey to throw a tantrum, it had to be in the middle of the store with a photographer snapping shots. Ignoring the interloper while doing her best to calm and shield her son, Belle used Bae’s full name in a no-nonsense tone, but apparently the method only worked when Robbie said it. Bae needed shoes, so Belle measured his foot and found the first pair in his size on the shelf. By the time she reached the register, Bae was screaming in her ear. Other customers looked annoyed, but Belle focused on paying and getting her son to the car.

During the ride home, Bailey did calm down, but it would take a while for Belle to overcome the embarrassment. So much for having a nice outing. These days, Bae’s sense of independence grew almost as fast as he did. If today was prep work for the terrible twos, Belle needed to consult her books. 

Listening to the radio for the local news, she heard coverage of the Prince/Jones trial. Opening arguments took place today and according to inside sources, things weren’t looking good for Killian. Personally, Belle doubted she would ever like the man as a person, but a part of her did feel sorry for his plight. On the surface, the man seemed to be a good father. Still, Belle wanted Eric and Ariel to have closure. Hopefully, there wouldn’t be any more surprises around the bend.


	39. Chapter 39

“You wanted to see me, Sir?”

Lifting his head from his paperwork, Eric nodded, gesturing for Gaston to have a seat. Putting aside the contracts, Eric studied the man before him. “You’ve always been there when I’ve needed you, Gaston,” he began. “You’ve never missed a beat. Together, we’ve made a lot of money.”

Grinning, Gaston nodded in agreement. “That we have. I’m proud to be of service.”

“Good because I want to promote you.”

Squaring his shoulders, the news wasn’t wholly unexpected. Gaston paid his dues and saw an elevation coming down the pipeline for a while now. “To what position, Mr. Prince?”

“Senior President of our Asian marketing division. Now that we’ve all but crushed Jones’s shipping empire, we’re poised to make a huge imprint. I want someone in charge I can trust that gets results.”

As faltering as the promotion appeared, there was one smell problem. “I’ll have to leave Storybrooke.”

Eric shrugged. “For the time being, yes. You don’t mind, do you? It seems you’ve been bored here – wasting your talents and spending time at the bars with Belle Gold’s father?”

“He’s an old friend,” Gaston clarified. And the time wasn’t wasted. Gaston learned all he could about Belle’s relationship with that beast and currently mapped out a plan to win her away from the man. Of course, all his hopes would have to be put on hold if he left the county. Damn! He really wanted to make a play for Belle this time around! However, he would have to be insane to pass up this opportunity.

“Are you certain you don’t require my help here? The lawsuit-”

“Is going my way,” Eric said. “The lawyers are confident and I need to make this play in the Asian market while I can. You’re the only one I trust, Gaston.”

How could he argue with that testament? Given only three days to set his affairs in order, Gaston left Eric’s office and headed straight to Moe’s flower shop. The man wasn’t there, nor was Belle, but Gaston wasn’t surprised by the last. Knowing where to find Moe, Gaston almost felt sorry for the man sitting alone in a booth nursing a whiskey. The way the man’s face brightened almost made Gaston feel guilty. Thankfully, Moe took the news rather well. 

“It’s only for a year,” Gaston stated. “By then we should be stable and I can return to better opportunities.”

“I wish you luck and good fortune.” Moe held up his glass in a toast.

Gaston ordered his own whiskey and happily clicked glasses. After a few gulps, he broached a new subject. “I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to spend more time with Belle.”

Face souring, Moe shook his head and heaved a sigh. “She’s been playing nursemaid to Gold. It figures that scoundrel would find a way to steal all her attention – again!”

“Well, they are married.”

Scoffing, Moe drowned in the contents of his glass before gesturing for another. “Gold was the one to talk her into taking over the business and opening another store. Between work and taking care of my grandson, she didn’t have a lot of free time. So what does Gold do? Sucks up the rest with his surgeries!”

“Talk to her,” Gaston urged.

“I have,” Moe shrugged. “She went ahead and opened the second shop against my wishes. It’s only a matter of time before she takes over everything I’ve worked to build. She didn’t visit over the holidays, I wasn’t invited to Bae’s birthday party, and she never takes my calls.”

Listening, Gaston appeared sympathetic but he knew Belle’s reasons. Knowing how Moe behaved when they were in high school, and seeing not a lot changed in the years since, Gaston didn’t blame Belle for taking charge of the business. If she hadn’t, then it might not be around now. Plus, gossip spreads. While he didn’t know specifics, she knew Moe did some pretty underhanded deeds to sabotage Gold and sever Belle from his side, all of which backfired leaving Moe out in the cold. On the top of the list was the car accident Moe caused when Belle was pregnant.

“Talk to her,” Gaston repeated.

“Bah!” Waving away the suggestion, Moe topped off his glass. “Getting her alone is impossible unless she’s at the other shop and I don’t want to go over there,” he grumbled.

“Why not?”

Barking a laugh, Moe plucked at his shirt. “Me? An average Joe walking into the posh side of town? They’d laugh behind my back before giving me the boot! Besides, Belle won’t listen.”

“You never know until you try. Is she there now?”

“Probably.” Sipping his whiskey, Moe relaxed against the cushions, the glossy glint covering his eyes as the color bloomed on his cheeks. Halfway gone, Moe grumbled about having to get a new sobriety chip. Seeing this scenario a dozen times, knowing Belle lived it a thousand more, Gaston helped Moe home to his couch to pass out in peace. 

Driving to Park Street, Gaston took the chance and his luck paid off when he saw Belle alone behind the front counter. With the angle of light hitting her face just so, Belle’s beauty shined, that smile of hers nearly unmanned him. Wanting her all the more because he had to let her go, Gaston made a vow to return in one year and pick up his pursuit where he left off. One day, he would conquer Belle’s resistance. The stars didn’t align today but that didn’t want tomorrow wasn’t in the cards. 

“Gaston,” Belle smiled in greeting, seemingly pleased to see him. “What brings you here?”

“I came to say goodbye.”

Blinking rapidly at the unexpected answer, Belle’s smile faded. “Why? What’s going on?”

“I got a promotion,” he said proudly.

“Really? Congratulations!”

“Thank you.” Inching closer to the counter, he braced his palms on the surface. “I’m excited, but it means moving to Asia.”

Belle’s eyes widened. “That far?”

“Afraid so,” Gaston nodded. “But I’m a phone call away if you or Moe need anything.”

“Gaston,” Belle breathed. “That’s very generous. I know my father will miss you. You’ve been a good friend to him.”

Actually, Gaston used Moe for information while biding his time, but he ran out of that luxury before he expected. At least he would leave with Belle thinking well of him.

“He needs you, Belle,” Gaston stated. “He’s lonely.”

A sad look came into her eyes, but Belle blinked it away. Normally, she wouldn’t talk so openly about family matters, but Gaston knew of the situation already. “I miss him, too,” she confessed. “I hate where things stand, but as long as he keeps drinking, there’s nothing I can do.”

“I get it. He has to do it on his own.”

“I can’t watch him drink himself into an early grave. I just can’t. And I don’t want Bailey around that either.”

“You’re a wonderful mother, Belle,” he said gently, his expression softening. “I know this isn’t easy.”

Forcing a smile as she pushed down her raw emotions, Belle didn’t want Gaston leaving on a sour note. “I wish you the best. Maybe you’ll find someone special in Asia.”

Laughing, Gaston shook his head. “All the good ones slip through my fingers.”

All too aware of the intention in his eyes, Belle didn’t want the moment to get awkward. They just found decent footing after that unwanted kiss and she didn’t want to ruin their progress. Gaston’s interest was flattering, but unrequited. Besides, he gave no indication what he harbored for her was more than a crush. Plus, her heart belonged to Robbie. Her husband’s imprint felt embedded into her very soul. 

“Would it be acceptable to hug you goodbye?”

Belle didn’t see the harm. “Of course.”

The hug felt strange with the counter between them, but Gaston was tall enough to manage. Before leaving, Gaston passed her is information, adding his would be happy to help with Moe at any time. Dropping her father’s name worked like a charm in ensuring Belle pocketed the card. With one more wave, Gaston left the shop.

****

Calming a seven-month-old teething infant wasn’t an easy undertaking with a mountain of paperwork and looming deadlines. Why did everything seem like it was easier with Henry? Emma thought about calling Neal, but she already got him to do baby duty so she could sneak off to the courthouse to sit in on the Prince/Jones case. Thus far, thanks to the media frenzy, the judge closed the doors to the general public, but Emma’s P.I. badge and connections got her access.

Eric’s lawyers were creaming the competition, leaving Regina, Albert, and Killian’s heads spinning. Catching the forlorn look on Killian’s face tugged at Emma’s conscience. There were a thousand and one reasons why she and Killian would never work out, but her warring feeling for him weren’t going away. Maybe she could classify her emotions as residual baggage from what almost happened last year, but Emma didn’t look too closely. Her actions and findings brought this case to trial and she knew there was a vital piece of the puzzle missing, so couldn’t let matters lie. Besides, Killian and Neal’s friendship went back a decade, and in all the time she knew him, Emma refused to believe Killian faked his personality at every turn.

As the lawyers argued about getting the hospital security camera footage in as evidence, Emma’s ears perked hearing the timeline Eric’s guy used. Having obsessed over the case for months, Emma memorized tiny details, including when Killian supposedly left the party to run a dying Adam to the hospital. There’s a picture of Killian dancing with some bleach blonde bimbos when the lawyer claimed Adam was being force-fed tequila shots.

Rushing from the courtroom, thankfully unnoticed by all, Emma went straight to her office. Sure enough, she found the photos, but couldn’t pinpoint Adam because he was in the basement by that point with other pledgers. Who else wasn’t missing from the main party? Odds were the missing faces were the ones leading the hazing, and Killian didn’t arrive in the basement until the end of the timeline.

Scouring pictures and camera footage for answers, she knew the needle in the haystack could take while to track. Three days later, she was cooped up in her office on this warm summer day while others enjoyed the sunshine to look through her notes – again. Kayla was none too happy with her mother judging by the amount of crying.

Pacing the floors for nearly an hour, Emma finally got her daughter to fall asleep. Rubbing at her aching neck, glancing at the clock, she wanted to throw in the towel. Henry would be done camp soon. Emma didn’t spend enough time with him these days, so she wanted to take him for ice cream. Moving to turn off the computer, her eyes caught something in the last image. Killian stood in the background talking to another guy who bore a striking resemblance. On a whim, she grabbed the yearbook. Sure enough, she found the needle she needed.

Liam James, Killian’s older brother, who also belonged to the fraternity, was at the party, but missing from the established timeline. Suddenly, all the pieces fell into place! Killian swore he was innocent, but flat out refused to tell the full story because he was protecting his brother!

More digging stole her concentration as she bounced Kayla in her lap and a memory tugged at the back of her mind. Killian was the last of his family line, but figured that was due to the fact Liam went into hiding after the accidental death of a minor. Instead of tracking down a man in hiding, Emma discovered Liam died in a car accident a few years after Killian fled to America. The circumstance weren’t pretty, so the family quietly hushed it all up and never spoke publically about Liam’s death.

No wonder Killian kept silent. Well, protecting his brother’s memory was all good and noble, but there's no way in hell Emma would sit on this! Bringing down justice meant setting the record straight and she would do just that!

Packing her findings, she managed to pick up Henry right on the dot. Over ice cream, she watched her son rock his little sister in his lap, completely enamored.

“I can’t believe how big she is already,” Henry gushed.

“Tell me about it,” Emma laughed. “I remember when you were that small and I’m amazed by how much you’ve grown.”

Henry smiled at his mother. “Are you and Dad going to have more kids? Because I wouldn’t mind a brother.”

“Let’s just wait and see what the next few years throw at us, ok, kid?”

Shifting Kayla, Henry laughed. “Just don’t wait another decade, ok? I don’t want to raise my own kids with my sibling.”

“Hey!” Emma’s jaw dropped at the very suggestion, unsure if she should be insulted or not. “You better not be having kids when you’re twenty!”

“You and Dad did,” Henry pointed out.

“Because we were clueless.”

“But it’s all worked out.”

“Henry,” Emma sighed. “You’re a smart kid. Smart enough to know it wasn’t easy for your father and me. We beat the odds, but it wasn’t a cakewalk. We expect more of you.”

“I know.” Looking at his little sister as she opened her eyes, Henry hugged her. “I like being a big brother.”

Ruffling his hair, Emma couldn’t believe how he matured. Yeah, she got pretty lucky.


	40. Chapter 40

Coming home to the aroma of cooking meat, Belle’s mouth instantly watered. Putting down her purse and keys, she walked into the living room to see Bailey asleep in the playpen. Her sweet little boy. Heart melting at the sight of his adorable face, Belle indulged a few moments to breathe in his baby scent and stroke his soft cheek.

Hearing rattling in the kitchen, her curiosity peaked. Entering the room to see Robbie propped with his hip against the counter as he chopped vegetables made her hands go straight to her hips. Seeing the roast in the oven, the set table, and the bottle of wine on the counter, she couldn’t believe he possessed the strength and mobility to set this scene. In his condition, he shouldn’t be cooking dinner! The scolding on the tip of her tongue vanished when Robbie turned around to flash a smile. Feeling that look tug at her very being, her body warmed automatically in craving, making her forget her anger.

“What are you doing?”

“Surprising you with dinner,” he proudly announced.

“Robbie-”

Knowing what she was going to say, he held up a hand. “The nurse did most of the prep work.”

Arching her brows, Belle gave him an I-know-better-than-that look. “You let another pair of hands touch your culinary art?”

Looking bashful, Gold shrugged. “She got all the ingredients and dishes. I didn’t do much, I promise.”

Stepping forward, Belle wrapped an arm around his shoulders before kissing him lightly on the lips. “You shouldn’t have gone to all this trouble.”

“I wanted to do something special for this anniversary. Especially after your surprise last year.”

Awareness dawning, Belle remembered two years ago today she met Robbie in the street. “We don’t have to celebrate every year. We have our wedding anniversary.”

“Marking the moment is important,” Gold stated.

Understating Robbie wanted to feel useful as well as be romantic; Belle indulged him with a kiss to the cheek. Robbie prepared the meal, then sat down to allow Belle to serve. In a few more days, Robert would go back into the hospital for his next surgery, so their time together was precious. As usual, there weren’t proper words to describe his cooking. The flirtatious looks and dirty whispers made her feel sexy as well as shoot tremors through her blood.

Dragging out the moment, Belle did the dishes, but paused after putting the leftovers in the fridge. The picture of her and Robbie hugging Bae on the fridge tugged her heartstrings. Glancing at the monitor to see Bailey still asleep in his playpen, she was grateful he slept so peacefully. Hearing Robbie’s cane, Belle smiled when his arm wrapped around her waist.

“We made one beautiful baby, didn’t we,” he asked softly in her ear.

Nodding, she glanced over her shoulder at the man she adored. “He looks more like you every day.”

“Belle,” Gold chuckled. “He’s cuter than that.”

“And growing so fast.”

“Well,” he kissed her neck. “Maybe we should work on making another one.”

“I do want more,” she admitted.

“Why am I sensing a ‘but’ in there?”

“Because I think we should wait until Bae is older.”

Resting his chin on her shoulder, he contemplated. “How much older?”

“Potty-trained.”

“I didn’t think I can wait that long.”

“Why not?”

“I’m so much older, you see-”

Turning around in his arms, Belle cut off his words with a kiss. “The way you’ve been flirting with me, I don’t think you’re as old as you think.”

“I love you, Belle. You’re my wife and all I want is to be inside you.”

“Then we should get to bed.”

Kissing her hard and deep, Gold wanted to forget about the looming surgery and all the ways things could go wrong. All he wanted right now as to be engulfed in Belle’s loving arms and feel their bond surround him. 

Stumbling into his makeshift bedroom, Gold’s hands fumbled with her clothes as she helped him with his. Belle was hot and bothered and so was he. Falling onto the bed, pants around his knees, Gold watched Belle climb over him. So gorgeous, so beautiful, and all his.

Lately, their lovemaking consisted of her being on top and in full control. Every time they made love, Gold felt the depth of their connection, but what he wouldn’t give to be able to take control as he spilled into her welcoming body. When all of this was over, Gold vowed to take her in every way his fantasies craved. When all of this was over, Gold would take Belle hard against every wall in the house!

All thoughts scattered when Belle’s mouth closed over his erection. Gasping her name, his back arched as her tongue swirled around his tip, causing pre-cum to seep forth. Belle took him deeper, moaning around his shaft as she sucked him. Weaving his fingers in her hair, Gold guided her movements. As much as he wanted to spill inside her core, the sensations rose too fast for him to control.

“I’m coming,” he managed before his orgasm burst. Crying out when his seed burst into her mouth and down her throat, Gold saw stars as Belle swallowed all of him. Lost in a daze as he recovered, Gold’s awareness of Belle faded into the background. The next thing he knew, he was naked watching an equally nude Belle rise above him. Grasping her breasts, he pinched her nipples, delighting in her moans of satisfaction as he gently rolled the tips between his fingers. 

Leaning forward, Belle licked and sucked his nipples in kind, making him shiver. Feeling his erection pressing into her belly, Belle rose to slowly lower her body until his penis filed her sheath, rubbing just right. This round of lovemaking burned quickly, but felt no less powerful.

Collapsing on her side, Belle panted as she basked in the afterglow. Gazing at Robbie, she couldn’t believe how wonderful her life turned out. They fell asleep in each other’s arms. Perfectly content.

****

Wearing his best suit, Killian wished to get out of this obligation so he could spend time with Aiden. Though the civil suit didn’t come with jail time, if he lost, the world at large would see him as a criminal regardless. Right now, Aiden was the only light in his life. His son smiled at him when Albert and Regina scowled or cast accusing glares.

The judge entered and everyone rose. Finally, the judge got to the point. “Before each side starts, I’ve been given some new insights in this case.”

The lawyers obviously wanted to know what so-called evidence came to light, especially without their knowledge. As the judge outlined what was sent to him anonymously, Killian felt like his heart fell to his knees. How did anyone find out about Liam?! How?!

His brother made mistakes, but died before he had the chance to turn his life around, so tarnishing his memory seemed unfair. Taking the fall came almost automatically. Instead of letting sleeping dogs lie, someone proved Liam was the one leading the hazing, going to far as to provide a solid timeline proving Killian merely stumbled upon Adam after he was passed out and rushed him to the hospital. 

As the sweat dripped down the back of his neck, Killian felt eyes burning into the back of his head. The verdict came down saying Killian wasn’t responsible for Adam Prince’s death, hence the bulk of the punitive damages were dismissed. They won, but Eric could still file a new suit against the Jones estate since his brother was the guilty party. Considering the deadly glare Eric cast him, Killian bet the new suit would be filed within the hour.

Albert looked thoroughly pleased, even slapping him on the back for a job well done. Killian couldn’t smile or even feel relief because he wanted to know who gave the judge that information. Who the hell discovered his secret?!

Looking over his shoulder toward the exit, his jaw clenched at the sight of Emma Cassidy making a hasty retreat. Of course! She just had to butt her nose in, didn’t she?! Now, his brother’s name - the brother he idolized – would be disgraced! He never thought he would never despise Emma, but in this moment he wanted to wrap his hands around her neck and squeeze until she passed out!

So preoccupied with fantasies of killing Emma for her duplicity, Killian didn’t notice Regina’s cold silence until they were behind closed doors. Something was wrong, but Killian didn’t want to get into another fight. Hours later, he entered his bedroom and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Regina packing his clothing.

“What are you doing?”

“Moving you to a bedroom down the hall,” Regina replied.

Killian raised a brow. “And why are you doing that?”

“You really need to ask?”

Confused as hell, tired, and mentally exhausted, Killian swallowed his temper. “I thought we were fine, Regina.”

“So did I,” she snapped as she threw is Armani leather loafers into a box.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Killian wasn’t in the mood for guessing games. “Regina, just tell me what’s wrong.”

“You honestly have to ask?” Laughing without humor, she rolled her eyes. “I’m a fool.”

“Regina-”

“No!” Holding up a hand, she refused to be sidetracked. How could he not see the writing on the wall? “I _begged _you to trust me! I wanted to know what was off with the case, why you refused to share the truth with the lawyers. I wanted to support you!”__

“Regina, please-”

“But you couldn’t even tell me about your brother? Why Killian?”

Shrugging helplessly, he shook his head. “Liam’s reputation would be ruined.”

“So, let me get this straight. You though it more important you protect the reputation of your already dead brother instead of protecting your living family?”

“I should have known you wouldn’t understand,” he bit out.

“Of course I would have! I would have kept the secret, but this is a pattern! You don’t let me in! You don’t trust me!”

“We’re married, Regina.”

“Exactly,” she snapped. “And this isn’t working.”

“No.” Moving forward, Killian grasped her shoulders, but she broke free.

Swallowing her tears, Regina had an epiphany today in that courtroom and there wasn’t a way to go back to her ignorant bliss. They harbored resentments, had communication issues, and the trust remained damaged after the whole Emma fiasco. This latest revelation only revealed the harsh truth. For a while, Regina thought Aiden made things better, but clearly they needed some space and perspective.

“The writing has been on the wall of a while now, Killian.”

Looking around the room, Killian wanted to make denials, but Regina took the choice from his hands. “Are you saying you want a divorce?”

“No,” she shook her head. “We need to keep up appearances, especially now. We live in this house, we raise Aiden, and we smile for the camera, but a separation may be a good idea right now.”

Killian swallowed hard, unsure why his heart constructed painfully in his chest. He agreed with Regina’s assessment, but…

“For how long?”

“I don’t know.”

Already having the worst day, Killian wanted it to be over, so he took a box and marched from the room. With the slamming of the door, Regina sank down on the edge of the bed and cried.


	41. Chapter 41

“You had no right!”

Hearing the door slam, Emma knew what was coming, so when Killian stormed into her office, she didn’t flinch in the face of his anger. Still, fear twisted in her gut seeing the usually smooth-talking, take-nothing-seriously attitude vanish. Instead, a man with a righteous chip on his shoulder glared at her as if she were the most disgusting pond scum on Earth. Nevertheless, Emma refused to back door cower before his bullying.

“Don’t come into my place of business and speak to me like that!” Standing, she braced her hands on her desk and leaned forward for emphasis.

“Don’t give me orders, Swan!” Killian pointed an accusing finger. “You had no right-”

“To what,” she challenged. “Tell the truth? Seek justice? Save your sorry ass?”

“Liam deserves to rest in peace! You ruined that!”

“Listen to yourself, Killian! He’s dead and gone! You’re alive and here! You’re a new father-”

"There was no risk jail time!”

“No, but there was a risk of Aiden growing up under the stigma of having a murderer for a father,” Emma stressed. “Is that what you really want for him? Liam is gone-”

“And he can’t defend himself or apologize!”

“Then do it for him, Killian, but don’t take the blame for him! Be his voice, not his martyr.”

Gritting his teeth, Killian looked down his nose at the woman he called friend for so long. “I despise you! This wasn’t you’re call to make!”

“I wanted to help! Is that so hard to fathom? I got the ball rolling on this and I wanted to help fix the damage because I know you’re innocent!”

Shaking his head, Killian desperately wanted to hit something – to hear shattering glass or the crunch of bones as his feet inflicted damage. 

“How touching,” he mocked as he continued glaring. “All you’ve managed to do is ruin my brother's reputation and my life!”

Crossing her arms over her chest, Emma nearly rolled her eyes at his dramatics. “Please. The liability went way. Your son has his father back, and I saved Regina a pretty big amount of money. You should be thanking me!”

“Regina left me,” Killian snapped.

Emma blinked. “Wait, what?”

“We’re separated,” he clarified. “She despises the fact a judge told her about Liam instead of me.”

A bitter laugh escaped her throat at the news. “And you’re seriously going to blame me for _your _dishonestly?”__

“I would have paid Eric Prince before proceedings got out of hand.” Glaring accusingly, Killian made his disdain crystal clear. “It was the honorable thing to do.”

“Where was this sense of honor when you blocked him from the Asian markets and attacked his character?”

“That was an ill-conceived attempt to keep him from discovering the full truth,” Killian insisted. “When he came to Storybrooke, I saw I made a mistake in how I handled things in the past, so I would give him the lawsuit, let the lawyers knock it out before settling, and giving him the win. My family was responsible, so I figured I owed him. Everything would have worked out, except _you _stuck your nose in and now it’s all come crashing down!”__

“People had the right to know the truth,” Emma insisted.

“And who are you, Swan? This pious judge who governs the scales? What the hell makes you think you have the right? Who the bloody hell do you think you are?!”

“I-”

“You chose Neal,” Killian snapped, stabbing a finger in her face. “And I’m fine with that, but your choice means you don’t get to poke around in my life and dictate terms!”

“Killian,” Emma said with more calm than she felt. “I know you’re upset, but-”

“Don’t come near me ever again,” he stated. “I’m done with you, Emma. We’re not friends. Not that we ever were, but just stop ruining my life.”

Watching him turn his back and leave, Emma swallowed the painful lump in her throat. She never imagined Killian fawning over her with thanks after the verdict, but she didn’t anticipate his show of temper. Did Killian have a point about her interference? How could she have sat on the truth? She helped him! Even if Killian’s warped sense of honor was at work, how was she to know? Besides, if Killian wouldn’t think of Aiden’s welfare in this whole mess, then she did!

Rubbing her hands over her face, she remembered the first time she met Killian. She and Neal got a sitter and went to a bar. The first words out of Killian’s mouth were slurred insults. 

“Oy mate! Did you nab the ugly duckling hoping she’d turn into a swan?”

Emma naturally threw his drink in his face. Once he sobered, Killian apologized, but the nickname stuck. Neal needed a guy friend, especially when they were younger, struggling to balance personal time with being parents. Over the years, Emma barely tolerated him, but Killian and Neal only grew tighter. Now...

Her own life was a mess. She and Neal were still working through some trust issues and apparently they weren’t the only ones. Did she want Killian and Regina to work out? Of course. Killian changed for Regina, but sometimes the big gesture didn’t stick. Emma’s heart remained firmly in Neal’s hands, but she would hate to see Killian return to his womanizing ways with his marriage on the rocks. Hopefully his love for Aiden will keep him on the right path. 

In the end, Emma did what she thought was right, resulting in the resolution of several wrongs and misconceptions. Killian couldn’t stay mad forever. He’ll come around. If not, then she had Neal and her family, so there wasn’t a valid reason to cling to Killian as the symbol of nostalgia for the good ol’ days. Pushing him from her mind, Emma shifted her focus back to her open cases. 

****

Robert made it through surgery with flying colors. Belle paced the waiting room alone this time around, leaving Bae with Ruby. Bae would only get bored and go stir crazy in the waiting room. This way, his godmother could take him to the park and tire him out before bringing him home for his nap.

Sitting by his bedside reading a book while waiting for the anesthesia to wear off, Belle forgot the exuberance of getting lost in another world. These days, her schedule didn’t leave any breathing room. Actually finishing half the novel before seeing Robbie’s eyelids flutter, Belle got father than she imagined. Putting the book aside, she leaned over her husband, smiling warmly as he woke.

“Hey,” she said softly.

“Hey,” Gold mouthed. The sight of his wife above him like a guardian angel made all seem right with the world. Blindly reaching for her hand, he took strength and solace from her touch. Feeling groggy, it took Gold a few moments to grasp the words, but finally managed.

“How bad?”

“Not at all,” she said as she smoothed his hair away from his forehead. “The doctor said the implants are removed and the replacement is there now. If you take it easy and follow his instructions, you’ll be on your feet in a few more months.”

Gold cringed. Belle made a few months sound so easy when in fact the time sounded like an eternity. Looking down the bed to see his leg once again elevated in a sling, with a white cast, he groaned. Sick of being an invalid, he vowed to get back on his feet in record time and make all of this up to Belle. Gold wouldn’t be a cripple anymore. No, he will be a force to be reckoned with! 

Eyes finding his beautiful bride, Gold’s heart lurched with awareness. His gorgeous Belle. Squeezing her fingers, he still couldn’t believe she chose him. Out of all the men in the world, she saw something worthy in him; something worth fighting for, and he couldn’t be more grateful.

“I had a dream while I was under.”

Laughing, Belle leaned closer. “Did you now? Under anesthesia?”

“Hmmm, no, after.”

Robbie looked semi-lucid, but Belle indulged him. Considering all the drugs and hours of surgery, he probably wouldn’t remember this conversation anyway. “What did you dream, my love?”

“Of a beautiful woman with gorgeous blue eyes and chestnut curls,” he said softly. “She made my heart skip, my blood pound for one taste of her, but I knew she would never choose me.”

“Why not, Robbie?”

“Because I’m a monster,” he sighed, still clutching her hand. “A beast, but I couldn’t let her go. I know I don’t deserve her, but I made a deal anyway because I wanted to keep her.”

Heart warming and tears prickling, Belle kissed his cheek. “I bet she saw the good in you and fell deeply, irrevocably, in love, didn’t she?”

“I showed her the broken man thinking she would be disgusted and turn away, but she showed me compassion like I’ve never known. She held me in her arms like I was precious. No one has ever done that for me, and in the wake of her kindness, I lost my soul to her keeping.”

“That must have been frightening.”

“Oh no,” Gold breathed. “My sweet Belle keeps it safe.”

Lovingly stroking his cheek, brushing the rough texture of his whiskers, Belle couldn’t believe this amazing man belonged to her. Robert’s heart could love so completely, so fully, that sometimes Belle didn’t feel worthy of him.

Gold inhaled a sharp breath. “Even when I break her heart.”

“Robbie, shhh,” she crooned as she rained kisses over his cheeks. “You’ve been through so much today. Sleep.”

“I should have trusted her,” he slurred as the drugs took control. “That’s a regret I carry with me always. I should have trusted her above all my doubts and I always wonder if she fully forgives me.”

“You silly man,” Belle whispered as she blinked back tears. “Of course I forgive you! I did long ago! We’re a family now. You and me and Bailey.”

The small movement of turning his head took effort, but Gold met her eyes. “Truly, Belle? You forgive me?”

“Yes,” she breathed before kissing him lightly on the lips. “You know you’re the only man for me. The only one who holds my heart.”

“This old cripple.” Swallowing hard, he made a gesture for his water, and Belle brought the straw to his lips. Once he drank his fill, she put the cup back and grasped his hand.

“I always thought your limp quite distinguished,” she continued. A wicked smile curved her lips as their gazes locked. “And I remember you using that cane to make me scream in pleasure.”

Laughing, Gold couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have such a wife. “I still own the cane, you know.”

“Yes,” she laughed. “We’ll keep it as a souvenir.”

Amused, Gold envisioned a whole list of ways to put the cane to better use. “I love the way you move, Belle,” he said groggily. “You’re so graceful, you make my blood burn. Sometimes all I can think about is being under you.”

Knowing the drugs were seeping into his system, Belle tucked the blankets over his shoulders. “It’s time for you to rest now, my love.”

“I mean it, Belle. You drive me insane even now after all this time.”

“How romantic.” Kissing the tip of his nose, she wanted to curl up beside him and hug him tight, but knew the stuff wouldn’t tolerate her lingering past hours. “I’ll come back first thing tomorrow.”

“I want to make another baby with you,” he insisted.

“Soon,” she assured him. “Close your eyes, darling. Don’t fight it.”

“Promise me,” he slurred.

“Promise what, Robbie?”

Blinking slowly, clearly fighting the drugs, Gold licked his lips knowing he didn’t want to sleep yet and that he wanted her to stay. The right words were on the tip of his tongue, but the ability to utter them vanished.

“Big family,” he half-consciously muttered. “Everything I never hand.”

“Shhh,” Belle crooned. Combing a hand through his long hair, Belle whispered how much she loved him and how fondly she remembered their first week in the hotel until his breathing evened. Leaving his side tore at her heart, but the nurse cast a disapproving look from afar since she stayed beyond visiting hours. None of them would complain directly because of her husband’s deep pockets, but their body language conveyed the message loud and clear.

The second she entered the foyer, Belle heard little gasps and shuffling feet coming from the living room. Sure enough, a disheveled Ruby sat next to a flushed Victor. Smiling, Belle hoped things didn’t get too carried away in her absence. Ruby had to know how little went untouched in this house during the two years she and Robert were married.

“Was Bae good,” she asked.

Ruby nodded in an effort to disguise her breathlessness. “He didn’t want to eat his dinner, but other than that-”

“Well, bath time got…rough,” Victor explained.

“But don’t worry,” Ruby rushed. “We cleaned up the water.”

Belle nodded in understanding. “The guest bathroom is new to him, so that’s probably why he fought it.”

“Oh!” Ruby blinked. “But I thought-”

“It’s fine,” she smiled. “I appreciate all you’ve done for us. Bae can be a handful.”

“How did the surgery go,” Victor interjected.

“Fine,” she told him as she sank down in the recliner across from the couch. “He made it through with flying colors, so hopefully he’ll heal properly and be back on his feet in no time.”

“I hope so,” Victor nodded. “Send him our best wishes.”

“Yes, “Ruby echoed as she stood.

“I will.” Walking the couple to the door, recognizing the eager look flashing between the pair, Belle knew they wanted to be alone, so she paid them for their time and made swift goodbyes. Locking the door, she heaved a long sigh.

Kicking off her shoes and heading upstairs to check on her son, Belle smiled seeing the nightlight glowing beneath the door. Adorable in his sleep, Belle’s palm rested on his tummy as she watched him breathing in and out, marveling at how big he grew in so short a time. Fifteen months and he was walking more, gripping his own cup, and leaning new words and gestures daily. He even cooperated when she dressed him, which cut the time in half. 

Heart expanding with pure love, Belle looked at her baby’s face and saw her nose and chin, but Robbie’s lips, cheekbones, and forehead. This little creature was the center of her world, but hearing Robbie talking today, she wouldn’t mind having another child at one point. She should sit down and have a serious talk once Robbie was lucid and back on his feet. Right now, a long, steaming bubble bath called her name.


	42. Chapter 42

This time around, Gold didn’t have such an easy recuperation. With his broken leg he could use the wheelchair and even take baths in the downstairs bathroom, but now his bedridden state nearly drove him insane. Confined to this contraption for a straight two weeks, Gold couldn’t believe how much he missed even crossing the hall to the office. Sure, working from his phone and tablet helped pass the time, but boredom felt like a constant, annoying-as-hell companion.

This afternoon started out much the same until his wise and stunning bride came to sit on the bed, placing Bailey between them before pulling out a story to read. Quickly hypnotized by his mother’s voice, and the flashing buttons and sound effects, Bae’s little hands kept reaching for the book to see the pictures light up.

Laughing when his mommy made funny faces, Bae fell backwards gripping his feet. Rolling over, his smile widened seeing his father and the boy rose on his hand and knees before pouncing on Gold’s chest. 

“Pa-pa,” he squealed happily when Gold caught him and tickled his tummy.

Lifting Bae up when he kicked out from the tickling, Gold made airplane noises as he spun Bae in the air, delighting in his son’s laughter before hugging him close. As Gold ruffled Bailey’s hair, his son cuddled into his daddy’s neck, wrapping his little arms around his shoulders.

“Wuv Da-da,” he mumbled into Gold’s warm shirt.

Eyes watering, Gold‘s hug tightened. “I love you, too, son.”

Watching the display, Belle fell even more in love with the man she married. Leaning forward, she kissed him gently, savoring the sensation of his full bottom lip as she urged his mouth open ever-so-slightly. After several more sweet kisses, she pulled back before she got too carried away. Lifting her eyes to see his smile, Belle felt the strength of their bond fill the air. A split second later, that spell shattered when Bae jumped off Robbie’s chest to slam his body into his mother.

“Oof!” Catching her son, Belle told him to sit still, but Bailey was too wound up and wanted to play games with his parents. 

Gold made an attempt at peek-a-boo, but Bae got bored quickly, so Belle brought some of his toys from the playpen. Ironically, Bae preferred his stuffed animals to the fancy computer games and picked his grey elephant before once again snuggling up to his father. Hours later, when Bae was napping, Belle once more curled on the bed beside her husband to watched TV.

Casually running a hand up and down her arm as her head rested on his chest, Gold’s gaze drifted to look out the window. “Summer is half over,” he said aloud.

“There will be plenty more,” she said.

“Then why do I feel like this one is passing me by?”

Straightening, Belle understood his fear. Time passed in a flash these days and one blink later something was gone forever. “You won’t feel like this once you’re back on your feet.”

Sighing, Gold wished his doubts could be so easily dismissed. “I want to help you put Bailey to bed and get him ready for the day. I want to show him the world and teach him new words, but I’m bloody bedridden and I’ll never get those moments back!”

“Hey,” she said gently, cupped his cheeks. “Remember why you’re doing this, Robbie. You may miss a few of the little things now, but just think of all the moments you _will _get to experience in Bae’s future. You do teach him words, and you’ll be there for his first games in pre-school, his first day of school, teaching him to play catch in the backyard, and how to ride a bike. Because of this surgery, you’ll be able to play games of tag and keep up with our future children. Being stuck in bed now is frustrating, but temporary.”__

Knowing she was right, as usual, Gold took her hand from his cheek and kissed her palm. “When did you get to be so wise?”

“It's a gift,” she joked.

Gold despised being helpless, but he must keep his eyes on the prize. “I wish we could…be together.”

“So do I,” Belle confessed. “But it’s imperative you follow the doctor’s instructions to decrease the risk of complications.”

“I know,” he sighed. “It still feels like forever.”

“We have gone for stretches before,” she reminded. “After Bailey. You were a very patient husband then, and I will be a patient, supportive wife now.”

“Surely, sweetheart, we can…improvise?”

Giving him a curious look, she wanted Robbie wiggle his brows suggestively before gesturing to his groin. Mouth dropping open into an “o” just before she gasped, Belle playfully slapped his arm.

“Mr. Gold, you have a smutty mind!”

“Only where you’re concerned,” he swore.

“Really?” Shaking her head, Belle moved to stand. If she lingered too long, then they would both become hot and bothered without an outlet, which wasn’t ideal. “Well, I think that’s a discussion for another time.”

“Belle,” Gold implored. “You aren’t leaving?”

“I have some chores I’ve been putting off.”

“But-”

“I’ll be done by the time you catch up on the news. Promise.”

“Belle! Belle!” Calling her back did no good. She blew him a kiss over her shoulder and disappeared around the corner. Falling against the pillows, Gold raked a hand through his hair as he stared at the ceiling. Chasing away the boredom with the news didn’t work, so he put on an old back-and-white movie. Ten minutes in, Gold was out like a light.

****

With both her boys in dreamland, Belle had some time to spare. Curled up in the library nook getting lost in another adventure, Belle’s body jerked as her ringing cell phone startled her out of her daze. Seeing the caller ID, she groaned. This news couldn’t be good, but ignoring the call just wasn’t in here. Noting the time, she knew she shouldn’t be surprised, but Belle couldn’t hold back a sigh as she answered.

“Give me fifteen minutes.”

Forced to take Bae from his crib to pack him in his car seat, Belle said a mental prayer of thanks that her son didn’t wake during the shuffling. Hopefully, he would sleep through what came next. Driving to the usual place, she parked, but couldn’t bring herself to get out of the car as memories of the last time she did this sort of trip sailed through her mind. Hating she had to expose Bailey to this even if he was a baby, Belle cradled him on her hip as she tossed her purse over her shoulder.

“Go back to sleep, sweetie,” she crooned softly when Bae started stirring. 

Mumbling little noises, he closed his eyes and drifted off again as Belle walked to the front doors of the establishment. The Rabbit Hole wasn’t the worst bar in town, but it wasn’t a walk in the park either. Belle didn’t set foot in this place since the accident and walking over the threshold caused flashbacks to the night father grabbed the wheel and caused her to lose control and crash into a tree. Naturally, her father walked away with a few scratches, while she went to the hospital with a concussion. Six weeks pregnant at the time, Belle thanked her lucky stars Bae slept in her arms.

With each step she took into the bar, Belle picked up on every pair of eyes raking her from head-to-toe. Some regulars knew her from before her marriage and while Belle always dressed tastefully, the designer labels on her back now raised a few brows. Walking to the main bar, she caught the eye of the owner/bartender. 

“Where is he?”

“Back booth,” the bearded man answered. “He should be able to walk.” Eyes falling to the sleeping kid in her arms, he let out a sigh. “I can help you if you need.”

Belle shook her head. “You’re single-handed tonight. Does he have a tab?”

Not the least bit surprised, Belle paid the balance before calling a cab. With twenty minutes to spare, she inhaled a deep breath as she adjusted her son in her arms. She and Moe needed to talk and perhaps a bar full of witnesses as back-up wouldn’t hurt. Telling herself to be brave, Belle approached the booth.

“Hello, Father.”

Lifting his head, Moe smiled at the sight of his daughter and grandson. “Belle,” he slurred.

“I know you lied about the program.”

“I’ll go tomorrow. Promise.”

“It doesn’t matter,” she sighed. “I can’t help you anymore.”

Scoffing, Moe rolled his bloodshot eyes. “Since when have you helped me? You wanted to take my shop away! You didn’t let me see my grandson!”

“Don’t play innocent,” Belle snapped. “You _stole _from my husband and no matter how much we attempt helping you; all you do is throw our efforts back in our faces!”__

“Gold doesn’t deserve you!”

“That’s _my _choice, Papa! Robert is recovering from major surgery and I had to leave him and take my baby out of bed to come here and deal with you! Can’t you see how selfish that is?”__

“If I’m such a burden, why come at all,” Moe snapped. “It was better when Gaston was here! He never gave me a guilt trip. He would have made a better son-in-law, I tell you!”

Seeing what Gaston had to put up with, Belle supposed she owed him a debt. “Why did you ask the bartender to call me?”

“You’re my daughter,” Moe snapped. “I thought you’d care, but clearly, I was wrong.”

“Don’t guilt trip me.” Belle refused to fall for the woe-is-me lines. “I know exactly why you did this. With Gaston gone, you wanted attention.”

“No, Belle!” Shaking his head vehemently, he grasped at his daughter’s wrist, but she took a step back. Defeated, he raked a hand through his thinning hair, looking like he was going to burst into tears at any second.

“I miss your mother,” he whined. “I miss her every day! It feels like I just lost her and then you abandoned me!”

“I did not and we both know it,” Belle stated. Hardening her heart proved difficult, but if she didn’t make a stand now, then this pattern would only continue.

“You left me!”

“You’re a drunk!” Belle didn’t mean to shout and when Bailey stirred, she bounced him until he settled. Returning her attention to Moe, she didn’t see one ounce of remorse in his eyes. Needing to get a few things off her chest, Belle spoke her peace.

“Losing Mother was hard on me, too, but suddenly I was the one taking care of _everything _! Worrying about rent and expenses while you spent all our money on alcohol! You never once thanked me! I wasn’t good enough a reason for you to stay sober!”__

“That’s not true,” Moe swore. “You’re twisting things!”

“No,” she corrected. “I’m stating facts. We would have gone under if I never met Robbie-”

“Selling yourself to that man was despicable!”

Belle’s jaw dropped, but then her temper surged, causing her glare to deepen. “I fell in _love _, Papa and-”__

“Maybe that’s what you tell yourself to ease the blow, but-”

“Don’t you dare tell me how I feel! Robbie is more than his reputation! He has a good heart and he saw _me _! He fell in love with who I am as a person and I fell in love with him for the same reasons! He’s a wonderful, loving husband and father, but instead of being happy for me, you want to hold a grudge? Why? Because I’m not around to clean up your messes? You caused a car crash that you have yet to apologize for-”__

“I did,” Moe slurred. “I was sorry and I said it! I’ve tried being a part of your life! Of my grandson’s life, but you keep pushing me away!”

“Because you keep _lying _! You aren’t working the twelve steps and you have no interest in rehab-”__

“Well, why bother when no one cares about me?”

The pain in his eyes tore at Belle’s tender heart, but she refused to give in to his delusions. “I drew a line in the sand because I do care about you, Father, but if you want to be a part of my life, then you have to stay sober. I’ve made that clear. It’s not just me anymore and I don’t want your drinking hurting my son-”

“I haven’t hurt him!”

“He was in the car with us,” Belle icily stated, her eyes going cold. “You could have caused me to lose my baby, and I won’t put him at risk again.”

“But he’s fine,” Moe argued. “You’re being dramatic.”

“I’m being a mother,” she clarified. Checking her watch, she shook her head. “Your cab should be waiting out front.”

“Fine,” he spat. “Abandon me again like you always do.”

“I have a sick husband and a son to care for, which you know all about. Don’t fall into a stooper and force me to choose because you’ll lose every time.”

Rising unsteadily to his feet, Moe swayed before clutching the booth for balance. “Those are cruel words. I hope you can live with them.”

Eyes shining with tears, Belle remained firm. “Stop forcing me to choose in the first place.”

Waving her off, Moe stumbled out the door. Belle followed to make sure he got into the cab. Once the car drove away, she put Bailey back in his car seat. Climbing behind the wheel, Belle didn’t turn over the ignition. Instead, she cried as the guilt and pressure filled her chest.


	43. Chapter 43

Ignoring the looks people gave her on the street, Regina held her head high. There was every cause for celebration. The lawsuit went their way, Killian’s innocence proven beyond a shadow of a doubt, and the Spencer fortune remained intact. Sure, her public persona took a hit with that stupid video, but it wasn’t anything a few photo ops with Aiden wouldn’t fix. Besides, people would forget once the next big scandal came around the bend.

Entering the flower shop, Regina paused seeing Belle Gold behind the counter. Not expecting to see the wife of a billionaire actually working, Regina inhaled a deep breath and gathered her courage. Crossing paths with another woman she wronged wasn’t ideal, but embracing a new phase in her life fueled Regina’s determination to turn over a new leaf. The stress of the lawsuit dissipated, she and Killian were gaining perspective, so why not bury the hatchet with a few key people in this town?

Wrapping up the books, Belle purposely dragged her feet on visiting the first location after fighting with her father. Moe didn’t make the first move after the night in the bar, and Belle was sick and tired of always being the peacekeeper. Then again, she went over there often enough and never laid eyes on the man, so this time shouldn’t be any different.

Feeling eyes on burning into her back, Belle glanced up to see none other than Regina Spencer-Jones at the counter. Bracing for the worst, Belle stepped forward. “Can I help you?”

“I, ah, need to send a bouquet of flowers.”

Unable to conceal her surprise, Belle stared for a long moment. “Is there a catch?”

“No!” Offended, Regina shook her head. “Maybe coming here was a bad idea.”

“We are the best in town,” Belle asserted.

“Exactly.”

“Then you came to the right place.” Belle may not like Regina, but she wasn’t beneath taking her money. “What sort of bouquet do you need?”

“Well,” Regina glanced at the book on the counter depicting the carious arrangements and blooms offered. “It’s an…apology.”

Shocked for the second time, Belle’s eyebrows shot up her forehead. “To whom? The whole town?”

“Funny,” Regina said dryly. “If you must know, they’re for a neighbor.”

Figuring it best not to ask too many details, Belle showed Regina a few of the more brilliant, and expensive, arrangements. Placing the order and recognizing the address, Belle’s curiosity got the better of her, but she kept her mouth shut. However, the tension in the air frayed Regina’s nerves until she blurted out an explanation.

“Yes, they’re for Ariel, ok? After the lawsuit and the video, plus the fact we’re neighbors, I feel the need to make the effort.”

“Really?” The disbelief etched clearly all over Belle’s face. 

“What,” Regina snapped.

“Nothing.”

Rolling her eyes, Regina wasn’t in the mood. “Just spit it out.”

“Ok.” If Belle could be brutally honest with her father, she could certainly do the same with this woman. “You’re only apologizing to Ariel because that video went viral. Now that you won the lawsuit, it makes you look worse, so you think a bouquet and an apology will smooth things over - and it would if it was actually genuine.”

“You’re not psychic,” Regina snapped. “You don’t know what I’m thinking.”

“I know from bitter experience,” Belle asserted. “When you dragged my name through the mud with that article, accusing me of basically being a whore, you never once apologized.”

“Firstly,” Regina held up a hand. “I never meant for you to get caught in the crosshairs. Secondly, it was business.”

“So that makes everything ok?”

“I’ve put my life into perspective recently, and not that I owe you an explanation, but I am trying to make up for a few things.”

Oddly enough, Belle believed Regina’s sincerity. Maybe becoming a parent changed her? Not wanting to debate the issue, however, Belle paced the order, handing Regina her receipt. 

“Thank you.”

Watching the woman leave, Belle wondered if Regina truly could change. Well, if she could, then there was hope for anyone. As the next shift arrived, Belle gathered her tablet and purse as she said her goodbyes. Heading across town, she parked in the back and briefly considered heading to the apartment above to check on Moe, but pushed aside her nurturing impulses. Not needing the drama, any good intentions would probably go askew anyway.

Entering the front of the shop, memories of running around the counter as a little girl rushed to the surface, making her eyes sting with nostalgia. This place was her home for the first quarter of her life. Leaving when she married Robbie seemed like a natural progression, but suddenly Belle missed the walls of her old room and the smell of freshly washed flowers. One memory lingered in the back of her mind depicting her mother playing hide-and-seek around this very space. 

Blinking back tears, Belle sat, hoping work would be the distraction she needed. Robbie’s nurse scheduled his physical theory today - not much, just enough so he didn’t get bed sores – and Mary-Margaret had Bae and Kayla at the park. Checking the time, she hoped to finish last minute details before heading to pick up her son. Twenty minutes later, frowning over an odd discrepancy, Belle heard footsteps on the stairs. A jolt of foreboding passed through her heart when her father came into view. Moe looked the same as usual: unkempt with bloodshot eyes. Heart sinking, she barely had time to steel her resolve before the man spoke.

“Took you long enough to show your face.”

The bitterness in his tone caught her off guard, but Belle quickly recovered, wrapping her determination around her like a shield. “I still balance the books, Father.”

“You’re becoming as ruthless as your husband in the pursuit of money. What’s next? You’ll sell this building out from under me?”

Tired of fighting and guilt trips, Belle shook her head. “I’ve picked up the slack here ever since I can remember. Business is booming, so I did what any good business person would do and expanded to keep up with demand. The Park Street shop is turning a hefty profit, but I don’t have grand ambitions or my sights on a national market.”

“Not yet,” Moe cut in. “Gold’s influence over you is growing.”

“Don’t you get it? I’m my own person! I fell in love and I married a man you don’t approve of – so what? Get over it! Yes, I took his advice and expanded _Game of Thorns _, but the extra money is keeping your liquor cabinet stocked, so I don’t see what you have to complain about!”__

“That’s cruel, Belle! I’m _trying _! I’m and addict!”__

“No,” she corrected. “You’re full of excuses!”

“Gold took you away from me!”

“You actually thought I would stay here with you forever?” Shaking her head in disbelief, Belle wasn’t sure how to react. “My whole life never revolved fully around you, but you did everything you could to force it to be that way. As a father, you should _want _me to have happiness!”__

“Belle, Gold isn’t-”

“Enough,” she shouted, holding up a hand. “I’m done fighting. I have to go pick up my son.”

“Belle!”

Ignoring him, she walked out the door and back to her car. Moe’s tantrums were probably the result of no longer having Gaston as a buffer for his venting. Belle never wanted them to be enemies, but there wasn’t a reason for Moe to seek her out just to start a fight. If she wasn’t enough reason for him to want to stop drinking, then Moe needed to find a reason within himself to hold on to his willpower to stay sober. Belle needed to look forward.

Entering the park, her spirits instantly lifted seeing her beautiful baby laughing as he ran around the sandbox. Mary-Margaret sat close by on a picnic blanket with Kayla in her lap, grabbing her little feet and making the baby smile.

“Mum-eee!” Spotting his mother, Bae ran forward, arms outstretched, to hug Belle’s legs. Laughing, Belle scooped him up to kissed his cheeks as she tickled his tummy, making him squeal in delight.

“Can you say thank you to Aunt MM?”

Bae couldn’t yet say Mary-Margaret’s full name and came up with an improvisation that stuck.

Fingers in his mouth, Bae mumbled something close to “thank you” before hiding his face in his mother’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” Belle told her friend. “I appreciate you letting Bae come on your play date with Kayla.”

“Not a problem,” Mary-Margaret smiled.

Taking a few minutes to play with Kayla, getting the baby to giggle, Belle and Bae said their goodbyes before heading back to the car. Along the way, she bumped into someone she didn’t expect. 

“Ashley,” Belle blinked in disbelief.

Heart getting stuck in her throat, Ashly thought about ignoring Belle, but they were the only two on the path and she couldn’t likely plead ignorance. Forcing a smile, she greeted one of the most powerful people in town.

“Hi,” she said lamely.

“I haven’t seen you in a while,” Belle mentioned while tightening her hold on a squirming Bailey. He wanted to walk on his own, but Belle didn’t trust him not to jump straight into a sprint. “How is Alexandra?”

“She’s well,” Ashley smiled. “Getting big.” Eyes dropping to Bae, Ashley was impressed. “Just like this little guy. I can’t believe that’s Bailey!”

“Yep.” Belle’s proud smile widened when Bae said hello. Ashley laughed, but soon the awkward silence settled in the air between them. 

Sometimes so-called friends dropped out of touch. When Belle never heard from Ashley, she assumed such a scenario was at work. Maybe Ashely felt bitter about not getting a job at Spencer Enterprises? Belle knew the ball as in Ashely’s court and focused on her existing family and friends, but facing the girl now, Belle remembered how it felt to never here from her after that day.

“How are you?” Belle asked the question to fill the silence.

“Good,” Ashley said. “Sean and I are back together, so I’m really happy.”

“That’s wonderful!”

Nodding, Ashley’s guilt squeezed her chest. Belle remained just as kind and warm as she recalled, which made her feel like even more of a heel for her deception. Yes, she knew she should confess and apologize, but instead seized the opening to make a clean escape, telling Belle she should be going.

“Bye,” Bae waved.

Ashley waved back before hurrying along.

Scooting Bae up her hip, she kissed his cheek. “You know Mommy loves you, right?”

Nodding, the toddler wrapped his arms around Belle’s neck. Thankfully, Bae behaved all the way home, but the second they were through the door, he wanted to run around the house and play. Carrying him to see his father, Belle hoped the two could spend time together while she started dinner. Happy to have Bae by his side, Gold put his son’s favorite learning cartoon on the TV while Belle headed to the kitchen.

Knowing how hard she worked these days and how little free time she could call her own, Gold vowed to do something special for his beloved once he healed. Yes, Belle deserved a vacation and gifts, but most of all she deserved to be waited on hand and foot and have time to simply sit in the library nook to read. Gold would make sure she had the opportunity.

“How was your day,” he asked when she brought him a tray of grilled cheese, mashed potatoes, green beans, and corn. 

“Fine.”

Noticing Belle didn’t meet his eyes; Gold frowned, watching her closely as she scooped Bae off the bed so he could eat. Moving to the chair by the window, Belle sat with Bae in her lap and gave him his sippy cup. Once Robbie finished, she would feed her son and take him upstairs for his bath. 

“I know that look,” Gold said as he cut his meat.

“What look?” Playing innocent, she kissed the top of Bae’s head as if she didn’t carry a single worry on her shoulders. 

“You’re not fooling me, Belle. Your brow furrows between your eyes when you’re stressed.”

Laughing at the description, she shook her head. “No, it doesn’t.”

“Belle.”

The gentle word was her undoing. Sighing, she told him about Moe, but promised not to let her father get under her skin. Personally, Gold thought his father-in-law saw an opportunity to once more insert himself in their lives now that Gaston left town and he was down for the count. Gold knew if he wasn’t recovering, then Moe never would have dared confronting Belle.

Making a mental note to have another talk with Moe French, Gold said all the appropriate words to help ease his wife’s conscious. At this point, her father wasn’t her responsibility, but Belle’s heart refused to turn a blind eye, no matter how much Moe may deserve it.

“Everything will work out.”

Smiling at Robbie, Belle nodded. “I know.”

The question was whether or not things will work out for the best or the worst.


	44. Chapter 44

No one bothered her when she walked down the street. In fact, Ariel didn’t have to endure the sneers, the cruel whispers, or the snickering laughter. Instead, respect filled strangers’ eyes. Ever since the video of her giving Regina and earful hit the net, Ariel’s self-confidence returned as her popularity as an anti-bullying advocate soared. In fact, several news groups and education organizations contacted her about doing interviews and giving speeches on the importance of facing bullies and taking a stand. 

Ariel’s socialite side took to the offers like a bee to honey, but her sense of self-preservation made her hesitate. Standing up to Regina was the right thing to do, but when Ariel watched the video, she knew she could have behaved much more gracefully. A shouting match wasn’t the best way to resolve issues, and she and Regina didn’t exactly hug it out in the end. On the other hand, life rarely played out like an afternoon TV special.

In the end, Ariel would most likely do the public service announcement, but pass on the TV interviews. Reporters always had tricks up their sleeves, and she preferred avoiding sensitive subjects like her wardrobe malfunction at Regina’s hands. Besides, the media could always edit the footage and portray people any way they chose.

“There you are!”

The second Ariel came through the front door, Eric bound forward to engulf her in his arms and give her a firm, loving kiss. Melting against him, she happily returned the gesture. Coming up for air, she grinned. “What’s that for?”

“Being the best wife a man could ever ask for.”

“I am that, aren’t I,” she joked.

“I want to tell you how proud I am of how you managed during all of this drama. You have no idea what it means to me.”

“Oh, Eric.” Taking another kiss, Ariel didn’t want anything more than to be with the man who stole her heart.

“Pack a bag,” he announced.

Ariel’s eyes widened. “Why?”

“Because the Spencer-Jones’ settled and we’re celebrating. How does a week in the Caribbean sound?”

“Like heaven,” she sighed. “When do we leave?”

“In a few hours.”

Elated, Ariel went to pack.

****

Skimming the paper, Albert spotting the small, back page article about the Prince settlement. Since a Jones was responsible for Adam Prince’s death, Eric received a hefty sum from Killian’s coffers. Luckily, the damage only wounded Killian’s company, but nothing these days could be so cut and dry. While Regina’s company did well, and held its own this past year, she was no where near the level of success Albert achieved in his heyday.

The nest egg he set aside after Gold brought the company wasn’t quite enough to fund his grand plans. While his investments were sound, the family’s continued lifestyle depended largely on their connection to Killian’s fortune. If _Jones’ Shipping _went under, Albert doubted the family could survive. However, if Killian were to sell the business, or even sell/lose a majority of shares, he could start afresh.__

Tearing Killian away from his family legacy would take some doing, but Albert would drop hints every now and then. Eventually, he would have his way, even if he had to use less than honest means.

Hearing approaching footsteps, Albert quickly folded the newspaper and looked up as Regina entered the parlor, helping herself to breakfast. Pouring a mug of coffee, she gave her father an expectant look.

“What are you up to?’

“What makes you think I’m up to anything?”

Narrowing her eyes, Regina pointed her index finger. “You get a twinkle right there when you’re scheming.”

Blinking, Albert shrugged in an effort to feign nonchalance. “I’m simply enjoying my leisurely time.”

Unconvinced, Regina made a mental note to keep an eye on her father. Albert Spencer may not be active in the business world right now, but just because the snake didn’t rattle didn’t make it any less poisonous. Before she could challenge his claim, the nanny came in carrying a well-dressed Aiden to say good morning to his family. Putting aside her coffee, Regina reached for her baby, hugging him close then bouncing him on her hip. Rewarded with a laugh, she kissed his forehead.

“He’s flourishing, Regina,” Albert complimented. “You should be proud.”

“Says the man who had never changed a diaper in all his life.”

Looking over his shoulder to his son-in-law; Albert refused to stand for such rudeness. “Tread carefully, Killian. You’re still in my home, despite the fact you and Regina are taking a break.” 

Grabbing a croissant, Killian shrugged, purposely avoiding Regina’s eye. “Her decision, mine.”

“Brought on by your poor behavior,” Albert asserted. “This should be a time where you take stock of your mistakes and step up for your family.”

“I’ve been doing just that and yet your daughter won’t even have dinner with me.”

“I’m standing right here,” Regina grumbled. Patting Aiden’s back, she looked from her father to her husband. Goodness knows she didn’t confide in the patriarch, but he knew her business nonetheless. “And I’ve had business meetings all week.”

Killian rolled his eyes. “If you won’t make the time for me, then where’s the compromise?”

“You can bend a little, too, Killian,” Albert added. “Take dinner to the office.”

“I do have my own company to run.”

Barking a laugh, Albert shook his head. “Well, it’s about time you paid attention.”

Killian resented Albert for alluding to his so-called laziness. The business ran like a well-oiled machine since his father’s time, so there wasn’t any real work to be done. Killian trusted the wrong people, leaving a weakness for Gold to exploit. No sooner did he think he plugged the leaks, the lawsuit descended like a plague of locusts to eat away at the core. Well, more accurately, Eric Prince was the plague determined to run him into the ground. Thanks to that meddling tallywacker, his relevance in the Asian market fell into free fall. If Albert knew, he gave no sign, so Killian hoped to fix the issue before anyone in his household was the wiser.

Taking Aiden from Regina, he kissed his son’s cheeks. This little boy was the only reason he didn’t move out and file for divorce. Aiden needed both his parents, despite the fact things appeared to be over between them. Taking in Regina’s features, Killian wondered how she went from the girl determined to stand out from her family name to become the woman who made endless compromises to be just like them.

“Where are you going,” Regina demanded when Killian started for the door with Aiden. 

“I’m watching him today.”

“Don’t you have to go into the office?”

“I’ll take the nanny with me, but I’m quite sure I can manage.”

Before Regina could argue the point, Killian rounded the corner. Blowing out a breath, Regina reached for her coffee. Unfortunately, a moment of peace seemed too much to ask since her father started in on her a moment later.

“We need Killian,” Albert reminded. “At least until I get my company back. Make peace with him.”

Not in the mood to discuss her marriage, Regina decided some quip pro quo was in order. “If you were going to get the company back, you would have succeeded by now. Gold is out of commission and never been more vulnerable.”

“You would think that, wouldn’t you,” Albert mused. “In reality, Gold is keeping a very tight lid on things from afar, and David is proving to be more capable than I gave him credit for.”

“Gold has vulnerabilities,” Regina insisted. “We need to find the right one to exploit at the perfect moment.”

“What’s left? We’ve exploited the family angle several times, but without success.”

Remembering the article, Regina frowned. “Belle is his ultimate weakness, but finding the right way to use her against Gold will be like finding a needle in a haystack – assuming you don’t want to get your hands dirty.”

“Criminal activities can be overlooked if you grease the right palms.”

“Well,” Regina huffed. “Mother thought the same and look what happened. If we’re patient something will become obvious. Gold will slip up and we’ll be ready.”

As much as Albert admired her black widow strategy, he grew tired of waiting. “Will we succeed before I die of old age?”

“In only a few years, Gold and David have built the company up again, which will make our takeover all the sweeter. We’ll find a way.”

“When? A year? Two?” Albert shook his head. “I’m not that patient.”

“Gold took nearly a quarter of a century to bring you to your knees,” Regina reminded.

“Because I always outwitted him,” Albert snapped.

“And you will again.” Finished her coffee, Regina grabbed her purse and briefcase to head off to work.

Goals of making Gold pay took a backseat after her last failed attempt because she wanted to give up the feud and set an example for Aiden. At the same time…well, business was business. Regina wouldn’t _actively _pursue God’s ruination, but waiting and watching wouldn’t be remiss. Everyone did it after all. Besides, focusing on Gold and business was preferable to dwelling on the uncertain status of her marriage.__

****

“That nurse is a Nazi,” Gold grumbled the second Belle returned from showing the woman out. “You’d think with what I’m paying, she’d have a better bedside manner.”

“Oh, admit it,” Belle joked. “You don’t like being bossed around.”

“Perhaps,” Gold humphed as he tucked an arm behind his head in an effort to ignore the cutting pain in his leg from the therapy session, preferring to focus on his lovely wife instead. Wearing a pale pink, spaghetti strap sundress with a pair of matching pink heeled sandals, her chestnut curls around her shoulders, Belle never looked more beautiful. Admiring her figure when she bent to pick a pillow up off the floor, his gaze lingered on her shapely legs and derriere. A second later, his imagination had her bent over the chair, crying his name as he thrust into her willing body from behind, grasping a breast in one hand and – 

“Robbie?” Belle waved her fingers in front of his face with a giggle. “Are you ok?”

“Of course,” he replied as his thoughts scattered.

Recognizing the look in his eye, Belle knew he lied. The sexual tension between them sparked every time she turned around, but indulging in such urges was completely out of the question. If Robbie didn’t heal right at this juncture, he would live to regret it later. Besides, she could tell he wanted to take a more active role in their lovemaking, which he couldn’t do at the moment. Being on top and in full control was nice every now and then, but Belle missed being dominated by him. When her husband truly lost control, Belle came so hard she blacked out.

Spicing things up with dirty talk helped these days, but Belle still had trouble putting her desires into words, though she didn’t turn _as _crimson when she begged to be fucked. Catching Robbie’s sly smile, she shook her head, knowing exactly what he was going to say.__

“I can see your filthy thoughts, Mrs. Gold.”

“Robbie,” she sighed. “You know we can’t yet.”

“What else am I supposed to do in this bed,” he grumbled.

“There are plenty of activities-”

“Kiss me, Belle,” he demanded as he grasped her wrist. Dark eyes burning with passion, Gold’s need grew with each passing second. If she denied him, Gold would have to take matters into his own hands.

Seeing his other hand fumbling with his fly, Belle swallowed hard. Mouth going dry as her core moistened, her resistance wavered.

“We’ll be careful,” Gold swore as he pulled down his zipper. “Gentle and easy.”

Shaking her head, Belle should be the strong one, the voice of reason. Instead, she climbed onto the bed beside him, angling her body so her mouth could easily reach is erection while she guided his hand between her legs. His fingers dipped beneath her panties as her mouth closed over his engorged tip. Tongue swirling around his flesh as Robbie’s fingers sampled her hot honey, spreading her juices over her folds; Belle kept her strokes gentle and concentrated.

“So warm,” Gold growled as Belle sucked him. Lord, he wanted this to last, but weeks passed since his last orgasm. Fumbling to find her clit, he rubbed her hard and fast, delighted feeling Belle’s screams vibrating against his cock.

“Coming,” he gasped. “Belle! Come with me!”

Oh God, she couldn’t help it! Robbie’s fingers pressed harder and she shattered. Crying out, Belle barely managed to take a breath before Robbie’s hot seed shot down her throat. Taking every drop, she eased back, cradling his cock in her hands before turning to look at her husband. The sight of his flushed cheeks curved her lips as she combed her fingers through his hair. A moment later, a wicked gleam flashed in those dark eyes and Belle became aware of his hand lingering between her legs.


	45. Chapter 45

When was the last time she indulged in a cat nap in the middle of the afternoon? Stretching, Belle noticed Robbie still sleeping, but the baby monitor showed Bae standing up in his crib pulling at the bars. Her clever son kept trying to escape his confines every time her back was turned. Easing out of bed, leaving her shoes and panties on the floor, Belle felt the thick wetness between her legs as she rushed upstairs. Robbie made love with his fingers nearly as well as he did with his cock or his tongue.

Pushing those thoughts aside, she went into full mommy-mode as she entered the nursery. “Bae,” she said sharply. “Don’t climb on your crib, honey. You’ll get hurt.”

Staring at his mother, mouth slightly agape, Bae lifted his arms, whining. When Belle didn’t pick him up right away, he cried louder, wiggling with impatience. Lifting her baby into her arms, Belle kissed his cheek before moving to the changing table. For the most part, Bae stayed still, but the moment he was clean, his energy returned. Closing the nursery door, she let him play with his blocks and stuffed animals before grabbing the learning video game. Though he was barely sixteen months, Bae picked up more words and recognized shapes and colors with ease. Her baby was growing up and the sight tugged her heartstrings.

“Mom-ee! Mom-ee!” Bae laughed as he smacked the flashing, musical button on his game. Kissing his cheeks, Belle hugged him tight. Tickling his belly, she blew little raspberries on his bare skin when he fell back into her lap. The greatest sound in the world was her son’s laughter.

Seeing him yawn, Belle put on his shoes then sang the “clean up” song as she guided Bae with her as she cleaned up the toys. The little rascal scampered out of reach when she went to pick him up, however, showing Belle his running skills greatly improved. 

“Slow down,” she warned.

Laughing, Bae shook his head having too much fun, but he turned too sharply and ran into a corner. Quickly catching him before he fell, she swung him up into the air. “Got ya!”

Kissing his cheeks, she headed back downstairs. Spending the rest of the afternoon being lazy and watching TV with her two men seemed just what they all needed. Simply being a family provided every happiness. Holding Robert’s hand as Bae’s eyes glued to the screen, mesmerized by cartoon kittens driving cars, Belle knew he felt exactly the same.

****

“I’ve got you cornered. There’s no where to run.”

The cocky little shit. Wearing an impenetrable poker face, Gold studied the layout of the chessboard, poignantly ignoring his gloating opponent. A few days a week, Henry came by the house to learn strategy under Gold’s tutelage. 

Moving his knight, Gold barely resisted a smile when Henry took the bait. Turning the tables, Gold checked him in three movies. Jaw dropping, Henry stared dumbfounded. 

“No way! I had you!”

“Did you really? Or did you see a path I wanted you to see? Sometimes, Henry, we need to look beneath the surface and second guess the obvious.”

“But, how do we know when to do that?”

“Experience,” Gold shrugged. “Learning to read peoples tells.”

“But this isn’t poker,” Henry argued.

“Might as well be,” Gold shrugged. “You’re playing to win, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“Then you need to lean to spot your opponent’s weaknesses _and _wield them to your advantage. In the business world, everyone is playing a game of poker.”__

Nodding as he absorbed all the information, Henry supposed he would have to get better at hiding his own tells. Considering the man before him, Henry wondered why so many people feared him. Because he won all the time? They set up another game, and this time Henry tried another approach. 

“Mr. Gold, are you ever going to retire?”

Surprised, Gold blinked at the question. “Pardon?”

“Well, I mean, you have plenty of money and a family now. You don’t have to work anymore.”

Shrugging, Gold set up another game. “For me, business isn’t just a job. I love the action. The thrill. I could sell my companies and retire, as you put it, but then I would be out of the game.”

“You could still help Belle with the flower shops.”

“That’s a bit different, Henry. Small shops to international conglomerates.”

“Same principles though,” he pointed out. “Just different scale.”

“As much as I want Belle to succeed in all she puts her mind to, she doesn’t have international aspirations, which is just fine.”

Henry smiled. “You love her very much, don’t you?”

“I do.”

“Will you guys have more kids?”

“Hopefully.”

Henry smiled at the news. “I like having a sister. I hope Bailey gets one, too.”

Liking the idea of a daughter running around the house, a perfect miniature of Belle, Gold’s imagination took over for a second, but the lapse was enough.

“Checkmate!”

Blinking at the board, Gold couldn’t believe Henry distracted him enough to pull off a winning move in so short a time. “I guess you’ve been paying attention,” Gold said dryly.

“Works on my dad, too.”

Barking a laugh, Gold let Henry have this round, but the kid would soon learn he didn’t fall for the same trick twice. Belle and Bae may be considered an Achilles heel to most, but Gold drew strength from their love. After the game, Henry thanked Mr. Gold and headed home, leaving the house empty once more. 

Glancing at the clock, Gold realized he had another hour to kill before Belle and Bae returned from their play date in the park. Checking on stocks soon grew old because the trends were too predictable at this point. He made calls and checked emails, but fifteen minutes later ended up back where he started.

Mind wandering, images of a daughter floated to the surface. Bae was getting older now, so if he and Belle wanted to work on a second baby, then Bae would be two by the time the child was born. That sounded like a decent age gap. Plus, it could take time for them to conceive again. Bae wasn’t planned, but assuming immediate success could prove disappointing. Gold would have to talk the matter over with Belle, but he knew a few of her arguments.

Having just weaned Bae, saving the small remainders of her breast milk in bottles at this point, Belle would probably want some time to feel normal again before starting another cycle of breastfeeding. Although, Gold had to admit the idea of her milk drying up proved disappointing because he enjoyed her lactating during sex. Then again, maybe a break from that would be wise, all things considered. 

Nevertheless, Gold wasn’t getting any younger. Being a new dad in his early fifties wasn’t unheard of, but wasn’t ideal either. Gold could amply provide for his family no matter what, but he wanted to see his children grow up and have families of their own one day. Doing the math, he would be in his seventies when Bae went to college. Sure, many live well into their nineties, but he knew nothing in life was guaranteed. 

His musings made the time fly and before he knew it, Belle’s heels were echoing down the hall as Bailey clapped. Grinning from ear-to-ear at the sight of his son, Gold held out his arms. Eagerly escaping into his father’s hold, Bae hugged Gold’s neck.

“How was the park,” he asked.

“Busy,” Belle sighed as she sat. “How was chess?”

“Henry actually beat me.”

Belle’s eyes widened. “Really? Did you let him?”

Chuckling, Gold shook his head. “Little scamp bloody distracted me.”

Impressed, she gave Robbie a level look. “How in the world did he manage that?”

“By getting me to talk about you.”

The loving, steamy shine in his eyes warmed her blood. Getting up, she moved to his side and kissed him deeply. “I hope you don’t see me as your weakness now.”

“Oh no,” he said thickly, reaching for her hand. “You’re the opposite. You keep me going. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Kissing him again, Belle wouldn’t mind getting lost in the touch, but Bae stirred, pushing at his mother, grabbing her arm.

“Alright,” she said as she lifted him up. “How about some lunch?” Her eyes went to her husband. “Are you hungry?”

“I wish we could go out,” he sighed. “I’m getting cabin fever.”

“In a few more weeks they said you can use your wheelchair, but until then you’re bedridden, mister.”

“What a cruel wife I married,” he joked.

Winking, Belle headed to the kitchen to make some sandwiches for her and Robbie while grabbing a jar of baby food and Cheerios for Bae. Walking back to the makeshift bedroom, she placed a few tablets on the nightstand, flashing scenes of a beach at sunset.

“Better,” she asked.

Amused, Gold nodded. Reaching for her hand, feeling the bond rise as their fingers tangled, he couldn’t believe how much love he felt for this woman. Belle claimed the other half of his soul, and as a result, Gold could no longer picture his life without her sweet smile and precious touch.

Try as they might, Bae got most of his lunch on his shirt and hands since he wanted to grab the spoon. Wiping off his hands and face, Belle scooped him up to go change his outfit. In her wake, Gold reclined against the pillows, basking in the fact he had a wonderful family and loving home. Two things he never thought he would ever possess.

****

Placing the pizza order, Belle mentally sorted out her calendar to figure out when she could sneak away to the gym for a swim. Sure, she kept busy, but eating pizza for dinner two nights a week started making her feel a bit lethargic. No sooner did she leave money for the delivery boy at the door, her phone rang. Seeing the ID, her heart gave a lurch before she took the call. Hearing the bad news, she raked a hand through her hair. Telling her employee she would be at the shop within the hour, she went to see Robbie.

“Call the police,” he shrugged. “Maybe a few weeks behind bars will sober him up.”

“Robbie!” Eyes wide with shock, Belle couldn’t believe her ears. “He’s been in jail before-”

“And he did get sober.”

Yes, but the condition didn’t stick. How could Robbie just act so nonchalant? Her father needed help, but saying as much only spurred him into a diatribe about tough love and permanently severing ties. All his arguments were sound, but his attitude still offended. Thankfully, the pizza arrived before Belle lost her grip on her temper. Why did Robbie always assume he knew best where _her _father was concerned?__

Kissing Bae goodbye, she hurried out the door. Arriving at the shop, Belle’s heart sank to her knees seeing the police already arrived. Two uniforms were yelling at Moe to calm down because he was still screaming at Dustin, one of the part-time hires. A sophomore in college, Dustin always worked hard and possessed a charm that went over well with customers. While Moe screamed and carried on, Dustin remained calm.

“You’re fired! You hear me? Done! Turn in your key!”

Holding up his hands, Dustin’s gaze went to the cops, relief flooding his features seeing Belle. Stepping forward, Belle greeted the police and asked what was happening.

“I caught him stealing money from the register,” Moe shouted as he pointed an accusing finger. “I wrestled it back and called the police!”

“Mr. French,” Dustin spoke calmly. “With all due respect, I saw you take the money-”

“Liar!”

Dustin looked to Belle, sympathy in his eyes. “I suspect he’s been stealing for quite some time.”

“Turn that around, buddy,” Moe sneered. “I’ll bet the books show cash missing after every one of _your _shifts!”__

Again, Dustin looked to Belle when answering Moe’s accusations. “The shifts I work here are closing and Mr. French is always home or poking around the back room. Any time my back is tuned-”

“You lying little-”

“Father!” Belle looked daggers at her parent. She hated to think either one of them stole from her, but she remembered the discrepancy she observed earlier. At the time, she thought the occurrence a miscalculation on her part, but now she would have to dig deeper.

The money in Moe’s hand made him look like the guilty party. Everything pointed against him, especially his drinking and past history. Juxtaposed against a straight A, responsible Dustin, Moe appeared guilty as sin. Belle probably would have taken Dustin’s side, but the police took statements for a formal report, so Belle left the matter to them. Sending Dustin home, Belle closed the shop and promised the police to bring her books by the station in the morning. When everyone left, Moe approached his daughter with one more plea. “Say you believe me, Belle,” he implored. “I didn’t do this!”

“From now on, don’t come into the shop,” she ordered.

“But this is my-”

“And until the cops clear you, I can’t trust you!”

“But you’ll trust that other prick? He looks innocent, but he’s not-”

“ _Both _of you are on probation! Now, I’m going home!”__

Locking up, Belle swiped her father’s shop key, ignoring the pangs of guilt in her gut. How could she blindly ignore Moe’s past actions and trust him now?


	46. Chapter 46

“You need to eat something.”

“I’m fine.” Giving Belle a look, Ruby debated on arguing the point, but decided her friend endured enough drama, so she saved the lecture for another time. Instead, she gave Belle her consensus on the shop’s ledgers.

“You were right about the money,” she announced. “Small amounts went missing during Dustin’s shifts, but only at the first shop.”

“So, either my father is guilty, or Dustin is playing it smart thinking Moe is the perfect scapegoat.”

Ruby nodded. “Seems so. Did the police get back to you yet?”

“Only to say all the evidence is inconclusive. Both Dustin and Moe’s prints are on the money. We don’t have a security camera, so it’s down to Dustin’s word against my father’s.”

“And you believe Dustin?”

Shaking her head, Belle couldn’t believe the craziness that gripped her life these last few weeks. She didn’t fire Dustin, but he was giving her veiled hints about wanting to return to work or he would have to find another job. His passive aggressive dialogue rubbed her the wrong way and the guilt trips about needing a job to pay for college made her grit her teeth. 

“My gut is siding with my dad,” Belle confessed. 

Raising a brow, Ruby couldn’t conceal her shock. “Belle, I know he’s family, but-”

“Ruby, it’s not my soft heart, or wishful thinking fueling this, I promise. The way Dustin’s been talking to me isn’t right.”

“Ok, you’ve had time to analyze everything a hundred times over. What did you think that night when it happened?”

“That Moe was guilty as sin.”

Ruby gestured. “There you go.”

“I was angry and-”

“Who wouldn’t be? I’ve had a few desperate souls try to nab a few extra bucks and they’re _always _the ones with issues.”__

Ruby’s point remained valid, but Belle knew that sometimes the obvious could be misleading. Dustin was a good worker, but something warned there was more going on here than met the eye. Needing a change of topic, she asked after Victor and married life.

“More work than I thought,” Ruby confessed. “I love the man, don’t get me wrong, but sometimes I wish he would pick up his socks.”

Belle laughed in understanding. “Oh, I know. Robert always leaves his pants on the floor.”

“I can’t imagine dealing with him now is particularly pleasant.”

Sighing, Belle shook her head. Men were babies when sick or injured. Usually, Bailey acted more adult than his father at times, but she knew this going in, so tried not to complain too much. 

“The whining isn’t intolerable.”

Laughing, Ruby saw right through Belle’s cover. “I bet the only time he isn’t demanding attention or complaining about his injuries is when he’s trying to act charming so he can seduce you.” 

Catching Belle’s blush, Ruby’s eyes widened. “I’m right! Oh my god! TMI!”

“I didn’t say anything, Ruby!”

“It’s written all over your face!” Ruby hissed, her eyebrows going curious. “Oh, but is the sex still good? Or do you have to praise his manliness while you do all the work?”

Nearly choking, Belle couldn’t believe they were having this dissection. “Ruby!”

“What,” she asked innocently. “We’re both married women.”

“My sex life is just fine, thank you very much.”

“Ah, just _fine _, huh?”__

Closing her eyes, feeling her cheeks grow hotter by the second, Belle wondered if Ruby would let up if she ignored the question and changed the subject.

“No explosions of color, no screams of rapture, to fill the night?”

Belle rolled her eyes. “You read too many romance novels.”

“My poison of choice,” Ruby shrugged. “Don’t tell me you’ve fallen into a slump already? You’re still technically newlyweds!”

“We’ve been married almost two years!”

“My point exactly,” Ruby pointed out. “You have to survive into your fourth.”

“Well, I’m sure Robbie and I won’t have that problem.”

“Come on, spill,” her friend urged.

“It’s…” Blushing, Belle shook her head. “You know I don’t like talking about this stuff.”

Yes, Belle was a private person, but Ruby would crack her shell eventually. “Victor and I are still very adventurous.”

Covering her ears, Belle hoped Ruby wouldn’t give details. Victor was a decent guy, but that didn’t woman Belle wanted to know _that _much about him.__

“I’m sure Gold will be, too, once he’s back on his feet.”

“Well, he still has another six weeks, then several weeks of physical therapy.”

“You can survive two months,” Ruby figured. “Take it from me, I know doctors, when Gold is up and running again, you’ll be walking with a limp.”

“Oh my - I’m leaving,” Belle laughed.

“I need to live vicariously while Victor is at his latest conference.”

“Why don’t you go with him?”

“The next one I am,” Ruby winked. “Vegas.”

Wrapping up her visit, Belle thanked her friend again for all her help. The police had copies of the books, so they would hopefully draw the same conclusion. All she wanted right now was to move past the fiasco. Driving home, she hoped Robbie wouldn’t ask her again about what she planned to do. He wanted to see the records with his own eyes, but she didn’t want a lecture, so she sought out Ruby instead. While Robbie went on and on about Moe’s guilt, the voice in the back of Belle’s mind wanted to give her father the benefit of the doubt. Besides, Robbie didn’t have room to talk considering his father pulled his share of schemes.

Tired and stressed, Belle entered the house to the sound of her screaming child. Dropping her purse and keys, she followed the sound to the living room where the nurse tried holding down a squirming Bae to clean his bleeding knee. Frustrated, the nurse yelled at him, only making Bae cry louder.

“Hold still you nasty brat! You shouldn’t have been running wild. You need to learn to listen!”

Tears streaming down his face, Bae looked up, saw his mother, and stretched out his little arms. Rushing forward, Belle heard Bailey cry more from frustration than pain and fear, but her motherly instincts barked at the nurse.

“What happened?”

Stuttering, clearly shocked at getting caught, the nurse fumbled through an explanation of how the boy escaped his playpen to run around the house, then tripped over the area rug and scrapped his knee. The nurse attempted to put on a bandage, but the toddler kept screaming and fighting her efforts. Bouncing Bae in her arms, noting the way he fiercely gripped her neck, Belle kissed the top of his head. His bleeding knee stained her dress, but she didn’t notice as she wiped away his tears and whispered calming reassurances. When Bailey’s crying quieted, Belle gave the nurse an accusing look.

“Mrs. Gold, I-I’m-”

“Please don’t grab my son again,” Belle said coldly.

“But he-”

“ _Ever _.”__

Having the good sense to look ashamed, the nurse hung her head. 

“I think you should take the rest of the day off,” Belle stated.

The woman quickly gathered her things and headed for the door. Only in the wake of her departure, and the echoing silence, did the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Taking Bae up to the nursery, she put him in his crib, giving him several toys to keep him occupied while she headed back downstairs to check on Robbie. Finding him asleep, she supposed that explained why he bellowing threats at the nurse when Bae got hurt.

Inching closer, Belle noticed his breathing seemed off and didn’t sound right. Running a hand down his cheek, she said his name, but he didn’t stir.

“Robbie,” she pushed at his shoulders. “Robbie?”

Lightly smacking his face, Belle didn’t want to be rude, but she needed to see him open his eyes. When he slept on, she pushed his shoulders more urgently. Growing panicked, Belle shouted his name, but when he didn’t wake up, Belle called the paramedics. Apparently, the nurse gave Robert a sedative when Bae fell, afraid of getting fired, hoping she could take care of the baby and not have her employer be any the wiser. Silly woman. Neither of them would have held her accountable for an accident. Ever since Bae started walking he had falls and little hiccups. The first few times scared Belle nearly to death, but now such occurrences were routine, though she did grow a third eye in the back of her head. 

When the paramedics made sure Gold was awake and conscious, and his blood pressure steady, the urged him to call his doctor before taking their leave. Belle called immediately, and considering Gold’s condition, made a house call. Proclaiming the sedative fairly mild and running its course, he gave Gold instructions to rest and left the couple to their privacy. Belle grabbed Bae from the nursery, wanting to hold him close. Sitting with Robert, Bae in her lap, she couldn’t stop touching him; his hands, his face, his shoulders. 

“Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Yes,” Gold sighed. “How is our son?”

“Just a little scratch,” she said as she brushed a finger over the bandage in his knee.

“Well,” Gold joked in an effort to lighten the mood. “I told you the nurse was a Nazi.”

Despite the fear running through her veins, Belle chuckled. Leaning forward to kiss his lips, she swallowed her tears. “She wasn’t so bad. At least, she wasn’t a young, twenty-something flirt who-” 

Gold cut her off with a firm kiss. Cupping her face, he deepened the touch until they were forced to come up for air. “Are you jealous, Mrs. Gold?”

Kissing his chin, she shook her head. “I haven’t had a reason to be.”

“Nor will you,” he stated. 

“Nor will you,” Belle promised. “You know I adore you.”

Taking another kiss, Gold only released his wife when his son fussed, trying to insert his little body between them.

“Party pooper,” Gold snorted as he pulled his son into a hug. 

Watching father and son, Belle’s heart felt near to bursting. Hopefully, some of the drama was behind them and they could have some smooth sailing ahead.

****

Two days later, Ruby’s suggestions popped into Belle’s head, giving her the solution to solving the theft. Moe refused to look at her, acting like the wronged party who acted like a prisoner behind bars when he knew full well he would never qualify for sainthood. Buying a nanny cam, Belle set up the device in a potted plant across from the register. The view showed the cash drawer and anyone behind the counter perfectly.

Belle didn’t want to resort to such methods, but when push came to shove, she needed answers. The money wasn’t an exorbitant amount, but Belle didn’t appreciate being lied to and taken advantage of, so she justified the move swearing she would take the camera down once the true culprit became revealed. In the meantime, she tried going about her normal routine.

They were supposed to be interviewing nurses the agency sent over, but Belle got tied up with work and came home to the sound of laughter filling the house. Robbie’s she recognized immediately, but the feminine timber joining his set her teeth on edge.

Slipping off her shoes, Belle tip-toed down the hall and peeked around the corner into Robbie’s room. Reclined in bed, his foot elevated as usual, Gold’s face flushed with laughter as he looked at the woman sitting by his side. Wearing the traditional white uniform, the thirty-something nurse’s dark hair and trim figure could easily help her pass for mid-twenties. Having no idea what the pair found so amusing, Belle remained still, indecisive about whether or not she should interrupt, but seeing the other woman so casually put a hand on her husband’s wrist propelled her forward. Walking into the room wearing a fake smile, Belle noticed how the pair instantly sobered.

“Am I interrupting?”

“No,” Gold smiled before introducing Belle to the nurse.

Taking the other seat, Belle proceeded with the rest of the interview before walking the woman to the door. Retuning to Robbie, she asserted her veto power. “We’re not hiring her.”

Gold’s only reply was an arched brow. “I do believe I see the green monster of jealousy emerging, Mrs. Gold.”

Shaking her head, Belle absolutely wasn’t in the mood to tolerate his teasing. “I have a pile of stress on my plate right now. Between the shop, finding a thief, caring for you and Bae, I don’t want to worry every time I leave the house if you’re flirting with a pretty nurse during your sponge bath!”

“She wasn’t that pretty,” Gold argued. “And you know you have no reason to be jealous.”

“Really,” Belle challenged. Crossing her arms over her chest as she jutted a hip, she stared down her husband. “Why’s that?”

“Because she’s not you.”

Belle rolled her eyes. “All men flirt and imagine-”

“Belle,” Gold said firmly. “She knew who I am and was friendly because of the size of my bank account. I know the type well. She’s harmless, though. Still, I wouldn’t have hired her any more than you would have.”

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Belle wrapped her arms around him. Hugging him tight, she didn’t want to think. She didn’t want to feel jealous, either. Robbie’s head wouldn’t be turned by a pretty face, but logic evaded her lately. Closing her eyes, Belle wanted to forget all her problems. She had a few minutes before picking up Bae, so she held Robbie a little longer.


	47. Chapter 47

Getting ready for yet another school year, Mary-Margaret spent the day preparing her classroom and learning the names of the new students. Checking her mailbox, she saw a note flash saying she would be getting a few extra students while the school found a long-term sub because one of her co-workers would be out on maternity leave.

Of course. Why wouldn’t the universe torture her this way? Everyone out there birthed babies and had no problem getting pregnant except her! Mary-Margaret tried every method she could think of and yet being a part of the “Mommy Club” evaded her. Maybe she should go for IVF. Getting pregnant on her own simply wasn’t working.

Losing her train of thought in the routine of setting up posters and window decals, Mary-Margaret left early to go grocery shopping. Later that evening, when David returned from the office, she wanted to discuss their fertility options, but lost her courage every time she attempted to broach the subject. The year of not trying would end soon, so why did her nervous energy kick in?

Grabbing her tablet, she checked her email, but nothing significant stood out. Mary-Margaret subscribed to every newsletter about her condition, hoping there would be news of a miracle drug or a new procedure to help her, but apparently, she would have to rely on her one functioning ovary to do the job of two.

How could she not feel like the odd ball out? All her friends were either parents, or talking about starting a family. Ashley and Sean wanted another baby, while Ariel and Ruby debated their options. Even Regina’s son flourished and Killian expressed an interest in having another. The comment seemed out of left field since David heard of the separation. Of course, neither Killian nor Regina confirmed the situation publically.

Being estranged from the family, Mary-Margaret knew she wouldn’t get a chance to be a true aunt to Aiden. The only time she got to hold him was at his christening over five months ago. Regina’s conceited, stuck-up attitude always rubbed Mary-Margaret the wrong way. They’d never be friends, but with the arrival of the next generation, she couldn’t help but wonder if some bridge could be mended. On the other hand, it looked like Aiden wouldn’t have a cousin anyway.

“You’ve been awfully quiet,” David remarked as they readied for bed. 

Shrugging, Mary-Margaret purposely avoided his gaze as she pulled on her comfortable pajama bottoms. “I’m tired.”

“Mary-Margaret, I know you better than that.”

Sighing, she turned to face her husband. She might as well get the burden off her chest since he asked. “I’ve been looking into IVF.”

Going still, David knew he shouldn’t be surprised, but he didn’t like his wife obsessing over something that was out of their hands. “We agreed-”

“And the year is almost up-” she rushed. “Nothing else has worked.”

“You know the process they have to go through to get your eggs? Injections of fertility drugs are one thing, but extracting-”

“I know, David,” she snapped. “I’m getting used to the idea.”

“Maybe you are, but I’m not.”

“What?” Staring at him, Mary-Margaret took a second to fully grasp his words. “Are you – are you saying you don’t want to have a child?”

David held up a hand before his wife grew hysterical. “I’m not saying that at all. All I’m saying is that I didn’t want to go the IVF route.”

“Why not?”

“It’s too clinical,” David explained. “Making a baby should be special – between the two of us.”

“But something between the two of us is blocking our efforts,” she argued. “We’re going to have to think outside the box!”

“Hey, my swimmers are just fine.”

Mary-Margaret’s jaw dropped. “Are you actually saying it’s my fault?!”

“No! No, that’s not-”

“Don’t backtrack now, David! We’re just getting started!”

“All I meant is that it’s simply going to take use a little longer to conceive.”

“Especially if we’re sleeping in separate rooms!”

“Oh, come on!”

Mary-Margaret pointed to the door. “Get out!”

“No!” Putting his hands in his hips, David refused to give way. “Mary-Margaret, I want to have a baby together! What’s wrong with that?”

“The fact that we may not be able to have a baby is all my fault and you rubbed it in my face!”

“I don’t want fancy doctors to be involved in making a child!”

Shaking her head, Mary-Margaret couldn’t believe David could say such things, let alone put conditions on how they conceived! All this time, Mary-Margaret thought they were on the same page. Apparently, she had blinders on for the last few years.

“And what if we exhaust all our options,” she challenged. “What if IVF is our _only _way?”__

“First of all, we don’t know that yet-”

“Humor me, David,” she snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“You’re being ridiculous!”

“Oh, really? Because I’m asking to clear the air?”

“No, because you’re looking for a fight!”

“You started this!”

“You were the one who look offense!”

Seeing red, Mary-Margaret couldn’t put a lid on her temper. The words spilled forth and she didn’t bother checking them. “Do you have any idea what this _feels _like? We’ve been trying for years! Emma didn’t ever have to worry about getting pregnant! And Regina of all people – the career focused, cold-hearted bitch - had a baby before me! Do you remember how many times she scorned the idea of motherhood? She practically said having a kid was a job title of a 1950’s housewife and now she’s the poster girl for a modern woman having it all!”__

“Sounds like you’re pent up aggression toward Regina is part of the problem.”

“You did _not _just say that!”__

“You’re jealous of Regina!”

“You bet I am!” Mary-Margaret swallowed hard to keep her tears at bay. “‘I’m jealous of Regina, Emma, and Belle who all have babies to hold and nurture! I’m jealous of women like Ariel and Aurora who have excitement in their eyes when they talk about having a family! Here I am, David, putting on a smile and pretending that being an aunt or a godmother is enough because people get uncomfortable if they see the pain tearing apart my soul at not being able to conceive! Because if they do see it, they look at me with pity! Or worse, they think I’m less of a woman because I can’t create new life! You don’t have to face that sort of judgement so please don’t throw this in my face!”

“Mary-Margaret,” David breathed. “Who you are, what you have to offer the world, isn’t wrapped up in whether or not you can have a baby.”

“But it is!” The tears streamed freely down her cheeks and she couldn’t look at him anymore. “I see our baby in my mind all the time,” she confessed. “A little boy with your blond hair and my eyes, and I want him so much.”

Walking around the bed, David engulfed Mary-Margaret in his arms, relieved she didn’t push him away in anger. “I love you, Mary-Margaret. Whether or not we have kids won’t change that.” 

“Really,” she sobbed into his shoulder.

“Really,” he said hugging her close. “And if we never have kids, then we will still have each other.”

The words were correct, but sounded wrong. How could she even consider a future without children while there were options?

“We may have an uphill battle, but I want to start trying again.”

Sighing, David eased out of the hug. His words would hurt, but he had to be honest. “I don’t.”

Blinking, Mary-Margaret took a step back, putting up a hand. “What?”

“Thing between us have been uneasy,” he argued. “We don’t have pressure or expectations hanging over our heads. We have the freedom to take trips and be with one another. If we get a hankering for kids, then we can watch our niece or nephew or our friend’s kids.”

Eyes wide with disbelief, she couldn’t believe her ears. “”I can’t believe you just said that!”

“Hear me out,” David implored. “This past year has been really good for us.”

“I thought we both wanted a family!”

“You are my family, Mary-Margaret! We don’t’ have to have children to justify that!”

Marching to the bed, she picked up his pillow and threw it in his face. “Get out!”

Catching the pillow mid-air, David shook his head. “Come on!”

“I can’t even look at you right now!”

“Mary-Margaret, there’s nothing wrong with it being just the two of us!”

“As long as we’re being so honest, I didn’t spend this past year not trying to have a baby! I went to a few doctors.”

David’s surprise was obvious. “You what?!”

“That’s how much I want a baby!”

“So keeping your word to me – to our marriage – means nothing?”

“That’s not what this is about!”

“Sure it is,” David snapped. “You don’t care who you have a baby with as long as you have one!”

“You _know _that’s not true!”__

“You went behind my back!”

“I’m trying to tell you how much I want a child! This isn’t a reaction to our marriage!”

“Sure,” he tossed his head, voice dripping sarcasm. “Because honesty isn’t a good ingredient in a lasting one.”

“Don’t put this one me! You just said you don’t want to have a baby!”

“No,” he corrected. “I simply said it wouldn’t be awful, or the end of the world, if we didn’t have one!”

“Get out!”

“We need to talk about this!”

“I think we’ve said enough.”

“Fine,” David retorted. Taking his pillow, he marched out of the bedroom and stomped downstairs to the couch. Climbing into bed alone, Mary-Margaret stared at the ceiling as the tears fell. David actually enjoyed to having “pressures” hanging over their head, which made her wonder if he could handle the demands of parenthood. Where did they go from here?

She wanted children and David clearly didn’t, so how did they get back on the same page? If at all? Could they just be going through the seven-year-itch? Or would they be filing for divorce for their anniversary?

Needless to say, Mary-Margaret barely slept. As the summer months neared a close and she had to return to work, she wondered if they would have time to work through their issues. Deep in her heart, Mary-Margaret knew David was her true match, but as painful as it was to admit, perhaps the time had come where they needed to move on. Maybe a bit of happiness still existed out there for her if David didn’t want the same future she did.

Even as her heart broke, Mary-Margaret debated calling Emma, but couldn’t depend on her sister’s support. Emma didn’t have to struggle to conceive her children, so she couldn’t empathize. Besides, she had the same judgmental look in her eyes as the strangers who saw her as a barren monster. At Kayla’s baby shower, Emma acted more pissed than pleased. Besides, Emma thought the break from baby making a great idea. 

So who could she even talk to? Who could she confide in who would understand? The answer made her cry harder. There isn’t a single person in her life who would understand all of her emotional baggage.

The next morning made her feel even worse because David refused to speak to her. Fine. She could handle this latest crisis on her own just like she did all the others.


	48. Chapter 48

Each step caused poignant, spiking pain to radiate from his knee to his groin. Gritting his teeth to keep the screams inside, Gold mentally swore as he reached for the die-hard determination that always propelled him forward with all his goals. Walking properly again would be a dream come true – if he put in the work. Gripping the bars on either side and focusing all his attention on taking the next step, Gold ignored the sweat beading on his brow and moved his foot forward. Grunting from the effort, the step felt awkward, but at least he stuck the landing. Who knew such a simple task would be so excruciating?

Panting, Gold ignored the therapist’s instructions to try another step. Catching his breath took priority. The cast may be off, but Gold would still have to wear a brace and stay off his feet, except during physical therapy sessions. Crossing into September, he still had a few months of work ahead of him, but the worst was now in his rearview.

When he wasn’t dying of boredom, he struggled with the pain. The doctor wasn’t kidding when he said the healing process for this knee replacement would be long and complicated. Through he kept up with current events in business and secretly sought his next huge acquisition, Gold felt as if life fell into a predictable routine. Belle second guessed her instincts after the camera revealed Dustin to be to the thief, so she started doing more of the work on her own, while either keeping Bae with her at work, or dropping him off with sitters or at daycare.

Gold harbored resentment over not being able to spend a lot of time with Bailey, despite the fact he understood Belle’s choices. He wasn’t in any condition to chase after a running, exuberant seventeen-month-old, but the house sounded for too empty without his son’s laughter.

By the time the sessions concluded, Gold’s shirt was soaked in sweat and the pain throbbed throughout his whole body. As the therapist and nurse helped him put the brace back on, he stared at the length of the double bars. Pride surged knowing he managed the whole distance when just two days ago he only lasted a third of the way.

“You’re making significant progress, Mr. Gold, but you mustn’t overtax yourself.”

Nodding, Gold gave his therapist an even look. “I plan to spend the rest of the day resting.”

“Excellent.” Nodding to the nurse, the therapist said goodbye and headed off to see other patients.

Once home, Gold hoped Belle would be there, but not seeing her car in the driveway, his heart sank. The house was far too quiet, even after the home nurse helped him back to bed and went to prepare lunch. Grabbing his phone, he wanted to call his wife, but knew she wouldn’t pick up if she was with a customer. Checking the stock market instead, he noted the date and a realization hit. In a few weeks would be his second wedding anniversary. As much as he wanted to do something special for Belle, the options with his current condition were limited. He supposed he could take her to Scotland, but bringing along a nurse and arranging for special transportation and care at the castle seemed like too large a hassle. Gold couldn’t believe a year passed since their last visit.

Thinking of home made him think of his father. He and Matthew exchanged sporadic emails, and they video chatted with Bailey about once a month, but doubted the two of them would ever be close. However, once he was back on his feet, Gold wouldn’t mind visiting in person. Perhaps over Christmas? If Belle could bear to leave the shops, of course. 

“Da! Da-da!”

Bailey’s happy cries alerted Gold the second his family came through the front door.

“Is that Bailey,” Gold called from his room.

Hearing shuffling, then the pounding of little running footsteps, Belle rounded the corner holding Bae’s hand as the boy stretched the other toward his father. Smiling like a fool, but not giving a damn, Gold reached down to grasp his son beneath his armpits and hoist him up to sit on the bed. 

“What did you do today, son?”

Looking over his shoulder to his mother, Bae shrugged at the question.

Laughing, Belle petted his hair. “You watched a movie about trains, right Bae? Choo-choos.”

“Choo-choo!” Clapping his hands, Bae hugged his father repeating his new word until Gold put another video on the TV to distract him.

“How was the shop,” he asked Belle when she kicked off her heels.

“Busy. One of the shipments was late, so I had to deal with that.”

“You should hire a manager,” he suggested.

Scoffing, Belle scrunched her nose at the idea. “And trust them not to rob me blind? I don’t think so. Besides, you see to every detail yourself. Delegating was never part of your resume.”

“When I first started, yes, but look at me now,” he joked. “I’m relaxing and letting David and Neal handle the day-to-day. Even with my other companies, I have to trust my senior executive team because it’s impossible to keep up with everything by myself.”

Playfully narrowing her eyes, Belle smirked. “I know you better than that, Mr. Gold. I’ve seen you glued to your phone for hours on end.”

“Because I do have to check in occasionally,” he said. “We are talking about billions in assets.”

“So?”

“Belle, you can hire a professional to handle the two shops so you can have more free time without worrying they’re a bad seed. There are ways to check on such things.”

“But what if-”

Gold held up a hand, cutting off her argument. “When was the last time you went shopping with the girls? Or had a spa day?”

“Everyone is busy these days,” Belle argued. “Besides, all of that can wait until you’re better.”

“Listen,” he said. “I want you to take time for yourself and relax. The shops and Moe have only added to your burden and the timing of my surgery didn’t help-”

“Robbie,” she sighed. “I would rather be home with you and Bae than out shopping.”

Shaking his head at her stubbornness, Gold decided to back off the topic for the moment. Belle thought if she let down her guard and took some time for herself then everything would fall apart. He regretted not being more of a help with Bae, but swore to make up for it since he was back on his feet.

Right then and there, Gold knew he _had _to do something unique for this anniversary. He couldn’t take her on an exotic trip abroad, but there were plenty of ways to be romantic here at home. While he pondered possibilities, he cradled Bae. Tired from a long day, the little tyke’s eyes grew heavy. When Bae dozed off, Gold held him close, but changed the channel to the news. His whole body ached, but the painkillers were doing their work.__

Belle went to handle a few calls and clean up the remains of lunch. The nurse quietly left when Belle got home, so she made sure to count out Robbie’s medications and take care of some household tasks. The laundry seemed endless, and no wonder with the way Bae went through clothes. He grew like a weed and eventually she would have to go through all of his stuff and make donations. The knowledge made her heart heavy because her little boy was getting so big way too fast.

Hearing his musical storybook, Belle entered Robbie’s room to see Bae sitting with his father who read to him despite Bae’s constant banging on the colorful, flashing buttons.

“Do you need a break?”

“After the story,” Gold smiled.

Leaning against the doorframe, Belle watched father and son bond. Life couldn’t get much sweeter.

****

“I don’t know why you’re so afraid of her,” Aurora laughed as she and Ashley finished their facials. The club’s spa boasted the best service in town. Members always received the best of everything.

Sighing as she checked her reflection, Ashley wondered if all this luxury spoiled her too much. Sean came from money, but she didn’t, which caused rocky roads early in their marriage. Now that they ironed out the wrinkles, Ashley no longer felt like she shouldn’t indulge in the perks of Sean’s lifestyle. So far, they were happy, but Ashley wondered if she would ever be like Aurora: a sophisticated and successful socialite. Did she truly want to be?

“I’m not afraid,” Ashley insisted.

“Her husband works with your husband,” Aurora pointed out. “Inviting Belle Gold to a party isn’t a far reach.”

“Maybe not, but-”

“You’d invite Mary-Margaret, right?”

“Of course.”

“Then not inviting Belle could be seen as an insult.”

Hosting her first social dinner was intimidating enough, but having to wonder how much Belle Gold knew about the duplicity she played in the theft at Spencer Enterprises caused a cold sweat to break out on the back of her neck. Sean knew, which meant David and Mr. Gold probably did as well. Gold must have told his wife. Right?

Yet, when she ran into Belle, the other women acted kind, if a bit aloof. Ashley couldn’t decide if Belle’s reaction due to her sudden disappearance, or if she knew the full truth and wanted to be polite in public. Normally, Ashley couldn’t keep obsessing over the topic except she didn’t want Belle to reveal the truth at a formal function, or have the gossip spread around the club. Ashley worked too hard to transform into the sophisticated wife. Being seen as trash from the other side of the tracks in the eyes of those you craved approval from hurt like hell. As Aurora went through the list of expected foods and suggested decorations, the pair walked to the main lobby.

“You’re using Ruby Lucas to cater, right,” Aurora asked.

“Of course,” Ashley nodded. If she could get Ruby on the phone, that is. The woman’s calendar was booked solid.

Feeling eyes on her, Ashley glanced sideways and stopped in her tracks. Regina stood there openly staring, a knowing smile curving her lips. To her devastation, Regina approached and greeted Aurora. The pair kissed cheeks while Ashley’s eyes darted around the lobby in search of a hiding place.

“Well, well, if it isn’t Ashley Boyd,” Regina exclaimed. “Oh, wait, it’s Herman now, isn’t it? Your husband works for Spencer Enterprises, doesn’t he? Funny seeing you here.”

Ashley wasn’t fooled by Regina’s bright smile when the coldness in her dark gaze made perfectly clear Ashley wasn’t good enough to stand under the club’s roof.

“She’s my guest,” Aurora supplied.

“Guest,” Regina echoed. “How nice.”

Looking back at the blonde, the Regina’s warning came across oud and clear. “It’s been a while since we last spoke.”

Aurora’s brows rose. “You two know each other?”

A triumphant gleam sparkled over Regina’s features. “In a manner of speaking. In fact, why don’t we catch up? Once you’re free, let’s have tea. How about this afternoon?”

“We were just finishing up,” Aurora supplied. “I have to meet Phillip anyway,” she told Ashley. “Stay and have fun.”

Trapped like a mouse in a snare, Ashley had no choice but to follow Regina to the fancy restaurant and sit across from her while concealing her fear. Regina acted polite and poised but Ashley gritted her teeth in an effort to bear the false civility.

“What do you want,” she hissed across the table.

“My, my,” Regina smirked. “You’re a bit jumpy.”

“Just cut to the chase.”

“Very well.” Regina glanced around the restaurant, noting those present, deeming none of them a threat before returning her attention to Ashley. “I want your help.”

Scoffing, even as her heart fell to her knees, Ashley shook her head. “I won’t help you ever again.”

“Yes, you will,” Regina stated with confidence. 

“Why would I,” Ashley challenged. “I have no reason to cooperate.”

“Aside from the fact you’re attempting to break into the social circles of the upper echelon. I happen to be a member in case you haven’t noticed.”

“I don’t want to be a part of _your _circle,” she said firmly, squaring her shoulders with a confidence she didn’t fully feel.__

Laughing, Regina shook her head slightly at the girl’s naiveté. “Did you see the way Aurora greeted me? We’re not ‘besties’ as they say, but she pays me respect. They all do.”

Smile fading, Regina leaned forward, looking Ashley in the eyes as she made her threat. “Now, you may think getting on the good side of the Golds will save you, but how do you think that will work out when Belle learns the truth about how you used her? They’re not very active in social circles. True, they’ll always be accepted and respected because for their deep pockets, but they don’t have real power in society. One word from me and you’re poison. How fast will Sean’s parents blame you when he can’t elevate in the corporate world? How quickly will _he _blame you?”__

 _ _Regina just outlined Ashley’s worst fear. To keep the secret, she didn’t have a choice but to fall in with this evil woman’s plans. “I won’t steal anything,” she hissed.__

 _ _

Laughing, Regina waved off the comment. “My dear, I don’t need you to be anything more than my eyes and ears.”

“A spy?”

Lifting a brow, Regina smiled before elegantly sipping her tea.

__


	49. Chapter 49

Coming home from another long day, Belle rubbed her aching back wondering if she shouldn’t follow Robbie’s advice and hire a manager. There was room in the budget and she didn’t like spending so much time away from her family. Robbie had a decent nurse, plus Bae’s sitter and daycare were great, but the guilt of being way from them nagged at her conscious.

Seeing a handwritten note on the banister, Belle paused. Robbie’s handwriting told her to head to the library nook, but why? Curious, she climbed the stairs. The room appeared dark, but when she crossed the threshold she saw the candlelight on the balcony. Robbie sat in his wheelchair at the entryway, holding a single red rose and wearing a huge smile.

“Happy Anniversary, sweetheart.”

Breath catching in her throat, Belle stepped forward and accepted his rose before bending to cup his face. Kissing him firmly, she blinked back tears.

“How did you do all of this? How did you get up here?”

“Well,” he smiled as he gazed lovingly into her eyes. “I know an excellent caterer and I bribed my physical therapist to haul me up here.”

“We could get a chair thingy for the stairway but you keep fighting me on it.”

“Why ruin the staircase when I have all I need on the first floor? Besides, Bailey could get hurt.”

“But how will you get back down to your room?”

“I can sleep on the couch here for one night.”

“Robbie-”

He yanked her forward and kissed her soundly, cutting off all arguments. “Let’s eat.”

Moving to the balcony, Belle couldn’t believe Robbie had a full gourmet meal set up, complete with candlelight beneath the stars. The sight of the baby monitor on the railing made her laugh. 

“You got Bae to sleep, too?”

“Well, his Aunt Ruby was more than happy to do those honors.”

“I’ll have to thank her.”

Sitting across from him at the table, Belle gazed at her husband knowing how lucky she was to have such a wonderful man in her life. Seeing him raise his champagne flute, she did the same.

“To two of the most beautiful years of my life. I don’t deserve to have such an incredible woman by my side, but I love you more than words can express, and I look forward to spending a lifetime in your company, sharing in your laughter, and loving you until my dying day.”

Touched, Belle couldn’t prevent the tears from welling in her eyes. “Robbie,” she breathed.

Taking her hand, he squeezed her fingers in the middle of the table, his eyes burning into hers. “I mean every word.”

“How long did you rehearse that speech?”

“Hours,” he joked. 

Laughing, Belle’s throat closed. So much love filled her heart and she couldn’t control the tears as they spilled. In the candle glow, Robbie looked so handsome, he stole her breath. “I love you,” she managed.

“I know,” Gold said thickly.

On her feet a moment later, Belle walked around the table and sat on Robbie’s good knee. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, she cupped his cheek and tilted his face. Marveling at his handsome features, looking into those passionately dark eyes, she felt her body yearn for a taste. Taking his lips softly, Belle savored the sensations swirling through her blood and the resulting pulsing between her thighs perked. Sucking his bottom lip, Belle’s fingers weaved into his hair as the kiss deepened. When they had no choice but to come up for air, they were both panting heavily.

“Dinner’s getting cold,” he breathed.

“I don’t care,” Belle whispered before taking his mouth again.

Hugging her close, Gold didn’t want to let go, but his awareness of their exposure couldn’t be put off. “Sweetheart,” he growled and pulled back. “We can’t.”

Straightening, Belle nodded, knowing his meaning. Being out on the balcony, in full view of the neighborhood, wasn’t ideal. Leaning forward, Belle whispered huskily in his ear. “You better make love to me tonight.”

Chuckling, he gave her breast a playful squeeze. “I’m sure that can be arranged.”

Reluctantly rising to her feet and walking back to her chair, Belle laughed lifting the silver cover to see the cooked duck. The last time they had this kind of meal, they drove nearly an hour outside of town to a five-star restaurant. Belle didn’t remember the meal as much as Robbie using his cane to make her come right there at the table. Making love that night was intense and amazing.

Lately, they did fall into a routine with so much going on, putting romance on the back burner, but tonight Belle hoped to change all that. With Bae fully weaned and sleeping through the night, they shouldn’t be interrupted. Throughout the meal, the couple shared heated glances and remembrances of the two years they spent together. The conversation calmed enough over dessert that Gold broached a subject on his mind for a while. 

“I’ve been thinking,” he began as he cut into the ice cream strawberry shortcake, which was Ruby’s specialty and Belle’s favorite.

“About what,” she smiled as she sipped her champagne. Shifting in her seat, feeling moist and ready, Belle attempted to alleviate some of the ache, knowing if Robbie said one more dirty word, she wouldn’t be responsible for her actions. Accepting the plate of dessert, Belle couldn’t wait to dig in.

“Bae is eighteen months now, which means he’ll be two by the time a new baby arrives.”

The fork paused halfway to her mouth as she blinked at her husband. “You want another baby?”

“Don’t you?”

“Yes, but-”

Belle cut off when the ice cream dripped and she hastily put her fork back on her plate. 

“Spacing them apart by two years seems reasonable,” he continued.

As much as she wanted more children, she just started feeling like her old self again. Yes, she adored Bailey, more than mere words could describe, and she loved nursing him, but not leaking milk was a welcome change. If she got pregnant right way - well, pregnancy alone changed her body - and then came the aftermath. Belle simply wanted more time, but know how to say the words without sounding like she was putting him off?

Reading her face like and open book, Gold put down his fork with a sigh. “You don’t want more kids, do you?”

“Robbie, that’s not it at all.”

“Then what?”

“I just…think we should start trying again when Bae is two. They’ll be better spaced that way for school and such.”

“There’s more,” Gold pressed. “I know you, Belle.”

Picking at her dessert, she hated how the mood crushed under this topic. “I just stopped pumping and I’m…looking forward to a break from it all.”

Gold’s eyes darkened the mention of her milk. “I actually miss it,” he teased.

“You would,” Belle chided, though a smile tugged the corners of her mouth.

“Finish your cake and I’ll show you just how much.”

Belle shook her head. “You’re going to have to be a little more patient than that. We can’t leave all the dirty dishes outside for the animals and bugs.”

“Sure we can,” he shrugged.

“No, we can’t.”

And once Belle’s mind was made up on the subject, that was that. When they finished, Gold rolled his chair into the library, watching Belle’s every move as she bent and cleared the remainder of the meal. Cock hardening, he imagined pushing her over the end of the couch, pushing up her skirts, and entering her from behind, fully penetrating her in one thrust. Groaning allowed, Gold didn’t bother disguising his need when Belle glanced over her shoulder.

Done with cleanup duties, Belle put the baby monitor on the end table before walking over to her husband, reaching for his shirt collar. “You’re thinking dark thoughts, my love.”

Chuckling as her fingers swiftly unfastened his shirt buttons, his other hand moved to her legs, slowly inching up under her skirt. “Very, very naughty ones, dearie.”

Gasping when his clever hand brushed her sex through her panties, Belle licked her lips as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders. “Where?”

Rolling to the couch, Gold locked the chair, then hoisted his body to the cushions. Even with his leg brace, there was enough room if they both sat up. The next moment, the couple exchanged fervent kisses as they helped one another strip away layers. Freeing his cock, Belle ran her fingers over his thick shaft. 

“You like this, don’t you Belle,” he rasped as he clutched her waist. “You know how good this can make you feel.”

Moaning, she kissed him hard. A second later, he swallowed her cry of surprise when his hand delved between her legs to spread her cream over her folds. Lord, she felt so wet! So ready! Gold wanted to thrust deep into her warmth right this second!

“Soak me with yourself,” he commanded.

Moving to straddle his waist, wrapping her legs tight, she hugged him close. Eye-to-eye, Belle held his gaze as she rolled her hips, angling her body so her folds rubbed the tip of his penis. 

“Robbie,” she breathed. “You’re so hard.”

Seizing her lips, Gold didn’t contain a growl. “You like me this way, don’t you, Belle?”

“Yes,” she sobbed before taking his mouth again. Every sweep of his tongue sent shivers of delight through her blood, making her body melt into his frame. Reaching between them, Belle grasped his length. 

“I can’t stand it!” Rising up as best she could, she positioned the head of his penis at her dripping core. Needing no father encouragement, Gold rolled his hips, thrusting hard and sinking into his beautiful, beloved wife with a blissful cry. Belle’s answering shout blended with his, but soon the familiar rhythm guided them as their kisses continued and their hands caressed. 

Bending his head to take a nipple into his mouth, Gold suckled hard until Belle sobbed his name. “See,” he said huskily as he nuzzled the erect peak. “Your body still pouts for me.”

Crying out in agreement, Belle laced her fingers through his hair, guiding his warm mouth to her other breast. “I love it when you do that,” she whimpered. “Oh, god!”

Each thrust of his cock and tug of her breast flashed stars behind her eyes. How did he know how to hit all her right spots? Hands gripping her ass, Gold helped her keep up the pace, and Belle desperately wanted the moment to last. When his mouth licked her neck, Belle’s head bowed back as she screamed his name.

“When I’m better,” he rasped in her ear, “I’m going to take back control, sweetheart.”

Still rolling her hips steadily, rubbing her clit against his belly with each movement, she summoned the willpower to look into his eyes. So handsome and all hers. “Are you,” she smiled. “You don’t like me on top, Robbie? Don’t I fuck you well enough?”

“Belle,” he grasped. “You know you –oh!” Gold pulled her closer, burying his face in her neck as Belle clutched her throbbing sheath around his erection just the way he loved. The second he was able to find his voice, he finished his thought. 

“I’m going to take you against the walls,” he panted. “So hot and _hard _.”__

Crying out as the visual popped into her mind, Belle’s body started quaking with thrills. “Oh!”

“Properly on the floor,” he swore as he increased the pace. “I’m going to pound into your sweet pussy while you beg!”

“Robbie!”

Cupping her breast, he teased her flesh as he licked her neck before capturing her mouth for another hard kiss. His sweet Belle’s quim throbbed faster and faster, signaling the approach of her climax, but Gold wasn’t done with her yet. 

“All the times I wanted to have you in the shower,” he rasped, thrusting hard, delighting in Belle’s groans. “Against the bookshelves,” he panted.

“My love, please-”

“I’m going to do all of that, lass.” He gave another hard thrust, touching her womb. “Fucking you so hard until you can’t move! Ah! Yes!”

The vision dancing behind her eyes of the ways Robbie wanted her hitched the excitement to new levels. Belle unabashedly vocalized her pleasure when he moved a hand between them to rub her clit, sending her careening over the edge. Feeling his hot seed burst within her, Belle sobbed, bucking wildly until he spent every last drop.

Falling backwards on the couch cushions, Robbie grabbed the fleece blanket off the back and wrapped it over their still joined bodies. Once she caught her breath, Belle’s fingertips traced his nipple, unable to hold back a smile. Several minutes later, when he softened within her, Belle combed a hand through his hair, studying at his gorgeous face.

“Oh, no you don’t, mister. I want round two.”

Chuckling heartily, Gold grabbed her hips. “What do you have in mind?”

Rising above him, Belle simply smirked like a cat with a bowl of cream and proceeded to show him exactly what she wanted.


	50. Chapter 50

Waking when the sun streaked over her eyes, Belle snuggled closer to the warmth surrounding her. She didn’t want to move, let alone face the world. Robbie’s half erect penis remained firmly embedded within her and his strong arms held her tight. Smoothing her hands over his shoulders as she kissed his neck, she whispered how much she loved him. 

Last night was…”amazing” couldn’t fully describe the sensations churning through her system. Belle didn’t want the moment to end, but glancing at the clock on the wall, she stifled a groan. Bae would be waking up soon, then Robbie’s nurse would arrive, so she needed to get him downstairs before anyone could see him. Though she really, really didn’t want to leave the haven they created, Belle gently eased off her husband, careful of his leg brace, and picked up her discarded clothing. Tip-toeing upstairs, she took a quick shower before dressing in a simple beige blouse with a matching beige and blue plaid skirt before picking out a shirt and pair of jeans for Robbie.

Dropping the clothes off in the library nook, thinking Robert adorable when sleeping, she let him doze a little longer while she dealt with the leftover trash from last night, then went through Bae’s morning routine.

“Mommy!” Bae clapped when Belle put on the music and started dressing him. 

“Bailey,” she said happily back, making him smile. After a game of peek-a-boo, Bae was dressed in jeans, a striped tee, and his new sneakers and ready for mischief.

Holding Bae’s hand, she helped him walk down the stairs to the second floor. “Hold the railing, Bae! Good boy!”

Proud when he hit the landing, he threw his hands up in triumph. Unable to resist, Belle scooped him up and rained kisses all over his cheeks. Squealing, Bae tried breaking free, but Belle kept him on her hip. Entering the library nook, she put Bae in the playpen behind the couch, distracting him with singing toys before checking on his father.

Luckily, Robert was already dressed and sitting upright, looking at his wheelchair with a combination of exhaustion and disdain.

“Do you need help?”

“No.” Giving his wife a warm smile, Gold heaved a sigh. Hearing Bae babbling and singing along with his toys, he chuckled. “We made one great kid.”

“Yes.” Amused, Belle kissed his cheek. “Do you want me to bring him over?”

“Let him play. I have to get downstairs and situated.”

“Are you in a lot of pain?”

“Nothing I can’t handle.”

“Don’t be brave, Robbie.”

“I’m fine.”

Biting her lower lip, Belle decided to let him have his way for now. While Bae played, Belle carried the wheelchair to the bottom of the stairs. Again, her stubborn husband swore he could hop down to the first floor on his own merit. Taking Bae from the playpen, she held his hand, letting him walk beside her as they accompanied a hopping Robbie to the top of the steps.

“Let’s show Daddy how we go down,” Belle smiled.

All business as he reached for the railing, the boy nodded then looked back at his father. Smiling, Gold gave his son a nod.

“Go on, son.”

Bae took the first step, two feet at a time, then looked over his shoulder again to see his father do the same. When Gold hopped down the first step, keeping all his weight on his good leg, Bae laughed, eye shining with happiness at this new game. And so the pattern continued until they reached the foot of the staircase. Brow bathed in sweat, Gold collapsed into the wheelchair with a groan. Clapping, Bae ran to hug his daddy’s good leg, while Belle helped elevate the braced one.

Lifting his son to sit on his lap, Gold hugged his child. “Thank you for helping, Bailey.”

Laughing, the boy grabbed his father’s nose. “Pa-pa!”

Playing along, making bear noises, Gold felt Belle’s eyes on him. Glancing in her direction, he scruffled Bae’s brown hair. “Do you think his hair color will darken?”

Belle considered a moment. “It’s only a shade or two lighter than yours. Plus, he has your eyes.”

“I don’t know, I hoped he would get your hair.”

“Speaking of,” Belle smiled. “We should take him for that haircut.”

Gold’s face fell. “I wanted to be able to take him to my barber.”

Wheeling Robbie down the hall, Belle continued. “You still can.”

“But it will be a hassle with the chair and the leg-”

“Getting out of the house will do you good.” Belle didn’t think hiding behind closed doors healthy. Robbie didn’t want to show weakness to the world, but living despite his injury, as he did all along with his limp, displayed strength. Wanting him to see the same, she explained they could get a car and drive to the barber easily enough.

Back in his room, Gold eyed the bed wearily. He didn’t want to go back, so he asked to stay in his chair a bit. Bae wiggled in his lap, pointing to the TV.

“I have six more weeks,” Gold said. 

“Bae’s hair will be wild by then,” she said gently.

The idea of going out into the world terrified him, but Gold couldn’t pinpoint a specific reason. As a man with billions in the bank, who intimidated using the sheer power and influence at his disposal, Gold ever liked feeling vulnerable. Being in control, making sure no one crossed him, or beat him in anything - be it business or personal matter – Gold didn’t possess the confidence to appear weakened before others. The slightest vulnerability signified a crack in the armor, and though he was far from perfect, Gold didn’t want anyone to see any of those flaws. 

Then came Belle. Her kindness and love soothed the pain caused by his past, helping him heal. She gave him the family he always thought too far out of reach and showed him love did exit and could last. So, why the hell did the notion of one trip to the barber shop terrify him? He kept a very close eye on all of his assets, so even if some fool attempted to challenge him, they wouldn’t stand a chance. There wasn’t a logical reason to be afraid and yet…Gold couldn’t shake the fear off his shoulders.

Belle, his sweet, wonderful Belle took one look at him and understood. The understanding passing between them warmed his heart and when she grasped his hand, clutching tight, he kissed her knuckles.

“You think me a coward, don’t you?”

Noting his shimmering eyes, Belle shook her head. “Robbie,” she said softly. “If you feel uncomfortable, then we won’t go. Bae will need plenty of haircuts. Trust me.”

“But this is a first.”

“Then we’ll go together,” she promised. “No matter if you’re in a wheelchair or not, people still jump at your bark.”

Her joke actually tore a laugh from him. “I suppose.”

Nodding, she kissed his forehead before straightening. “I’m going to start breakfast.”

Tugging on his father’s shirt, Bae kept pointing at the TV. Grabbing the remote, he put on Bae’s favorite cartoon. While Bailey stared, hypnotized by the characters, Gold got used to the idea of facing the general public. An hour later, when the nurse arrived, Belle made all the arrangements.

“Bae,” she said happily as she plucked him out of Robert’s lap. “We’re going to get your hair cut! Doesn’t that sound fun?”

Oddly enough, Bae started crying. Not even his juice cup or blanket could calm his temper, but once they were in the car, he quieted. In the barber shop, Gold took charge telling Bae how to sit in the booster seat and stay still, and Bailey paid full attention. A few hours later, little clippings of Bae’s first hair cut in a baggie, Belle returned home with her family feeling accomplished. Both her boys were no worse for wear, so she ordered some take-out from Leonardo’s. Bae could nibble on fries and small pieces of crust, but she still had is usual baby food and cheerios. Every time they let him sample spaghetti, the resulting mess took forever to clean.

Almost done with the clean-up, Belle’s phone chirped. Gold waited until she answered, spoke a few sentences, then hang up before speaking. “You’re not going in today?”

“Nope.” Bending to kiss his cheek, Belle’s eyes danced with amusement. “I’m all yours.”

“Really?” Pulling her closer for another kiss, laughter rumbled in his chest. “When Bae goes down for his nap, I’ll hold you to those words.”

“Robbie,” she whispered. “You’ll make me wet.”

His wicked gaze burned into hers until she shivered. Before Belle could steal a kiss, her phone rang again.

“You’re in demand,” Gold said with amusement.

Checking the ID, her smiled faded.

“What,” Gold asked.

“It’s my father.”

“Ignore it.” Gold didn’t want his father-in-law ruining the mood.

Her father would only call if there was an issue with the shop or he was thoroughly drunk. Not wanting to deal with her drunken parent, Belle did as Robbie advised. A second later, Bae demanded attention. Getting him to settle down for a nap would take longer than first anticipated.

“I’m going to take him upstairs,” Belle said.

“I’ll dismiss the nurse for the day,” Gold said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Rolling her eyes, Belle took Bailey to the nursery.

****

Scraping her nails down his chest, Belle rode her husband with her head thrown back and her breasts bouncing as she screamed to the ceiling while her orgasm burst. Seeing stars, she collapsed into Robbie’s arms to catch her breath. Oh, how she needed that!

Rolling gently off him and to her side, Belle panted as she forced her eyes open. The couple exchanged knowing smirks.

“That was…” Robbie breathed.

“I know,” she agreed as her fingers traced his cheek.

“We need more of those.”

Laughing, Belle shook her head. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Lifting a brow, Gold grabbed her thigh, forcing her legs to part. Openly staring at the mess coating her sex, enjoying the sight of his cum mixed with her cream, he licked his lips. 

“Robbie?” Not knowing what he wanted, Belle squirmed under his attention, trying to close her thighs, but Gold kept her in place. Her breath hitched when his fingers smoothed over her folds, spreading her moisture over her sex, rubbing her clit.

“W-what are you doing?”

“Making you come again.”

“But I just-”

“I want to see you again.”

Letting her legs relax and fall fully open, she relished his touch. Arching when his fingers entered her sheath, rubbing just right, moving in time with the stroking of her clit, Belle voiced her pleasure and unabashedly writhed.

Coming hard, Belle’s chest heaved in the aftermath. Several minutes later, when she was capable of moving, she snuggled up to Robbie, loving the way he pulled her close and tenderly kissed her forehead. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders and nuzzling his chest, Belle sighed in contentment.

“I love how you do that.”

Smiling, Gold kissed her hair. “I love what you do, sweetheart.”

“Hmmm.” Circling a fingertip around his nipple, she loved feeling so safe and spent. “I’ve had an excellent teacher.”

“When my leg is fully fixed, I’m going to teach you a few new tricks.”

Twisting to meet his eyes, Belle’s smile deepened before she kissed him deeply. “I’ll hold you to that , my love.”


	51. Chapter 51

“Ahhh!” Running through the house, laughing at the top of his lungs, Bailey entered the living room like a hurricane, saw his father setting in his wheelchair, and darted straight for him, holding up his arms as he smiled widely at Gold.

“Up,” he laughed. Amused, Gold hoisted his son to his lap, but Bae refused to sit still. Scurrying behind his father’s back, Bae kept snickering.

“Bae, what are you doing,” Gold demanded.

“Hi-e!” Covering his head with his arms, Bae curled into a ball, trusting his father to shield him. Confused, Gold opened his mouth to call Belle, but her voice rang out before he uttered a syllable.

“Ready or not, here I come!”

Ah, a game of hide-and-seek. Smile depending when Belle entered the room, looking ravishing in her black turtle neck, flared lace skirt paired with matching black tights, and knee-high black boots, Gold watched the cute way she pretended to look around the room for her wayward toddler. The fact he was hiding behind his father was obvious, but Belle kept playing the game.

“Bae? Bae are you in here?”

Ignoring the muffled giggles, Belle checked the shelves, then the couch cushions before she knelt by Robbie’s side, her eyes dancing. “My love, I’m afraid our Bailey has gone into hiding and I have to find him. You haven’t seen the cutest little boy in the world anywhere have you?”

Stroking his chin, Gold chuckled as he played along. “Depends. Is this wonderful boy of ours as handsome as his father?”

“There is a very strong resemblance.”

Grunting when one of Bae’s elbows smacked into his back, Gold glanced over his shoulder. Bae’s smile, the joy and mirth in his eyes, melted Gold’s heart. “I haven’t seen him.”

More giggles made the parents smile. Cupping Robbie’s face, Belle leaned forward to kiss him thoroughly. “I love you.”

Weaving his fingers in her hair, Gold deepened the kiss. He wanted to suggest an interlude, but the doorbell rang. Pulling back, Belle straightened and went to answer. Signing for an envelope, she came back to the living room to see Bae smiling from behind his father’s shoulder.

“There you are!” Moving forward, she handed the envelope to Robbie before lifting her son into her arms and hugging him tight then raining kisses all over his face. Laughing, Bae wiggled to escape.

“Mom-ee,” he laughed.

“You’re so sweet! I’m going to gobble you up!” Kissing him again, Belle carried him to the couch before settling him in her lap. Bailey hugged her, so Belle cradled him close. Gaze going back to her husband, her curiosity peaked.

“Open it.”

Tearing the corner, Gold’s brows shot up his forehead at the embellished invitation. Handing the thick paper to his wife, he noticed her similar reaction. Blinking, Belle was at a loss.

“Ashley and Sean Herman are hosting a dinner?”

“Apparently,” Gold shrugged.

“Why invite us?” Ashley stopped talking to her out of the blue after Belle took her to Spencer Enterprises to apply for a job, but now the woman wanted to be friends again? Belle met Ashley in the park soon after Bae was born. Back then, Ashley and Sean were separated and Ashley needed a steady job to fight for custody of their daughter.

“You don’t want to attend?”

“It’s not that,” Belle shook her head. “Ashley dropped me like a hot potato. I thought it was because she didn’t get a job at Spencer Enterprises, but-” Shaking her ahead, Belle didn’t know what to think.

Swallowing hard, Gold didn’t enjoy seeing the confusion on his beloved’s face, but didn’t know how to tell the truth. Ashley broke into Sean’s office to steal information for Regina when the feud was alive and well. Gold told David to handle the situation since he hired the VP in the first place, and the hole was plugged. The wife didn’t pose a threat again, probably because she reunited with her husband. 

Knowing Belle vouched for Ashley, he never told her the whole truth because he didn’t want Belle to think Ashley’s theft was her fault. Since the matter was handled, Gold never thought twice about the whole incident. Tension with the Spencers ran high back then, and the fact Cora’s assault resulted in Belle’s labor, Gold didn’t see the need to burden her while they adjusted to parenthood.

Gold considered telling her now, but what was the point? Ashley wasn’t a generous person and Belle was better off not being friendly with her. Besides, if his wife discovered the truth, she’d be livid. Being in the middle of a happy family moment, Gold refused to shatter the mood with the truth.

“David is fond of the Hermans,” he commented. “He’s probably sponsoring them in society as well as guiding Sean up the corporate ladder. If Ashley is hosting an event and invited David, it’s only polite to invite us as well.”

“Maybe.”

The suspicions rising in her chest didn’t make an ounce of sense, but Belle couldn’t shake the sensation that something here didn’t add up. She didn’t hear a peep from Ashley in over a year, then ran into her in the park, and now the invitation?

“Hey,” Gold grasped her hand. “I know you hate playing the role of a socialite. This dinner party isn’t an obligation.”

“Maybe I should call Mary-Margaret.” Bae wiggled in her lap until she let him down, so he could walk to his father’s chair. 

“Why,” he asked as he pulled Bae into his arms.

“She may have more insights into Ashley.”

“Why do you care so much?”

Sighing, Belle shrugged, hardly knowing what to say. “I’m not sure I like the idea of Ashley being friends with my friends. I know it sounds petty, but-”

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” he said gently. “If you don’t trust Ashley, then don’t bend over backwards to be her friend if you don’t think it wise.”

Blowing out a breath, Belle felt torn. “You know I don’t have it in me to hold a grudge. I mean, I won’t get in her way or anything, or dish out intimidation the way Regina does, but I’m not sure I can be friendly around her. She snubbed me and I have no idea why.”

“Have you asked?”

Shaking her head, Belle raked a hand through her locks. “I don’t even know where to find her, let alone know what to say. Besides, it feels like more trouble than it’s worth.”

“You can’t have both.”

No, she supposed she couldn’t. Belle needed to sit down with the other woman and voice her concerns, or she should let the matter drop. There were a thousand tasks requiring her attention these days and her family came first, and she didn’t have time to add worrying about Ashley to the list. Declining the invitation seemed best. Belle already grabbed a pen to check off the appropriate box on the RSVP when her phone rang. Checking the ID, she supposed when it rained it poured.

“It’s my father.”

Before she could protest, Gold snatched the phone from her grip and answered for her. “Hello.”

Moe hesitated, clearly not prepared to hear Gold’s voice come across the line, but he managed to recover. “I-is Belle there?”

“She is in the middle of a game of hide-and-seek with our son. So, no.”

“It’s important that I speak to her.”

“I’ll give her a message.” Glancing at his wife, Gold saw her biting her lower lip, wishing he could ease her worry where Moe was concerned. The man caused them more trouble than he could count, so Gold couldn’t blame her for her uncertainty.

“I’ll call her back,” Moe said before hanging up.

Taking back her phone, Belle heaved a heavy sigh. “Since the camera proved Dustin really stole the money, he’s been all over me wanting to have lunch and saying how I was wrong about him all along.”

“He’s pulling at your heartstrings.”

“And I think it’s working,” she grumbled.

“Belle, don’t beat yourself up over suspecting him! He stole from us before this, or have you forgotten?”

“Of course not!”

Bae didn’t like seeing his parents upset and started fussing. Rising, Belle went to pluck him from his father’s lap then carried him to his playpen. Distracting him with toys didn’t work at first, but eventually Bae’s smile returned. Assured he would be alright on his own for a bit, Belle went back to the couch.

“I don’t have the heart to cut him off completely,” she confessed. “He's still my father, no matter what.”

“He’s making demands on your again, isn’t he?”

“Robbie-”

“Belle, that's not what a parent does! He isn’t supposed to use emotional blackmail to extort things from you! What does he want now? Money? Maybe a gift certificate to the Rabbit Hole?”

“He wants to see Bailey.”

Belle knew the announcement would shock, but watching Robbie’s expression twist into astonishment, then scrunch with anger, she knew exactly what he would say.

“Over my dead body!”

“Robbie-”

“Do you remember what he’s done?”

“Yes!”

“Then how can you even entertain the idea?”

Glancing at Bae, who stood in his playpen staring at them, she didn’t want another fight on her hands. “It wouldn’t be unsupervised.”

“He’s my son, too, Belle,” Gold said evenly. “And I can’t, in good conscious, allow Moe near him.”

“Is it so much to ask that my family get along?”

“You know the reason why Moe is a bad influence and I shouldn’t have to remind you.”

Lately, all of her instincts were wrong. Belle thought for sure Dustin was innocent and Moe was too drunk to remember stealing. She thought Ashley was a genuine friend, but apparently not. Belle also thought her parenting instincts spot on, but what if she couldn’t handle the responsibility? Moe shouldn’t be around Bailey, but Belle thought if there were enough people in a public place, then maybe Moe wouldn’t act out, but in the wake of Robbie’s protests, she realized how silly her assumptions were.

Needing space, she went to the kitchen to regain her equilibrium. Bae and Robert were her family, but Moe would always be her father. Making the flowers shops successful, then dealing with a thief, all while taking care of Robbie and Bae took a toll. Belle thought she could handle everything, but the stress started weighing her down and in this moment she was on the verge of tears. 

Gathering her composure, Belle waited until Robert’s nurse arrived, then took Bae with her to the gym. Leaving him in the childcare, she went for a long swim. Clearing her head helped ease the tension. After her laps, she dressed and went to pick up Bae when her phone shrilled. Meeting Ariel for coffee seemed like a great idea, so she packed Bae into his car seat and headed to the posh side of town. The second Bailey recognized Ariel, his whole face lit up and he ran forward to hug her legs. Lifting the boy into her harms, Ariel kissed his cheeks.

“You get bigger every time I see you! Growing like a beanstalk!”

Laughing, Bae loved Ariel’s attention, so Belle let her friend keep Bae on her lap as they sat for coffee. “I’m glad you called,” she confessed as they sipped their beverages. “I could use some time away from…everything.”

“Why? What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Belle sighed. “Everything.”

“Mr. Gold?”

“No really.” Belle didn’t mean to tell the whole story, but the words kept pouring out of her, and before she realized it, even her issues with Ashley were out in the open. “I don’t know why I feel like I’m drowning when it’s all superficial nonsense.”

“Belle,” Ariel said sincerely. “You’re an amazing friend. Mr. Gold adores you and so does this little guy.”

Bae smiled as he wiped the melted chocolate from his mouth. The cookie on his hand crumbled a bit, but he wasn’t crying, so Belle decided to let him stay in Ariel’s lap.

“Sometimes you’re going to have bad days,” Ariel continued.

“How are you holding up,” she asked realizing she went on and on about her own problems.

“Better. Doing charity work is helping me put events in perspective. Eric and I are doing well, too.”

“Still planning on starting a family?”

“One day,” she beamed. “In the meantime, I love spending time with Bae.”

Soaking in the attention, the toddler laughed as he finished his cookie. The visit with Ariel lifted her sprites and Belle felt much lighter. Hopefully, once Robbie was back on his feet, they could revisit some issues, but for now, Belle could postpone a confrontation and simply enjoy the little things in life.


	52. Chapter 52

Reading through the email, Albert wanted to slam his fist into a wall! How many times would this little bitch try extorting money from him? Slamming both fists on his desk, Albert needed a solution – fast!

Thus far, he indulged Zelena’s wild demands in hopes she would disappear. Instead, she picked up on the fact he didn’t want her around ruining the perfect Spencer family portrait. Pouring a glass of brandy, he swallowed the amber liquid in one gulp before pouring another. Cora knew about Zelena, but they both decided Regina and David should never know.

Obviously, once that witch deduced her connection to them, she came knocking. Albert gave her a very generous check over a decade ago to disappear. The agreement was that Zelena would have enough to start a new life as long as she never contacted him again. Then she broke that promise when she needed funding for research, using the damaging information she stole as a blackmailing tool. He caved the first time, but now the emails came every six months like clockwork. 

Well, Albert was sick and tired of it! Zelena could very well come to Storybrooke and ruin his life, but Albert didn’t want to keep paying her off. What he needed was leverage to even the scales and keep her in line. 

Pouring a third glance of brandy, Albert paced his study thinking back to the time Zelena crossed his path so long ago. Back then, she graduated business school and won a prestigious internship but claimed the job revealed such a career wasn’t her true calling. As a double-major, Zelena had the credits to attend medical school but didn’t want a mountain of debt. Discovering a family secret ended up being the key to a fresh start.

David and Regina were both away at boarding school at the time, and after Cora’s passing, he was now the only one who knew the full details. The Spencer name carried weight and the stain of illegitimacy would take a few generations to wash clean. Making Zelena go away seemed like the best solution for all involved, so Albert cut a check, naively thinking he saw the last of her all those years ago.

Now that stupid bitch thought she called the shots?! Well, she was going to find out _exactly _why the Spencer’s installed fear in their enemies! Zelena already extorted enough money from him, and Albert refused to give her another penny!__

Calling a contract, Albert wanted anything and everything available on Zelena Weston. Luckily, he received the basics via email less than an hour later. The girl was adopted a few weeks after her birth mother gave her up by a family abroad, but Zelena had some rough, rebellious teenage years before cleaning up her act to win a scholarship to Harvard.

Based on her transcripts, Zelena appeared to have inherited a knack for business. Graduating at the top of her class, Ms. Weston had a promising future. Albert never cared to know details before, but he almost felt proud of the fact she utilized her resources so effectively. She may never be embraced into the Spencer fold, but Albert admired the way she rose up from nothing. Hell, he could admire her methods for blackmail, if she didn’t use them on him. Unfortunately, the dye was cast.

Reading on, he discovered where Zelena did her internship and cursed. Of all the corporations, in all the world, Zelena had to work for Gold International, Inc.: the main hub corporation in Gold’s arsenal of assets! Biting back more expletives, he hit another brick wall!

The last thing he could do was go knock on Gold’s office door and request records of an intern from fifteen years ago! Gold, naturally would demand details, and Albert would be damned if he would give that bastard more ammunition! The plan to bring Gold low would hit several road bumps if the guy had more to work with. 

Something happened while Zelena worked for Gold, which meant maybe Albert could finally obtain the smoking gun he needed to get his revenge. Then again, there was the chance Zelena screwed up the situation and not Gold, which worked against his agenda. Albert needed more information before he made a move, but how should he deal with Zelena?

Hearing a knock, Albert turned around to see Killian lingering in the doorway. Dealing with his son-in-law ignited impatience.

“What do you want, Killian?”

“To tell you the settlement went through, the price of which came straight from my accounts, so you’re not affected in any way. Eric Prince shouldn’t be a problem anymore.”

Albert humphed at the notion. “Maybe not legally, but he’s making inroads into your Asian markets.”

As if Killian needed another reminder. “I’m handling it.”

“You should be focusing on winning Regina over.”

“I would think you wanted us to actually separate.”

“This family doesn’t do divorce,” Albert stated. “We keep up appearances. You and Regina will either work this out or live separate lives behind closed doors. Publically, however, you will put on a happy front.”

Stunned, Killian couldn’t quite believe his ears. “People of our status get divorced all the time.”

“Not without pre-nups, they don’t.”

He should have known. “So, this is really about the money?”

“It’s about the fact Spencer’s have morals. When we marry, it’s for life.”

Curious, Killian scratched his chin. “This coming from the guy who threatened to divorce Cora, claiming the option the lesser of two evils?”

Albert’s expression remained steadfastly impassive. “Cora’s foolishness dug her own grave.”

“Now I know where Regina inherited her ruthlessness.”

“Regina knows better than most how to conduct herself in public.”

“And her future happiness, or mine, means nothing?”

Shaking his head, Albert couldn’t believe he had to spell it out. This younger generation knew nothing about honor and keeping one’s word even when life became difficult. “If you and Regina are discreet, and keep your obligations in check, I don’t care how many affairs either of you have.”

“Is that the attitude you took when you stepped out on Cora?”

Laughing, Albert shook his head. “Cora and I had a very beneficial and happy marriage for over two decades.”

“Until the end,” Killian jabbed.

“Smooth things over with Regina,” Albert stated, ignoring Killian’s sarcasm. “Think of your son.”

“I am,” he snapped. “And the more I see of this family, the less I want Aiden exposed to your idea of morals.”

“And what family court in the world will award even partial custody to a man with your record?”

“Is that a threat?” Killian stepped forward, hands fisting at his sides, readying for a fight. 

Albert didn’t flinch. “Stating a fact.”

“I, unlike you, care about my child! I’m not going to allow you to corrupt him!”

“Corrupt?” Barking a laugh, Albert grinned as if the notion the most ridiculous thing he ever heard. “Aiden will grow up with every privilege! He’ll go to the best schools and have every opportunity.”

“So you can groom him into you successor?”

“Killian,” Albert said evenly. “Aiden will be your successor as well. He is the sole heir to both the Spencer and Jones fortunes. We should not be at cross purposes in this.”

“Then don’t threaten to take him away from me!”

Wearing a small grin, Albert chuckled. “The choice is entirely up to you. Play ball, keep your issues with Regina on the back burner while you two work out your differences, and your family remains intact.”

“After all I’ve done for this family, you’re going to dangle my son over my head?!”

“Funny,” Albert said. “Everything you did for this family was done because you were loyal. Are you saying that’s changed?”

“You can’t _force _Regina and I to get along!”__

“Marriage has rough patches,” the patriarch stated with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Whatever you’re feelings for Emma Cassidy will soon fade-”

“I _despise _that woman!”__

“Excellent. Then there shouldn’t be anything stopping you with regards to working on your marriage.”

Killian still loved Regina, but given the way she refused to budge on the issue of their separation, he didn’t hold many hopes about them being reunited anytime soon. “How many more bouquets of flowers do I have to send her, huh?”

“Add some expensive jewelry with a dinner reservation to the Beruit Rose restaurant,” Albert suggested. “You’ll get a sit-down to plead your case.”

“Fine.” Killian didn’t want to fight about his marriage with Albert of all people.

“And I have another…favor to ask.”

“Really?” This ought to be good, Killian thought as he raised a brow. Albert Spencer’s balls must be made of the toughest steel in creation to be demanding favors after making harsh threats. 

“You’ve got some nerve.”

“Relax. This is business.”

“Concerning?”

“Gold.”

Scoffing, Killian raked a hand through his hair. “And here I thought the feud died. Did Gold get the memo?”

“Regina may have waved her white flag, but I never made such claims.”

“It’s been years since Gold took over Spencer Enterprises.”

“Shame on you , Killian,” the older man laughed. “I may not make my intentions crystal clear, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have them.”

“What are you saying?”

“I need to know the details about one of Gold’s interns from about fifteen years back.”

“Why come to me?”

“Maybe I want to see you redeem yourself in this family’s eyes.”

“Albert, I didn’t do anything wrong! I never cheated on Regina!”

“But the trust was shattered.”

“And uncovering dirt on this intern will make everything better? Is this part of your ploy against Gold? Because this can’t be for the benefit of my marriage.”

“That’s for me to know.”

The cryptic answer didn’t satisfy Killian in the least. “Wow,” he said sarcastically. “All that talk about loyalty.”

“You have to earn yours back,” Albert growled.

“Unbelievable,” Killian muttered.

“Just follow my advice with Regina and make clear your faith is with this family and we shouldn’t have any problems.”

Sighing heavily, Killian always knew his father-in-law was a tough nut to crack, but reading his motives in this moment proved impossible. Eager to change the subject, Killian got back to the other matter.

“What is the name of this intern?”

Hesitating, Albert knew giving the name to Killian as a risk, but he didn’t have much of a choice if he wanted answers. “Zelena Weston.”

“Alright,” Killian nodded. “And what do you want me to find on Gold?”

“I’m not certain there is a connection to Gold beyond the professional. She changed careers and went into medicine instead of business and I want to know why.”

“You want to know why,” Killian echoed.

“Yes.” 

When the man didn’t elaborate, Killian got the message. “Touchy,” he mumbled.

“Get going, Killian,” he ordered. “Time is wasting.”

“You don’t order me about, old man.”

He led the insult pass just this once. Hopefully, Killian would regain his usefulness. “You can insult me when you get results.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“Oh, and Killian,” Albert called when his son-in-law reached the threshold. “Don’t forget about those reservations.”

Leaving without a word, Killian deeply resented being ordered around like a five-year-old. He would have already romanced Regina weeks ago if he thought it would make a dent in her armor. The cold shoulder she sent his way felt permanent. Resentful, yet knowing he didn’t have many options, Killian knew he should cooperate – at least for now. Emma ruined his life and he doubted he could ever forgive her.

In the end, Killian knew the bitter truth. He and Neal would never be friends again. When he married Regina, he made a choice. The Spencers were now his family, so he should work to get back into their good graces. He hated Albert, but he wasn’t ready to give up on his marriage. Aiden deserved more than parents that kept up appearances, so for his son’s sake, Killian would make another go with Regina. 

After making the dinner reservation and ordering the flowers, Killian turned his attention to discovering all he could about this Zelena Weston. The preliminary search brought up the basics, but Killian called an old contact to help him dig deeper. Hopefully he would have a clue by the end of the day.


	53. Chapter 53

“Ah, yes, Belle,” Gold crooned. “Right there.”

Smoothing his hands over Robbie’s bare back, working the knots out of his stiff muscles, Belle pressed the occasional kiss to his shoulders. After his morning scrub, Robbie couldn’t work out the kinks in his back on his own so Belle offered to help. Bae stacked blocks in his playpen, giving the couple a few moments to themselves.

“Better?”

Nodding, Gold sighed with contentment. When Belle wrapped her arms around him, her chin on his shoulder and her palms cupping his pectorals, a smile curved his lips. Another moan escaped him when her clever fingertips teased his nipples, stroking them expertly to peak. Naturally, Gold’s imagination envisioned wild scenarios, but when he looked down to watch her fingers, he caught a glimpse of his belly and stiffened.

“What’s wrong,” Belle asked softly.

“Lying in this bed all day had made me gain weight,” he grumbled.

“Robbie-”

“And don’t say you haven’t noticed,” he snapped. “It’s too obvious.”

Smoothing a hand through his hair, Belle moved around to face him. “I have noticed,” she started, “but I like it.”

Shaking his head, Gold didn’t believe her. “I don't feel like my old self at all.”

“Robbie, you haven’t gained weight as much as you’ve filled out and I think it’s sexy as hell.”

A hopeful gleam came to his eyes hearing her words. “Really?”

“Yes,” she nodded as her hands smoothed over his more defined arms and chest. “I love the changes to your body as you love mine.”

Her words eased his worries, but not all of Gold’s fears were chased away. “What if I gain more before this bloody brace is removed?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Cupping his face, Belle smiled as their gazes met. “I adore you, Robert Gold. That will never change.”

“Promise?” Eyes shimmering, he pulled Belle closer, ready to seal with deal with a kiss.

“Promise.”

As their lips met, Gold moaned with satisfaction. Having Belle still love him despite all his physical fears went a long way in easing his lack of self-worth. Moving to deepen the kiss, Gold didn’t anticipate Belle’s next move and was taken off guard when she pulled away with a gasp.

“Did you hear that?”

Gold listened for a second, but shook his head. “I don’t hear anything.”

Glancing over her shoulder, Belle frowned. A second later, she darted to her feet and rushed out the door. 

“Belle,” Gold called, reaching for his wheelchair, but it would take him several minutes to get into the contraption, so he called again. “Belle!”

Walking to the kitchen, Belle rounded the island to find Bae yanking on the lower cabinet drawer. Good thing the house was baby proofed, otherwise he would have made a huge mess and possibly hurt himself. “How did you get out of your playpen?”

Bae simply gave his mother a grin, pointing to the cabinets. “Play!”

“No, mister man,” she said as she scooped him up in her arms. “That’s not a toy.”

Face turning red, Bae cried as his mother carried him away, but the moment he saw his father, Bailey’s arms stretched. “Papa!”

“He broke out of his playpen,” Belle explained.

Giving his son a level look, Gold’s posture was no-nonsense. “Is that true, son?”

In response, Bae hid his face in his mother’s shoulder and started crying again. Rubbing his back, Belle tried calming him down, but Gold gestured for her to hand him over. Bae kicked and screamed, twisting in a fit.

“Hey,” Gold boomed. “We don’t act that way!”

Bailey cried harder, throwing around his fists. Gold grabbed his hand and held him still until the tantrum passed.

“I think he’s reaching the terrible twos a bit early,” Belle said over his sobs.

“Then I guess he won’t go trick-or-treating this year.”

The threat didn’t get through to the sulking child, so Gold held him tighter.

“He doesn’t understand the concept of candy yet,” Belle smiled. “Besides, that’s not for a while yet.”

When Bae’s crying lessoned to hiccups, Gold explained why it wasn’t safe for him to climb out of his crib and playpen and wander the house alone. Of course, since Bae didn’t really understand the concept of getting seriously hurt, Gold worried his warnings didn’t sink in.

“He’ll have his share of accidents and scrapes,” Belle sighed. “Not much we can do about that.”

“I have a feeling he’s going to give me a heart attack one day,” Gold sighed.

“You and me both,” Belle chuckled.

“Oh-oh’s,” Bae exclaimed, pointing to his mother.

“What does that mean,” Gold asked.

“Cheerios,” she smiled. “I’ll be right back.”

Bae’s eyes followed his mother until she was out of sight before turning to look at his daddy. Gold raised a brow. “Oh, now you want to smile and be happy?”

Sensing his father’s sarcasm, Bae pointed in the direction of the TV in the living room. Shaking his head, Gold grabbed one of the books off the nightstand. “How about something a bit more low tech,” he said as he opened the Winnie the Pooh volume. Bae’s face scrunched with distaste, but before Gold could begin reading, his cell rang. Picking up the device, keeping it way from Bae’s seeking hands, Gold winked at his child before answering. 

“Who’s making the inquiries?” Listening, Gold’s anger rose quickly. “I don’t want those records released,” he ordered. “I don’t care what you have to do!”

Bae fussed, but turned at the sound of Belle’s heels. Gold picked up on the sound too, and quickly wrapped up the call. When Belle handed Bae a bowl of Cheerios, he smiled and picked up each little piece one-by-one and fed himself. Between praising him, Belle glanced at Robbie.

“Bad news,” she asked, seeing his worry.

“Just some business.”

“Should I take Bae to the park or can it wait?”

Gold didn’t like that someone was digging around old intern records. Worse, the year someone tried hacking sent a spike of dread straight to his gut. Though the incident happened over a decade ago, Gold always cringed when the memory snuck up on him. In an effort to push the thought away, Gold read the story to Bailey. A few hours later, he received a call saying the matter was handled.

Briefly, he wondered if he should be concerned. However, if the records were buried, there wasn’t a need to worry Belle by telling her details. Besides, there wasn’t a real threat. Gold’s love for his wife would never waver. When Bae went down for his nap, Belle snuggled up with Robbie to watch the news, but sensed some…tension.

“Are you alright?”

“Of course,” Gold smiled. “Why?”

Shrugging, Belle snuggled closer. “Just an impression.”

His wife knew him very well, but Gold didn’t see the need to worry her with specifics. “Just trying to work out a business angle.”

Rubbing the scrunched skin between his eyes, Belle’s eyes sparkled with mirth. “I think you should stop worrying about business. There are so many other things you could be doing.”

“Oh, Mrs. Gold? And what might that be?”

Boldly stroking her palm between his legs, she raised a suggestive brow. “How about this?”

Groaning, Gold licked his lips. Eyes drifting closed as Belle unzipped his pants, Gold arched his hips when air hit his naked cock. Hardening, another groan tore from his throat when her hot mouth closed over his aching flesh.

“My Belle,” Gold breathed as his hand fisted in her hair. Her tongue swirled around his tip before taking him deeper “Oh! I’m – Yes!”

Thrusting gently into her mouth, wanting to make the moment last, he vocalized his pleasure, panting as he saw stars. “I may – miss – this,” he growled.

One long lick, Belle lifted her head, laughing at his protests. “We will always have this,” she said huskily as she kissed him deeply. “I love you.”

“Belle,” he begged. “I need you.”

“I know,” she purred as her fingernails circled the sensitive tip pouting for attention.

“Belle,” he panted, arching into her hand.

“What,” she asked innocently.

“Suck me,” he demanded.

Kissing a path down his neck, her hands teased him a few more seconds before her mouth once more closed over his flesh. Crying out when she sucked hard, Gold’s hands fisted in the blankets on the bed. Balls tightening, he begged her to slow down, but his wife showed no mercy. The vibrations of her moans around his shaft sent him over the edge. Feeling Belle swallow his cum, Gold sobbed her name as his climax tore through his body. 

Recovering, Gold watched Belle rise on her knees and give him one of her sensual smiles, her radiating beauty taking his breath away. “You’re gorgeous,” he breathed. 

“How gorgeous?”

Chuckling, Gold pulled her forward for a kiss. Hands fumbling as their tongues danced, Belle shimmied out of her panties and rose up on her knees.

“Can you kiss me?”

Nodding, Gold’s hungry eyes watched as she rose up and positioned her sex above his face. Knowing her intent, he grabbed her hip with one hand, using the other to spread her folds. Hands clutching the headboard, Belle arched, screaming with the first flick of his tongue over her clit. Robbie knew just how to stroke her flesh; running his tongue from her core to her bud and driving her crazy. 

Molding her buttocks, Gold helped guide Belle, loving her taste. Her cream practically dripped on his tongue. Feeling the throbbing of her clit intensifying, Gold sucked harder. Hearing his love screaming as her orgasm approached, he pulled the move he knew would send her over the edge. Biting her little nub, he continued suckled as she fell apart.

Riding his mouth unabashedly, Belle sobbed as her climax swallowed all conscious thought. Collapsing on the side of the bed, she heaved air into her lungs as her limbs went weak. When Robbie pulled her close, she didn’t resist.

“We need to so this more often,” she panted.

Nodding in agreement, he kissed her deep. “If you think this is good, then just wait, sweetheart.”

Smiling, Belle traced a finger down his cheek and over his full bottom lip. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Good.” Kissing her fingertips, Gold felt perfectly content.

“But,” she stressed, “I have one condition.”

Gold’s brows shot up his forehead. “Conditions, huh? Sounds like you want to make a deal.”

“I want you to concentrate of recovering _first _. I care about your health and-”__

“Care,” he joked. “And here I thought your feelings ran deeper.”

“I really did fall in love with a beast, didn’t I,” she teased back.

Snuggling closer, his hands stroked her arms as he gazed adoringly into her eyes. “I know what you mean, Belle, and I give you my word.”

“Good.” Belle kissed the tip of his nose. “Nothing, not even this surgery, can keep us apart, right?”

“Absolutely, sweetheart. It’s you and I forever.”

“Now, that’s a deal I’ll seal with a kiss.”

****

Hours ahead and halfway around the world, a pair of pale blue eyes read the email sent by Albert Spencer, bitterness taking deep root in her heart. How dare he think he could call the shots! Men like him were all the same! They thought with all their money and power they would untouchable, but more often than not, they couldn’t properly cover all their vulnerabilities.

Luckily for her, she kept tabs on Albert and the progress of his family. Opening her folder of notes, Dr. Zelena Weston flipped through pictures of Cora Spencer’s funeral to the society pages covering Regina Spencer’s baby shower. Holding up a picture of the smiling brunette, Zelena’s nose scrunched.

“You don’t have a clue, do you? No, not yet, but you will.”

Turning over the photo, Zelena chose another, tucking a lock of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. In an age when most used digital storage without a second thought, Zelena preferred the glossy feel of picture paper in her hands. There was a beauty to the prints that was fading from the world.

Regina and Albert were pompous and believed themselves infallible. However, Zelena knew _exactly _where to attack. Picking up the photo of David and his mousey wife, a smile curved her lips. Ah, yes, right there was her linchpin. Surprisingly enough, Zelena found old emails from none other than Mary-Margaret Spencer. Fate. Yes, fate was smiling down on her!__

Laughing aloud, Zelena knew she had to plan meticulously if she wanted to succeed, so she couldn’t rush a single step. In a few more months, her research will be complete. Armed with her miracle cure, she would make her way to Storybrooke.

Holding up the last photo, she lovingly caressed the lines on his face. Her triumphant return will be a double-edged sword and Zelena would kill two birds with one stone.


	54. Chapter 54

Preparing the roast, Belle wanted everything to be perfect. Once all the dishes were prepped, she would change into her dress and then get Bailey ready. Hosting a celebratory dinner on Halloween may seem cliché, but Henry wanted another crack at beating Robbie at chess. The guests would start arriving in just under two hours. Leaving the dishes warming on the stove, Belle set up the boardgames. The ones with small pieces, she left in the boxes before heading upstairs to get Bae ready. 

He didn’t like this version of his little suit, but calmed when Belle kept the tie off. “Well, you don’t get that from your father.”

Bae tugged at his collar, giving his mother a pleading look. Kissing his cheek, she put him on her hip when she heard the car. Heading for the stairs, she smiled at her son as she descended. 

“Daddy’s home,” she said happily.

Watching Robbie walk through that door without a leg brace, leaning slightly on a cane, made Belle’s heart leap. The couple exchanged huge grins before Belle moved forward to hug him tight.  
“Welcome home,” she whispered in his ear.

Hugging his wife and son, Gold couldn’t keep the smile off his face. The facility gave him a ride home after his last checkup. Honestly, he couldn’t wait to ditch that leg brace for good. The best part? The cane was simply a formality until his physical therapy was completed in a few more weeks.

He still had to take it easy, but soon, he would be walking on his own two legs without help. A dream comes true and tonight they were celebrating.

“I laid out a suit on the bed.”

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Gold looked at the stairs, his smile deepening and giving the crinkles around his eyes more definition. Once, the stairs of this house daunted him, but now, he would be able to tackle them with ease.

“Do you want me to bring it down?”

“No,” Gold said. “I’ve got this, sweetheart.”

Watching her husband protectively, Belle stood at the bottom of the stairs until he reached the top. “Ok, Bae,” she smirked. “Let’s put you in your playpen and you can watch me finish dinner.”  
Unimpressed, Bae wanted to run around the kitchen, but finally quit trying to escape when Robbie walked into the room and scooped him up. 

“Smells good,” he told Belle.

“It should,” she winked. “It’s one of your recipes.”

“Ah.” Leaning forward, Gold lightly kissed her lips. “Thank you, sweetheart. Putting this together in so-”

“Nonsense,” she responded with another kiss. “Were celebrating your recovery with our friends and we’ll start this new part of our lives together.”

“I like the sound of that.” Taking another kiss, the couple laughed when Bae pushed between them, his face scrunched up saying “yu-k!”

Laughing, Robbie stepped back, tickling Bae until he giggled. Hearing the doorbell, Belle went to answer while Robbie headed for the dining room to put Bae in his booster seat. David and Mary-Margaret entered the room to say hello and offer greetings. Gold noticed the way David stiffened when Mary-Margaret moved to hug Bae, though Gold couldn’t understand why since Mary-Margaret seemed perfectly normal.

“It’s good to see you back on your feet,” David commented.

Gold nodded. “Thank you.”

“When are you getting back on the horse as far as work is concerned?”

“Soon. I want to visit the main hub of my other companies and set a few things straight, then I’ll return to Spencer Enterprises.”

“Any trouble?”

“Just putting new protocols in place,” he stated. David had a knack for business, but the man didn’t need to have all the details of Gold’s plans.

“Can you say ‘godmommy’,” Mary-Margaret asked Bae. The child smiled at her, but kept glancing at his father.

“Maybe you should go see if Belle needs a hand,” David suggested.

Mary-Margaret cast her husband a narrow-eyed look before her smile flashed back into place and she excused herself to head to the kitchen. Sensing the tension, Gold almost asked for specifics, but David started talking about work, so Gold went along. The doorbell rang and seconds later he heard Neal and Henry. Neal soon joined David and Gold and the three debated trends in the market and their next quarter goals.

Picking up on the sparkle in Gold’s eye, Neal wondered what the man had up his sleeve. Before he could broach the topic, Belle and Mary-Margaret served the food. Emma joined them, ten-month-old Kayla on her hip. She kissed Neal’s cheek before she put her daughter on the highchair next to Bae.

Looking at the newcomers, Bae stared at Kayla. The two had plenty of playdates, but when Kayla smiled at him, Bae snapped “ba-bee” in her face.

“Bailey Lochlan,” Gold said in a warning tone.

Henry came into the dining room, followed by the fashionably late Princes, and sat between the two tots to ease their fussing. Belle and Ariel sat together, completing the circle around the table. When everyone was seated, Neal raised a glass calling for a toast, congratulating Gold for being back on his feet. Halfway through the meal, Gold leaned over to whisper in his wife’s ear.

“You still need practice,” he joked about her cooking skills.

“Tell me you secret ingredients and I’m sure it will come out perfect.”

“You’ll have to pry those secrets out of my cold, dead fingers.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” she winked. “I have other methods.”

“There they go again,” Henry joked. “Making the lovey-dovey eyes.”

“Bud,” Neal cut in. “That’s rude.”

“What,” Henry asked innocently. “We’re all thinking it.”

“Henry!” Emma cast her son a warning look, but Gold waved off the comments.

“One day, Henry, I hope you meet the right woman who will be your whole world. You’ll be making ‘lovey-dovey’ eyes, too.”

To send the point home, Gold kissed Belle’s hand. After dinner, they gathered in the living room for coffee and board games. Kayla crawled on the floor following Bae as Henry set up the Monopoly board, swearing the laws of averages would smile on him this time around. As Neal, David, Gold, and Henry settled around the coffee table to play, Emma bounced Kayla in her lap. Bae climbed down from Ariel’s and ran across the room to hug his mommy’s legs.

The evening continued on the fun and casual side, filled with laughter, and a night Belle wanted to savor. Growing up, she never had friends over to play games and laugh, so having good times like this were to be relished.

“I’ve got you now,” Henry said as grabbed for the dice.

Gold smirked. “Just roll.”

Rattling the dice in his hands, Henry rolled, eyes wide as he waited to see the resulting number. Shouting in triumph, he moved his top hat to Boardwalk. “I’m buying it!”

Unfazed, Gold passed the dice to Neal.

“How do you stand the male egos,” Emma asked.

Belle hugged Bae close as she glanced at her husband taking his turn. “They’re only a problem in large groups.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Emma smiled at Neal, who gave her a grin.

Though the night’s light and happy atmosphere, Belle sensed something was off with Mary-Margaret. Whispering her suspicions to Emma, Belle couldn’t quite place Emma’s shrug. “She and David are fighting.”

“About what? Nothing serious, I hope.”

“The usual,” Emma stated. “The baby stuff.”

The way Emma said the last part, almost dismissively, Belle’s heart ached for her friend. She wanted to be a mother so badly and people around her were becoming impatient with her struggles. Mary-Margaret would make a good mother one day.

“David and I agree she may need counseling.”

Belle blinked in shock hearing those words. “What? Why?”

“The signs point to obsessive behavior.”

Belle didn’t respond because she didn’t know wat to say. On the surface, Mary-Margaret seemed fine. Happy, even. Once Ariel joined their discussion, Mary-Margaret walked out of the room. The guys were so engrossed in their game, they didn’t notice. Belle left Bae with Ariel and followed her friend.

“Thanks for helping with the cleanup,” Belle smiled.

“No problem,” Mary-Margaret waved off the comment. “I’m happy to help.”

“How is school going?”

“Not bad. Halloween parties and sugar rushes are a trial, but holiday breaks are just around the corner. Any special plans for you and Gold?”

“Not really,” she confessed. “Everything depends on how well Robbie is getting around on his feet.”

“Makes sense.” Loading the dishwasher, Mary-Margaret’s happy façade remained in place. “I think David and I will be glad to avoid all the chaos. Skipping Regina’s party tonight is a huge relief.”

Seeing an opening, Belle gently asked the question on her mind. “Forgive me for prying, but I’ve been sensing some tension between the two of you tonight.”

“Its’ nothing,” Mary-Margaret said.

“Are you sure?”

Her signature smile wobbled. “It will pass.”

“I’m here to listen if you ever need.”

“Thank you,” Mary-Margaret nodded. Belle’s friendship meant a lot and she was always so kind. Suddenly, Mary-Margaret couldn’t keep her problems hidden and bottled up any longer.

“David said he didn’t want to have a baby,” she blurted.

“Oh!” Belle put a supportive hand on her friend’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry.”

“We’ve been trying for so long,” Mary-Margaret said, fighting back tears. “I refuse to give up, but he did.”

“There are plenty of opinions,” Belle reminded gently.

“David doesn’t want to do IVF. He thinks it’s unromantic. I’m beyond caring at this point if it gets us a baby, but then David - never mind,” she blew out a breath.

“I’m your friend,” Belle insisted. “I can help you or just listen.”

Swallowing hard, Mary-Margaret shook her head. “A part of me loathes you. I know that sounds awful, but I look at you and Emma and Ashley with your children and I hate how it came so easily for all of you! And you don’t even try! Those babies were all accidents!”

“I thought you and David stopped trying.”

“We did,” she confessed on a sigh. “But I did see a few doctors over the past year, but nothing worked, and now that the year is up, David says he may not want a baby, which means if I do, I can’t be with him.”

Seeing her friend on the verge of tears, Belle engulfed Mary-Margaret in her arms. “Everything will be alright,” she soothed. “You’ll see. You and David love each other and as long as you have the love anything can happen.”

“I’m not so sure anymore.” Trying to control her tears, Mary-Margaret didn’t want anyone to know she cried her eyes out in Belle’s kitchen. “Emma is siding with David,” she said as she drew back. “Easy for her to say. She has two babies – one she wasn’t even sure was Neal’s! It all seems so unfair.”

Accepting the tissue, Mary-Margaret dabbed her eyes. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have blurted all this out. I wanted everything to be normal.”

“Don’t be silly, Mary-Margaret,” Belle said supportively. “We're your friends and we care about you.”

Shaking her head with disbelief, Mary-Margaret wanted to put faith in Belle’s words, but wasn’t certain she had the strength. “I’ve felt so alone for so long,” she confessed. 

“I’m here,” Belle insisted. “So many people love you. David, Emma, Neal, Aurora, Ariel – we all want to see you happy.”

“I just want a child. My heart _aches _for one! So much so, I feel I’ve lost myself.”__

“Then find yourself again,” Belle urged. “Taking time for yourself doesn’t mean you’re giving up. Maybe you need to figure out who you are _now _before you can move forward.”__

Maybe Belle had a point. Perhaps if she took some time to discover who she was without a baby, she’d be better prepared for parenthood. Putting the dream aside temporarily may not be such a bad idea. Repairing her marriage, getting the romance back, should take priority.

“Thanks, Belle. I appreciate it.”

“What are friends for?”

Hearing cheers from the living room, Mary-Margaret and Belle exchanged amused looks before investigating. The simple game of Monopoly turned vicious. David bowed out, but Neal managed to hanging there. Henry ended up losing to his father, so the final battle came down to Neal and Gold. Bitter, Henry moved to pick up his little sister and play a game peek-a-boo instead of watching the final round.

“Alright, old man,” Neal joked. “Time for some hardball.”

Gold’s poker face remained firmly intact. “We’ll see who is old.”

People cheered for their favorite, as the two men duked out money and properties. In the end, Gold won, but only by a hair. Naturally, Neal demanded a rematch. 

As they cleaned up, Neal saw Bae staring at him and went over to say hi. Bae’s eyes widened as Neal started talking to him before spontaneously reaching out to grab Neal’s nose. The kid had quite a grip, making Neal chuckle.

“Hey, kid, take it easy, ok?”

Bae laughed before hugging Neal. Impressed, Belle’s smile deepened witnessing the display. “I think Bae likes you.”

Neal hugged the boy before giving him back to his mother. “He has good taste.”

“I know.” Kissing Bae’s temple, Belle knew she was blessed to have so many wonderful people in her life.


	55. Chapter 55

Snuggling beneath the covers, smiling into the pillow, Gold loved being back in his own bed. Sighing in contentment, he knew there was still work to be done, but the worst was behind him. Soon, the cane would be a distant memory and he would be normal. There could be no better happiness than knowing he was getting a second chance.

Exiting the bathroom, seeing the look on Robbie’s face, Belle moved to his side of the bed. “The black silk pajamas, huh,” she teased.

“I love silk,” he smirked.

Climbing beneath the covers, Belle snuggled up to him, her fingers playing with the buttons on his shirt. “We made it, didn’t we?”

“Looks like it.”

“I’m so proud of you,” she said. “All the pain and the struggles, you came out the other side.”

“There is still work ahead.”

Belle stroked his cheek. “And you will come out of that tunnel with flying colors as well.”

Kissing her softly, Gold rested his forehead against hers as he soaked in the moment. “You looked beautiful tonight,” he whispered before nibbling her neck.

“And you did very well at Monopoly, as usual.”

“The fates smiled upon me,” he chuckled. 

Brows arching, Belle’s amusement shined. “At least Henry didn’t beat you again. He never would have let you live it down.”

“And the little wanker tried distracting me, too.”

“How?”

“He kept talking about how you looked classically ‘put together’ and how cute Bae looked when he smiled.”

Belle tasked. “Trying to distract you with weaknesses. The nerve.”

“His methods didn’t work the second time around, which is hopefully a lesson garnered.”

“You still think he’ll make a good businessman?”

“One day,” Gold nodded. “But I don’t want to talk about Henry.”

“Oh?” Playing along, Belle snuggled closer and tucked his hair behind his ear. “And what do you want to talk about?”

“I actually don’t want to talk,” he said huskily as he captured her mouth.

Sinking into the kiss, Belle moaned when her husband rolled on top of her. Getting everything ready today took time and effort, then playing hostess, and wrestling Bae through his bath was enough to make her fall unconscious on her feet, but the way Robbie caressed her skin and kissed her senseless chased away her fatigue and awakened her desires.

“My love,” she gasped between kisses.

“I need you, Belle” he rasped. Smoothing his hands beneath her nightgown, he growled feeling her naked flesh instead of panties. Stroking her slick folds, Gold delighted in her tiny moans and pants. Tonight he wanted to make Belle scream with pleasure.

Shedding clothing, the couple took their time caressing and exploring each other. Belle loved feeling Robbie’s erection rubbing against her belly and her core clenched in anticipation. Crying out when his mouth closed over her breast as one hand played with her folds, Belle arched, sobbing his name. She didn’t resist when Robbie turned her over and settled on her back.

Raining hot kisses down her back, Gold struggled to keep his urges in check. Each moment with Belle was worthy of savoring, yet the throbbing of his cock grew more demanding with each passing second! Soft breast in hand, a groan passed his lips as her flesh filled his palm. Smoothing his other hand down her buttocks, he considered trying something new, but couldn’t wait. Pushing her legs open, Gold positioned his erection at her dripping entrance.

“Robbie,” Belle breathed. “Please.”

“You want my cock, Belle,” he growled in her ear as he squeezed her breast. 

“Yes!”

“ _This _,” he rasped as he rubbed the tip of his penis over her folds, then her clit, then back down to her core. “You need it, don’t you?”__

“Oh god,” she sobbed while rubbing her clit into the mattress in her desperation. “I’m so wet! Please!”

Unable to resist her plea, he placed his tip at her opening and gently pushed forward. Hearing Belle vocalize her pleasure, Gold kissed her neck and shoulders as he fully sheathed his penis inside her warmth then moved his slightly fisted hand beneath her to rub her clitoris in time with his gentle thrusts. Crying out as the pressure overloaded her senses with ecstasy, Belle writhed against Robbie’s hand while keeping pace with his thrusting cock.

Clawing a the pillows, Belle’s orgasm burst so hard and fast she nearly fell into a dark abyss, but Robbie’s release held off, instead coaxing Belle to peak twice more before his seed shot into her womb. Smiling as her husband settled over her, Belle sighed with satisfaction.

“I love you, Belle,” he whispered as he pressed kisses to the back of her neck.

“Love you, too.”

Though he didn’t feel much pain in his leg, Gold knew he should be careful. Shifting over to his back, tugging Belle with him, Gold settled back into the pillows, a smirk spreading across his face. Running her hands over his naked chest, Belle snuggled into Robert’s warmth. In about an hour she would be ready for another round, but right now, basking in the afterglow felt perfect.

****

“Are you alright?”

Glancing at Ariel, Belle nodded. “Yeah. Why?”

“You looked like you were limping a little for a second.”

“Oh, must be the heels.” In truth, Belle ached this morning. The delicious, fully satisfied ache that came from a night of fabulous, over-the-moon sex that left her floating and humming, but also slightly bruised. Her clit felt extra tender this morning, so she may be over compensating, but Belle wouldn’t trade a single moment with Robbie. He walked a little crooked earlier as well, but he had a better excuse.

Heading to Ruby’s for lunch, Belle and Ariel were meeting their friend to catch up and discuss a few issues. Belle wanted to ask Ruby for recommendation on a manager, and they debated throwing Mary-Margaret a supportive party.

“I’m glad you’re hiring help,” Ruby smiled. “I’ve got some good people in place at the restaurant, which gives me more time to focus on catering.”

“Don’t you want more time to spend with Victor,” Ariel asked.

“We’re going away for the holidays,” she smirked. “The Caribbean.”

“What?” Ariel gasped. “That’s amazing!”

“Victor has a conference and we’re sick of being apart so much.”

Spotting the glint in Ruby’s eyes, Belle knew there was more going on than met the eye. “This is more than just a vacation, isn’t it?”

Blinking in surprise, Ruby couldn’t lie to her friends. “It’s our first anniversary,” she said evenly.

“It’s more than that,” Belle insisted. “Ruby, are you…”

“No! No, no, no,” she laughed. “I’m not pregnant, but Victor and I are sort of trying.”

“Sort of,” Ariel asked with amusement. 

“Pretty much we’re forgoing protection.”

Laughing, the three friends enjoyed the joke. Ariel and Belle were happy for Ruby, but they still worried about Mary-Margaret. When they told Ruby about their friend’s rocky marriage, Ruby’s eyes nearly popped out of her head.

“Those two overcame the odds to be together,” she said. “I mean, Mary-Margaret endured the wrath of his family and all she wanted was to have a family of her own with David.” Ruby sighed heavily. “If they break up, where’s the hope for the rest of us? I mean, he left is rich, wealthy family to build a life with her! It’s straight out of Shakespeare!”

“Maybe Emma has a point about Mary-Margaret getting obsessive,” Ariel pointed out. “She did smother the babies at the party the other night.”

Remembering the way Mary-Margaret kept grabbing and hugging Bae, Belle didn’t think much of it considering she was his godmother, but now realized she didn’t ask Mary-Margaret to babysit much lately, relying more on daycare. Sure, she rationalized it by wanting Bae around kids is own age, but now that Ariel said something, Belle wondered.

“You gave Bae a lot of attention, too,” Belle pointed out.

“I do adore that kid,” Ariel smiled. “He’s getting so big! I can’t believe he’ll be two soon!”

“I know,” Belle laughed. “Seems like only yesterday he was born.”

“I remember that day,” Ruby added. “Cora’s burning in Hell for that one.”

Ariel remembered hearing the story, but didn’t want to dwell on the unpleasant tale. “Are you going to give Bae a brother or sister?”

“Robbie wants to, but I don’t want to start trying until after Bae is two.”

Ruby raised a brow at the comment. “What do you mean by trying?”

A blush ignited Belle’s cheeks. “Nothing.”

Reading her like a book, Ruby gasped, then laughed. “Oh my god!”

“What,” Ariel asked.

Ruby’s eyes sparkled with amusement as she glanced from Belle to Ariel. “Our dear friend here has been behind on her birth control.”

Laughing, Ariel whistled. “Good for you, girl!”

“Is not like that,” Belle insisted, cheeks flaming.

“No,” Ruby wiggled her eyebrows. “Then what is it like?”

“Just…spur of the moments have taken over.”

“Wait,” Ariel cut in. “Hasn’t Gold been in a hospital bed for months?”

If possible, Belle’s blush deepened, but before the joke could get too carried away, Ruby made a comment about being adventurous in a hospital bed with Victor. Though she loved her friends, Belle did keep personal details about her marriage close to her chest. Lately, she and Robbie were careless, but thankfully nothing stuck. Not that she wouldn’t be happy if it did, but Belle wanted to plan their second baby right this time. Last night, Belle checked the calendar, fairly certain they could be fine. 

“Do you think Mary-Margaret needs an intervention,” Ariel asked, steering the conversation back on topic.

“Maybe we should just be her friends,” Ruby suggested. “I mean, we can’t really butt into her marriage.”

“We can distract her though, right?” Ariel outlined several activities and shopping trips they could do as a group and suggested hosting the first tea tasting. 

“That is if she’ll agree,” Belle said. “She has work and doesn’t go in for the tea tastings much.”

“She will of I send out formal invitations,” Ariel continued.

After lunch, Belle stopped by the Park Street shop to check in and organize the orders. Thankfully, things operated smoothly and Belle went to pick up her son. By the time she came home, Belle was ready for a nap. Bae, of course, wanted to play, so Belle took him to the backyard to push him on the swings and that’s where Gold found her a half hour later when he returned from physical therapy.

“Daddy,” Bae waved from the swing.

“Hey, Bailey,” he waved back before looking at Belle. Eyes softening, he kissed her cheek. “How was your day?”

“Alright.” Belle pushed aside memories of Ruby and Ariel’s jabs. Loving Robbie as deeply as she did, she wouldn’t be ashamed of having an adventurous sex life.

Sensing her hesitation, Gold stared at Belle for a moment, but decided not to push. Putting an arm around her waist, he didn’t have to lean on his cane as they watched Bae smile and laugh in the swing.

“What would you say to going out for a nice dinner?”

Belle laughed. “You mean sit down at Leonardo’s instead of ordering delivery?”

“If you want.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Something fancy.” He leaned in to whisper in her ear. “Romantic.”

“As tempting as that sounds,” she whispered back. “I may need a day to recover.”

Chuckling, Gold kissed her cheeks, then her lips. “I love you, Belle. Whatever you need.”

“Down,” Bae shouted before his parents could get in any more tender moments.

Helping Bae out of his swing, Belle held his hand, but Bae darted forward to hug his father’s legs. Ruffling his son’s hair, Gold’s heart felt close to bursting. “Did you have fun, Bae?”

“Yes,” he laughed.

“And how about some pizza?”

“Yay! Peesa!”

Taking Bae’s hand, Belle walked him back to the house. The family settled on the couch to read books while waiting for their order to be delivered. Eating in front of the TV was dangerous with Bae in their laps, but luckily only their clothes got stained with tomato sauce. An evening in a family felt perfect. Belle loved her family and couldn’t imagine anything better. Unfortunately, the peace was interrupted with a knock on the front door.

“I’ll get it,” Belle volunteered.

With each step, the dread increased. Seconds later, she realized why. On the other side of the threshold, Moe stood with a brown paper bag in one hand and a stained shawl in the other. Recognizing the stain, Belle’s eyes widened in horror. 

“I need to talk to you, Belle.”


	56. Chapter 56

“She declined the invitation,” Ashley said when Regina cornered her in the club.

“Then you need to get back into her good graces,” Regina snapped. Activity from Spencer Enterprises seemed minimal lately and Regina wanted an advantage, so insights into the goings-on of the company were a must. Sure, she had other sources, but if Ashley could get friendly with the Golds, then Regina would have the perfect spy. 

“It’s not that easy,” Ashley argued. “Belle isn’t a socialite-”

“But she has friends,” Regina snapped. “Ariel, Ruby, and even my insufferable sister-in-law!”

“But I’m on the fringes of that circle!”

Seeing the girl tear up, Regina rolled her eyes. “I don’t believe this,” she mumbled. “Get creative! Think of a way into Belle’s good graces! You’re both mothers! Find a way to make her indebted to you!”

Keeping her mouth shut, Ashley didn’t know how to argue the point. She didn’t want Regina to mar her name to hurt Sean socially, so what choice did she have but to go along with Regina’s demands? However, Ashley didn’t have a clue how to get in Belle’s good graces, but she had to think of something! Ashely wracked her brain, but in the end decided to call Aurora for help because she didn’t have anyone else to turn to.

Promising Regina she would do better, Ashley hurried from the club. Calling Aurora, she left a message, and then drove to Alexandra’s school. Yes she was a mother, but using a child to get close to Belle felt wrong. Then again, she didn’t have to be manipulative. Maybe she could organize a play date? No, that wouldn’t work. Alexandra was four and Bailey not even two, so they wouldn’t have much in common.

Distracted at home, Ashley rejected one idea after another. Briefly, she considered coming clean to Sean, asking him for advice, but quickly she dismissed that idea, too. Sean worked hard to make his family proud and they nearly disowned him once because she wasn’t classy enough to be his wife. If Ashley could somehow get Regina’s seal of approval, then maybe, just maybe, Sean’s parents would finally accept her as a full member of the family instead of someone they resigned to put up with. 

There had to be way to get on Belle’s good side. There just had to be! Ashely sat in front of a computer doing a search of the wife of the wealthiest resident. All she found, aside from the Game of Thorns homepage, were a few out-of-date gossip columns. Belle had a thumbnail in the wiki-verse, but Ashley didn’t see any useful information. 

What if she simply asked Belle out to lunch? Sure, she was rebuffed before, but perhaps she should try again? People could usually tell when someone was trying too hard and were naturally repulsed, so it would behoove Ashely to have a plan of attack. 

Maybe if she got a good night’s sleep, a lightbulb would pop above her head. In the meantime, Ashley focused on helping her daughter with her alphabet and reading lessons. Her problems wouldn’t go away, but Ashley needed a mental break from all the nonsense.

****

“Is the report finished?”

The head of Dr. Weston’s research team never hesitated to take orders. In fact, Dr. Patrick Walsh always admired his boss for her intelligence and innovations. He hoped to learn all he could by being her assistant, and one day have is own clinic. Handing over the tablet with the latest toxicology results, Dr. Walsh held his breath.

“Damn,” Zelena snapped under her breath as she skimmed the screen. “I need this to work, Walsh!”

“And it will,” he assured her. “We just need to try a different combination of drugs.”

Sighing, Zelena gripped the tablet, revisiting the urge to throw the damn thing against the wall. “I’m on a time table!”

Walsh didn’t know the mysterious plan she referred to, but if he helped Dr. Weston succeed, then his career would be on an upward glide. 

“There are still options,” he continued.

“Fine,” Zelena sighed. “I’ll work up some new variables and we’ll put together another test batch first thing in the morning.”

“Very good. I’ll-” Walsh didn’t finish his sentence because Dr. Weston pushed past him and into her office. Slamming the door, Zelena rubbed her temples. Why was nothing going according to plan?!

While working day and night in the lab, the Spencer family lived the high life and got away with all their varies crimes! Regina could easily be the worst of them all! Spoiled little brat had everything at her fingertips and probably didn’t fully appreciate any of it! Oh, Zelena would relish taking that woman down a peg or two, but first things first. Zelena couldn’t make a move until she had a viable drug to give her the perfect alibi. However, with this setback, her plans could be delayed by another six months!

The holiday season was nearly upon them, which meant across the ocean they would be carving turkey, preparing shopping lists, and buying evergreens. The very notion disgusted her! Regina would be hosting some holiday party, just like her mother did before her. Damn, Cora Spencer! If not for her meddling, Zelena’s life may have turned out very differently. A shame Zelena couldn’t get revenge on Cora, too, but the rest of the family would feel her wrath!

Turning her attention to the computer screen, Zelena did a search of Killian Jones. Regina’s husband may be handsome and rich, but he also had a bad-boy past, which meant finding ammunition to use against him shouldn’t be too difficult. Zelena would need an inside man, after all. All of her ducks will be in a perfect row before she booked her flight to the states. 

“Dr. Weston?”

Seeing Walsh in the doorway, she quickly switched her search page. “What is it?”

“I worked up the new specs.”

Holding out her hand, Zelena anxiously snatched the folder and read through the parameters, a slow smile curving her lips. “This could be the answer we’ve been waiting for!”

Puffing out his chest, proud his discovery gained such praise, Walsh grinned. “I’m glad.”

“We need to get started right way!”

Leaping to her feet, the doctor rushed from her office, gesturing for Walsh to follow. Once in the lab, she passed rows of rat-filled cages, coming to a stop before a cage with female squirrels. “Test this batch,” she commanded.

“Yes, Doctor.”

Zelena’s smirk remained intact, if a bit wild. “This could be it, Walsh,” she breathed.

“Let’s cross our fingers and grab our shamrocks.”

Shamrocks indeed! She wouldn’t need luck when she had science on her side! Science and her revenge kept her going day after day when all she wanted to do was give in and give out. Soon, everything she ever wanted would be in the palm of her hand!

****

“Do you want to go to the store and do the Thanksgiving goody shopping?”

“No.”

“But we always do that together.”

“We have plenty of time.”

Not liking the way his wife wouldn’t even look at him, David suppressed a sigh. Communication in his marriage remained at a standstill. No matter how many times he tried smoothing things over, Mary-Margaret kept giving him the cold shoulder. The frost in the air between them was all his fault, but David didn’t see the point in being dishonest. Right now, he didn’t want to spend time and money on fertility treatments and alternatives. What was wrong with taking a break?

Mary-Margaret’s reasons for having a child didn’t center on expanding their family, but rather transformed into her having something to prove. Yes, he knew she had a tough time seeing their friends have children, but they just weren’t having the same luck. Maybe the time came for them to throw in the towel. Besides, there was always adoption.

“Are we still getting our tree the weekend after Thanksgiving?”

Thinking for a moment, Mary-Margaret shrugged. “I’m not feeling a tree this year.”

“Seriously?” David looked at his wife as if she grew a second head.

“Yeah,” she drew out the word. “I just don’t feel like having a tree. I mean, they’re expensive and messy. Not worth the effort.”

“Ok,” David stated. “I see what’s going on here.”

Mary-Margaret’s expression perfectly defined innocence. “I have no idea what you mean.”

“Come on! We’ve been dodging this subject for months and putting on happy faces in public!”

“Oh, so all you care about in this whole situation is how people look at us? Typical.”

“That’s not what I said! Mary-Margaret-”

“Save your breath, David! The damage is done!”

“Is it?” Seizing her shoulders, he searched her gaze. “Is that why we’ve been sleeping in separate rooms for months?”

“I don’t know,” she said past a lump in her throat. “I want a baby. I want to be a mother. If you don’ want the same thing, then I don’t know how we can be married!”

“Listen,” he pleaded. “I love you. That’s never changed.”

“Then why don’t you want a child with me?”

“I never said never. I just think we need more time to ourselves, especially now.”

“David, I’m not getting any younger.”

“That isn’t an issue-”

“Yes, it is!”

“Age isn’t the reason we’re having trouble!”

“David-”

“All I want is a chance for us to focus on our marriage.”

Shrugging free, May-Margaret went back to avoiding eye-contact. “There wasn’t a need to do that.”

“Yes, there was! Mary-Margaret, we defined ourselves by which method of fertility treatments we would try next! When was the last time we sat down together for dinner and talked about mundane topics?”

“We did all of that when we took a break,” she argued.

“And you didn’t take that time seriously, remember?”

Furious, she whirled to face him. “I saw _one _doctor, David! One!”__

“And didn’t tell me!”

“Because I know you would react this way!”

Shaking his head, David had no idea what to do or say. “I don’t think putting a few things into perspective is a bad thing.”

Throwing her hands up in the air, Mary-Margaret didn’t see a way for this fight to end well. “We want two different things.”

“What are you saying?”

Swallowing hard, she felt utterly helpless. “What do you think? We’ve practically been living separate lives, so we might as well make it official.”

Gaze narrowing, a storm of emotions played over David’s face: shock, anger, denial, and finally determination. “Well, I’m not giving up on us so easily.”

“David-”

“We can go to counseling,” he stated. “I found a doctor who is highly recommended. His name is Archie Hopper and-”

“Wait” she put up a hand. “You already researched all of this?”

“What did you expect,” he sighed. “We’ve hit a rough patch.”

Crossing her arms over her chest, Mary-Margaret stared down her husband for several long moments. As her temper cooled, Mary-Margaret realized David didn’t want to throw in the towel. He saw a reason to keep going and if he thought they should give their marriage another shot, maybe she should too.

“Why,” she asked.

Moving forward to cup her face, David finally smiled. “Because, despite everything, I still love you, Mary-Margaret Spencer. I want us to be a part of each other’s lives no matter what.”  
Near tears, she blinked rapidly. “I do, too.”

“Good.”

Taking a chance, he leaned forward for a kiss. Seconds later, they clung to one another as if their lives depended on it. Coming up for air, David’s grin widened.

“Out first appointment is next week.”

“Ok,” she nodded.

Chuckling, David took another kiss.

****

Answering the door, Belle smiled at Ruby. The women hugged as Ruby crossed the threshold.

“How are you holding up?”

“I’m tired, but it will pass.”

“I wanted to check and see if you were ok.”

“About as good as I’m going to be.” Leading Ruby to the living room, Belle tossed aside Bae’s toys and sat on the couch, inviting Ruby to do the same. Spotting the brochures on the coffee table, Ruby cast her friend a sympathetic look.

“Have you decided on a place yet?”

“No,” Belle sighed. “It feels like too much. I know it’s cruel to say, but I think he did this on purpose!”

“Belle,” Ruby said gently. “He’s been struggling for a long time now.”

“I know.” Swallowing her tears, Belle resented her father for what happened and once again leaving her to clean up the mess. How could she not resent him?

“I’m here to help,” Ruby said. “Should we sort through the brochures?”

“Yes,” Belle managed. “That would be great. Thank you.”

“Sure.”

Robbie will be home from physical therapy soon and Bae was napping, so they had an hour to choose a new home for Moe.


	57. Chapter 57

“How are you holding up?”

“Fine.” Belle braved a smile as she walked back to the living room. She just walked Ruby out. Robbie arrived home and her friend didn’t want to intrude. Seeing the concern in Robert’s eyes touched Belle’s heart, threatening to make her burst into tears – again.

Gold’s knee ached from excretion, but he barely needed the cane anymore. By Thanksgiving he wouldn’t need it at all, but his good news became overshadowed by what happened with his father-in-law. Moe swore what happened was an accident, but he appeared on their doorstep drunk, clutching his wife’s old scarf instead of calling for an ambulance, which put doubts in Gold’s mind. As much as he wanted to strangle Moe for putting such guilt on Belle’s shoulders, she had enough on her plate and Moe added enough stress to his daughter’s life.

“Ruby helped me pick a facility.”

Sitting by her side, Gold put a hand over hers. “This is for the best. You know that right?”

Nodding, Belle inhaled a sharp breath. “He’ll get help, but-”

“No ‘buts’,” Gold gently asserted. “The doctors said this is what he needs.”

“I know.” Wiping at her tears, she knew the doctors were qualified to help Moe, but what happened next? She had to clean out the apartment and…what? Put his things into storage? Take a few possessions to the hospital? Set up the apartment for his return?

“I’m here, Belle,” Gold said. Wrapping an arm around hers shoulders, Gold held her close, wishing he could take away her pain. “Whatever you need.”

“Is it wrong to close my eyes and wish all of this would go away?”

“No, sweetheart.” He kissed her temple. “It’s perfectly natural.”

“I can’t believe he did that.” Belle couldn’t hold back the tears. Leaning into Robbie, she hugged him tight as she sobbed. Rocking in his arms, she wasn’t sure how long she clung to him.

“Hush, sweetheart,” Gold crooned as he combed his hands through her hair. “We’ll get him the help he needs.”

“I don’t want you to pay,” she said when she found her voice. “The profits from the shops-”

“I won’t hear of it,” Gold stated. Cupping her face, he looked deep into her eyes, feeling the strength of their bond as his thumbs wiped away her tears. “The details can be taken care of in a second. I don’t want you to have to worry about those things, too.”

“But my father-”

“He doesn’t need to know, alright?”

Too emotionally exhausted to argue, Belle nodded. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you.” Kissing her forehead, he gave her hand a supportive squeeze.

“Bae will be up from his nap soon.”

“I’ll take care of him.”

Kissing Robbie firmly, Belle’s heart swelled with gratification. “What would I do without you?”

“I’m not sure,” he gently teased. “I have a feeling we would have found each other somehow.”

“Really?”

“Really,” he nodded. “Do you want me to make the necessary calls?”

“No. I’ll do it.”

“I’ll go check on Bae.”

Watching him go, Belle reached for the brochure and her cell. The sooner she got this taken care of, the sooner she could take a long bubble bath and decompress. Crying into the bubbles didn’t sound like a bad idea either.

****

Waking in a strange room, several seconds passed before Regina realized where she spent the night. Glancing to her left, she suppressed a groan. Rubbing her hands over her face to clear the cobwebs, she decided on a stealthy exit. Besides, she didn’t want Killian getting the wrong idea.

As gracefully as she could manage, Regina picked her clothing up from the floor and tip-toed out of the bedroom. Pausing at the door for one more glance over her shoulder, Regina’s heart gave a lurch. Killian looked adorable lying there, but she didn’t dare allow her heart to soften. Continuing back to her room, memories of last night floated to the surface.

Killian swept her off her feet and paid her the kind of attention he used to when they first started dating. He was romantic and funny and made her forget her list of tasks for one night. For the first time in a long while, Killian looked at her as if she were sexy. Carried away by the mood, and a half a dozen glasses of champagne, Regina followed her impulses, but in the light of day couldn’t help but question Killian’s motives.

Could last night have been a performance to get their marriage back on track? If so, Regina doubted she could choose the right path because she had no idea if Killian’s sudden turn-about was genuine. Did he make an effort with her because he couldn’t have Emma? Emotional entanglements were the worst! Maybe it would have been better if Killian just had an affair and let that be the end to it, but since Emma was the fish that got away, he could very well continue carrying some romantically deluded torch. If he needed sex, but still loved her, still valued their marriage, then maybe there could be something to salvage. However, not being able to distinguish Killian’s true emotions tore Regina’s heart. 

Dressing for a day at the office, she went to the nursery to see Aiden. These days, Regina couldn’t leave the house without saying goodbye. Her precious boy crawled all over the place, but Regina had to work to coax a smile from him. Should she be jealous of the fact every time Aiden was with Killian her son wore a bright smile? Of course, Killian worked more at being a doting father than he ever did at being a CEO for his family legacy. No, Regina had to pick up the pieces there, too, and resentment started festering.

Kissing Aiden goodbye, she headed downstairs to see her father pacing the halls. For a second, she considered asking him what was wrong, but saw the time and rushed out the door. One of them had to make a living.

****

Safely cocooned in warmth, Belle didn’t want to face the day. So many problems awaited and she didn’t feel like being an adult. Burying her face in the pillow, she remembered back to her childhood when her mother was alive and she always felt so safe. Back then, she didn’t have to take care of every little detail because her father wasn’t stable, and she could dream of her future. Her mother’s death changed so many things.

“Hey,” a soft voice whispered in her ear.

Robbie held her tight, making sure she knew she was safe and loved, but in this moment, Belle couldn’t force a smile. “Hey,” she managed back.

“Are you alright?”

Turing to face him, she nodded. “Just thinking.”

“About what?”

“My mother, she sighed. “How her death affected my life.”

“I’m sorry, Belle. You shouldn’t have had to suffer that.”

Nodding again, she held him close. Stroking his back, Belle’s eyes drifted closed as she listened to her husband’s strong heartbeat. He wouldn’t leave her alone. She could count on him to always be here. “I think I’m beginning to understand how broken my father became when she died,” Belle whispered. “I’ve never allowed myself to think of it before, but if I ever lost you, I’d be devastated. I don’t know if I could go on.”

“Belle,” Gold breathed. Rocking her gently, he eased back to look into those beautiful blue eyes. “We’ve discussed this before, remember? If anything ever happened to one of us, we won’t do what our parents did. We’ll be there for Bae and raise him properly.”

“I know.” Tracing the stubble on his chin with her fingertips, Belle managed a small grin. “You’re such a devoted father. I love that about you. It’s just-” Cutting off when the tears threatened, she shook her head and hugged him again. “If I picture a life without you… there’s no color, Robbie. No life. If this is how my father felt losing my mother, I can’t blame him for not wanting to face a reality without her. I never want to face a reality without you.”

“Nor I you,” he agreed before kissing her earlobe. “I’d be utterly devastated if anything happened to take you from me.”

They held each other tight for several long moments, cherishing the contact and comfort of their joint embrace, knitting their bond ever closer.

“We can face this together,” Robbie said confidently. “Everything will be alright.”

Goodness knows she didn’t mean to, but the tears seized her and Belle couldn’t control the sobbing. Her father came so close to dying. Moe swore what happened was an accident, that he missed his wife, had a fit of temper, and the way the bottle broke slashed his biceps, but Belle didn’t know how such a thing was even possible. Two realities slammed into her a once, throwing her off balance. First, her father most likely tried to commit suicide, and second, Moe was actually mortal after all. Belle always assumed a big bear of a man like him would be around forever. 

Now, she faced the possibility her father would become even more of a handful. Hopefully, the facility they sent him to would help get him sober and force Moe to face his demons. Still, Belle always took for granted she could go to that apartment and find him. How could she face the emptiness?

“How about I go with you today?”

Getting her emotions under control, Belle blinked at her husband. “You wouldn’t mind?”

“I’ve been away from the office this long. They can survive well enough without me at the moment.”

Grateful, she nodded. “Thank you. That means a lot.”

“Should we bring Bae?”

“I’ll drop him at daycare,” she said. “The movers should be able to put everything into storage by day’s end.”

“Why not store everything in our basement,” Gold suggested. “We have plenty of room and it will save you a storage fee.”

“The fee is nothing really,” she said. “I already paid for a year and hopefully he’ll be better by then.”

Gold kissed her brow. “Whatever you want, darling.”

Hugging him again, she didn’t want to get out of bed, but the sooner she faced the day, the sooner this nightmare can be put to rest. Five more minutes, she promised, then she would get up. Belles’ plans were ruined seconds later when a voice rang through the air. 

“Mommy! Mommy!”

The couple exchanged smiles, then sat up in bed. 

“Mommy!”

“Our son requires your presence,” Gold joked.

“I wonder how he’ll react if he sees his father instead,” she joked back. 

“Do you want me to go,” he offered.

“No.” Belle kissed his cheek before getting to her feet. “I need to attend the other man in my life.”

Gold chuckled. “I’ll try not to be jealous.”

Flashing Robbie a grateful look, she padded to the nursery. Seeing Bae standing up in his crib wasn’t a shock. He walked so well and learned new words every day. The second Bailey spotted his mother he put his hands in the air.

“Up!”

“Good morning, my little man,” Belle smiled as she lifted him up and out of his crib.

“Hi!” Bae hugged Belle as she walked him to the changing table.

“Let’s get you ready for the day.”

For the most part, Bailey cooperated with his morning routine. Some days were better than others, but today Bae ended up changed and dressed in record time.

“Wherrr Da-ddy,” Bae asked when his mother put him on her hip. As if on cue, Robbie materialized to take their son downstairs for breakfast, so Belle could take a shower and go through her own routine. Seeing her husband dressed in jeans and a sweater never failed to make her heart flutter. Gold still used his cane when navigating the stairs, but at this point, was able to walk on his own two feet throughout the house. The rest of the morning unfolded smoothly, so when Bae threw a tantrum when they dropped him at daycare, Belle was taken off guard.

Leaving Bae while he screamed her name tore her heart, but Robbie pointed out Bae would calm down once they were out of sight. Belle hoped so because facing the apartment weighed heavily without adding more hurt.

For the most part, packing boxes felt routine. Belle set aside a few things Moe many need in the facility, but everything else was packed away to be shipped to the storage unit. Not entirely surprised, Belle and Robbie discovered nearly half a dozen empty, or half full, whiskey bottles. Tossing yet another into the garbage, Belle turned to confront the contents of Moe’s drawers. Opening the first, she went still. Resting among the folded white tee shirts was a framed photograph. Looking at the image of her mother and father smiling on their wedding day, Belle couldn’t believe how young her father looked. He even had a full head of hair! And her mother – Colette French - looked gorgeous in her simple white gown. 

“Belle?”

Blinking rapidly, Belle held up the photo for him to see. “It’s their wedding.”

Smiling as he took in the sight of Belles mother, so many facts became clear. “Now I know where you get your looks. She was a beautiful woman, Belle.”

“And kind and generous.” She swallowed hard. “I still miss her.”

“She’s watching over you, sweetheart. You and Bae and I know she’d be very proud of the mother you’ve become.”

Kissing him, she decided to take their picture home. There was a place for the frame on her dresser where she could see it every day and be reminded of the good times.


	58. Chapter 58

“Is anyone hosting a Thanksgiving Day meal?”

Aurora blinked at her friend. “Mary-Margaret might, but I haven’t heard. Its’ getting late in the season so perhaps not.”

“Do you think the Golds will host?”

“Why so eager for the holiday? Do you want to hold the celebration?”

Ashley sighed, shaking her head. “Considering how well my last party went, I doubt I’ll be hosting another any time soon.”

“What are you talking about? Everyone loved your dinner!”

“The Gold’s declined the invitation,” Ashley grumbled.

“They do avoid social obligations whenever possible,” Aurora pointed out. “I wouldn’t take it personally.”

How could she not? Ashley felt Regina’s threats hanging over her head like and Acme anvil! Any second the weight would fall her and crush her to dust! How did she ever get into this mess? The last time, she swore never to make another deal with that witch, but here she stood, stuck in quicksand.

As luck would have it, Ashley when home to find an embellished invitation waiting in a stack of mail. Ariel and Eric Prince were hoisting a small thanksgiving luncheon and invited the Hermans. Unable to believe it, Ashley re-read the words over and over again. Surely, the Golds would attend this engagement as well? 

Quickly filling out the RSVP, Ashley hoped she would glean a tidbit to appease Regina so the women would quit breathing down her neck. Ashley liked Belle, but until she found a way to deal with Regina, she didn’t have a choice but to play the game.

****

Leaving another appointment, Mary-Margaret wondered if feeling hopeful would jinx her progress. Dr. Hopper helped her and David get to the root of their differences. Remembering why they fell in love in the first place, Mary-Margaret knew she didn’t want to give up on their marriage. Yes, she still wanted a family, but she wanted to be on healthy, steady ground with David when they did become parents.

“How about some lunch at Ruby’s,” David suggested as they walked to the car.

“Sounds good,” she smiled. “I have a craving for the jambalaya.”

Throwing his head back and laughing, David could picture a huge plate of spicy pasta and shrimp. “You’re not a cheap date, are you?”

“No way.” She laughed, “you married a classy woman.”

Laughing harder, David opened the car door and gave his wife a hand. Climbing into the passenger’s seat, Mary-Margaret couldn’t believe they were actually laughing like old times. Dr. Hopper seemed like a miracle worker. After a nice lunch, the couple headed home for a relaxing afternoon. They swore they would tackle the laundry together and organize the clutter in the basement, but ended up consumed with a different sort of pastime. 

Feeling at peace in her relationship, Mary-Margaret could come to terms with waiting for the future to think about a baby. In fact, she nearly told David of her decision, but then checked her email. Out of the blue, she saw the message from Dr. Zelena Weston. Reading the words three times over, Mary-Margaret’s eyes watered with tears of happiness. Could this be real? Could she really have a baby within a year?

Dr. Weston said she perfected a fertility drug that will help her bad ovary to start functioning again. She also had drugs to help her good ovary drop more eggs so the odds of conceiving were greater than ever. Better news, the doctor was coming to America to set up a practice and wanted Mary-Margaret to participate in her study!

Covering her mouth to hold in her bubbling laughter, Mary-Margaret felt like her prayers were answered! In her heart, she knew Dr. Weston could help her get pregnant! She just knew it! 

Quickly answering the email, doing her best to sound professional instead of ecstatic, Mary-Margaret’s first instinct was to share the news with David, but at the last second, she hesitated. Would he support her in this new treatment, or would he do everything he could to talk her out of it? Things between them were in a great place and neither of them wanted a fight they couldn’t take back.

Surely, she could keep Dr. Weston’s treatments under wraps? At least until she found out if they worked, right? If she ended up pregnant, David wouldn’t care how the event came about. If they kept going at the rate they were, hopefully their marriage would be strong again before Dr. Weston ever arrived in Storybrooke.

Decision made, Mary-Margaret headed back downstairs to rejoin her husband on the couch for a movie night of comedy. Fate seemingly decided to smile upon her, so maybe soon it would make her a mother as well.

****

“I can babysit myself,” Henry swore.

“Buddy,” Neal chided. “You’re only twelve.”

“A very mature, capable twelve,” he pointed out.

“No deal,” Emma cut in. “You run for the hills if we ask you to change one of Kayla’s diapers.”

Henry rolled his eyes. “She’s my sister and that’s weird.”

Emma gave her son a long, knowing stare. “You’re excuses need work, Kid.”

“But what could go wrong in a few hours?”

Neal and Emma exchanged looks. 

“Too much,” Neal answered. “We’ll call your aunt or Ruby.”

“Make it Ruby,” Henry smirked. “She’s the best at video games.”

“Mary-Margaret will make sure your homework’s done first,” Emma argued. “So she’s at the top of the list.”

“You’re no fun,” her firstborn grumbled.

Simply smirking, Emma made sure Henry saw the line in the sand. “The very definition of motherhood, Kid. Now get your lunch, we don’t want to be late.”

Looking at his dad, Henry saw Neal shake his head, then let out a dramatic sigh. “I don’t want to go to school.”

“You’ll thank me when you graduate college,” Emma stated. “Let’s go.”

Watching Henry grave his lunch and backpack before heading for the door, Emma turned to her husband. “Are you sure you’ll be ok with Kayla today?”

Laughing, Neal rubbed her shoulders. “I have everything under control. In fact, I’m taking her to a playdate with Bailey in the park.”

“Are you?” Emma’s suspicions peaked. “Are you and Gold plotting something extra devious?”

“As a matter of fact,” Neal leaned close to whisper in his wife’s ear. “I have a sneaking suspicion I can barter a betrothal contract for our daughter to the heir to the Gold fortune before they even feed the ducks.”

Unamused, Emma’s eyes narrowed. “Not funny.”

“I’m serious! Those two like each other. I can tell.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Emma stated. “They’re just babies, Neal.”

“I have seen the future, and it’s bright with days of our daughter taking care of us in our old age.”

“Neal-”

“Mom,” Henry shouted. “Come on!”

“Alright,” she shouted over her shoulder before looking back at her husband. “Bye,” she said softly. Kissing his cheek, she grabbed her keys and headed out the door, only pausing long enough to kiss Kayla goodbye as well.

The second the door closed, Neal smiled at the sleeping infant. “I’ve got it all mapped out, honey. Don’t worry about a thing.”

****

“Are you packed?”

“Almost.” Ruby grinned as Victor came over to check her progress. “I still have a few more days to decide on the final cut though.”

Smirking, Victor nodded. “Do you still want to attend Ariel’s dinner, because we can leave a few days earlier.”

“As tempting as that sounds, you know we can’t abandon the Princes.”

“Will the Golds be there, too?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Ruby shrugged. “Why?”

“Because if they miss it, so can we.”

Ruby playfully smacked his arm. “If Belle isn’t up for celebrating, then everyone will understand. We don’t have such an excuse.”

“I’m sure I can come up with an ill aunt in the family tree,” he teased.

“Hardly the same thing, Victor,” she halfheartedly scolded.

“You know dinner parties aren’t my thing, right?”

Kissing his nose, Ruby gave him one of her sultry looks. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Really?” Victor’s Adam’s apple bobbed.

“Oh, yes,” Ruby preened.

“Well, in that case…”

****

“Of course I don’t want you to come early,” Ariel said into her phone. “You’re a guest.”

Pausing, she looked over her shoulder to see Eric enter the parlor. Smiling in greeting, she gave him a little wave before focusing on her conversation.

“I insist. Yes! No arguments. Ok. Bye.”

“Why was that,” Eric asked.

“Belle,” Ariel supplied. “She wanted to know if I needed help setting up next week.”

“How is she holding up?”

“As best as she can,” Ariel shrugged. “I can’t imagine what’s that’s like. Having your father show up on your doorstep after slashing his wrists to kill himself.”

“I heard it was his biceps - and an accident.”

“Pretty convenient accident. It’s a miracle he even made it to their house! He was drunk and bleeding all over!”

“Then maybe it wasn’t as bad as the gossip rags claim.”

Ariel looked doubtful. “I know for a fact Belle was scared out of her mind.”

Eric sympathized to a point. “Aren’t she and her father estranged?”

“As if that matters at such a time!”

“No, you’re right.”

“I know.”

Accepting her kiss, Eric beamed. “Is your day full of party planning?”

“For the most part. Why?”

“Because I wanted to take you furniture shopping.”

Frowning in confusion, Ariel shook her head. “Since when do we need new furniture?”

“Since I decided to renovate the upstairs parlor to a nursery.”

Eyes widening, Ariel grasped his arm. “Do you mean it?”

“Yes.” Eric laughed harder when she flung her body into his arms. “I know we haven’t had much luck, but I think that’s all about to change.”

“Oh, Eric!” Fusing her lips to his, Ariel’s stomach quivered with giddy happiness. “Yes! Let’s do it!”

“Natural colors?”

“Or both,” she beamed.

Eric’s laughter echoed off the walls. “In that case, we better have twins.”

****

Going through reports and contracts, Zelena got lost in a haze of fine print. The small pangs in the back of her head would grow into a full blown migraine if she wasn’t careful. Sitting back in her seat with a sigh, she knew she could navigate leases and conduct negotiations thanks to her business background, but all the paperwork left much to be desired.

Thinking of her past, her hand automatically went to the locket around her neck. Normally, she never opened the pieces because one glimpse of the picture made her heat break for what couldn’t be. Simply running her fingers over the cool sterling silver served as a reminder of her carefully laid plans. When she left her internship in America to pursue becoming a fertility doctor and researcher, Zelena swore one day she would have everything she desired. Holding her dream close to her chest, she worked hard. Now, poised to see all that work pay off, she wanted her reality to come to fruition.

Her computer dinged, signaling a new email, so she shifted in her seat. A wide smile spread her lips reading the lines. Bingo! The fish took the bait. All she had to do now was reel in her prey.  
A warm gush settled in her chest, making Zelena giggle aloud. Soon, she silently promised. Soon.

Taking the folder from the desk drawer, she pulled out a photo she despised above all the rest. The pretty girl with the chestnut curls and the sweet smile made Zelena want to vomit, but today, she could look upon the likeness knowing the other woman’s days were numbered.

“You, my dear, will be the ugliest of all.”

Taking out her nail file, Zelena drew a ragged line across Belle Gold’s throat.


	59. Chapter 59

Bowing at the cheers and applause from his family, Gold felt quite proud of his accomplishments. Today he managed the staircase without a cane and entered the kitchen without even a hint of a limp. Excited, Bae broke away from his mother to run and hug his father. Belle called him back, but Gold held up a hand. Wanting to test his limitations, Gold bent to catch Bailey, then very slowly, and a bit wobbly, managed to straighten his knees to stand once more on his own.

Rushing forward, smiling from ear-to-ear with tears of happiness glistening on her lashes, Belle cupped his cheek as Bae settled on his hip. “Robbie,” she breathed.

“I know,” he laughed with disbelief. “I can hardly believe it. I feel like a new man.”

Overwhelmed with emotion, Belle kissed him firmly, savoring the feel of his lips on hers, even when Bae’s little hands tried pushing them apart. Chuckling, Gold broke away to kiss his son’s cheek. 

“How about some breakfast,” Belle suggested. “I’ll make you pancakes with smiley faces to celebrate.”

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Carrying Bae to his high chair, Gold couldn’t resist looking over his shoulder to cast his bride a hooded stare. Raking his eyes down her body, admiring her trim legs and the way she bent to get the pans from the bottom cabinet, he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep his imagination in check. Today, Belle looked beautiful in her plaid skirt and high-heeled boots, but he wouldn’t mind seeing her cooking wearing nothing but her underwear.

Placing the pans on the stove, Belle twisted to grab the pancake mix, giving Robbie an I-know-what-you’re-thinking-so-behave smirk. The silent flirtation continued as she made breakfast and when they sat to eat, their feet naturally curled together under the table as they exchanged knowing blushes.

Oblivious, Bailey ate with his fingers, getting most of his food on his face and bib before grabbing his juice cup and waving it around to see how much would pour at once.

“Bye-bye,” he laughed as the juice splashed over his plate.

“Bailey!” Grabbing a towel, Belle wiped his face and hands. “You’re making a mess, honey.”

“He’s only a kid once, Belle,” Gold chuckled.

Before she could respond, Bae threw his sippy cup to the floor. On impact, the lid flew off and the juice splashed across the tile. Belle glared over her shoulder. “You were saying?”

Shaking droplets off his shoes, Gold rose to get the mop. With each step, a sense of awe filled his being as appreciation seized his soul. For the first time in over thirty years he walked on his own two feet! Simple tasks like cleaning the floor made his heart lighter. Once the tile sparkled, he wiped off his shoes, amazed he could balance on his repaired leg to do so without needing to hold something for purchase. Today, the world shined with brighter possibilities.

Taking Bae’s bib to the laundry, Belle adjusted him on her hip as he discovered how to roll his lips in a “brrr” noise.

“You’re going to be a handful today, aren’t you, little man?”

Pausing, Bae tilted his head before giving his mother a wide grin, then continuing to make his new noise.

Kissing his cheek, Belle glanced at the clock. “We better be going.”

“I’m sure the food isn’t going anywhere,” Gold commented as he loaded the dishwasher.

“I want to get there and see if Ariel needs my help.”

“I’m sure she has all her bases covered.” Seeing the look on his wife’s face, Gold threw up his hands in surrender. “I’ll get our coats.”

Smart man. Tying Bailey’s shoe, she struggled to get him into his coat. Suddenly, he threw his body to the floor, going limp, and screaming at the top of his lungs. Even when Gold took over the task, Bae cried “no” while twisting every which way to escape. In the end, he was strapped into his car seat as they drove to Aunt Ariel’s.

“Hopefully, he’ll behave when he sees the other children.” 

“I don’t know,” Belle mused while glancing in the rearview mirror at her sulking child. “The terrible twos may be getting a head start on us.”

“Let’s not tempt fate, sweetheart.”

Thankfully, Bae headed straight to the designated play area and started building block towers. Emma sat with Kayla and Alexandra, who set up a tea party with stuffed animals.

Knowing her son was in good hands, Belle headed for the kitchen intending to help her friend prep the side dishes. Ariel hugged Belle in greeting, but Ashley held back. As the three got busy arranging the food, Belle noticed how the blonde tried too hard to start conversation, smiling a tad too much while sharing stories of motherhood.

“I think she wants to be your friend,” Ariel whispered to Belle when Ashley’s back was turned.

“We were,” Belle whispered back. “But then I never heard from her again.”

“Maybe she’s sorry for that?”

“Then why not say so?”

Shrugging, Ariel headed to the hall to greet more guests. Mary-Margaret looked happier than she did in months, which hopefully signaled she and David were back on track. Many gathered around Robbie, amazed by his recovery and Belle’s heart warmed for him. He should have his moment, especially after he worked so hard and endured so much. 

“I bet you’re happy he’s recovered.”

Turning to Ashley, Belle nodded despite her gut souring in warning. “Robbie did all the hard work,” she said politely.

Unperturbed, Ashley pressed forward. “We should do lunch sometime and catch up.”

The gesture sounded innocent enough, but Belle couldn’t shake the sensation of foreboding. “This time of year is pretty hectic.”

“Oh, I know,” Ashley gushed. “Sean is always so busy and I’m sure you know what it’s like with kids. Sometimes all I do is chase after Alexandra.”

“Bae can be a handful,” Belle admitted. “But I love him to bits.”

“Wait until he turns five. He’ll be having mini conversations with himself on his toy phone.”

Unsure what Ashley was after, Belle considered the other woman a moment, debating how to respond, when she heard Ariel call her name and wave her over. Relived, Belle excused herself and helped arrange place settings.

“You looked like you needed rescuing,” Ariel teased.

“Thanks.” Placing the good silver in the proper place, Belle‘s guilt attacked out of nowhere. “She’s nice enough, but I think she has ulterior motives.”

“Ashely spends a lot of time with Aurora,” Ariel mentioned. “Maybe she wants to be accepted by our group, too? Her husband does work for yours, after all.”

“Is that why you invited her?”

“That and Mary-Margaret likes her.”

“True,” Belle admitted, “but she’s nice to everyone.”

“We should probably be more like her.”

During the course of the party, Belle strived to do just that and befriend Ashley, but her instincts kept warning her to beware. Over dinner, the men started conversations about business, leaving the women to interject here and there. Belle couldn’t help noticing Ashley’s attention perked when Robbie mentioned a certain acquisition he hoped to make next year.

“What,” David asked, curious.

“I don’t want to get into too many details,” Gold said. “Suffice it to say, if we succeed, Spencer Enterprises will elevate to the next level.”

“I have some merger ideas,” David added.

Unsurprised, Gold shrugged. “Mergers can be lucrative, but only if you’ve large enough not to get swallowed by the other side. Spencer Enterprises isn’t quite there yet.”

“You should still have a look at the propositions,” David insisted. “You may be surprised.” 

Gold glanced at Neal before nodding. “Very well.”

“Do you see Regina Spencer-Jones’s company as a threat?”

The second Ashley asked the question, the whole table went dead silent and every pair of eyes stared straight at her. Raising a brow as the girl fidgeted, Gold kept his outward calm as he reached for his wine. “Why do you ask, Mrs. Herman?”

“W-well…because you two are rivals.” Ashley’s eyes glanced nervously at her husband, then back to Gold. “Right?”

Amusement danced across Gold’s features as his focus shifted to David. “What do you think? Has your sister finally recognized the futility of attacking our company?”

Glancing at Mary-Margaret, David wasn’t exactly sure how to respond because no one could really predict Regina. “One never knows with her,” he said. “You think she’s down for the count and then she bounces right back.”

“Do you think she really let the feud die?”

Choosing his words carefully, the disowned Spencer shrugged. “It depends. As long as she doesn’t have the advantage, she’ll let sleeping dogs lie.”

“So,” Neal cut in. “You’re saying if she ever finds a scrape of dirt to hang over us, she won’t hesitate?”

“Most of us in the business world would do the same,” Gold added. “We fully believe in Darwinism.”

“Not me,” David pipped up. “I have a compass-pointing-North sort of conscience.”

“One of the things I love about you,” Mary-Margaret smiled before kissing his cheek.

Gold grumbled as he shifted his eyes away from the display. “It’s a miracle you’ve lasted this long.” Personally, Gold took credit for that feet. His savvy business sense compensated for David’s soft heart. 

Neal, who heard the jab, chuckled until Emma bumped her elbow into his ribs. Reaching for his water, Neal quickly masked the chuckle with a cough.

“With all due respect,” Sean said. “Regina’s market shares can’t compare to ours.”

“Yes,” Gold stressed. “But underestimating the competition can get you into trouble. Most dismissed me when I first started dabbling in acquisitions. They told me I’d be bankrupt in a year, but look at me now. Regina’s little company may not have a large market share, but she has advantages on her side, that if utilized properly, could gain her more influence and power.”

“Don’t say one of her advantages is her husband,” Eric groaned.

Gold tossed his hair as he looked toward the head of the table. “Sure, you’ve made an impressive dent in the Asian market, but Jones still holds most of the cards, and guess who is helping him keep his grip while he’s out playing polo or doing photo ops with his kid.”

“I never thought I’d see the day you, of all people, would sing Regina’s praises.”

“Oh, I’m not,” Gold stated. “Merely pointing out why she’s a formidable enemy. Plus, she has Albert on her side.”

“Eric’s right,” David chimed in. “Hearing you appreciate my family sounds strange.”

“How do you think I finally beat your father,” Gold challenged. “I studied his every move while analyzing his strengths and weaknesses. If you want to stay in the game, then you’ll have to not only adapt, but know where _your _weaknesses lie as well as your opponent’s.”__

“I’ve gotten this far with a code of honor.” David didn’t think his accomplishments any less than those of the other men at this table simply because he didn’t have as many holes his sense of fair play.

“Most do play by the rules,” Eric added. “But Gold’s right. He’s found plenty of legal grounds to bankrupt dozens of corporations throughout his career.”

“And that’s admirable,” Mary-Margaret asked with shock. “To bankrupt for profit?”

“If it helps, I don’t do that anymore.” Smiling, Gold winked at Belle. “I’ve turned my attention to other pursuits.”

“Then why are you so against mergers,” Mary-Margaret challenged. “Working _with _a company rather than dismantling them?”__

Chuckling at her basic conceptions, Gold sipped his wine. “Dearie, not all mergers end so happily.”

Laughter followed the comment, causing Mary-Margaret’s cheeks to redden with embarrassment. Neal told a joke to lighten the tension, but she remained solemn the rest of the evening. After dessert, the guests gathered in the library to sit before the roaring fireplace and chat. Ashley poignantly sat next to Mary-Margaret because in her eyes, they were both outsiders.

“What do you think Gold has up his sleeve,” she asked.

“Who knows,” Mary-Margaret grumbled.

“He hasn’t sent David any emails?”

“Just something about a mysterious ‘ice princess’,” she said. “Whatever that means.”

Pondering for a moment, Ashley wondered if this information would be of interest to Regina. “Maybe it’s some sort of surprise for the holidays?”

“No,” Mary-Margaret shook her head. “The email said something about next quarter, so it can’t be about the holidays.”

Blinking, Ashley nearly kissed Mary-Margaret. Tonight wasn’t a total waste since she got a tidbit to give her puppet master. Not that she wanted to! Ashley felt stuck between a rock and a hard place, but hopefully now Regina would get off her back.


	60. Chapter 60

Steaming water cascaded down her back as she washed off the suds. Tonight’s tension peaked when they returned home with a toddler who refused to go to sleep. The second Bae’s exhaustion got the better of his tantrum, Belle made a b-line for the shower. The hot water felt so good. Closing her eyes, Belle savored the sensation of warmth coating her skin, unaware of the bathroom door creaking open. Seconds later, when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, she gasped, her eyes snapping wide, but relaxed when the familiar scent of her husband’s cologne reached her senses.

Laughing when he kissed her shoulder, Belle let her back mold into his frame. “You made quite a splash tonight.”

“Hmmm.” Pressing a soft kiss to Belle’s neck, he glanced at his repaired leg. The scar tissue left gnarled skin, but the internal damage was fixed, so as long as he could stand upright, he wouldn’t nitpick the small stuff.

“You looked beautiful tonight, as always,” he whispered in her ear.

“Flirt,” she giggled.

“I can do so much more than that, Mrs. Gold.”

“Can you,” she asked, glancing over her shoulder and letting her appreciation shine through her eyes. 

Gold responded by pressing kisses to the back of her neck, moving his hands down her back, then licking a path from her spine to her buttocks. Gasping in pleasure, Belle braced her palms against the tile to keep her balance. A whimper passed her lips as Robbie’s hands and lips molded and worshipped her cheeks. Growing bold, he licked between, making Belle cry out in surprise and lose her footing. She would have fallen, but Robbie caught her and straightened, one arm around her waist, the other under her leg, holding her against him as his passionate gaze bore into hers.

“This has always been a fantasy of mine,” he purred. 

Speechless, Belle nodded as her grip on his shoulders tightened. Robbie told her this fantasy often, but now those desires could finally come to fruition. As a result, her body shivered with anticipation. Seeing the desire in her eyes, Gold kissed her hard, thrusting his tongue deep as he positioned her against the wall.

At first, they were content to kiss as their hands explored. Belle’s palms roamed over his shoulders, down his back, over his buttocks, and back around to smooth from his stomach to his chest. Robbie’s mouth couldn’t get enough of her as his hands molded her breasts and teased her nipples to peak. Coaxing several moans from his beloved, Gold let his fingers caress her smooth belly and over her monds. Breath hitching, she gasped his name in a plea. Letting his fingertips delve between her folds, Gold panted at the feel of her honey. The sight of his wife’s flushed cheeks had his erection pulsing with the need to sink into her tight warmth.

“You’re wet, Belle, but not enough.”

Lips curving, she raked a hand through his hair. “Just how wet am I supposed to be in this dream of yours?”

Gritting his teeth, he leaned forward to rasp a single word in her ear. “Dripping.”

Breath leaving her in a whoosh, she nearly stumbled on weak knees. “And how long have you had this fantasy running through your mind?”

Pulling back just enough to study her face, Gold kept stroking her folds while rubbing her clit as he answered. “Pretty much since I hit puberty,” he confessed. “The woman was always faceless until you.”

Rocking against his hand, Belle squeezed his shoulders as the pleasure took away all her common sense. “You mean this is your first-”

“Yes,” he growled as he kissed her long and deep. “I didn’t have a chance before the accident.”

Belle wanted more details, but Robbie’s head dipped to take her nipple in his mouth. Oh, he knew just how to suckle her so the nerves jolted all the way to her core! Crying out, she arched against his frame, but screamed in denial a second later when he removed his hand from between her legs.

“Robbie, please, I-”

A grunt escaped her throat when he seized her hips to keep her standing in place as his hot mouth worshipped one breast, then the other. Head arching back, Belle gasped in steam as she vocalized her excitement. “Please,” she panted. “Oh, God!”

Abandoning her soft flesh for new territory, Gold bent his knees, still amazed he had the ability to do so, and rained kisses down her flat belly. Pausing to nuzzle her faint stretch marks, Gold couldn’t keep the smile off his face knowing another child would bloom here in the near future. As Belle’s nails dug into his scalp, he moved lower. One hand still on her hip, he used the other to part her bare folds and lick the treasure within.

Shocked, Belle’s body shook with delight as her moans of delight bounced off the walls. Lifting one leg over Robbie’s shoulder to give him better access, she rolled her hips in time with every stroke of his tongue while sobbing his name and gripping his shoulders to keep her balance.

“That feels so…just like that! Yes! Oooh!”

Clit quickening against his tongue, Gold knew exactly how to send Belle over the edge, but he dragged out the moment, using his fingers to tease her clenching, dripping core as he gloried in her begging. Finally taking pity on her, Gold inserted one, then two fingers into her sheath. Belle instantly clutched him, crying out as he teased her secret spot, then sucked hard on her clit. 

Coming in a burst of flashing color, Belle writhed in his hold, overwhelmed as the force of her climax drew her under. Belle would have collapsed in a puddle if Robbie didn’t keep her braced against the wall.

Unable to find her voice, barely catching her breath, Belle’s eyes widened when Robbie pressed between her legs, his erection rubbing her belly. Glancing down, she love the sight of his engorged tip oozing droplets of pre-cum. Licking her lips, Belle craved a taste, but tore her eyes away sensing Robbie’s heated stare.

His hand wrapped around her chin, tilting her face just so. “I see it in your eyes,” he growled. “You want a hard suck, don’t ye, lass?”

Unafraid, Belle nodded. Second later his mouth descended on hers, tongue twisting as he grabbed her hips and forced her body up, pressing her more firmly into the tile. “Wrap your legs around me,” he rasped.

Obeying the command, Belle moaned when his tip rubbed her folds. With a slight adjustment, he could easily thrust deep, and at this angle her clit would press into his hard body with every pass. They very thought turned her on to the point she felt her arousal drip from her core.

“My…god,” she gasped when Robbie’s mouth sucked her neck, pressing them chest-to-chest. Combing her fingers through his wet hair, she repeated his name over and over like a prayer as his cock kept teasing her sex.

“I’m going to savor this,” he growled. “Love you so much.”

“Then stop teasing me,” she panted.

Meeting her gaze, a devilish smirk covered his face. “I’m worshipping you.”

To prove a point, Gold smoothed his hands over her buttocks, cupping her flesh and drawing her closer, only to press her back against the damp wall a moment later to suckle her breast. “So soft,” he growled before taking her lips again.

The kiss went on and on as the water poured over them. Neither could get enough of the taste and texture of the other. They kept an easy, unrushed pace, but the pressure in Belle’s clit reached peak too quickly. Crying out, she clung to her husband as another orgasm shook her being. Only when she recovered enough to open her eyes did Gold reach down to feel her cream coat his fingers.

“Now you’re ready.”

Eyes fused to his, Belle knew what he was about, but couldn’t have prepared for the new sensations that hit her hard when his cock pressed deep. Being vertical against the wall felt different from lying down in such an indescribable way – almost as if the sensations were sharper, more acute, and most definitely more intense.

“Oh my god,” she cried in his ear once he fully sheathed his penis in her tight warmth.

So tight and wet and perfect! Eyes rolling back in his head, Gold gritted his teeth to keep from pouring into her right then and there. This was heaven – she was heaven!

They cried out in unison with the first gentle roll of his hips. They marveled over the slow thrusts about how good the friction felt of becoming one. Locking gazes, the pair exchanged knowing smiles before picking up speed. Locking her ankles behind Robbie’s back, Belle was better able to meet him thrust-for-thrust. Robbie’s movements were measured until the throbbing sensations and exquisite friction peaked because that’s when he gave that little extra push with his hips, hitting her clit harder at the end of each thrust. Every pass drove Belle wild. Uncaring of how loud her moans, she unabashedly urged him on.

“More,” she commanded. “Yes, there! More! Fuck!”

“I’m fucking you so hard,” he growled “Do you like it?”

“Yes! Yes! More!”

Gold obeyed her commands, thrusting harder, faster as the slap of skin against skin echoed under the pounding spray. “So warm,” he panted. “Mine.”

“You so hard,” Belle echoed. “Fill me!”

Hearing those words, Gold withdrew nearly all the way, then thrust hard to fill her weeping core. Belle’s pleasure vibrated in his ears, making him want to spill hard, but he bit back the urge. He needed to care of Belle first. She always came first.

“Are you close?”

Writhing beneath him, pleasure cascading through her body, Belle was hardly aware of the tilt of her back because her sole focus remained on the quickening piston within her sheath and the flesh rubbing her clitoris, which prevented her from forming a coherent thought. Robbie filled her just right! Every angle, every pass was so perfect, Belle could hard stand it!

As much as she wanted the moment to go on forever, after multiple orgasms, her body wasn’t reacting as quickly as before. Sensing Robbie’s need reaching a breaking point, she cupped his cheek and forced his gaze to hers. 

“Let go,” she panted.

Stubbornly shaking his head, Gold continued pounding her into the wall. She could come first and he knew just the move to send her over the edge. Reaching between their bodies, he pinched her clit, while rubbing quickly, watching Belle fall over the cliff into ecstasy.

Her core clamped down around him, throbbing rapidly, encasing him in a vice of warmth that dragged him into the glorious abyss. Throwing his head back, Gold shouted his pleasure as his hot seed surge forth, rushing into Belle’s womb before the world went dark.

Unaware of how much time passed before he came back to his senses, Gold gently withdrew, helping Belle to stand, catching her when she wobbled. The lukewarm water made them both shiver, but neither cared. Catching her gaze, he snatched the washcloth.

“Do you think we-”

Seeing him move to clean between her thighs, Belle caught his meaning. For the last several weeks they were careful and used condoms every time, but she should bleed in a day or two so figured they were safe.

“I think we’re ok.”

“Would it be so bad if we made a baby a little sooner than expected?”

Smiling at the man she adored, she didn’t mind picturing a new baby with his eyes. “Not at all.”

Whenever they conceived their next child would be the precise moment it was supposed to happen. Recovering enough to stand on her own, she switched off the shower. As they dried, Belle and Robbie exchanged playful kisses and caresses. Heated looks followed as they prepared for bed.

Yes there were still issues needing attention, but for now, all that existed at their love and the endless possibility of their future.

Climbing under the covers, Belle didn’t resist when Robbie engulfed her in his arms. “Was it as good as you envisioned,” she whispered in his ear.

Smile widening, Gold’s eyes met hers. “Better than anything I could have ever imagined.”

Kissing him hard, Belle’s heart swelled with so much love she felt near to bursting and knew Robbie felt exactly the same. Soon, once they gained their second wind, they’d make slow love until dawn, but for now holding one another was the perfect ending.


End file.
